Who is Skye?
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: Agent May and Coulson are Skye's overprotective parents, but now that their daughter is a full blown agent will May and Coulson loosen the reigns? Or are they just not destined to be a happy family? Contains spoilers from seasons one and two. Also I have written a prequel to this story :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a story about Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and the theory that Melinda May she Skye's mother. I really like this theory so decided to write a story about my ideas. Hope you enjoy. No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 1**

**Skye's Point of View**

_**Takes place just after Skye is made part of Coulson's team.**_

As I sit in my bunk on the super cool S.H.I.E.L.D plane known as the BUS I couldn't help but feel like I was finally onto something cool. I didn't know how I felt about the people who lived on the BUS so far all I knew is being on the insider was going to make it a lot easier to hack my way into their data base. That was my main goal these people knew what happened to my parents and were neglecting to share that information so I would have to find out myself.

There was only one person who was going to cause a problem, Melinda May she was a hard ass agent who was the pilot of the BUS. She was super strict and hated me from the minute I stepped onto the BUS. She thought I was bad news and would compromise their covers. On some level she was right to worry about me, after all the only reason I had agreed to Coulson's terms and stayed on the ship was so I was closer to their sources. All my life I had searched for my parents, it turns out getting arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D proved the best way. Plus Coulson seemed to trust me for some unknown reason so I was sweet.

I made a deal with myself that I would try my best to get the information I needed as quickly as possible. I didn't want to over stay my welcome on the BUS plus May was really scary. As I walked around the BUS one afternoon shortly after my arrival I bumped into Grant Ward, he was an uptight agent who was very strict. "Sorry didn't see you there" I said to him. He looked at me with his smoldering expression "its ok, I should have moved out of the way, are you lost?" he asked. "Nope just trying to get a feel for the place, you know see if its for me" I replied.

He looked at me and said "ok cool, well give me a shout if you need anything" he walked off at that. He was very mysterious and had I not had my own agenda I would have been interested in finding out more about him. As I walked further around the BUS I also came across Agent May, she was having a drink at the bar. I thougth I had avoided her sight, I was wrong. "Skye" she called. "Yeah May?" I answered "come over hear, I want a word with you" I felt sick this woman could kill me in seconds. As I approached her she said, "if you try and pull any of your little Rising Tide hacks and sell us out I will make you pay. Coulson is taking what I would call a very stupid risk on you, he is a good guy so don't you dare hurt him or betray his trust understand?" I nodded terrified to say the wrong thing "good you can go" she replied.

I ran off at that. I needed to be carful on this plane one wrong move and May would be all over me. That night the team invited me to have a beer with them before they set off on their next mission. As I watched the sun set with them I had to text Miles and let him know where I was. I slipped my phone out and gave him a text after that I put it away May was watching me!

Melinda Mays Point of View

I didn't like this new arrival Skye to our team. She was a hacker and part of the group the Rising Tide. She was dangerous and had already been on S.H. .D.S radar for spilling secrets there was no way of knowing what she would do next. I made sure she knew I was watching her I couldn't risk her hurting the people on the BUS.

However despite all my worries about her, I couldn't help but feel like there was something about her I could trust. I didn't know why I had never met her before and she had done nothing to deserve my trust, but it was still there in my head. The feeling wouldn't go away so I decided to ignore it, hoping she would either earn my trust or betray it. Either way I would know what her agenda was and why she had suddenly agreed to join the organization she had previously fought to bring down. It didn't take long for my fears to be proved correct….

**Ok so that's my first chapter, I don't know how often I will update but I hoping to get a chance at least once a week. Hope you enjoyed please comment and review and let me know your thoughts :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, thanks for all of you who have already made it a fav, followed and reviewed. I love all your support it's really appreciated. No copyright intended enjoy :-)**

**Chapter 2**

**Melinda's Mays Point of View**

Skye has been on the BUS for a few weeks, she has proved herself useful on the few mission she had assisted on. However I still did not fully trust her. Despite that I did find myself begin to care about her and the feeling of knowing her wouldn't go away. I pushed that to the back of my mind I couldn't let myself care for the kid, what would happen if she betrayed us! As I said it the cockpit alone going through these feelings about Skye I heard Coulson call me, another mission I guessed.

As I headed down to where the others where standing around the table, I took my position beside Skye. She smiled at me warmly, I couldn't figure out why she kept doing this so simple started back. Coulson started to explain the mission someone called Dr Hall had been kidnapped by a Mr Ian Quinn. We where charged with rescuing the doctor, and I was told to set course for Malta. I did as I was told using the computer system, the BUS quickly registered and reset out course.

After I did this I asked "why are we going to Malta?" everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing as we looked at Coulson for an answer. "Ian Quinn is having a party there, we need to get invited, problem is he isn't a fan of S.H.I. " he stated. I looked around at our team to see if anyone had any ideas. As I turned towards Skye she was on her phone, does she ever put that thing down I thought to myself. However it turns out she was using her skills, and very impressive skills they where. Within minutes she simply said "done" Coulson looked at her confused and said "what's done?" she smiled and replied "I got invited to the party, turns out Mr Quinn likes the Rising Tide.

I looked at her shocked; she was so young and yet so good at whatever she set her mind to. She was starting to remind me of myself at her age. I put this down to why she seemed so familiar before, little did I know how wrong that theory was! As Coulson looked at her impressed he said "Skye as impressed as I am, and believe me I am, its too dangerous we cant let you go in alone you have no training!" she looked at him and said "AC, relax I will be fine you guys wont be too far away and I can talk my way out of anything, well except S.H.I.E.L.D custody it would appear".

I laughed into myself, she was good and before long she had convinced Coulson to let her go in alone to the party, as he and Ward snuck in through the back. Before they left Coulson said to me "I know all you wanted to do was fly the BUS, but if Skye needs help promise me you will try and get to her?" I looked at him trying to figure out why he cared so much about this one girl he had only met before nodding. He smiled and left the BUS with Skye and Ward.

As they set off, Skye went into the party dressed to kill. It helped a lot that she was young and attractive as before long Ian Quinn was all over her. I didn't like the way he looked at her and started to feel very protective of Skye, I wanted to go in there and kick his ass. As the party wore on, we saw Skye sneak away she headed towards Quinn's office. As she rummaged through his things trying to find anything we could use against him, he walked into the room.

I panicked he had caught her, I was about to run and help but Simmons stopped me. "Wait and see what happens first" I agreed and went back to watching the screen. As we watched we could see Skye writing something down to Quinn, I couldn't make out the writing but I got the sickening feeling that she was betraying us. I thought my fears had been confirmed when her earpiece went dead. After that I got up and went to find her.

**Skye's Point of View**

As I dropped my earpiece into the wine Quinn had given me, he smiled. "So you're a member of the Rising Tide?" he asked I nodded and said, "Yes I'm responsible with some of the biggest S.H.I.E.L.D secrets leaking online. Look and me know I'm on the inside, I'm just that good!" He laughed and said "Well I guess you couldn't be to bad to have around then". Just at that May appeared in the room, she kicked the door down. She ran in and looked at me with her "your in trouble look" before she launched into attacking Quinn.

I looked around for some sort of weapon to help May but there was nothing. Before long Quinn's body guards showed up. Surprisingly may was able to take them all down. However as she was fighting one in particular who wouldn't give up the other grabbed me. He pointed a gun at my head that stopped May beating up his friend. She looked at me, she seemed worried, I didn't know why she looked like that she hated me! She kept looking at me as she came up with a plan of attack. It didn't take her long, it happened in seconds and the next think I knew she had shoved me over the balcony. We landed with a giant splash in the pool, that I could only hope she knew was there.

As she yanked me out of the water she said, "Are you ok?" I looked at her and replied, "May you know I only said and did what I did up there to try and stay alive right? I mean Coulson was right I'm not ready for that!" she wasn't impressed she looked at me and said "Skye I know you only said that to stay alive, I know you need training I told Coulson that, but what I asked you was are you ok?" I looked at her and nodded "see was that so hard, go back to the BUS I'm going to help Coulson and Ward" she said before running off.

As I made my way back onto the BUS Fitzsimmons ran at me. These two were definitely people I would consider friends. They had been so welcoming to me. As I pulled out of Gemma's hug she said "thank god your alive, I thought May had killed you when she threw you off the balcony!" I laughed and replied "I thought so too!" as we laughed together and Fitz handed me a towel I couldn't help but feel that S.H.I.E.L.D and the people on the BUS where becoming the family I had always wanted. Little did I know how right I was, my mother was onboard after all.

**Ok so that's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed. Please comment and review I love all your feedback :-D Until next time ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3. Hope you are enjoying. Thanks for all your support so far really appreciated! I know I have changed some of the eps to go along with my story hopefully I haven't ruined them! No Copyright intended. enjoy :-) **

**Chapter 3**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

It had been a few weeks since Skye had helped us with Ian Quinn. She was slowly becoming more and more part of the team, and had assisted on a few missions since. She really was very good at hacking, and she was gradually getting more enthusiastic about her training with Ward. I was gradually starting to like her and my doubts about her where fading.

As we gathered around the table for yet another mission, I looked around at our team. We had been through a lot in our short time together and still managed to get along and do our job. Everyone aboard the BUS I now considered a friend. As we looked at the screen just in front of us we got a call telling us we needed to find a street performer called Chan Ho Yin. He had been on the S.H.I.E.L.D radar due to his pyrokinetic abilities. The problem was the files regarding Mr Yin where protected and a hacker had released them over the internet.

The only thing they knew about the hacker was that he or she was a member of the Rising Tide. Coulson paused the screen and pretended we were losing connection, after that he hung up. Everyone looked at Skye. She looked at us clearly offended we assumed it would be her. "Hey I was here the whole time, check your internet history it wasn't me" she said. "Skye you better not be lying to us, it would be a lot easier if you told the truth now. So did you do this?" I asked her, praying she wasn't involved.

"May I swear to you I had nothing to do with this, but I might know the person who is involved." she replied. I breathed a sigh of relief "ok who do you think it was?" I asked. She looked at me clearly relieved we believed her. "There aren't many people out there who can hack S.H.I.E.L.D at least not their top secret files. Myself and my friend Miles are two of the few to have ever mastered that skill" she told us. "ok then where is this Miles person? Coulson asked.

She looked at him and said "Can I have permission to do a few hacks?" she looked at us innocently. "Permission granted" Coulson said. "Ok cool, this wont take long" she replied. True to her word it didn't take long and she handed me the coordinates. I set course and we flew off to find Miles.

Once we had landed Skye asked us if she could find Miles alone, incase we scared him. Coulson agreed but told me to follow her. I got the impression he was starting to have his doubts about what she was doing. I agreed and set of after Skye left to track her down. I followed her and watched as she greeted the person I assumed to me Miles. She had previously called him a friend, judging by the way she greeted him he was not just a friend.

I followed them to his apartment; I waited until I knew they had enough time to get inside. I then walked over to the door and hit one of the buzzers to gain entrance before asking the reception what apartment Miles lived in. He was reluctant at first but nothing a little threat didn't resolve. As I walked up to the door I listened to see if I could hear them in the living room. Once I was sure they were not in there I picked the lock. As I walked into the living room I could tell Miles wasn't the tidiest person. I looked around the room trying to find anything that could link Miles to what happened to Mr Yin.

As I looked around I saw something on the floor. I then realized it was Skye's shirt; I didn't have to worry about where she was anymore. I couldn't help but feel disappointed she had betrayed us after everything! I picked up her shirt and sat on the sofa waiting, despite my anger that was not something I wanted to see. Once I heard them get up I walked over to the door. As she walked out she bumped into me. She looked a mixture of shocked, scared and worried. "Shit" she stated. "You have a lot of explaining to do Skye, I just hope you have the right answers because you have your boyfriends here are in a lot of trouble!" I told her.

She looked down ashamed of what she had done. Just at that Coulson and Ward walked in, also disappointed looking. Skye immediately tried to plea her innocence but Coulson wasn't for having it. Instead he ignored her apologies and had both her and Miles escorted out of the apartment under arrest. Once we where back on the BUS he had them put in the specially built cell until after we had solved the case. He occasionally sent Ward in to get answers, not wanting to face Skye yet.

As the mission progressed, we found Mr Yin however we were not able to save him due to the experiments the kidnappers had performed on him. His ability became unstable and we were forced to have him killed. Coulson was very upset but managed to contain his emotions. If he hadn't been able to I don't know what would have happened to Miles, but thankfully he did and released Miles on probation and with a wristband that blocked him from getting access to the Internet.

Skye didn't get off as easy. Coulson insisted on questioning her about her intentions with the team. He insisted on doing it alone so I snuck into the observation room to watch. I couldn't help but feel protective over Skye and wanted to make sure Coulson wasn't to rough on her, even though she deserved it. Once he was sitting down opposite her, he asked her why she wanted to be in the BUS. She was reluctant at first but eventually she answered.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is responsible for me being an orphan. They wont allow me access to a file they have on my parents and despite my best effort from the outside I haven't been able to get to it. It has been redacted so I thought if I was on the inside I could get to it! That's all I want AC to find out where I came from and why I wasn't wanted!" she said before starting to cry.

I felt tears in my eyes as I watched Skye crying. I wanted to comfort her, but there was something holding me back. The story she had just told Coulson sounded very familiar, except in my situation the file that I wanted that was redacted was in regards to my daughter. As I looked at Skye I started to see more and more of me in her. The way she acted her determination and stubbornness it was exactly how I had acted at her age! Could Skye be my long lost daughter? I thought. Excitement started to fill me as well as a feeling of sadness. If my theory was right then my daughter had grown up alone, with only people like Miles and the Rising Tide to keep her company. I had to find out the truth either way, but deep down I was praying Skye was my little girl.

As I stood in the observation room thinking, Skye and Coulson had got up to leave. I hadn't even heard what terms they had come to, I didn't even know if Skye had been allowed to stay on the BUS. I ran around to the door to meet them on there way out. "Well have we reached an agreement?" I asked. Skye looked at me and said "relax May everything is cool, Coulson has just banned me from the Internet and told me I had a lot of work to do to regain all of your trust. I'm sorry by the way for everything," she said to me.

I looked at her and nodded I didn't know what to say; I wanted to scream I think I'm your mother but I was a bit premature in doing that. First I had to make sure I was right before I went upsetting Skye. As she skipped off to Fitzsimmons I had to admire her personality she was very resilient and bubbly. Once she was out of earshot Coulson said "We need to talk about Skye can you come to my office?" I nodded and followed him upstairs.

Once inside he closed the door and said, "May I know that you once had a daughter and that you don't know what happened to her. I know you have been trying ever since to find the files involving her whereabouts and that's why you joined admin. Do you think its possible Skye could be your daughter?"…

**Hope you all enjoyed, please comment and review love hearing your feedback! until next time ;-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. Thanks for all your support so far its really appreciated! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! No Copyright intended.**

**Chapter 4**

**Melinda's Point of View**

As I sat staring at Coulson, shocked that he somehow knew I had daughter, I didn't know how to respond. He continued to look at me waiting for my answer. "I suppose, it is possible that she is my daughter. However I'm finding it hard to believe that after all my searches for her, that she simply walked onto the BUS." I finally responded.

Coulson looked at me, his eyes where full of sympathy. "May I'm not saying Skye is your daughter but it is possible. I'm going to try and find the real file that Skye mentioned seeing. She said it was redacted but I think I can get the real thing. Would you be willing to help me despite what I might find?" he looked at me waiting for an answer.

I thought for a minute before saying "I will help you look, on one condition" Coulson looked at me and asked "what's the condition?" I looked him straight in the eye and said, "if it turns out that Skye is my daughter I don't want you to tell her, let her believe her mother is dead. Understand?"

Coulson looked at me both shocked and concerned. "May why wouldn't you want Skye to know you where her mother? She already admires you she would love you to be her mom!" he said. "That's my condition Phil, either except it and I will help you or don't and your on your own!" I explained to him. He looked at me, sadness in his eyes before replying "If that's what you really want Mel I will accept that. I just hope you realize if you are Skye's mother, the truth will find its way to Skye and it would be better coming from you". I didn't know what he meant, myself and he would be the only ones to know about this so if it got out it would be him who spilled.

I decided to call him on this "if Skye is my daughter and she finds out, it will be you I come for! Nobody else knows and under no circumstances are they to know Phil, I mean it." I told him before leaving his office and heading back to the cockpit.

As I opened the door to the cockpit, I was surprised to see I had a visitor. Skye was curled up on a ball sleeping in the co-pilot's seat. I thought about waking her but decided against it instead I grabbed a blanket and threw it over her. It was nice to have company even if she was asleep. A couple of hours past and Skye didn't wake up; I was getting tired but didn't want to leave her. So I made a cup of coffee and went back to sit beside her.

As I walked back into the cockpit I was surprised to see she was up. "Hey" she said still sounding tired. "Hey" I replied. She looked a mess and her hair was all over the place. I smirked at the state she was in. Suddenly she shouted "OH MY GOD" I looked at her worried and said "what, what's wrong?" she looked at me and replied, "You smiled, I mean not a full smile but you showed emotion!" she giggled. "Shut up" I smirked back. I couldn't help it she brought it out in me.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" I asked her. I didn't really want the one I had made, the only reason I had made it was so I could sit beside the now awake Skye. She looked at me and said, "What time is it?" I checked the clock and said "just after 1 in the morning" she looked shocked and replied "um it's a bit early for coffee May. Do you want me to make hot chocolate before bed?" it was a nice offer, and I think she was trying to make up for the Miles incident. I nodded in response and she skipped off to make it.

It took longer that I thought it should to make hot chocolate so I went to make sure Skye was ok. I put the plane into autopilot and headed for the kitchen. I was lucky I arrived when I did because Skye had made a mess. "What the hell Skye? How hard is it to make 2 hot chocolates?" I said trying not to laugh. She looked at me with her big eyes and replied "I was hungry so I tried to make us something to eat to go with the hot chocolate but it went wrong! Help?" she begged.

"Fine" I said. Sit down I can do without your clearly horrible cooking skills. She breathed a sigh of relief and went and sat at the island. "What do you want to eat?" I asked. She thought for a minute before saying "Um can you make pancakes?" I nodded and started to make them. It didn't take long before the smell of the pancakes filled the BUS. I decided to make enough for the whole team because they would huff if the didn't get any in the morning but smelled them.

I put some on a plate for Skye and handed them to her before taking the seat opposite her. She ate in silence but was clearly enjoying them, as she didn't take time to breathe. Once she was finished she said "Those where by far the best pancakes I have ever had! Can you show me how to make them?" I was shocked she wanted to spend time with me but I was also delighted. "Sure, but not tonight I'm beat. How about tomorrow night?" I asked. "Yeah sounds like fun." She smiled. After that we sat and drank our hot chocolate in silence.

About an hour later Skye started to doze off. "Skye time for bed" I told her. She looked at me and said "Jeese ok MOM!" she laughed and got up. As she walked away she yelled back "Goodnight May, don't forget our cooking class tomorrow!" As I watched her leave, totally unaware of how her mom comment had made me feel I started to reconsider not telling her I was her mom. I was lucky I had time on my hand for the minute…

**Ok so that's chapter 3, hope you enjoyed. Apologies for any grammar/spelling errors I need a proofreader. Until next time ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the support so far :-) No copyright intended!**

**Chapter 5**

**Skye's Point of View**

_**Takes place just after her and May spend time together.**_

As I head back into my bunk relieved to be getting some real sleep, I hear a knock at my door. At first I thought it was May but she had walked the opposite direction. As I slid it open I was surprised to see Simmons standing outside. "Hey Simmons what's up?" I asked her. She looked around and said, "Can I come in? I need to tell you something." I was surprised that she was even at my door I thought everyone would still be mad at me for what I did with Miles. I nodded for her to come in.

She quickly came into the room, clearly desperate to tell me something. She slid the door closed and told me to sit on the bed. As I sat down she started to explain what was wrong "Skye I was worried about what Coulson had said to you when he was questioning you, so I went to his office after to ask him. I thought he was going to make you leave so I went to ask him to reconsider. However when I got to his office door I heard him talking to someone. It was May and they where talking about you."

I looked at her said "what where they saying about me?" She continued her story "well they where talking about how you told Coulson that the only reason you wanted on the BUS was because you thought S.H.I.E.L.D knew who your parents where." I nodded and told her "that was the reason I wanted on the BUS but Simmons it's not the reason I want to stay. I actually really like you guys, you have all been so nice and I fell like I have a real family for once!" She smiled at me and said, "I'm glad you feel that way Skye, but that's not all. As I listened at the door I heard them mention a file that was redacted and how Coulson thought he could find the real one. However it was what he said next that really got my attention. He asked May if you could be her daughter and May said it was possible!" she finished there giving me time to process the information.

I went into to shock and couldn't register what Jemma had just told me. I started to panic and felt sick. Jemma looked at me and asked "Skye are you ok? I thought you should know. They said they didn't want to tell you but I didn't think that was right, you have a right to know!" I looked at her and finally found my words "its ok Simmons I'm glad you told me. Did they know you where out there?" She shook her head and replied "No I hid under the stairs until May walked past. I've been waiting here for a couple of hours for you to come back"

"Ok that's good they didn't see you. Um I don't know how to process this information Simmons, if May didn't want me to know then she obviously didn't want me and still doesn't!" Simmons thought for a moment and replied "No I didn't get that impression from what I heard. May sounded more worried about you, like she would disappoint you plus she wanted to make sure you where her daughter."

I thought for a moment and then I had a brainwave "Could you do a DNA test or something see if we are related?" I asked Simmons. She smiled at me and nodded enthusiastically "yes that's a really good idea Skye, Mays DNA will be on the S.H.I.E.L.D database so we wont need to get a sample!" She headed for the door "come on we can do it now the computers on the BUS are super fast we should know within the hour" she said.

As I followed her out, and down towards the lab I began to feel sick again. If May really was my mother could I handle it? Why was she willing to lie about who she was? And why did Coulson not share his theory with me about May? As these questions raced through my mind I knew I had a decision to make. If the results showed May was my mother was that enough could I leave the BUS?, and if they where negative could I forgive them for lying?

I sat and considered my options as Simmons snuck up and started to take blood. I jumped as she pricked my skin "no warning Simmons?" I laughed. She smiled and said, "Most patients prefer it that way." It didn't take long and within minutes she was uploading it to the computer to compare it with May's. As we sat and waited I was growing extremely nervous. I didn't know what way I wanted the result to go. A half an hour passed then an hour, "Jemma what is taking so long?" I complained.

She walked over to the computer and said, "Its finished" I looked at her and asked, "well what does it say?" Just at that I heard a voice behind me "why are you two up so early? Skye did you even go to bed?" I turned around and saw May heading down to her morning Ti Chi. She raised her eyebrows at us, as neither of us answered. The computer started to make a beeping noise and she grew even more curious. "What are you two doing?" she demanded.

I didn't know what to say and clearly Simmons didn't either. May grew impatient and walked over to the computer. As she clicked the page the results appeared on the big screen. It showed that May was indeed my mother. I felt like I had been dumped in ice. As May looked at the screen she registered what we had done. "Why did you compare our DNA? Did Coulson say something to you?" she quizzed me. I didn't want to get Jemma into trouble so I yelled at her "IS THAT ALL YOUR GOING TO SAY? YOU CAN SEE IN GIANT LETTERS THAT'S I'M YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT COULSON SERIOUSLY!" I ran off at that crying.

I ran to the cargo bay and opened the door with the emergency button. After that I got in one of the jeeps and sped off into the early morning sun. I didn't know where I was going I just needed off the BUS to process the information.

**Melinda Mays Point of View**

As I ran to try and catch Skye, I was too late she was speeding away in one of the jeeps. I went to get into the one remaining but was stopped by Simmons. "Give her some space May, she needs and deserves it. I will track the car she wont go anywhere without us knowing" she pleaded with me. I nodded and replied "Thanks Simmons please don't give her more than a day I need to explain this to her" I walked off at that. I returned to my bunk, where for the first time in what felt like a lifetime I cried.

As the day grew on I looked at the clock. It was half 7, Skye had been gone for almost 12 hours. I decided to go and see if the others had found her yet. As I walked downstairs Coulson greeted me, "May are you ok?" he asked. I nodded and asked, "Do you know where Skye is?" Simmons looked at me and said "Ward and Fitz have gone to get her she is at a bar just outside town"

I was relived to know she was safe and would be back on the BUS soon, but this was where the real drama started. I prayed she would understand and would understand that I had wanted her from the moment I knew she existed…

**Ok so that's chapter 5, hope you enjoyed. Please comment and review I love your feedback! Until next time ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so this is chapter 6, hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the support so far I really appreciate it :-D No copyright intended!**

**Chapter 6**

**Skye's Point of View**

_**Takes place while she if away from the BUS.**_

As I sped away from the BUS in the jeep I felt tears forming in my eyes. I began to cry and had to wipe my eyes every few seconds so I could see. I didn't know what to think May was my mom. The seemingly cold-hearted Calvary was the woman who had given birth to me. My mind went into overdrive and I decided I needed to find a bar I needed a drink.

I drove for what seemed like ages before I passed through the town. I parked the jeep and got out. I looked around in search of a bar, it didn't take long before I found one. As I walked inside all the heads turned to look at me, it was rather busy. I ordered a drink and went to sit in the corner alone. Within an hour I had ordered 2 drinks then 3 and before I knew it I was wasted. Alcohol was my downfall I couldn't handle it. As I ordered drink number 5, an attractive man approached me. He started flirting with me and before long we were making out. After that I don't really remember what happened I must have passed out. When I came around I was in some dirty apartment.

I went to get up but the attractive man came into the room. "Finally your awake now we can get on with the show, your table dancing really got me ready!" he said. I felt sick, how the hell had I got myself into this position? "I'm not really into this I think I'm just going to go" I told him. As I got off the bed he roughly shoved me back onto it, I hit my head on the headboard on the way down. WHAT THE HELL DUDE, I TOLD YOU ITS NOT HAPPENING!" I yelled at him having sobered up. I tried to get up again but he was to strong, he lay on top of me holding me tightly by the wrists and tried to take off my clothes. As I started to scream he covered my mouth. He had nearly achieved his goal that was until the door was kicked down.

He jumped up and I could just make out Ward in the doorway. "WARD THANK GOD" I yelled in relief. Ward burst into the room; he hit the creep hard across the jaw. He collapsed to the ground in a heap. As Ward stepped over him he looked at me concerned "Skye are you ok? Did he hurt you? We should have got here earlier, we where at the bar but you weren't there anymore so we had to call Simmons to check your wristband location. I'm sorry. " He pleaded. "Ward relax you got here in time, he didn't hurt me because of you!" I assured him.

He looked relived and said "Thank god May would have killed me!" I suddenly felt sick again, "please tell me she isn't downstairs Ward?" He looked at me with a weird expression and replied "No she's on the BUS. What is up with you guys? May was acting weird before we left and I swear she was crying in her bunk and then when we called she threatened to kill me if I didn't find you!" I thought about what he said she was crying in her bunk. Was it guilt? Or did she have a genuine reason for not raising me? I suddenly felt dizzy and almost fainted.

I felt Ward's strong arms reach out and grab me. "Ward I can't talk about May right now. Do you think we could just stay in a motel or something for the night and go back in the morning?" he looked concerned and replied "sure but we will have to check with Fitz he's downstairs and we will have to call the BUS and tell them Skye" I nodded and said "Fine."

As we left the apartment and the jerk who Ward saved me from we met Fitz just downstairs. "SKYE" he yelled excitedly once he saw me. "Are you ok? We heard you scream but Ward made me watch the door. Are you hurt?" I pulled him into a hug and said "I'm fine Fitz just some jerk" Ward interrupted our hug with his usual social skills "We need to leave" he said in his strict tone. "Fitz call the BUS and tell them we will be back in the morning Skye doesn't feel up to returning tonight" Ward instructed Fitz. After that he made us follow him to the jeep he and Fitz had travelled in.

As Fitz grabbed his phone he looked at me and asked "why don't you want to go back to the BUS? Did May do something?" I looked at him and replied "No Fitz I just don't want to listen to a lecture about running away and drinking right now. Please just call them" he nodded and walked away to make his call.

Once he returned we found a motel and checked in. Ward had insisted on joint rooms and left the door open between them. As I bid them goodnight, I finally got into bed I felt like I hadn't slept in forever. However sleep didn't come easily and I was awake most of the night. As morning arrived I felt worse than I had the day before. I think I was suffering from a hangover mixed with no sleep and a train wreck of emotions. I got up to go to the bathroom, this was a mistake my stomach turned and within minutes I was throwing up in the toilet.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door "Skye?" it was Fitz. "I'm fine Fitz just a little hung-over" I replied weakly. It didn't stop Fitz coming in, upon seeing me he said "you're a mess Skye" I glared at him, but he was just trying to be a friend. He gently held my hair back as another round of throwing up began. As I lay over the toilet Fitz remained by my side, holding my hair and rubbing my back. As I finally felt my stomach relax I sat against the wall.

"So you ready to tell me what happened?" Fitz asked. I looked at him, he was such a good friend he deserved to know "I found out May was my mom, and she caught me and Simmons doing the DNA test. However when she found out all she asked was if Coulson told me. She didn't even seem to care!" Fitz looked totally shocked "Wow I wasn't expecting that. I'm sure she was just shocked Skye that's why she didn't seem to care. I mean she was a mess when we left, so she at least seems to care about you. You need to go back and straighten this out with her, hiding isn't the right option!" he said.

He's right I thought to myself, "I suppose its time to face the music then?" I said to Fitz as I weakly got to my feet, I felt like shit. "I'm sure it will all work out, May is awesome, in her own special way and I'm sure she will be a brilliant mother" he assured me. He was right as usual May was awesome I just wish she hadn't talked to Coulson before me.

Fitz got up to leave the bathroom "so its settled we are going back to the BUS?" I nodded and said "yeah but I need a shower first" he smiled at me and said "good thing I brought you clean clothes then isn't it? I will leave them on your bed and will let Ward know we can go soon" I thanked him and got ready for the shower. Once I was finished I went into the boys room "ABOUT TIME!" Ward declared as I walked in "how long does it take Skye, seriously? May is cracking on the BUS Jemma told me if we weren't there within the hour May was coming for you!"

"Relax Mr Muscle, I'm ready!" I replied. It didn't take long for Ward to get me into the jeep with him. "Fitz is driving the one you took, you still have way to much alcohol in you system and you're a bad enough driver!" he joked. I didn't have the energy to protest instead I pulled out a pair of sunglasses from the glove compartment and put them on, my head was pounding. As Ward climbed in he handed me aspirin and said "take these whatever May wants you for cant wait, and you better not be hung-over talking to her" I took them without a word.

As we approached the BUS I began to panic. I was about to face my mother for the first time since I yelled at her. What was she going to say to me? What would I say to her? I was about to find out. As we pulled into the cargo bay she was standing waiting for us. Ward got out of the car first; I decided to sit inside for a minute. I felt safe in the jeep it reminded me of my van. "WHAT THE HELL TOOK SO LONG? IS SHE OK?" I heard May yell at Ward. However he didn't get a chance to answer May opened the door to the jeep and go in beside me.

Once inside she locked the doors. "Hey" she said. I continued to look out the window, I couldn't see much because of the sunglasses but it beat looking at May. "Skye please look at me" May plead. She sounded so upset so I slowly turned to face her removing the sunglasses. This was it the talk I had been dreading...

**Ok so thats chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed, please comment and review I love all your feedback :-) Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I wrote it last night because my dog kept me up all night! Until next time ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you are all still enjoying the story. Thanks for all the support so far! No Copyright intended! Enjoy :-)**

**Chapter 7**

**Skye's Point of View**

_**Takes Place where chapter 6 left off. Skye has just turned to look at May.**_

May gave me a weak smile and said "Jemma told me what she told you. We are lucky to have her as a friend; she cares about us all so much especially you. Skye everything she told you was true. I did tell Coulson that I didn't want you to know who I was if I was your mother, but it wasn't because I was ashamed or because I didn't want you. It was because I didn't want to disappoint you, I'm clearly not maternal and after I lost you I practically shut down" she began to cry.

I didn't know what to do May didn't cry she was too strong for that. I slowly reached over and put my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her a little. She reached up and took my hand, holding it in hers. "How did you lose me exactly?" I asked her. At first she ignored me and inspected my wrists, the bruises from the jerks grip had become more visable. "What happened? She asked concerned. "It's nothing" I said pulling my hand from her. "Just some jerk, can we get back to how you lost me."

She looked at me with tears in her eye "I was on a mission, across the country. I had left you in the capable hands of two trusted S.H.I.E.L.D agents. I got a call two days after I left from Fury. He told me you where missing as where the agents I had left you with. As for the people in the small town we lived, they were all killed. I knew then I should have trusted my gut and stayed and protected you. I let you down Skye its my fault you went missing. I have been trying for years to find you. So when Coulson said he thought you where my daughter I was so shocked, I didn't know how I should react. I love you so much but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable around me. I didn't know if you wanted me as a mom. I will understand if you want nothing to do with me, but please don't leave the team because of it!" she began to cry again.

I felt tears in my eyes, "Oh May it wasn't your fault I went missing. How where you supposed to know what would happen, you where just doing your job when you left me. I know how you feel about the searching part, I have been trying my whole life that's the only reason I became a member of the Rising Tide. I just wish you had come to me instead of Coulson, I would have understood I hate lies May." She looked at me and nodded "I know Skye, I should have come to you but I wanted to make sure first, before I went upsetting you" she told me.

"I would have been less upset if you had come to me, even if it was just a theory." I replied. May looked down clearly disappointed. "I'm not leaving the team May, at least not yet. I'm not saying I will definitely stay either I will see how things go. Please don't try and rush things, I need time to figure this out. I have so many questions, but I'm not ready for all the answers yet."

May looked relived at my answer and said, "I understand how you feel, I hope you decide to stay but I will understand if you decide to leave. If you do decide to leave please tell me I would rather go than make you leave your friends. As for questions Skye feel free to ask me anytime day or night ok?" I nodded and said, "Ok thanks. I'm going to go to bed I'm wrecked." I got out of the car at that and headed to my bunk.

**Melinda May's Point of View**

As I watch Skye exit the car I wait until she closes the door before I begin to cry again. As I sit there crying to myself I hear the door open again "Skye?" I ask hoping to see my daughter returning. "Sorry only me." Coulson's voice answered. I was disappointed to see no Skye but I gave Coulson a weak smile anyway. "How did it go?" he asked me with concern. I loved how much he cared about me and he seemed to really care about Skye too.

"Well she didn't scream or yell, so that's something I suppose. However she didn't say she was definitely staying on the BUS either so honestly I don't know what she thinks. What if I screwed thing up Phil? Do you think she hates me?" I asked him, knowing he would answer honestly.

He looked at me and replied "Well that's something I would have expected Skye to be a screamer. I don't think she hates you Mel I just think right now she is confused. Until today she thought she was an orphan whose parents S.H.I.E.L.D had murdered. Now she knows her mom is alive and is in fact and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D you have to give her time. I thinks she will stay on the BUS for what its worth she cares about everyone too much, even you Mel." He smiled at me and said I will give you some space, but don't take too long we will have a mission soon and I need the best pilot S.H.I.E.L.D has on her game.

"Ok thanks Phil. What are you going to do while where here?" I asked thinking he would take advantage of the day off. "I think I will have a little word with our resident hacker" he replied before exiting the car. As I sat alone in the jeep once again I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to talk to Skye about…..

**Ok so that's chapter 7, hope you enjoyed. Please comment and review I love you feedback :-D Until next time ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8, hope you are still enjoying! Thanks again for all the support so far I really appreciate it :-) No Copyright intended! Enjoy..**

**Chapter 8:**

**Skye's Point of View**

As I sat in my bunk and thought about the conversation I had with May, I heard a knock at my door. "Go away I don't want to talk to anyone" I called out. It didn't make a difference they came in regardless. I was relived to see that it was Coulson and not May. "Hey Skye, how are you holding up?" he asked me in a kind tone. "Ok I suppose giving the situation." He nodded and said, "Want to talk about it? See if I can help?"

I thought for a moment before asking, "Would you have told me?" he looked at me confused and asked, "Told you what Skye?" I looked at him, the tears had returned, "told me May was my mom, if you had found out before me. I mean if Jemma hadn't been listening at the door that's what would have happened. May asked you not to tell me, so I'm asking would you have betrayed her trust and told me?" I whispered as I cried.

He looked at me with tears in his own eyes, "Skye I'm going to answer you honestly. I don't know what I would have done. I would like to think, that had that situation played out, that May would have got the courage to tell you herself." I looked at him and smiled "Thanks AC I can always count on you, especially for honesty!" Coulson smiled back before pulling me into a hug. As he hugged me he whispered "Skye I'm only going to ask you once, and I totally understand if your not ready but will you consider going back and talking to May again" I pulled out of the hug and looked at him.

"Why are you asking me to do that?" I asked. "Because Skye she needs to explain to you about how she feels. She might not give you all the details at first but give her time she will open up. She really loves you Skye and if anyone can return her to her former self you can!" he begged. "What do you mean former self?" I asked him. He didn't answer, instead he got off my bunk and headed for the door "you will have to ask May" he finally responded before leaving.

**Melinda May's Point of View**

I finally managed to compose myself enough to leave the jeep. As I made the short walk to my bunk I was shocked to see Skye hovering outside my door, she looked like she was about to knock. "Skye are you ok?" I asked her. She jumped, she clearly had thought I was inside my room. "Um hey May. Can we talk?" she asked nervously.

I smiled and pulled open my door, letting Skye go in first. As we sat down on my bunk Skye had went quiet. "Skye what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. She didn't respond so I decided to talk "I must say I am shocked to see you so quiet. Even as a baby you tried to talk constantly. You where always happy and smiling as a baby, up until recently nothing had changed. I hate seeing you so upset Skye especially knowing I'm the reason for it, so please talk to me!" I begged her.

She looked at me and finally said, "Was I a cute baby?" I laughed at her question, of all things she could have asked! "Yes Skye you were a very cute baby, the cutest I have ever seen!" I answered. "I KNEW IT!" she grinned. "I have a baby picture if you want to see it?" I asked her. She looked shocked "you have a picture of me?" I smiled "Yes of course I have an entire album of your first year, before you now." She looked sad again "I'm sorry May I never really thought about how hard this must be for you. I would love to see the album if you have it?"

I reached under my bed and pulled it out "I never go anywhere without it. I can't go a single night without looking through it. Those where the happiest days of my life and its nice to look back to happier times. I hope, now that I have found you I can make more memories. That is if you want." I said. "All my life I thought I wasn't loved or wanted. This proves to me that there was always someone out there looking for me. Of course I am willing to spend time with you May. I hope we can someday develop a mother daughter relationship" she smiled at me before taking the album off me.

As she flicked through the pages she giggled at some of the embarrassing photos and I shared all the memories I had of the photos. I remembered every day that was captured in the album, and Skye seemed to love hearing the stories behind them. As one hour turned into two we didn't even notice the time whizzing by. It wasn't until Skye yawned that I looked at the time. "Skye I think its time for bed. We have been at this hours and it doesn't look like you had a good night last night" I said.

She nodded in agreement and said, "yeah last night was bad, I drank a lot and then there was that jerk-" She cut herself off mid sentence. I looked at her concerned at asked "what jerk?" she looked down at the ground "its nothing, it was my fault. I better go to bed" she got up to leave. I gently grabbed her arm "did this jerk do that to your wrists?" I asked.

She nodded and looked upset "it was my fault I was drunk and encouraged him" she told me. "Skye did you tell him no?" I asked. She nodded and started crying. I pulled her into a hug "Then you did not encourage it. He had no right to do that to you. You need to lend how to defend yourself. If you're willing I can teach you?" I prayed I hadn't crossed the line. However much to my relief she nodded excitiedly and replied "I would love that May! But can we leave it a few days I have a lot of sleep to catch up on" she giggled.

"Sure just let me know when you want to start. Now go to bed!" I pretended to order her. She rolled her eyes and left yelling back "NIGHT MAY!" I was practically grinning as I got into bed, as I reached for the album for one last look I realized it was gone. Skye had taken it with her, without me noticing. She was going to make a brilliant agent I thought to myself. That was the first night since Skye was taken that I had a restful night!

**Ok so thats chapter 8, please let me know what you think! Until Next time ;-) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9, hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the support so far really appreciate it! No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 9**

**Skye's Point of View**

As I headed back to my bunk having had a nice talk with May, I felt happier than I had ever been. I had taken May's photo album with me so I could look through the pictures again before I went to sleep. I was too shy to ask her for it so I lifted it without her noticing. As I climbed into bed I started to flick through it. I seemed to be a really happy baby, in almost ever picture I was laughing or grinning. However as with every embarrassing parent there was the occasional bath one, one with food all over me and of course one where it seems like the world has ended and I'm crying my eyes out!

I couldn't help but think of the what ifs? And the if only's. As I continued to flick the album came to an abrupt end, obviously when I went missing. I decided that seeing as May had kept these all this time that I would make a few additions. I didn't have many photos of my life but I had some. I pulled out my memory box that I had taken with me from the van.

I took out the photos that I had and began slotting them into her album. There was one from my first day off school, one from my last day at school. My graduation picture was also there. Then there were the random ones from the orphanages and foster homes. I have to admit that I wasn't as happy in these photos as the ones May had, but at least she would see me through the years. After I did this I added a few captions to them before calling it a night.

The next morning someone shook me awake. "What time is it? I thought we were off today?" I muttered from under my covers. Whoever it was sighed and said "Skye get up!" I peaked out from under the covers shocked to see May, "What time is it?" I asked again she glared at me and said "Its 7 o clock now get up!" Horror appeared on my face "May go away I'm not getting up! What do you want? This isn't what I meant about spending time together it's too early!" This time she didn't respond instead she ripped the covers off me. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled curling up into a ball shivering.

"Ward just told me about how much you drank!" I turned to face her. "He did what?" I asked. "You heard me Skye!" I turned back to face the wall giving her the excuse I had always used in foster homes "I'm not discussing this now your not my mother!" It had slipped out before I realized. I jumped up and looked at May she looked hurt, however she recovered fast "Whether or not you consider me your mother still doesn't give you the excuse for binge drinking AND YOUR UNDER AGE!" she yelled the last part.

I looked at her and said "I'm sorry for saying your not my mother, it's the excuse I have always used. Guess I need a new one because whether or not I accept you as my mom you clearly are because nobody else can annoy me as much as you in the morning." She smiled at this and said, "Glad to hear it, but your still getting up I'm going to teach you what happens when you binge drink on my watch!"

I realized I was fighting a losing battle so I finally surrendered and climbed out of bed. May led me down to where she trains in the morning. "Ok she said today I'm going to teach you the basics of defending yourself. Don't expect me to go easy on you like Ward, I might be your mother but that only means I will be harder on you!" she said.

I looked at her worried, what the hell was she going to do! It didn't take long to find out. Within minutes she was charging towards me. I didn't know what to do so I let her take me down. I hit the mats hard and began to complain. May laughed and said, "Well I knew I was going to take you down but I thought you would at least attempt to defend yourself Skye" I rolled my eyes and replied "ok well show me how to do it then!"

Over the course of 3 hours May taught me how to defend myself and I must say I got a few good hits at her. I even managed to take her down. This earned a round of applause from an audience neither of us had noticed. As we looked up we saw the others watching us. Coulson called down "Nice job Skye, I can see you take after May!" I blushed at this, I wasn't quite ready to be compared to May. May must have noticed this as she quickly changed the subject "What's up Phil?" she asked.

"Sorry to disappoint ladies but I'm going to have to cut your session short we need to go to the HUB. I looked around at the others they all seemed to know what the HUB was. "Um what's the HUB?" I asked. May looked at me and replied "top secret S.H.I.E.L.D building, you will see it when we arrive. Why don't you go shower before we get there" I nodded and walked off.

As I stood in the shower I could see the bruises starting to form from the class. However I had really enjoyed it and was excited for more . I loved spending time with May much to my own shock. She was this legend of S.H.I.E.L.D and she was my mother. Plus I had to admit I liked having someone fuss over me and even punish me. It hadn't even crossed my mind that May wouldn't like me drinking let alone call me out on being under age, I had lied to the other about that. I had only turned 20. I made a point then to tell Grant off for being a tout! However that would have to wait because we had another mission. I just hoped this would be the one that made Coulson realize I wasn't on the Rising Tide's side so he would remove this stupid bracelet!

**Ok well thats chapter 9, please comment and review let me know what you all think! Hope you enjoyed. Until next time ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10, hope you are still enjoying. I may have made slight changes to the episode to go with the story. Hope you enjoy! No Copyright intended! **

**Chapter 10**

**Skye's Point of View**

After I finished up in the shower I went to rejoin the others. I found them upstairs getting ready to talk about the mission. As I went to follow Coulson into the usual room he stopped me and said, "sorry Skye this one is classified, no one under level 7 can even hear about it and even then its for level 8s." I looked at him shocked and replied "seriously? But we always do missions together we learn stuff!" he looked at me apologetic and walked off. I turned back to the others who were already leaving to do there own things.

"Guys were are you going?" I asked them. Fitzsimmons turned back towards me and said "were not allowed to know Skye its for level 8s, best just to follow the rules" after that they turned and walked away. I stood there shocked, how was this not bothering them. May must have realized that I didn't get how the stupid rules worked "Coulson got you used to how we do things on the BUS but outside the BUS things are done a lot differently. You will understand someday" she smiled before walking off towards Coulson.

A short while later we arrived at the top secret HUB, even May wouldn't tell me where we where. As we landed the doors opened and I caught my first sight of the HUB. Fitzsimmons were overly excited, Ward and May didn't look impressed and as for Coulson he was as unreadable as ever. I myself didn't know what to think, there were a lot of people and it was very busy. "This place is huge!" I said. Jemma looked at me and said "this is nothing wait until you see the Triskelion" As we continued to walk Coulson was met by some agents. "Agent Coulson Agent Hand is waiting for you" they informed him. Coulson nodded and followed them. They led us to a small room, where we were met my Agent Hand. She was a tall woman with red hair, she didn't look too friendly. She started to talk to Coulson and before long Coulson, Ward and May started walking away from us.

I tried to follow them however when I go to the door my stupid wristband stuck to the panel beside the door and it slammed in front of me. May who was last to go through saw me and came back out. "Skye you cant come in here, stay with Fitzsimmons." She said. "Well can you at least take this wristband off so I can use the Internet?" I hoped she would. She looked at me and said "not a chance, you haven't earned back Coulson's full trust yet and if I take it off he wont trust me! Plus this is the perfect place for you to hack so no its stays on. Sorry junior" she smiled as she walked away.

I have to admit I was a little annoyed at that but decided just to get on with things. I ended up following Fitzsimmons around a lot of science geek places. Every so often they would try to show me things but soon realized I wasn't in the mood. About and hour later the others returned. They told us that Ward and Fitz were going to be going on a mission together and needed to leave ASAP. We returned to the BUS for the boys to get ready. Apparently they had to find and destroy some weapon that was in enemy hands. I didn't like the sound of this mission it seemed risky. I tried to share these worries but nobody listened except Simmons. Even then she wasn't really interested.

It wasn't until I talked her into hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D to see the real mission the guys were on that she finally excepted I was right. It started just after the guys left. Jemma was trying not to worry about Fitz but she kept asking if I thought he would come back alive. I told her he was in good hands with Ward, but that wasn't enough. I looked at May who was standing beside us looking at the night night gun. "Your level 7 right? Can you give us an update on their mission?" May turned to look at me with no expression on her face. This confused me "does that mean you do know something but you can tell us or you don't know anything?" I asked.

She didn't answer but continued to look at me. "Which non expression is this May?" I asked getting annoyed. "We know what we are supposed to, when we have more information we will react" she finally answered. After that she told everyone to clear out she need to run diagnostics and reboot. At first I didn't move so she said, "that means you too" before walking off. As she left I turned to Jemma and said "I'm not ok with being in the dark. I need answers and I know who has them!" Jemma looked at me and said "who?" "Coulson I obviously mean Coulson," I told her.

After that I set off to find Coulson unaware Jemma was following me. Once I did I asked him about Ward and Fitz mission. He blew me off and told me to trust the system. As he left Jemma came up and asked how it went. I told her not good and said "if we want the truth we need to get it ourselves" Jemma didn't agree with my plan to hack at first but after I put the image of the guys being tortured into her head she finally came around. After I told her the plan I imagined things running smoothly but I was wrong. As i sent Jemma thorough some security doors with a flash drive I had specially programmed she looked really nervous. I told her I had programmed it with a decoy crawler that would make S.H.I.E.L.D think I was on facebook but what I would really be doing was hacking the mission.

I then informed her once it was plugged in we would only have three minutes before S.H.I.E.L.D found out. As she went to plug it into the panel things got more complicated. One of the senior agents who I had seen but couldn't name walked over to Jemma. I could hear what she was saying and it wasn't going well. She started to compliment his baldhead and then she panicked and told me he was on to her over the coms. After that he pulled out a radio and started to make a call. That's when it got really bad she shot him with the night night gun!

After she done that she did manage to plug in the drive, before hiding the unconscious agent. She then ran over to me and asked if that was ok. I looked at her shocked and hissed "no that was not ok that was terrible, you are really bad at this. We need help you have to go get May now!" She looked at me worried and replied "May! No No I can't get May she will kill us!" I knew she was right of course May would kill us especially me but we needed her. "Just say it was an accident I only have a few minutes to find out where the boys are so go get her NOW!" I yelled. She hesitated then took off.

As I searched for the results I panicked about what May would say, but I had to concentrate. I desperately searched the files before I came across the right one. The results shocked me and I went to find Coulson to confront him. We got into an argument and he wasn't pleased I had hacked. It ended with him walking away and me yelling after him "DID YOU KNOW THERE WAS NO EXTRACTION PLAN?" He turned around to face me and said "that's classified" and headed off.

As I headed back to the BUS dreading telling Jemma what I found out I was met by May. She looked furious "SERIOUSLY SKYE HACKING?" I rolled my eyes and said "its not like it was for the Rising Tide I did it to find the guys" this made her even angrier "I don't care why you did it, it is still hacking. Skye you should have told me what you where planning on doing and to drag Jemma into it. Skye she is an agent the punishment for her would be worse than it would be for you because she helped you! You need to think about your actions." She lectured me.

I got fed up and hissed back at her "May I tried to get your help but you blew me off. So stop acting like parent of the year. Once I realized you weren't going to help I decided to go ahead with my plan anyway. Had you helped Jemma wont have shot that agent and she wouldn't be a nervous wreck right now! Plus the information is shocking, Ward and Fitz are on a suicide mission there is no extraction for them!"

As she took in the information I had just given her she replied, "We can talk about your constant rule breaking later. Right now we need to get to the guys!" As we walked up the cargo bay of the BUS with Jemma, May said "three can pull of an extraction we will be fine" However as we got closer to the stairs Coulson was looking down at us "Four is better" he smiled. I grinned up at him finally he had changed his mind. We set off quickly after that, the guys were running out of time. When we go to their location we saw them about to be shot. However May being May rescued them just in time. Fitz was first to get on the BUS he was pulled into a bear hug by Jemma followed by me. Ward came next, he wasn't a hugger so I smiled and said, "Glad to see my S.0 alive and well." He gave me a half smile and muttered "thanks Skye."

I was back in my bunk after the excitement of the day, when I heard a knock at my door. It was May and she didn't wait for an answer she came on in. "Skye we need to talk about what you did today" she looked serious. "May I am not in the mood, if I was given the chance I would do everything the same; even if Jemma shot someone. You can't tell me how to act your 20 years too late!" I said annoyed. She looked at me with a motherly expression.

"Skye you can't talk to me like that, I am a senior agent and not only that but I am your mother and yes I can tell you how to act. You can't just go around being careless it will get you into trouble and it might just land you in danger someday. I know you think nothing bad will ever happen if you break a few rules but bad things happen all the time in this field of work! So please promise me from now on that you will run whatever crazy ideas you might have by either myself or Coulson before you go ahead and do them." She begged me.

"May I get where you are coming from and I know you feel responsible for what happens to me because I'm your kid but there is no way I can promise you that. What happens if neither of you are around and I need to make a decision? Am I supposed to just sit and wait for you? What I can promise is that I will try and be more respectful of the rules, but I can do anymore that than ok?" I asked.

She thought for a moment before saying "fine if that's the best I can get out of you. However don't think for one second that I am ok with they way you acted today." I looked at her and smiled "Well know that you have had your rant would you like to see what I did to your album?" She smirked and replied, "I did not rant, and what do you mean by what you did to it?"

I pulled out the album and handed it to her. As she opened I said, "turn to the back pages" she didn't answer but flipped through the pages to the back. Once she saw the new editions to her collections I could have swore I saw tears in her eyes. She looked up and me and said "thanks Skye, would you mind if I took this back to my bunk?" I nodded and she headed for the door. On her way out she turned and looked at me "I really appreciate this Skye. I'm glad we are getting along thanks for being so understanding about everything." She walked away at that.

As I lay in bed that night I thought about what she had said. "Thanks for being so understanding." I didn't know what she meant by that. Was it her constant attempt at parenting me she meant or was it something else? It hit me then she had never mentioned my father and I had neglected to ask. She didn't even have a picture of him! I decided that first thing in the morning I would ask her about it. I just didn't expect the reaction I got!...

**Ok so thats the end of chapter 10. Sorry it was a bit long! Please comment and review I love feedback :-) Until next time ;-) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here is chapter 11, thats for all the support so far love all the comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter! No copyright intended :-)**

**Chapter 11**

**Skye's Point of View**

The next morning I woke with the intention of confronting May about who my father was. As I made my way out for breakfast I found that everyone else was already awake and dressed. They were standing around the table discussing our next mission. I walked into the room and asked "why didn't anyone wake me up?" They all looked at me trying not to laugh. Jemma finally answered me "well Skye we did try but every time someone shook you, you sort of slapped them. So we let you sleep" she giggled.

"Ohh well apologies to whoever I slapped" I said. "Your forgiven" they all replied. I blushed haven not remembered them even being in my room. As I walked over to stand beside May and Jemma at they table the moved over to let me in. Coulson began to explain the mission of the day. His explanation didn't last long he kept it short and sweet. "We are going to London, we need to clean up after a certain Asgardian who left a little mess after his latest visit." He explained. "WAIT, DO YOU MEAN THOR?" I yelled excited. He nodded in conformation. I grinned and said, "COOL!" he smiled and said "I knew you would like this mission."

As we finished up at the table and went to get ready for the day I stopped May. I waited until the others had left the room before saying "May can I ask you something?" I was nervous about what she would say. "Skye I told you ask me anything. What is it?" she replied. "Um well I was wondering of you could tell me who my father was? I mean you haven't mentioned him and there are no pictures so I was curious." May's faces changed from happy to a mixture of anger and worry "Skye you can ask me anything but that. I don't want to talk about your father and I don't want you to have anything to do with him. Please don't bring this up again its for your own good and your own safety!"

I was shocked she had no right to keep this kind of information from me. "May you said ask anything? I have a right to know who he was at least! I want to know please tell me!" I said growing annoyed. May gave me a very motherly look and said "I'm not discussing this with you. I told you I wasn't talking about it and that's it! Skye you do not need to know him and I'm not telling you that's final!" she walked off at that.

As she pulled open the door I yelled after her "ONCE COULSON TAKES THIS STUPID WRISTBAND OFF, I'M OUT OF HERE THAT WAY I CAN FIND OUT WHO HE WAS ON MY OWN!" she glared back at me, but I got the impression I had worried her by my words.

**Melinda May's Point of View**

_**Takes place after Skye asks about her dad.**_

As I head towards the cockpit I am in a state of worry. Skye had just asked about her father and I had refused to tell her. I had expected this question eventually of course but not this soon. I thought we were getting along fine and that she would wait. However that was not the case and after I refused to tell her she threatened to leave the BUS!

I didn't know what to do, it was for her own safety that I didn't tell her but she would never accept that. I needed to come up with a plan so I decided that after this mission I would talk to Coulson about it. I thought to myself, its time we found that redacted file and burn it, Skye can never find out more than I tell her. I couldn't handle the consequences if she found out things she shouldn't. They would get her killed for sure.

As we approached our destination of London I was grateful that Skye was excited about this mission. It would keep her from asking more questions and would hopefully put her out of her sulking mood. I was right, once we were inside the building Thor's alien friends had hit in their ship she was bouncing around looking at things. She was definitely out of her mood, but not with me. She blanked me every time I went to talk to her the only time she spoke was when she had to about the case. I hated the silent treatment I missed talking to her. However Skye seemed to know I hated it so she made it last longer!

Once we were back on the BUS I tried again to talk to Skye. "Hey what is with the silent treatment?" I asked her. Skye glared at me and replied, "I'm not giving you the silent treatment May." I looked at her and rolled my eyes "yes you are Skye and I want to know why, is it because I wont tell you about your father?" She looked at me, thought for a moment and then walked away without a word. She was making me nervous the last thing I wanted was to find her gone in the morning. I decided to give her more time to cool off before I asked her again.

As our case progressed we got a call to say we needed to go to a National Park where a couple had chopped down a tree and retrieved something from it. Once on the scene Fitzsimmons pulled out there equipment and got to work. They soon had a 3D model of what looked like a staff. We headed back to the BUS to examine it. A short while later Fitzsimmons had determined the staff was Asgardian and they didn't know how the couple had found it. "Maybe it called to them, you know magically?" Skye suggested. I rolled my eyes she was obsessed with magic. "I don't think so Skye, why would it just call to those two in particular?" I asked. She pretended not to hear me.

Coulson must have sensed the tension as he intervened saying, "It is possible when I first got word of Thor's hammer I didn't know what it was. We should go to Seville there is an expert there I consulted before he should be able to help. May can you set course?" I looked at him pulled out my tablet and said "already done." He smiled and walked off. As he did Skye came into my full view, she stuck her tongue out at me and said, "See Coulson doesn't think my ideas about magic are stupid!" I thought about reacting but I walked away instead. She was so childish sometimes!

Once we were in Seville we set off to find the professor Coulson knew. We found him at a university. He confirmed the staff was Asgardian and told us of the warrior who owned it. He also told us there was two remaining pieces that the couple had to get before it was at full power. He mentioned that the staff would bring out intense rage in anyone who touched it, he called it the Beserker Staff. Coulson thanked the professor and we set off back to the BUS. On the way Coulson told Skye to search the web for any mention of the staff and where the couple were going for the next piece.

About an hour later on the BUS we came to see how Skye was getting on. "People suck!" was her first sentence. "That's your progress people suck?" I asked as Ward looked on. "NO" she snapped. "I think we should check out an old church here in Seville it might hold the next piece, from what I gather from the tweets of these weirdos" she said.

I was really getting annoyed with her attitude. Coulson agreed she was right about the church and we set off to check it out. When we arrived Coulson decided Ward and Skye were going in. I was about to protest not wanting my daughter to be put at risk, I didn't know what these people would do to someone in there way. Nevertheless she insisted on going in and I couldn't stop her. Once they were gone a while Coulson radioed them. "Ward how are you getting on?" he asked "Nothing yet Sir" was his response. "What about you Skye?" he asked next. "Well I'm really happy my super caring S.O decided to take the creepy corridor as apposed to the slightly less creepier dungeon" Coulson smirked and replied "Have you found anything?" it was silent for a minute "nope I've got noting" she finally answered.

Fitz finally got a reading on his machine, thanfully it was in front of Ward and not Skye. Ward informed us he had visual and took of after the person Fitz had detected. "I ran into some unexpected company AHH" was what he said next. "Something happened him" Fitz said. "Skye can you get to him?" I heard Coulson ask. I panicked he was sending Skye after someone who had from what we heard take down Ward. I was about to get out of the car and run to help her but Coulson stopped me. "WAIT" he said. "WARD, WARD ARE YOU OK?" was the next thing we heard from Skye.

We could hear Ward waking up and sounding panicked. "Something's wrong with Ward the staffs gone someone took it" she told us. "It couldn't have just disappeared it has to turn up somewhere" Coulson said. Just at that a car flew from one of the nearby streets. "There we go!" he said. He took off in the direction of the car. I decided to wait for Skye and Ward to come out of the church. As they walked to the car I could see there was something wrong with Ward he looked pissed off. The pair of them got into the car and didn't say a word. I decided to wait till we got back to the BUS before I asked what had happened.

On the way we went after Coulson and were shocked to see the professor was the one who was the church. Coulson hauled him into the BUS for questioning and asked me to watch. I was reluctant to leave Skye with Ward whatever happened had left him pissed and he looked dangerous. However Coulson reassured me they would be fine in Simmons care.

As I watched the interview the professor gave some crap story about wanting to study it and not use the powers. I didn't buy it and neither did Coulson. After that he told Coulson he wasn't involved in the groups agenda. Coulson got fed up and left the room at that.

I decided to go and see how the others had got on with Ward. As I walked down the stairs I saw Ward attacking a punch bag. I tried to stop him but he took a swing at me. I dodged the shot and asked him if he was ok. "I'm working it out" he replied. I told him to let me help but he refused clearly I was in everyones bad books today. I decided to leave him to in and walked off.

When I found Fizsimmons and Skye a short while later they were glued to a screen. They were watching Ward and Coulson interrogate the professor who Coulson had just discovered was Asgardian. Skye was fascinated and as I waked in on my tablet I heard her say "he has lived through all the scary things even disco" I smirked at this I loved her little one liners. Upon seeing me she looked up and asked, "what are you doing?" I was shocked she spoke but replied "sealing the interrogation room doors"

She looked horrified but soon discovered Coulson had instructed it. Before long the professor had talked and we where on route to Ireland. Apparently he had left the final piece of the staff there. As we touched down in Ireland I was starting to get really pissed off with this mission. He could have been upfront at the start and saved us all the trouble. All I really wanted was to try and get Skye to stop looking for her father.

Once we reached the monastery the professor walked up towards the alter where he showed us his story wrote in one of their books. As he told his story he mentioned that the monks say him as a kind of saint. I tried not to laugh at this, however Ward voiced what I was thinking "they were idiots, where is the staff?" he asked. The professor wasn't pleased but said "upstairs."

Once upstairs Skye said "its really quiet" the professor smiled and replied, "they take a vow of silence that's why I trusted them." As he unlocked a box, the man who had two of the staff pieces came out of the door behind the box. "But once you get them talking ohh we learnt so much!" after that he threw a piece of the staff. It hit the professor and went through his chest.

As we all stood in shock the mad man came out of the room. He was about to attack us so Ward pulled the piece of the staff from the professor and launched himself and the mad man. They went over the balcony and landed with a bang on the floor. After that a fight broke out between the two. Skye who was looking doing at Ward yelled "WE NEED TO HELP HIM!" she took off in a run downstairs before I could grab her.

I didn't even hesitate I bolted after her. What the hell was she thinking was all I could think about. As I approached the bottom of the stairs I heard Skye say "Grant drop the staff" he was so angry he yelled "GET AWAY FROM ME!" of course Skye being Skye got closer! I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I knew Ward wouldn't intentionally hurt her, but right now he wasn't himself.

I edged my way quietly up to Skye so I was almost directly behind her. However she kept getting closer. Just as I was about to pull her away from him more men burst through the doors. It got a bit hectic after that and she ended up on the other side of the room as Ward was going full out Berserker. I kept trying to get across the room to reach Skye but it was proving impossible.

Thankfully she was freaked out enough and she managed to get over to me. I pulled her out of the way and checked to make sure she wasn't hurt, despite her swatting me out of the way. "MAY I'M FINE LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled. Once I was sure she was ok I turned back to Ward. He had taken down all the men. However there was a few more who had appeared from upstairs. I saw Ward reach for the staff again so I ran to stop him. "This time let me help" I whispered to him. After that I picked up the staff and felt the rage go through me. I managed to take them all down in a few swings.

As I put the staff down Skye ran over to me "ARE YOU OK? THAT WAS AWESOME!" she yelled excited. I smirked at her and said, "So we are talking now are we? I'm fine Skye." "Were talking but I still don't forgive you for not telling me about my father. Plus I did mean what I said, whether or not you tell me I will find out" she walked off at that.

After the events of the day Coulson decided we could spend the night having fun. We went to a nearby bar to relax. Skye sat with Fitzsimmons as I carefully watched to see if she was drinking. Every time she ordered she sarcastically would lift the bottle to show me. I couldn't help but laugh. A few hours later Ward approached me and before long we where off to bed together. He was like a comfort blanket and up until then I didn't think there was anything wrong with what we where doing that was until my daughter saw us heading into the same room…

**Ok so thats chapter 11, hope you enjoyed. Please comment and review love feedback :-D Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes it was a late night write :-( Until Next time ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok here is chapter 12. Hope you enjoy :-D no copyright Intended :-) **

**Chapter 12**

**Skye's Point of View**

It was the next afternoon before I saw May again. After seeing her and Ward head to bed together I wished it had been longer. We were on the BUS waiting for a new mission. "Morning" she said to me as she walked over to stand beside me. I looked at her opened mouthed. "What?" she asked. I quickly shut my mouth and muttered "morning." She looked at me with a weird expression before saying "are you ever happy in the morning? You know just of curiosity can we expect a lot more of your grumpiness?" I rolled my eyes and said "you are one to talk, you are never happy!"

Coulson stopped our little argument there. "Ladies can we get back to the mission at hand please?" May and myself nodded with May getting in a few brownie points by adding "sorry Sir." I rolled my eyes again and said "Yeah go on AC!" He looked at us both in turn and replied "Thank you." He then went on to discuss the mission. Apparently we were going after a woman called Hannah who S.H.I.E.L.D suspected to have telekinetic powers. This earned my full attention. "I'm sorry did you just say powers?" I asked. Coulson smiled and said, "Yes suspected powers, it is not confirmed that is where we come in." I grinned and replied "AWESOME!"

I got even more excited when he informed me that I would be going with them to see how a 'welcome wagon' is handled for people with suspected powers. As we left the BUS my excitement grew and I couldn't wait to see what would happen. We pulled up to where I assumed to be the woman's house. As we entered her driveway I could see a crowd gathering outside her home. All I could think about was how scared she must be. As we approached her door Coulson knocked. A few minutes later a surprisingly young woman greeted us. She was tall and had long blonde hair.

"Hello" Coulson said. She looked at us terrified. "We are here to help, we need you to come with us" Hannah was hesitant at first but slowly walked out the door. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone," she pleaded. "We know you didn't" May said, "That's why we are here to try and help you control whatever is happening."

However as we go outside the crowd grew angrier and started shouting abuse at the poor girl. She became distressed and started to panic. Before I knew it Coulson had pulled me out of the way and told me to stay behind a car. I tried my best to obey his rules but I wanted to see. The girls powers became more clear and a frenzy broke out amongst the crowd. Things started flying everywhere as did people. As I peaked out from behind the car I was hit by a piece of metal. It made a fairly big scratch on my forehead. "SHIT!" I yelled. May looked over at me concerned to see why I was cursing. "I'm fine relax" I told her.

Next thing I knew May had pulled out the night night gun and had shot the woman before she could cause more damage. I was horrified surly there was a better way to handle the situation I thought. Ward went to retrieve the unconscious Hannah as Coulson called me. "Skye you can come out now" he said. I slowly made my way over to them, I was beginning to feel dizzy. As I walked over to Coulson he had to put his arm around me to steady me. "Do you ever listen to me? I told you to stay down and you couldn't even do that!" he tried to joke. "Sorry" I muttered trying to stay awake. May must have noticed I wasn't ok as she ran over to me "Skye what's wrong are you ok?" she asked. As I tried to stay conscious all I could hear was Coulson saying "Hey stay awake Skye" every time I heard that I tried my best to wake up.

I clearly failed because the next thing I remembered was waking up in the lab, with May staring at me. "Hey" she said as I pulled myself into a sitting position. "How long was I out?" I asked her. "Only about 2 hours. How are you feeling?" I looked at her I could see real concern on her face. "I'm fine it's just a scratch I have had worse." I told her. Jemma walked in at that and said "Ohh good your awake. Still feeling dizzy? Headache? Anything out of the ordinary?" she questioned me. "Slight headache but other than that I'm good" I replied. She smiled and looked at May "see I told you your daughter wasn't brain damaged!" she then turned to me "May thought I was going to give you brain damage as I was doing your stiches!"

I laughed and reassured May I was fine and that Simmons had done a good job. She smiled and said, "Thank god your ok. Next time listen to Coulson Skye that could have been a lot worse you were lucky!" I smiled and said "I promise next time I will." She looked relieved before telling us she needed to help Coulson. As she walked off I uncrossed my fingers there was no way I would listen next time, there are some things too cool to miss!

As I sat in the lab and watch Fitzsimmon I have no idea what they are doing. They are rushing about and looking at something they had up on the screen. As I reach over to touch it Fitz slapped my hand away. "NO you do not touch that!" he scolded. "You need at least 3 years training," he told me. "Ok sorry I didn't go to you stupid S.H.I.E.L.D Hogwarts or whatever!" I said as I walked away from the table not wanting to get told off again.

I turned on the TV screen to see what was happening in the interrogation room. Coulson and May were in there with Hannah. I felt sorry for her she still looked like a nervous wreck. Fitzsimmons came to join me they were checking Hannah's brain waves to see if there was any sign of powers. "Everything is normal here all I can tell from these brain waves is that she is upset" Simmons said out loud. I turned to face her "well of course she is upset May is in there, the woman who shot her!" I replied.

"Sedated her" Simmons said. "Things got out of hand and May sorted it. So cut May some slack Skye she is your mom and the Calvary" Fitz added. I glared at him "where does that name come from anyway?" I asked not wanting to have the 'Mays your mother' conversation. "YOU DON'T KNOW?" they both said shocked. I shook my head. Fitz started the story "imagine a heavily secured compound. Surrounded my enemies who have take S.H.I.E.L.D agents hostage. They were tortured for information. May's mission was to eliminate the threat." I looked at him "you mean kill people?" I asked. "Not just people, entire squads," Simmons added.

"She rode in on a horse and took down more than 100 men, hence the name The Cavalry" Fitz whispered the last line. "Is this real?" I asked. The looked at men and said, "she eliminated the enemy threat single handedly." They finished the story. I was in shock their story was hard to believe but neither of them were any good at lying so I assumed they were telling me the truth. I left them in the lab to go and talk to Coulson.

When I found him he was in his office but May was there. They were discussing Hannah and a tragedy in her life. I asked them to let me go in and talk to her but I wasn't allowed. Coulson said it was too dangerous. "She's not dangerous, she is overly nice she never misses a birthday she even runs a youth program at church!" I said. They did look confinced so I continued. "Someone that nice is going to find it extremely hard to believe they are responsible for so much death. That's why she thinks god is punishing her!" I said.

"People believe what they need to believe Skye to justify their actions." May answered. "Is that how you justify your shot first policy?" I retorted. May looked shocked I ignored her and turned to Coulson "at least let me try and repair that damage" I said to him. May spoke again "until we figure out what is going on with her she stays locked up and you stay away from her Skye do you hear me? Last thing I want is you getting into more danger and ended up with more that a scratch to the head!" she said in her motherly tone. I was really getting sick of that, and it was appearing more frequent. All I could think was "wait until you know I know you slept with my S.O."

Just in that moment one of Coulson's collectables fell off his display. I jumped at little from the noise. "I thought that was glued down" Coulson said as he bent down to retrieve it. As he came back up her looked at me and said "your asking the right questions Skye but for now that's all you get to do." I rolled my eyes and left the room without a word. I was incredibly annoyed with them both. I went to sit in the kitchen to do more research on Hannah. As I searched through all the information I came across a man called Tobias Ford. From what I could tell he had it in for Hannah.

As I sit and read about Tobias the plane plunges into darkness. I get up to go and find the others afraid something serious had happened. I rounded to corner where I bumped into Ward. "What's going on?" I asked him. "WERE GOING DOWN!" he yelled pulling me towards to cockpit. As we reach the door we meet May on her way in. Both her and Ward started talking really fast about things that were going wrong. I was lost in their speech but knew it was bad. "What can I do?" I asked feeling helpless. May only seemed to notice me then "buckle up" she replied.

Within in minutes we hit the ground with a bang. As the BUS skidded to a halt I felt sick. May and Ward shared a look with each other which made me feel worse. The image of the sleeping together kept popping up! I shuttered at the thought which seemed to get May's attentions "What's wrong?" she said facing me. "Nothing" I replied annoyed, she always thought there was something wrong with me!

Once we had stopped we went to find the others. We found Coulson and Simmons first but there was no sign of Fitz. "Did the girl do this?" Ward asked. "No our theories about her powers have been proved wrong" he said. "I saw a ghost" Simmons blurted out. I sniggered "a ghost?" I asked. "Yes a man attacked me and then he disappeared!" she explained. "Did you get a good look at him?" May asked. "HE DISAPPEARED!" she yelled.

I begged Coulson to let me talk to Hannah and explain what was going on. Much to my surprise he agreed. I smiled and thanked him before running off to the interrogation room. Once outside the door I started to tell Hannah what was happening she seemed relived that she didn't have powers but was still convinced god was punishing her. I decided to tell her about the nuns I knew growing up and what they would tell me. I was unaware May was listening from the corner.

I had just finished my story when she came around the corner. "I will stand guard now. Coulson needs you upstairs" May said. "I would rather stay here" I replied. "Coulson needs you upstairs Skye that is an order not a request. Why do you have such problems with authority?" she questioned me. I had enough of her treating me like a kid "maybe because growing up I never had anyone to discipline me. I was on my own and had to follow the rules that suited me. Nobody gave a shit about me! And I wonder whose fault that was?" I replied back.

May looked at me and said, "you know I tried to find you Skye I wasn't there when you were taken. I haven't stopped looking for you since that day!" I laughed sarcastically and replied, "Well you didn't look hard enough then did you. Had you been their maybe I wouldn't have been taken you know with the famous Calvary protecting me!" She looked furious and hissed "don't call me that Skye" I got up off the ground to go help Coulson. "Whatever May I'm done, just don't hurt her anymore than you already have. Ohh and by the way I know you are screwing Ward" I walked away at that.

I found Coulson in his office. "May said you need help" he nodded and said "we need to get the power back" I looked at him and replied "you know how to do that why did you need me. I should be with Hannah its no wonder she keeps screaming you keep sending in the Calvary to look after her." Coulson looked at me I could tell her was mad "don't call her that Skye" It was then that he told me the real story behind the name. He explained how things changed story wise over they years. The truth was the real story was equally as heroic in my eyes, but I could see why she hated the name.

When I asked Coulson if she had lost anyone he replied "herself Skye she lost herself. That was also the day she found out you were missing. Taken from her as she pulled off her most memorable mission." I felt tears in my eyes. I had been such a bitch to May and all she wanted to do was make up for lost time. "Having you back has let me see parts of May that have been missing for 19 years. It's good to see the old May return and it's all because she has you back Skye." He smiled at me. I felt an overwhelming need to find May and hug her. I needed to apologize.

I was unable to get the power back on from Coulson's office so we left to try somewhere else. As we left the room the ghost met us. He appeared in front of us. Before we could speak he was behind me, he had some sort of tool to my throat and was screaming "LET HER OUT!" Coulson refused to do so and he vanished. "That was easy" I chocked. "I don't think he can control when he appears" Coulson replied. As we raced to get to the others and return power we met them on the lower decks. "Where is May?" I asked.

Coulson looked shocked and raced to Hannah's room. When we reached it, it was empty. "May has gone with Hannah" he informed us. "WHAT WERE?" I yelled. "I don't know but I will find her. Skye you stay here and restore the power and don't worry May will be find. She must have a plan" he took off at that. I couldn't help but worry but nevertheless trusted AC and went to restore power.

By the time I had it up and running again they had returned. "Hey what happened?" I asked the minute Coulson was back onboard. "May fixed it. Hannah is safe" I smiled May had done it. "Is she ok?" I asked him. He looked at me and said "Skye you can see the good in everyone. You saw it in Hannah and you figured out Tobias. You will make a great agent one day. However right now you need to talk to your mom. She needs you and you need her even if you think you don't." I knew he was right so went to find May.

I found her in the cockpit as usual. "May?" I asked as I walked in. "I'm here" she whispered. "May I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. I was totally out of line and I know what happened now so I will never call you that name again. I also know it wasn't your fault I was taken. As for Ward I don't care who you sleep with as long as your happy!" I explained to her. She didn't say a word instead she got up and much to my surprise she pulled me into a hug. "It's ok we have a lot of time to catch up on. I'm sorry you feel like I'm being overprotective I cant help it. As for Ward I don't know how to explain that to you Skye" I pulled her into a tighter hug and said "you don't have to its none of my business. Can I sit with you tonight?"

She nodded and released me from the hug. As I sat down beside her she started to explain the basics of flying. Before long we were in the air and I was dozing off. I felt her gently put a blanket over me as I fell asleep. I really felt like we had made progress on our mother daughter relationship.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 12. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I tried to write it as fast as possible :-( And is Skye really ok with the Ward****/May situation? Hope you enjoyed. Until Next time ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is chapter 13, hope you all enjoy :-) No Copyright intended!**

**Chapter 13**

**Melinda May's Point of View.**

As I watch Skye sleep in the seat next to me I couldn't help but smile. We finally seemed to be making progress in our relationship despite a few arguments. She reminded me so much of myself especially on the mission we had just completed. She was determined, stubborn and a little bit of a prankster. She was making me feel like I had felt years before just after I had her. I was happier, I had even pranked Fitz by putting cream over his hand as he slept. It was hard to believe how much her disappearance had affected me. I hadn't realized it myself until she found me again. Before she was back I was miserable I felt like I was just surviving but now I had something, someone to live for.

All I wanted to do was share in her memories even if she just considered me a friend. As long as I was in her life nothing else mattered. As I continued to watch her she turned over in her sleep and before I had time to react she rolled herself off the seat. She woke with a start "WHAT THE FUU" she started to say but caught herself on when she saw me. I mean, "what happened?" she asked more politely. I burst out laughing and could barely answer her "you rolled yourself off in your sleep" I choked. She got off the ground and replied, "Thanks for catching me" I started to laugh again and replied "how was I supposed to know you would fall off?" she looked at me and giggled, "I don't know mother's intuition?"

We grew silent for a while after Skye's fall. "What time is it anyway?" Skye asked. I checked the clock "Just after 6" I replied. "HAVE YOU BEEN UP ALL NIGHT?" Skye yelled. "I guess so" I replied. Skye stared at me before saying "are you not like really tired?" I looked at her and replied, "No not really I was enjoying sitting here with you. Especially as you were asleep and not talking constantly," I joked. She looked at me surprised "I'm sorry but did you just make a joke?" she asked. I smirked and said, "I don't do that remember." She laughed and replied, "I think things are changing. However seeing as how you aren't tired fancy making me breakfast again? I'm starving" she looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

I looked at her and replied, "How could I resist that face? What do you want for breakfast Skye?" She practically jumped off the seat and said, "Can you make a fry? And maybe some pancakes?" I looked at her shocked "how you stay so skinny I will never know. You eat like a horse Kid!" She grinned and replied "It's a gift!"

As we headed out to the kitchen I was surprised to see that everyone else was awake. Skye looked at them all and yelled "MAY'S MAKING BREAKFAST GET YOUR ORDERS IN!" I slapped her gently on the arm and said "seeing as how you're offering my services to everyone you are my assistant!" She looked horrified and said "but mummy I can't cook!" Just hearing her call me that even in a joke made my heart beat a little faster, I hoped one day she would call me mom for real. "Nice try kid but you will learn." I replied.

The others all started shouting their orders at us as we walked over to the cooker. "ONE AT A TIME!" I yelled. Before long we had a huge list of things they wanted. I handed Skye an apron and said "get to work on the toast." Before long the kitchen was filled with the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes. I had only trusted Skye with the toast and I was glad that was it. Within the few minutes I had left her alone in the kitchen to go and set the table the place filled with smoke. The smoke alarms screamed into life. I raced back in to see what she had done only to discover her holding two incinerated bits of bread. "Skye just go and sit with the others. We can practice cooking later when the only person you can poison is me." She looked relieved and threw her apron off.

After I had made new toast breakfast was finally ready. I called the others to the table. They all raced in and within a few minutes they were more than half way done. "This is really great May!" Fitz said with his mouth full. "Yeah May you should do this every morning!" Coulson said. As I sat and watched them all enjoy there breakfast I was once again filled with happiness. Not only had I got Skye back but I now considered everyone at this table family and nobody would mess with them. I just had to figure out the Ward thing because Skye was giving me the impression she wasn't really ok with it, she just said she was.

As we finished up the discussion turned to whose turn it was to do the dishes. "I think it's the kids turn don't you May?" Coulson joked. The three youngest members of our team turned and looked at us with shock on their faces. "I hardly think age should come into the equation when the dishes need to be done!" Fitz replied. "Yes I agree with Fitz age is just a number" Simmons backed him up. "Yeah Fitzsimmons are right plus I was May's assistant so I shouldn't have to do it!" Skye joined in. Coulson looked at each of them in turn "Ok I see your point however I'm the boss and I say the young ones have to do the dishes" he joked.

They all looked offended before Coulson replied, "I'm kidding, well not about being the boss of course. Simmons's you don't have to do them, Skye even though you done next to nothing in helping May you're free as for Fitz and Ward you need to decide which of you is drying and which is washing!" The boys looked horrified and the girls started giggling. "Sir this is totally unfair!" Ward argued. Coulson looked at them and replied "bosses rule, off you go." Both of the rolled their eyes but set off to wash the dishes.

"So AC what's on the agenda for today?" Skye asked. "Well for the minute we are mission free so how about we watch a movie or something?" Coulson replied. Both Simmons's and Skye got really excited and squealed, "Can we choose the movie?" Coulson nodded and the girls raced off to pick one. Once they were gone Coulson looked at me and asked, "So are you enjoying being part of a family again?" I smiled and replied, "It's pretty nice I have to admit." He smiled back and said, "Yeah it is we have a prefect little family."

By the time the guy's had finished the dishes the girls had returned with the DVD. "What the hell is this?" Ward asked. "The girls have chose a movie for us to watch" I replied. "WHAT? So not only do we have to do the dishes but they get to chose what we watch?" Fitz asked in horror. Skye hit him on the arm "shut up it's girls day you can choose the next one we watch." She told him. "Ok so what are we watching?" I asked. Simmons's grinned and said "Pitch Perfect!" I had never heard of it but judging by the two that had chose it, I didn't think I would enjoy it. Nevertheless we all sat on the sofa together to watch the movie.

It was the perfect day. After Pitch Perfect, which I loved, we watched 3 more movies. By the time it had reached dinnertime we were starving. "Lets go out for dinner!" Coulson said as we looked for things to eat. Everyone agreed and we left the BUS. We settled for a Pizza place, which had the nicest Pizza I had ever tasted. To end our perfect family day we found a fun fair where we spent the rest of the night screaming our heads off on rides. Skye even managed to get me on the bumper cars, to which I learnt how bad a driver she was! It was one of best days of my life. However all good things must come to an end and by the time we returned to the BUS our next mission was waiting for us…

**Ok so thats chapter 13, hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think :-) Until next time ;-) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so here is chapter 14, it was a little long so I cut it down and the rest of it will be in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the support so far its been great! No Copyright Intended! **

**Skye's Point of View**

As we returned to the BUS after a super fun day/night our next mission was waiting for us. Coulson said we could read about it and then get to work in the morning, as we were all tired from our early rise and late night. So we headed for the table as usual and waited for Coulson to give us the information. As he walked into the room he looked serious.

He set up the screen and started to talk. On the screen we could see a middle aged man with short grey hair, he was more bald than anything. "This is Edison Po he escaped from prison earlier today. From what we know super soldiers broke him out, before leaving through the same hole they blasted in the wall. Po was in a high security prison and has since been linked to Centipede". Coulson explained. "Is he a major threat?" I asked. Coulson looked at me and replied "Yes Skye he seems to be, to win this one I think we need to bring in Mike."

The others gasped. Mike was the reason I was brought into S.H.I.E.L.D he was used by centipede to test their super solider serum and now had pretty cool skills. "Mike, you want to bring Mike onto the BUS?" May asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Coulson last time we crossed him he tried to blow up a bus station, strangle Skye and shoot everyone else!" she continued. "I know that May but I believe he has changed, he was scared then and didn't know what would happen to him. To beat centipede we need to fight fire with fire therefore we need Mike" Coulson reasoned.

The rest of us stayed out of their little discussion, we didn't want to take sides with someone who could kill us with one hand and the other who could fire us. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you when it doesn't go to plan" May added, to end the disagreement. "I won't need to, if it doesn't go to plan I don't doubt you will say I told you so!" Coulson smirked. "We can pick Mike up in the morning he is at a S.H.I.E.L.D training base. However I think right now we all need to get some sleep and hopefully not have nightmares about ocapela singing" he joked. "Yeah I hope you don't have those AC you're a horrible singer!" I joked. He laughed and bid us goodnight.

The group slowly filtered away until it was just May and myself in the room. "Today was a good day" she commented. "Yeah it was a lot of fun, we should do it more often seeing as how we are always in really cool countries. We could have a tourist day!" I replied. She laughed and said "if we did that in every country we went to we would never work!" I nodded in agreement before a huge yawn escaped my mouth. "Well I'm beat I'm going to head to bed. See you in the morning May. Ohh and if you feel up to it fancy making your daughter breakfast again?" She smirked and said "goodnight Skye!"

The next morning I awoke to find a large pile of pancakes and some toast sitting on my chair. There was a note on it that said, "don't tell the others, I'm not cooking for them every morning. You are the exception so when you come out say you're not hungry or eat something small! Love May x" I couldn't help but laugh as I reached over to get my breakfast. It was as delicious as ever and by the time I was done I was stuffed. So I decided to go with the, I'm not hungry excuse as I went for a coffee.

Ward looked shocked when I said I didn't want anything, as did Coulson. I was offended that they all had the impression that I was a bottomless pit. To change the subject I asked, "where are we going exactly?" Coulson replied by saying "that's classified it's a top secret S.H.I.E.L.D training base." I rolled my eyes why did he even bother saying top secret when we were flying right to it!

Shortly after May gave the 'belts on' notice as we prepared for landing. It was as smooth as ever and before long we were standing in the base. "We wont be here long so Skye and Fitzsimmons just stay on the BUS ok?" Coulson told us. As I was about to object May came down the stairs "don't bother with objecting it wont work, so can you just try and follow the rules and stay here?" She asked. "Morning to you to, and I don't always break the rules May." I replied. She walked passed me and whispered in my ear "all the time you have been here, you have broke practically ever rule why would this be any different?" I looked at her, thought for a moment and realized she was right. "Well you might be right there but stop pointing it out. Ohh and thanks for you know what!" I whispered back. She smiled and said, "I always am right and your welcome" after that she left with the others.

They were back within the hour and May pretended to faint when she saw me sitting in the lab. "Haha very funny!" I said rolling my eyes. "I'm sorry I just can't believe you listened to me!" she joked. I smiled sarcastically at her as I went to greet Mike. "Hey Mike it's been a while how have you been? How's Ace?" he smiled in return and said "I'm good been training with S.H.I.E.L.D so I'm learning how to control my powers as for Ace he's doing really well!" I smiled and said, "That's really good to hear Mike your looking a lot better too!" Mike smiled embarrassed and muttered "thanks Skye"

As we went to show Mike we decided the best lead we had was on one of the soldiers. The solider had a sister at university so Coulson and Ward decided they would go and talk to her. Before leaving Coulson ordered Fitzsimons to check Mike over to makes sure he was stable. He then requested that myself and May look at the prison security cameras to see if we could identify anything or anyone who was familiar, especially anyone who had contact with Po before he broke out. We agreed and went to work. It was nice that he asked us to work together it was the first time. However I didn't count on her being as controlling.

As I set up the security footage including anyone who visited him she started to complain. "Skye you are going to fast we might miss something!" she whined. "May all we can see is an empty room I'm pretty sure if someone comes in we will see them as I fast forward!" I continued at the speed I was at until she pulled the controls off me. "Your going too fast!" she said again. I glared at her before looking back at the screen. About an hour in visitors stared to appear in the prison, and Po himself had one. It was a girl with curly hair and who was wearing a flower dress. As I brought up on the screen what they were saying Mike appeared.

"Hey I know her. Her name is Raina she was the one who put the drug in me. She works for centipede. " Mike informed us. An hour or so later Coulson and Ward returned with a location from the sister. It was a Californian warehouse. May set course and we were off.

**Melinda May's Point of View**

As we reached the warehouse I had to make sure Skye didn't decide to tag along, I gave her strict instructions to remain in the car. That was after she refused to stay on the BUS. Last think I wanted was to have to watch her we didn't know what we were walking into. We drove to within a few metres of the warehouse before getting out. As we walked inside it appeared empty that was until super solider burst out of the crates and charged at us!...

**Ok so thats it hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so here is chapter 15, thanks for all the support so far :-) No Copyright Intended! **

**Chapter 15**

**Melinda Mays Point of View**

As the super soldiers charge at us I can hear Skye and Fitzsimons yell over the coms "GUYS YOU HAVE COMPANY!" I was about to reply when one of the tackled me. A fight broke out and both Ward and myself were shocking out muscled. As I fought off mine Ward tried to help by taking a punch for me. I wasn't impressed but continued to fight. As we fought on we managed to lose them for a few minutes as we tried to reach Coulson and Mike who were under attack too.

However it wasn't for long and before I could react I was on the ground as was Ward. I grabbed to metal poles and started to use them as weapons. I managed to stun the solider that was attacking me long enough to see Mike take a pretty serious hit. The soldier's then turned their attention back to me as Ward was already battling one, Coulson was down and Mike was injured. I had a bad feeling about this there was no way we could win this fight without Mike. Thankfully as I was fending off another round I saw Mike continue to help us despite his injury. I was wrong about him before, he really was a changed man.

As we fought to stay alive the solider's suddenly stopped and left us alone. They took of running. My first thought was that they were going after Fitzsimmons and Skye so I ran to the van. I pulled open the door relieved to see the 3 of them sitting inside. "Thank god your still here" I said panting to catch my breath. "May what the hell happened are you ok?" Skye asked sounding worried. "I'm fine Skye the soldiers just took off we don't know why." She looked at me confused and replied "That's weird why would they just take off?" I shrugged and said "I don't know thats what we need to find out but first we need to get Mike treated he took a bad hit. Ohh and Skye thanks for listening to me and staying in the van."

She laughed as she jumped into the drivers seat to go and collect Ward, Coulson and Mike. Back on the BUS Fitzsimmons got to work patching Mike up. As they did this I went to talk to Ward. I found him sitting at the bar with a bottle of beer to his face, where he had been punched. "Can I get you a scotch?" he asked upon seeing me. "Don't ever do that again!" I hissed at him. "Brandy then?" he asked looking confused. "When we are out in the field your head needs to be on the mission not on me!" I replied angrily. He looked at me and gestured the time out sign "ok I'm still playing catch up. What are you talking about?" he asked.

I glared at him and replied "you taking a punch for me! I don't need your protection Ward." He looked at me and it finally registered what I was talking about "you think I don't know you don't need my protection. I took that punch because you are faster than me! It was tactical not personal May" he answered. "Ohh well my mistake then" I replied less angry. He walked away at that, as he passed he said, "don't flatter yourself!" That hurt, once he was out of sight I reached for a drink. As I sat alone drinking I heard a voice say "sorry didn't mean to crash. Um are you ok?" it was Skye. I didn't answer her at first all I wanted was to be left alone.

However Skye being Skye she didn't give up. She walked up to me until she was right beside me. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. I ignored her again praying she would just leave me alone. The last thing I wanted was to discuss my relationship with Ward with my daughter. "May have you gone deaf why are you not answering me?" I decided if I didn't talk she would keep asking me questions. "I'm fine Skye," I finally said. This didn't convince her "you don't sound fine and your drinking!" I turned to face her "Skye I said I was fine so could you just leave me alone for 5 MINUTES!" I yelled at her. She looked really hurt as she walked away. I could have sworn I heard her sniff and wipe away tears as she left. I felt awful I wasn't mad at her but I had taken it out on her. We had been getting on so well I felt I had ruined it!

After that I went to my bunk where I sat and cried. It seemed like an eternity before there was a knock at my door. I wiped away my tears and pulled it open. I was shocked to see Skye standing there. "Coulson wants us something happened" she said without even looking at me. "Skye I" I began to say but she cut me off. "He said it's urgent" she talked over me before walking away. That answered my question she was still mad. I decided not to push her until after I found out what Coulson wanted.

We gathered around the table where a very distressed Mike was pacing. "Raina called Mike. She has his son and wants a trade. Ace for his father." Coulson informed us. "WHAT?" Skye asked. "How the hell did they find him?" Fitz asked. "That's irrelevant now she has him. We need to get him back!" Mike responded. From what it sounded like their decision was already made the switch was going to happen. "I called HQ told them to stand down" Coulson told us. "STAND DOWN! We should at least have a hostage rescue unit in support of this!" I said. Mike looked at me with tears in his eyes "they said they would murder my son if we make one wrong move. Surely you can understand why I have to do this?" he asked me. Skye must have told him I was her mother I thought to myself. "I do Mike I would do the same" I answered him.

"Any signs of our technology, coms, cameras anything and this can all go wrong!" Coulson told us. "But we cant turn him over when he is still recovering can we?" Skye asked. "Fitzsimmons have a way of tracking him without using any form of technology" Coulson replied. "Its an odorless spray that allows us to track a person. Quite genius really!" Fitz smiled. "After the trade we can come after you" Coulson said to Mike. "I don't care what happens to me just get Ace back ok?" Mike replied. "I promise you we will get him back!" Coulson smiled.

After that we set off Raina had already given a time and place. When we reached the destination Coulson asked was Ward in position. I told him he was and we were ready to go. Mike had requested Coulson to escort him to the trade so he got out and went to get Mike. Just as he went to get Mike a black care pulled up and out got Raina with one of her soldiers. As I stood and watched Coulson and Mike make their way over to Raina I started to get a bad feeling. I could see them talking but couldn't hear what was being said. I saw Mike reach for Raina before Coulson said something to make him stop. "There's his son" Skye said as soon as Ace got out of the car. "On my word activate the tracker" I said to Fitz.

However before I gave the word Ace was handed to Mike who started to run towards the car. I looked over to see Coulson and he was drugged and beig dragged towards Raina's car. "What the hell!" Skye said as she pulled open the car door and got out. I was too much in shock to stop her. Once I recovered I got out of the car and radioed S.H.I.E.L.D for support before telling Ward who was on the roof not to shoot or they would kill Coulson. I finally got to see where Skye was after that. She was kneeling down beside the car with Ace as Mike raced after Raina's car. As I walked over to make sure Ace was ok there was a huge explosion. Skye let out a scream as Mike was blown away with everything around him.

"Where is Coulson?" Ward asked over the coms. I looked at the car where Raina had dragged him. There was a second explosion and the car was blown into oblivion. "Oh my god Coulson" Skye cried. She took off in a run towards the car. "SKYE!" I yelled as I ran after her, praying that was the end of the explosions. Thankfully I was faster and managed to grab her before she reached the car. "GET OFF ME!" she yelled as she squirmed to get free. I held her tighter and said, "What if there is another explosion. I couldn't handle you being the next person to get blown up. I love you Skye so no I wont let you go until you promise you wont run!" She didn't answer me but relaxed a little. As I was about to let her go, a helicopter rose from the water. I couldn't see who was on it but I assumed Coulson was.

As we stood and watch a shooter appeared. He began to shoot at us so I pulled Skye to the ground until he stopped. Once I was sure he was gone I let her up. She was really pissed at me now as she stormed off towards Fitzsimmons. I followed her slowly. By the time I reached the others Skye was holding Ace. "I think Ward was shot May!" Simmons informed me. "Don't panic we will get him and after that we will find our boss. We are going to make them pay!" I replied.

**Ok so thats chapter 15 hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16. Hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 16**

**Melinda Mays Point of View**

It had been 36 hours since Coulson was taken. We were about to embark on a mission to take a man called Vanchat into custody. Agent Hand set the mission, she believed VanChat could help us find Coulson. So we set off. Ward and myself would be going into the room where Vanchat was holding a meeting while Fitzsimmons and Skye were in the van for technical support. Skye was still mad at me and hadn't spoken to me in the 36 hours since Coulson was taken. Every so often I caught her giving me death glares.

I eventually decided it was best to let her come around on her own. Once inside the room we where attacked by Vanchats men. However compared to the super soldiers it was like fighting children and we took them down easily. While we were being attacked Vanchat managed to get out of the room. I chased him to the stairs before I lost him. "Fitzsimmons your up!" I said over the coms. By the time we reached Vanchat Skye had hacked the lift he tried to escape in and had taken him to the roof. Ward and myself met him there and removed his gun. Just at that Agent Hand appeared in her helicopter to arrest him.

Once we were back on the BUS Vanchat was locked in the interrogation room. Ward had to get his gun wound stitched back up by a very annoyed Simmons "Congratulations Ward you managed to open every wound!" she told him sarcastically. After he was stitched up we were summoned by Hand to yet another briefing. We gathered around the table and waited for her to start. I noticed Skye was missing but assumed it was because she was mad at me. Hand stood in front of us she told us she had her best interrogator in with Vanchat who would make him talk. That way we could find Centipede and bring it down. In the middle of her talking the screen behind her started to flash. "Someone is hacking the system!" she said.

My breath caught in my throat it had to be Skye I thought. Once they knew it was Skye Hand stormed out of the room and towards Skye's bunk. I had yet to tell her Skye was my daughter and decided that now was not the best time. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked as she pulled Skye's door open. "Just in time can you override this thing?" Skye asked waving her wristband in front of her face. As Hand started at her furious Skye said "the money trail is the best way to find Coulson I just cant do it with this thing on my arm!" "You're the consultant the one who shot Agent Sitwell?" Hand asked Skye. "Well technically that wasn't me" Skye replied.

"I want you off this plane!" Hand told Skye. I was shocked I didn't expect that. I was about to protest when it occurred to me Skye was useless on the BUS. Her theory about the money trail seemed to be our best lead but there was no way Hand would go with it. So I knew what I had to do. I had to get Skye threw off the BUS. I knew it would hurt her and she would probably hate me but I was willing to risk it. I knew Skye and the way she thought. If I made her mad she would do whatever it took to prove me wrong. I could explain why I got her threw off after she found Coulson. I knew it was risky and it could put her in danger but I had faith that she could pull this off. I just hoped that if she ended up in danger I would reach her in time!

As Skye sat and stared at Hand in shock she repeated her sentence before adding "immediately." She walked away at that. "Wait what?" Ward asked Hand equally as shocked as Skye. "Hey I know I'm not some bad ass field agent like May or Ward but this is what I do! You can't just kick me off this mission. Listen I will do whatever you say all this protocol crap doesn't matter to me all that matters to me is Coulson" Skye said begging Hand to let her stay. I felt sorry for her she was desperate to get him back. I wanted to punch Hand so much for upsetting Skye but I needed her off the plane for my plan to work.

Hand turned to face Skye "well all this protocol crap matters to me. You're a distraction and your gone" She told Skye before turning to walk away. "Agent Hand" Ward spoke. "I know Skye's methods are unorthodox but she is a member of this team she can help" he tried to reason with Hand. I knew the moment was coming but it was sooner than I expected "Agent May" Hand said looking at me. "Your professional opinion will this girl be any use to us on the plane?" she asked. I took a deep breath to prepare for the look I knew would soon be on Skye's face "No" I finally replied. The hurt on both Skye and Wards faces was hard to take. It took all my might not to scream at Hand to leave Skye alone!

After I answered Hand gave the order to have her removed from the plane. Thankfully Ward did what I hoped he would and offered to get her ready. Before long I was give word that Skye hadn't made it to her debriefing. I knew then Ward had let her escape. The next time I say him he was in the cockpit huffing. "Is there a problem?" I asked him. "Yes Victoria Hand" he responded. "We don't see eye to eye," he continued. "I'm sure she is using every source S.H.I.E.L.D has to find Coulson" I replied. "Not all of them" he said looking at me. I knew he was getting at Skye.

"Why didn't you stick up for her? We could really use her on this one. Of all people I thought you would have stuck up for your own daughter May. Do you realize she will probably never forgive you for this?" he asked. "Excuse me?" I said looking at him. "She is a part of this team and you let her get tossed!" he responded. "All I did was tell Hand the truth Skye is no use to us on the plane" I replied. "How can you say that?" he asked. "She's not. Not with all these agents looking over her shoulder. Monitoring her every move." I told him, hoping her would catch my plan. "You wanted her off the plane" he smirked finally understanding.

"Yes Ward I wanted her off the plane. Did you honestly think I would allow my own daughter to get tossed without having a reason? I know she is really pissed off at me but that will only make her more determined to find Coulson. She will love proving me wrong. That's how Skye works best. " I said smiling. "You don't have to assume the worst of me" I added on a more serious note. As we returned to silence Hand radioed me to say there was a new plan. She sent me new coordinates.

After that both Ward and myself went to see what Fitzsimmons had developed to help combat the super soldiers. As they were giving their demonstration Simmons phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket as she read the secret she became tense. "Well hello doctor Newgent" she said. She then muttered something under her breath. She really was a horrible liar "I'm right as reign couldn't be better old chap" she continued to say random sentences until I told the 3 other agents in the room to leave. After that I pulled the phone off Simmons and put it to my ear "Skye?" I asked. She didn't answer but I knew it was Skye. "What have you found?" I asked.

She eventually told me once she was finished we went to tell Hand what she found. She was less than enthusiastic. When she refused I told her we were going to split up and follow Skye's lead. "You backed my decision to kick Skye off the plane" she said. "Yeah I did it seems like my daughter proved me right. She works better unsupervised." I replied back. She looked shocked "your daughter?" she questioned. I nodded in response. "You played me!" she said annoyed. "Agent Hand we are taking our team and we are going to find Coulson send back up if you want!" Ward told her as he signaled us to follow. As we walked past Hand I smirked "That will teach you to underestimate my kid!" I whispered.

As we reached the location Skye had given us we saw her. She was sprinting to get away from one of the super soldier's. Just as he ran out in front of us I sped up to hit him with the jeep. He flew to the ground. I jumped out of the car and yelled "SKYE ARE OK?" she was clearly still mad but nodded in response. As the others joined us Skye said, "Coulson is here somewhere we need to split up" Jemma looked behind her and replied "or we could run." I looked behind me to see super soldier's gathering. "I've got this" Ward said as he pulled out the device Fitzsimmons gave him. He took off in a run towards the soldier. "Come on" I said pulling Skye with me. We found Coulson in a small room he was hooked up to some machine. When we found him he was begging to die. Skye quickly unhooked him and pulled him into a hug. "We need to get him to the BUS" I said. Skye agreed and lead Coulson to the car.

Once we were back on the BUS Coulson went to be examined. We stood in the lab and waited. It was then that I realized what Skye was wearing. "Nice Jacket" I commented. She had clearly mirrored her image from mine. That made me smile. She clearly noticed and gave a small smile in return. As we stood and waited we saw Raina get hauled away to jail after she was found trying to escape from where she had Coulson. Just as Raina was driven away agent Hand went to speak to Coulson who had just come down the stairs. After she finished we were finally able to talk to Coulson.

He thanked all of us for saving him before jokingly telling us to get back to work. We all went our separate ways after that to return to our usual duties. I was about to ask Skye to come with me but she was waiting to talk to Coulson so I left her to it. A while later she knocked at my bunk door. She caught me looking at the picture album. I loved her new additions they brought tears to my eyes. I had missed so much! As she walked in she held her arm up "just thought I would let you know I'm free to search the web again!" I looked at her, I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. "So are you going to leave?" I asked. She thought for a minute before replying, "Not right away but don't think I have given up on the idea of finding my father because I haven't. Just because you wont help me doesn't mean I wouldn't find him!"

I looked at her and nodded "I understand that Skye. I just hope that if you do find him you don't get hurt. He is a dangerous man and I don't think I could protect you from him." She looked shocked. "What do you mean?" she asked. "That's all I'm going to say Skye. I do however want to apologize for getting you threw off the BUS and for taking my anger out on you before Coulson went missing. I really am sorry for that." She nodded in understanding "I understand it was quite a smart move May. Plus I'm flattered you trusted me so much. Thanks for believing in me mom" she smiled. "I have always believed in you Skye the only reason I was so hesitant in other missions is because I don't want anything to happen to you. Your lucky I let you lose on this one I was so worried the entire time you were off the BUS." I told her.

She grinned and said "your such a mom May. Quit worrying nothing will ever happen to me while you're around." I smiled back and prayed she was right. If anything ever happened to her I don't know what I would do!

**Hope you enjoyed :-D Until next time ;-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok here is chapter 17, hope you enjoy :-)**

**Chapter 17**

**Skye's Point of View**

It had been a few days since we found Coulson. Since finding him he spent most of the time hid away in his office. I knew what he had been through was traumatizing but hiding wasn't going to help. We had a new mission to focus on and we needed him. As I sat in the kitchen area with Ward and Fitzsimmons they were buzzing around discussing the mission. Apparently the device we were asked to investigate was one they had drew the plans for. It was some sort of device that could freeze things. The night before it was used on purpose to freeze an indoor pool while two cadets where swimming. They had a lucky escape and where left unharmed.

However Fitzsimmons seemed to be blaming themselves for what happened. They had been called in by S.H.I.E.L.D to talk to the cadets about what happened, as they had invented the device. "So were going to the academy?" I asked enthusiastically. "Yes the Science and Technology Division. The cadets are pretty shaken up about what happened." Ward replied. "Well I'm really looking forward to it. I've heard so much about it, it will be good to see!" I smiled. "Yeah me to, I've never been to SciTech before" Ward added.

I looked at him confused "wait do separate parts of the academy not mix?" I asked curiously. Both Ward and Fitzsimmons glared at each other (jokingly) "No they do not!" Fitz told me. "Ok picking up on the rivalry a little," I said. Just as I said that May walked past "hey May" I called. She looked over "yes?" she asked. "Are you and Coulson past all that academy rivalry stuff or are you going to help Ward steal their mascot?" I asked her. "Were not going after we drop you off Coulson and I have different matter to attend to" she responded before leaving the room.

"Coulson hasn't left his office in a while do you think is his alright?" I said to the others. "We saw him a at low, that's not easy for anyone. Coulson is tough he will be ok!" Ward replied. "And while he takes that time its on us to find out what happened at the academy!" he added. I wasn't convinced he and May where up to something I knew it. I just had to figure out what.

I tried begging May to let me stay with her and AC but she wasn't having it. Hell she practically threw me off the BUS! Before sarcastically waving as she closed the door. I was very tempted to give her a rude gesture but didn't what my first security footage from the academy to show that.

As we stood at took in the huge building that was the SciTech Academy Fizsimmons gave us a brief history. Thankfully that was ended when a senior looking agent approached them. She obviously recognized Fitzsimmons as she said "Its so good to see you both" Before she shook their hands. After she finished with Fitzsimmons she greeted Ward the same way. Ward asked her about the list of suspects and she said, "Yes we think we have a bad seed." Ward turned to me about to explain before I cut him off. "Um Ward bad seed not a S.H.I.E.L.D term." I smirked.

Agent Weaver then went on to tell Ward how he could talk to the victim when he was out of class. She then led Fitzsimmons away to the lecture hall. As they walked across the grass it seemed like Fitzsimmons where very popular. "Well look at them, the cool kids who knew" I commented. "I did" Ward replied with a smile. "Come on while we have a minute lest take a quick tour" he said leading me away.

We ended up at the memorial wall, where all the fallen agents names where engraved. It was a lot of names. Ward say me looking and asked "did you read about it?" I looked at him and replied, "Yeah every building has one. It's so much history I just want to be a part of it. I feel like cheated my way in, all I did was hack!" Ward looked at me and replied "Skye you earned your way in. All you have to do is join for part of the greater good. Coulson has always saw that it in you!" I smiled at him and replied, "Thanks Ward."

After our little tour Ward had left me off at the lecture hall to see Fitzsimmons speech. They really where popular as when the made jokes everyone laughed, well except me I didn't understand them! In the middle of yet another joke a kid from the audience jumped up "OHH GOD WHAT IS THIS!" he yelled. I stood up to get a better look at the situation. What I saw really shocked me the kid was literally turning to ice from the feet up!

Within in seconds he was completely frozen solid! Everyone in the room was panicking and trying to escape. Fitzsimmons jumped into action. They started to try and break the ice while injecting something into the poor kid. Ward came racing into the room as I stood watching Fitzsimmons work. "TALK TO ME FITZ" he yelled. "Something is doing this to him find it." Fitz told us. As we desperately looked around I caught sight of a small blue device. "THERE IT IS. NOW WHAT DO WE DO?" I yelled. "SMASH THE DAMN THING!" Fitz screamed in response.

Ward smashed it with his foot and the ice that was covering the boy cracked into a million pieces. He gasped for air and he fell to the ground. Once we left the lecture theatre I asked the kid who I now knew was called Donny if he had any idea who would do that to him. He said he didn't because he had made no friends. Before I could ask him more questions he was sent to his room. "Where did you guys hide out when you wanted to hide from staff?" Ward asked Fitzsimmons. "Um can well tell someone from operations that?" they joked. "Yes because we need to do our own investigation" Ward replied.

As we head to the place where Fitzsimmons used to hang our Ward was giving us the rundown of the plan. "Skye you need to mingle see if you get them gossiping. You look young enough to blend in," he told me. "Thanks but you're not exactly Old Man River and Fitz looks younger than all of us!" I replied. "There will come a time when you don't make fun of me for that, in fact you will be jealous! Jealous wrinkly old hags" Fitz argued. After he finished his little tantrum Ward ordered Fitz to go and hang out with Donny see what he could learn.

Once Fitz was gone Jemma led us to where they used to hang out. "In the late 60s the cadets decided they needed a place to hide out away from staff. So they all went to the boiler room to play cards and things," she explained. As she led the way I asked, "You all hang out in a boiler room?" she looked at me and smiled before pulling open the door. As I walked inside I was amazed it was like a nightclub! "Well over the years we added a few things" she smirked. "Drinks are on me!" I declared finally free from May's ever watching eye.

After a few drinks I was easily blending in. I managed to sweet talk the bar tender into giving me information. He told me about Calle a girl who was determined to move on. I informed Ward of my break through and he set off to do his bit. He managed to get Calle to talk. Apparently Seth (the other victim from the pool) and Donny knew each other and had even talked. However when we asked them they claimed not to know each other. Once we had this information we knew the attacks where fixed all we had to do was warn Fitz.

As Jemma rang him he didn't seem too concerned. However once he realized that Donny had tricked him he hung up the phone. When we reached him he was unconscious on the floor. After we managed to wake him up we headed to the BUS. Thankfully Coulson and May had returned just in time to help us. As we walked onboard they greeted us.

"Any word on the missing cadets?" Coulson asked. "Where were you we were trying to reach us?" I asked. "Not now Skye" May replied in a serious tone. "How dangerous are they?" she asked Simmons. "Extremely dangerous" she responded. "I think they have a backer. Everything they have is rare and expensive they would need help!" Fitz added. I told them I could track the parts if they were rare. Coulson nodded at told me to do that. As we split up I decided to follow him.

"How come since you got back you cant even look at me? Did I do something wrong?" I asked Coulson. He turned to me and replied "No Skye I did." I looked at him confused. "Skye May doesn't want me to tell you this but I think you should know. As you know everyone who was in the village you were living in was killed the day you went missing. However what you don't know is that May thinks the person responsible was your father. Agent Avery who saved you by giving you away died to protect you. They believed you had powers Skye but that's all I know I promise you when I know more I will tell you" he said.

I didn't know what to say or do. I felt tears in my eyes and before long I was crying on the floor. If it wasn't for Coulson picking me up I don't know how long I would have lay there. I didn't have long to digest the information. Fitzsimmons called us to say that Donny had released a super storm and we had to fly into the middle of the storm to destroy the device he was using. Thankfully May was a brilliant pilot and we managed to get inside the storm easily. After we were in Fitz shut down the device easily and the crisis was averted.

**Ok so I decided to update this early seeing as I have two very nice people who leave lovely comments on each chapter. Thanks a lot :-D There might be a few errors it is a rough copy so apologies for them. I may also change it slightly later but not much it just depends how well part two goes. Part two will be Coulson and May's adventure. Thanks again hope you enjoyed :-D Until next time ;-)**


	18. Chapter 17B

**Ok so this is chapter 17B. It's what May and Coulson were doing whilie the others were at the academy. Hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended! **

**Melinda's May's Point of View**

After leaving Skye and the others at the academy Coulson and I were alone on the BUS. We were setting off to see if we could find out about what happened the day Skye went missing. However I had yet to tell Coulson what we were doing. I was determined to find out what happened before Skye so I could prevent any drastic actions she might take.

When I went to find Coulson after setting course, he was reading his file again. The one he got about himself. "You have got to stop reading that!" I told him. "How can I you read it!" He responded. "And you haven't stopped reading it!" I shot back. "Look Phil what is in that file is the truth. Director Fury said so. So you need to let it go. Put it away Phil." He hesitated at first before putting it in his drawer. "Ok fine there it's away. Now would you like to tell me why we left our team to go on a solo mission?" he asked.

I looked at him "to help you focus on something else. Something you find equally as important" I responded. He looked confused "Skye Phil I'm talking about Skye." I informed him. "What about Skye?" he asked curiously. "I've been looking into both ours pasts more closely. I found out that the agent who I trusted to look after her was also the one who left her at the orphanage!" I said a little annoyed. "Agent Avery? But she was killed wasn't she?" he asked. "Yes she was. However the other agent I trusted, her partner wasn't. He's still alive, his name is Richard Lumley. He just vanished for 19 years. That was until a Mexican teenager posted a picture of themselves with him in the background." Coulson's eyes got bigger as he looked at me surprised.

"May I'm so sorry it took this long for you to find this information. Had you gotten it sooner then you might have found Skye years ago. However if this man avoided S.H.E.I.L.D for so long then I can only assume he knows about this picture." He looked at me apologetically.

"Phil I know it's a short window of opportunity but I need to get this guy. He knows what happened that day he can finally answer my questions. He can confirm if Skye's father was the person who ordered the attack or at least give me a clue as to who was. I need to know before Skye goes and does something really stupid that I cant save her from!" Coulson looked at me before reaching over and putting his hand on my shoulders.

"We will find him May. As for Skye don't worry about her, I think she is due a talking to about the dos and don'ts of S.H.I.E.L.D and after that she will forget about her father. Well at least for a while." He said with a smile. "Thanks Phil, touch down is in 40 minutes I will gas the car," I said as I walked away.

Once we had landed in Mexico City we used Lola, Coulson's car as transport. Coulson had driven us to a small shop where he believed Agent Lumley would pass through. He came up with the idea after researching the area. I had my doubts but trusted Coulson's instinct.

As we sit in the car neither of us was talking. I decide to make the first attempt. "If you where to do what this guy is doing. Hiding from S.H.I.E.L.D where would you go?" I asked him. "May I have to ask you something" Coulson blurted out suddenly. "What is it?" I asked. "Why will you not tell Skye about her father? She has the right to know and by not telling her you are making her more determined to find out alone." He said looking at me. "Phil I'm not talking about this. It is my decision so please don't say anything to Skye!" I begged him. "May it is time to root out all the secrets and that includes the ones you're keeping from Skye!" he replied.

I looked at his seriously "Coulson do not tell Skye anything we find out today I'm warning you!" I said annoyed. Before he could answer the guy we were looking for ran from the shop. We both leapt from the car and chased after him. As I tried to discreetly follow him he got suspicious and began to run. He headed for an alley so I informed Coulson before sprinting after him. I caught up with him in the alley as he launched and attack. We were equally matched and he fought well. I was caught off guard as Coulson arrived, Lumley took the opportunity to hit me with a pallet and I went down. When I gathered myself I saw Coulson fly Lola to the next level, where upon hearing who Coulson was Lumley asked "is this about the baby girl?"

Once we had him on the BUS I was eager to get started. He told me all the information I already knew including something about Skye's alleged powers. However once he said he and Avery had taken Skye out of the country and placed her in foster care I had learnt something new. He told me they ordered the foster system to keep moving her around every few months so she would be impossible to track. The reason he went into hiding was because everyone who was involved with saving Skye was getting executed including Avery herself. "That girl you are referring to, that little baby she is my daughter. Why did none of you think I needed to know where she was?" I asked him feeling tears in my eyes. "Wait what? You never told us you were her mother. All you said was she was kid who needed high security babysitters! We thought her family was killed. Christ the entire town was. Where were you?" he asked.

I couldn't bear to tell him I was on a mission I thought Avery would have told him that when I left Skye in their care obviously she didn't. Once he realized I wasn't going to answer he asked "I assume you found her otherwise I wouldnt be here. Don't tell me anything else all I want to know is that she is ok?" I looked at him and nodded. He smiled and said "Then maybe it was all worth it." After that we told him we would release him somewhere safe before leaving the room. As we walked I said "you can never tell Skye any of this for her safety and everyone else's. Please Phil she doesn't need to know! Especially not the part about having powers she will think she is a freak!" He didn't answer me I just prayed he was listening.

After that we didn't get a chance to discuss it further. Skye had left a lot of messages on the phone so we had to assume they needed help. We flew back to the academy only to be told there was super storm. This super storm involved me flying the BUS into the eye of the storm to destroy the device causing the crazy weather. Thankfully I managed to get in and out safely and Fitz quickly destroyed the device as the others arrested the kids involved. It was very dramatic and prevented me from getting a chance to talk to Skye alone even after she asked where we had been. I had brushed her off before but now needed to get to her before Coulson.

After the excitement of the day I was ready just to relax with my family so I set off to find Skye. However I couldn't help realize that since we arrived at the academy Skye was off with me. When I did find her she looked super upset and told me to leave her alone. It took a while to register why but all of a sudden it hit me. Coulson had got to her before me and had told her what we knew. I was going to kill him!

**Ok so that's 17B thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you think I have had amazying feedback so far and really appreciate it! Until next time ;-)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ok here is chapter 18, it is a little earlier than I thought I would have it done. However Part 2 might be a little later. I was really nervous doing this one as it was such a good ep in my opinion! Anyway hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 18**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

I was furious with Coulson. He had no right to tell Skye anything, especially after I asked him not too! I stormed into his office where he was sitting at his desk once again reading the file. "May I know you are mad but just here me out" he began. "No Phil not this time, this time you will listen to me. I asked you not to tell Skye anything and the first opportunity you get you blab! Phil she can't even look at me, its like I'm the bad guy here and not her father. I bet you anything she is already coming up with a plan on how to find him and its entirely your fault!" I hissed at him.

He looked up at me, with a sympathetic expression. "Ok first off I don't think she has a plan. I have her looking for Quinn to keep her mind off things. And secondly May I know you are only trying to protect Skye but somewhere down the line she would have found out." He tried to reason with me. "So you thought you should be the one to tell her?" I replied angrily. "Honestly Coulson words cant describe how mad I am at you right now. So I'm going to leave this office before I say something I really regret. However don't think for one minute I'm finished!" I said before storming out of the office. As I walked down the stairs I was greeted by Ward "can you tell me what is wrong with Skye? She is acting weird and wont leave her bunk." He asked genuinely concerned. "I don't know Ward but I doubt I'm the person she wants to see right now" I answered before returning to my own bunk.

**Skye's Point of View**

I was hold up in my bunk after Coulson told me about my past, he had given me a job in looking for Quinn to keep busy. I had yet to speak to May about what I was told, I was still pissed at her for hiding it from me. I mean I got the whole 'protecting me' thing but I could have handled it. Now I was sitting alone in my bunk thinking about these powers the agents who saved me thought I had. Nothing magical had ever happened to me so did they really exist?

Thankfully as my head was about to explode Simmons knocked on my door. "Skye we have a mission, Coulson wants you for the briefing in 5" she chimed in her usual happy tone. I lay on my bed for another few seconds before motivating myself to leave. As I walked into the room everyone was in their usual standing order. I decided I couldn't handle May whispering to me so I opted to stand beside Ward. I could feel May's eyes on me as I walked the opposite direction.

Coulson pretended not to notice as he began "Ian Quinn" he said. We all recognized that name. He was a rich A-hole to say the least. "You found him?" May asked. "No but we think we know how we can" Coulson replied. "Skye tracked down and invoice from one of his Shell companies he made a big purchase recently." It took me a minute to remember what Coulson was talking about "Oh yeah the 10 million one" I said out loud. "Any idea what it as?" Simmons asked. "No clue but it was designed and built by Cybertek." I replied.

"This is where it gets interesting" Coulson said. "They have hired a private security outfit to carry the purchase. Former military." He added. "That's a lot of muscle for one package," Ward said. "And they know S.H.I.E.L.D is watching Quinn." Coulson commented. "How are they moving it then?" I asked. "There going old school on a train" Coulson answered.

"Do you think Quinn is on that train?" May asked. "No but I believe the item they are delivering is going to Quinn" he replied. "Please tell me we are not going undercover Phil?" May said staring at AC. He nodded. "I hate undercover." May said bitterly. Coulson ignored her "May and Ward your front and centre once we locate the package you will tag it with a tracker. Skye and Fitz you will be running Communications after the package is tagged so we can follow it to Quinn." He finished.

"Well that's sounds simple enough" I joked trying to lighten the mood May had set. "It should be if it all goes to plan" Coulson smiled. "Ok team go get ready we need to be on that train within the hour!" he added. We started to filter out of the room. As I reached the door I felt a strong-arm pull be back. "We need to talk!" May said in a serious tone. "Not now!" I hissed back. "YES SKYE NOW!" she yelled. "I'm fed up with your moodiness. I didn't tell you about the day you went missing because I was trying to protect you. Your father is not a man I want you to ever cross. He is dangerous Skye. Coulson had no right to tell you anything!" she explained.

I had had enough of her excuses "May you have to stop using the excuse 'I was trying to protect you' when the reality is had you been there I would have been protected! You lied to me about pretty much everything; at least Coulson had the decency to finally tell me! So will you stop with the pity party? I'm done ok? You no longer have to worry about me constantly, you are not my MOTHER!" I yelled as I stormed out of the room furious.

Thankfully I didn't see her again before we left for the train. I knew I had been overly mean but she needed to hear it. I pushed our argument out of my head as we set off. As I sat opposite Fitz he asked "are you nervous?" I looked at him and replied, "Just ready for all this to be over, I'm ready to get Quinn!" He smiled and said "Yeah me too!" Fitz looked behind him, the guy checking the ticket was getting closer to us "so are we British or American?" he asked suddenly. "Does it matter?" I asked confused. "Well we are travelling together we should at least be from the same country. How's your Scottish accent?" he asked. I did what I thought was a rather good impression. However Fitz looked horrified and said "American then!"

As the ticket man approached I whispered, "Follow my lead" to Fitz. I got up and walked towards the ticket man. I started to give him some story about how Fitz and I were celebrating our anniversary. I reached over to whisper in the man's ear "I think he was afraid to ask me out, I intimated him" the only reason I had done this was to get his keys. I was successful first attempt!

Once we had them we went to where the luggage was stored. As we walked in I said, "You got a little flustered their Fitz" before smirking at him. "Shut up you are the least supportive fake girlfriend I have ever had!" he joked. I started to laugh before I radioed Coulson. "Ok the coms are up and running AC its over to you and Simmons" I told him. He radioed back to say he was waiting for May's signal.

As we sat and scanned the luggage for the 084 an announcement went off telling the passengers about the scenery "I wish we had more time, to take it in" Fitz said. I was in the middle of scanning one and asked, "Any chance this is an 084?" He looked and said, "No we may not know what it is, but we do know it came from CyberTek" he replied "Oh that's right Unknown origins" I said more to myself. "Are they always machines?" I asked. "No they can be all types of things, but I do know they are dangerous." He answered. That's not what I wanted to hear did that mean I was dangerous?

"Fitz have you ever heard of and 084 being a person?" I asked. He thought for a moment before saying "no but I suppose it was possible I would hate to meet the guy!" I pretended to laugh but prayed I wasn't going to become some freak to them after I found out who or what my father was.

As we continued to scan the luggage May's goggles that she was using to see through the train went off line. "May can you hear me? Are you ok?" I asked over the coms. I realized they were dead as where all the others. "Someone is using an electronic scrambler" Fitz said. "SHIT CyberTek know we are here!" I said. "We have to warn the others!" I said. As we jumped up to leave, a guy with a gun burst in and starting shooting. "FITZ GET DOWN!" I instructed.

After guy took a brief break in shooting we made our move. We started to hit him with everything in sight as well as trying to shoot him with the Night Night gun. As I was about to take a shot Jemma came running in. The guy turned to her and pulled her towards him. I had no choice I had to shoot. As the shot went off both the guy and Jemma fell to the ground. "JEMMA!" I yelled running over to check her pulse. Thankfully she was alive. As Fitz came over he pulled something from Jemma. It was a device. "This is using the same stuff and the Night Night Gun." He said.

"We have to get out of here Fitz. Warn the other!" I said. "I agree but first we need to hide Jemma and leave her the spare Night Night gun for protection" I nodded in agreement and we pulled her to a safe hiding spot. We then reaslised we had to move the guy so he wouldn't wake up and kill Simmons. Fitz decided to shoot him a few more times with the Night Night before he through him in a crate while I went in search of the others. Upon returning to Fitz the train screeched to a halt.

"The train stopped," he said. "I know and I looked everywhere May, Ward and Coulson are gone!" I replied. As we looked out the window we could see CyberTek men move the package. "Do you have an extra tracker?" I asked Fitz. "Of course why?" he responded. "Because we are the only ones left we are going after them!" I replied.

The tracker let us to an impressive mansion. It was heavily guarded from what we could tell. As we stood and took in our surroundings a car pulled up and our came Quinn. "Coulson was right CyberTech did lead us to him!" Fitz commented. "Activate the tracker, let them know we are here," I told Fitz. "You want to go in?" he asked. "We can't let Quinn get away again! Coulson wouldn't want that." I replied. He looked at me and said "your right!" I smiled and said, "can you disable their cars?" he grinned "with my bare hands!" he replied. After that he handed me the Night Night Gun, told me to be careful and took off.

I made my way inside shooting anyone I met on the way. Once inside I heard a lady say the package was downstairs so I made my way down quietly. As I reached the basement I pushed open the door. It was incredibly creepy. Inside was dirty, but in the far corner I could see a type of case. I walked over and peered inside the glass type window. I gasped at what I saw, inside the coffin like case was Mike Peterson. As I stared at Mike I heard a voice behind me. It made my blood run cold it was Ian Quinn.

I turned to look at him. As I tried to shoot him with the gun he grabbed my arm and quickly removed it from me. "Skye the clairvoyant told me to expect you" he said in a sick tone. After unarming me he went over to Mike and pulled open the case. "Mike" I gasped as he started to wake. Quinn looked at Mike and said "Oh that's right you two know each other. Do you know who I am? Do you have your order?" Quinn asked. Mike nodded. "Good" Quinn replied.

"Orders?" I asked confused. "Mike what is going on?" I asked. When he didn't respond I asked again. They ignored me and went to get something. Whatever it was they attached it to Mike. Once they had it secured to where his leg should have been (it was missing. I assumed blown off!) They went over to a computer. Whatever they typed in activated the device on Mike's leg, he began to scream as a mechanical leg appeared. I was beginning to become increasingly scared.

All I could think was how the hell I was going to get out of here. Plus if I'm honest I really wanted May, as annoyed as I was with her she made me feel safe. She would do anything to protect me I just prayed she wasn't to far away.

As Mike grew more confident on the fake leg, Quinn thanked the man who had installed it as he handed him the Night Night gun. The man left on the promise he would be paid soon. "That my friend is the best money can buy!" Quinn told Mike. Mike didn't look impressed. "Mike I know you are controlled by the clairvoyant and cant hurt me. But if I tried to hurt you would you stop me?" he asked Mike.

"No I would not" Mike responded like a robot. "Mike I don't know what they are doing to you, but please we have to get out of here!" I begged Mike. Quinn turned to me, pulled out a gun and handed it to Mike. "What about her Mike? Could you hurt her?" Quinn asked.

I took a deep breath I was way in over my head. I could feel sweat on my head as I panicked, I had never felt fear like it!

As Mike started at me Quinn egged him on "I mean what would hurt agent Coulson more that to lose his pet project. Ohh and then there is agent May it would kill her to lose her daughter after she just got her back!" he sneered.

I felt sick but I couldn't find any words to make myself sound tough!

Thankfully Mike replied, "Those aren't my orders she isn't who I am supposed to kill" and left the room. I breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived. I went to run after him but decided to tackle Quinn. "What the hell did you do to him?" I hissed. As I turned around I heard a loud bang, before I felt the blow. He had shot me, blood started to flow from my stomach as I became weaker. Quinn came over to pretend to catch me. That was when he shot me a second time. The pain was beginning to fade I heard that was a bad sign.

After he shot me the second time, he let me fall to the ground. I tasted blood in my mouth and I knew I was in serious danger. I managed to pull myself over to the wall were I propped myself up. I tried to stop the bleeding but it was no use, there was too much. As I felt myself fade into unconsciousness I whispered "Mom" in the hope she would hear me…

**Ok so thats the first part. The second will be May's Point of View. I hope you enjoyed, thanks for all the support so far it has been great! Until next time ;-) **


	20. Chapter 18B

**Ok so this is the second part of chapter 18, it is May's Point of View. Again thanks for all the support, I hope I have done the characters justice, especially in this ep. Hope you Enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 18B**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

After about an hour sulking in my bunk from my fight with Coulson I decided I was going to go talk to Skye. She could huff all she wanted but I needed her to know why I didn't tell her. As I went for the door someone knocked. I pulled it open to reveal Jemma. "Ohh Agent May you scared me there! I was just coming to tell you that Coulson wants you for out next missions briefing." She smiled. "Thanks Jemma, I will go tell Skye," I said. However as I went to go in the direction of Skye's bunk, Jemma put her arm up against the wall to block me.

"I'm sorry Agent May, but Coulson said I needed to get Skye, separate from you. I think he is trying to give Skye some space, you know to take in all the information" she told me. I looked at her both surprised and annoyed "what information would that be Jemma?" I asked her curiously. "Um well um, you know the stuff Coulson told Skye. You know what I don't know what I'm talking about. I'm just going to go get Skye" she replied nervously before taking off in a slight sprint. I decided it was best not to follow, poor Jemma didn't deserve to be stuck in the middle.

Instead I went to the briefing. As I walked in I took up my usual position at the table. Coulson tried to smile at me but I ignored him. A few minutes later Skye and Jemma appeared. Jemma walked over to stand on my left, her usual position, however Skye chose not to stand beside me. She went to stand by Ward's side at the opposite end of the room. I kept trying to make eye contact with her but she point blank ignored me. It hurt me to know how upset she was, especially as I was the one who caused it.

Coulson attacked like there was no tense atmosphere in the room as he began his briefing "Ian Quinn" he said. That was a name I hated the sound off. He was the man who tried to kill Skye, on her first attempt at a real mission. I was desperate to make him pay for even trying to hurt her! "You found him?" I asked. "No but we think we know how we can" Coulson replied. "Skye tracked down and invoice from one of his Shell companies he made a big purchase recently." I looked at Skye she was so smart and good at this stuff. She had the potential to be an amazing agent. "Oh yeah the 10 million one" she replied. "Any idea what it as?" Simmons asked. "No clue but it was designed and built by Cybertek." Skye replied.

"This is where it gets interesting" Coulson said. "They have hired a private security outfit to carry the purchase. Former military." He added. "That's a lot of muscle for one package," Ward said. "And they know S.H.I.E.L.D is watching Quinn." Coulson commented. "How are they moving it then?" Skye asked. "There going old school on a train" Coulson answered.

"Do you think Quinn is on that train?" I asked, secretly I hoped he was. "No but I believe the item they are delivering is going to Quinn" Coulson replied. "Please tell me we are not going undercover Phil?" I asked irratated. He nodded. "I hate undercover." I muttered bitterly. Coulson ignored me and continued with his plan of action "May and Ward your front and centre once we locate the package you will tag it with a tracker. Skye and Fitz you will be running Communications after the package is tagged we can follow it to Quinn." He finished.

"Well that's sounds simple enough" Skye joked. I think she was trying to lighten the mood for the sake of our team. "It should be if it all goes to plan" Coulson smiled. "Ok team go get ready we need to be on that train within the hour!" he added. As we started to filter out of the room I saw my chance to get Skye alone. I saw her reach the door so I grabbed her arm gently, but firmly enough to pull her back. "We need to talk!" I said in what I hoped to be a motherly tone. "Not now!" She hissed back. "YES SKYE NOW!" I yelled. "I'm fed up with your moodiness. I didn't tell you about the day you went missing because I was trying to protect you. Your father is not a man I want you to ever cross. He is dangerous Skye. Coulson had no right to tell you anything!" I desperately tried to explain.

Skye glared at me, "May you have to stop using the excuse 'I was trying to protect you' when the reality is had you been there I would have been protected! You lied to me about pretty much everything; at least Coulson had the decency to finally tell me! So will you stop with the pity party? I'm done ok? You no longer have to worry about me constantly, you are not my MOTHER!" she yelled before storming out of the room furious.

I felt like she had punched a hole right through me. She was so hurt and broken by my decision to keep secrets from her. I had to lean up against the wall as I felt tears in my eyes. There was no way she would ever forgive me, I had made her hate me. "You are not my mother" she had yelled at me, those words would haunt me forever. I was at a loss on how I would repair the damage but I didn't get a chance to think. Ward had come back into the room "May we need to go!" he said impatiently. "Hey are you ok?" he asked once he realized I was upset. I put on my usual performance, as stone cold agent as I replied, "Well what are we waiting for!"

Once we were on the train I went straight into character. Basically I had to be a bitch, which thanks to the mood I was in, was easier than usual to pull off. Ward was playing my doting boyfriend who done whatever I said. As we made our way to our first class room he played the part well. He apologized to anyone he thought I had upset; this included the man who offered to show us to the room.

Once we were in the room we went into action. "Once I locate the packing, I will let you know where to place the tracker," I told Ward as I tied my hair back. "Does it seem like things are getting personal? I mean our operations?" Ward asked me out of the blue. I smirked at him, to which he laughed before continuing to talk. "I know Coulson had been through hell but he hasn't been the same since he got back. And I don't know what he said to Skye but she's different" Ward continued. Skye's name earned my full attention. "What do you mean different?" I asked him. "She's driven, focused I mean she was hold up for days trying to track down Quinn. It feels like Coulson has her on the warpath, it seems personal" he finished.

I looked at him "Ward this is personal for Coulson, The clairvoyant had him tortured and Quinn is the only one we know with connections to him/her. As for Skye maybe driven and focused are pretty good things for her to develop. I mean lets face it before, she lacked any motivation for training and as for the rules she broke them at every opportunity. I know what Coulson told her, and I wish he hadn't shared the information, but Skye is my kid and she will get through this!" I told him, more to convince myself than anything.

After that I put on the goggles Fitzsimmons had created and headed for the window. "So do you think our personal relationship, will ever affect our missions?" Ward asked before I left. "I don't have any Ward," I told him. "Ohh really do you think Coulson will buy that if he ever finds out about us?" he replied. "He already knows Ward, he just hasn't used it against us yet!" I said as I climbed out the window.

I walked along the roof of the train, trying to see if I could identify the package. Once the coms were up and running I was able to communicate with Skye and Fitz. Fitz told me everything I needed to know to find the package Skye was noticeable mute. Once I was looking at the package Fitz said "BINGO fourth seat from the back!"

As I tried to radio Ward after I located the package I realized the coms were down. "Ward, Ward" I repeated. "Skye, Skye. I know your mad but I really need to know if you can hear me" I tried. There was no answer, I knew then something was wrong because no matter how mad she was, she would have answered.

As I looked down I saw CyberTek leave the dinning hall carriage of the train. Before I could react someone was shooting at me from a window. I had to duck out of the way. I eventually realized there was no way I could get to him without getting shot, so I pulled my parachute and flew off the roof.

I landed safely on the ground but as I saw the train drive away I felt sick. I had left the others alone on the train. To make matters worse one I was off the tracks I discovered Ward and Coulson lying unconscious on the ground. I raced over to Coulson and checked for a pulse thankfully it was there. Both he and Ward appeared to have been shot by a Night Night Gun, or something similar.

I tried to wake them but it was no use. I looked around for the younger agents but they were not here. I felt sick again if they weren't here then they were most likely still on the train. I just prayed they could look after themselves and each other until we rescued them. "I need to get you guys somewhere safe" I said out loud to Coulson and Ward hoping they could hear me.

As I ran through the bushes to look for help I discovered a beat up van. I had to hot-wire it to get to going, but it did start. Just as I was about to get in I heard a voice behind me. "We have been looking for you Agent May" the man said. Before long to black jeeps had arrived, I turned around to face the man who was now pointing a gun at me. As I stood and looked at him he hit me across the head. I fell to the ground unconscious.

I was woken by an ice-cold bucket of water being thrown over me. I was tied by the hands and dangling from the roof of an old barn. "Get your bearing sweetheart, get your bearings sweetheart there you go" the man who hit me said in a patronizing voice. "I realize you are confused, but I am here to help. You see I make sure CyberTek prodcuts move across Italy without incidents they make sure I am well taken care of. And they will take care of you too all you have to do is tell me where Agent Coulson and Ward are. That's it," he said.

I smiled at him. "Why are you smiling?" he asked confused. "You called me sweetheart" I replied. He got annoyed at this "fine have it your way" he responded. After that he stabbed me just below the shoulder. "That's just what I needed" I smiled. With ease I broke free and brought down all the men who were gurarding me. However the man who had stabbed me had escaped and was in a car trying to get away.

I managed to catch up to his car and caught a ride, as he drove to the BUS. As he got out he walked up to Coulson and Ward "its going to be ok, we found your people!" he was explaining to them. I didn't give him a chance to say anything else. I threw the knife he stabbed me with at him. It struck him in the back and he collapsed. Coulson and Ward looked at me shocked. "Wheels up in 5" I said as I walked onboard. "Are you ok?" Ward asked as I walked past him.

"Hey May where you on the train when it disappeared?" Ward asked yet another question. I wasn't going to answer until Coulson said, "May please explain yourself." I looked at them both "the train didn't disappear Russo sold us out! Get the plane ready, I need to take a shower" I said as I walked away. Ward followed me "your hurt, let me stich you up?" he offered. I wasn't in the mood, I had been tortured, attacked, betrayed and Skye was missing "I SAID GET THE PLANE READY!" I yelled at him.

Thanfully he listened and while I was in the shower he took off. After my shower I went to stitch up my wound. Coulson came in and offered to do it for me. I was going to object but it was proving to be awkward so I gave in. "S.H.I.E.L.D found the train, turns out it changed tracks" he said as he worked. "It wasn't supposed to be a combat op" he said sadly. I knew what he was getting at. He was worried about our 3 youngest team members. I myself was extremely worried but was trying not to show it.

They had no experience with this type of thing. I was praying they wouldn't do anything too heroic but I knew Skye and given the chance she would try to prove herself! However I didn't express my fears to Coulson, I had this stupid theory that if I said them out loud something bad would happen.

So instead I said, "They will be fine Phil they will look out for each other." After that he put a plaster on my arm. As he finished up Ward came in "we need to change route, I just got word that the train stopped suddenly in the Italian countryside." He informed us. "WHAT WHY?" I asked filling yet again with worry. "I don't know we will know soon" Ward said as he went to change course.

Once we landed we went straight to where the train had stopped. When we reached it, it was abandoned on the tracks. "Any sign of Fitzsimmons and Skye?" Coulson asked as we looked around outside. "No" I replied worried. "I thought they would be here," Coulson said. As we boarded the train I prayed they were hiding inside. As we crept around the last room we knew Skye and Fitz were in we heard a girl shout "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" before she started shooting. I looked up to ID her "JEMMA?" I asked. She looked frantic and she stared at us "May, Coulson, Ward? What happened? Where are Fitz and Skye?" she asked all at once.

"Wait you don't know where they are?" I asked her, now showing my panic. "May calm down I'm sure they are fine!" Ward tried to calm me. "We need to get back to the BUS see if we can track them somehow" Coulson said. "YES I THINK FITZ HAS AN EXTRA TRACKER!" Jemma squealed. "Do you think he will activate it?" I asked, grasping at the hope we would find them soon. "Yes definitely Fitz will let us know where they are as soon as he can!" she replied.

By the time we were back on the BUS Fitz had activated the tracker. "Thank god!" I breathed a sigh of relieve when I saw there location flashing on the screen. "That's not far from here, let's go!" Coulson ordered. We pilled into the jeep and raced towards Fitz and Skye. When we arrived at a rather big mansion we saw Fitz about to get shot. Ward managed to take down the guy aiming for Fitz before he shot. As we ran to Fitz I noticed Skye was missing. I grabbed Fitz and shook him harder than I should of "WHERE IS SKYE?" I screamed at him. "SSSHEE is inside she didn't want Quinn to get away" he stuttered. I released him and went for the door.

As we burst inside Ward shot everyone insight with the Night Night Gun. When we reached the stairs we found Quinn about to leave. I pointed the gun at him, got right up to his face and asked "where is Skye?" he looked at me and sarcastically replied "I'm sorry who?" I was ready to rip his head off but Coulson intervened. "Where is she?" he asked again. "Well Agent Coulson it is dangerous to keep sending her in like that all alone when she means so much to you both!" Quinn finally answered. I knew then something was wrong he had done something. I didn't even have to wait for Coulson to give the order to find her I had already left.

I went downstairs first to the basement. As I pushed open the door I didn't see anything at first. That was until I banged into something on the floor. I looked down to see what it was. It wasn't a what it was Skye. "Skye" I whispered. She didn't wake up. I bent down to her, as I got closer I saw all the blood. "Oh god, Skye, Skye honey can you hear me?" I said trying to shake her awake. "SIMMONS, SIMMONS GET DOWN HERE!" I yelled. As I waited for Jemma to arrive I noticed blood in Skye's mouth. I tried to clear her airways by scooping it out but there was so much blood!

I pulled Skye onto my legs and brushed her hair from her face. I felt like my whole world was crumbling around me as I said, "Skye you have to wake up. Please sweety it cant end like this!" I whispered into her ear. As I cradled Skye like I had when she was a baby the others raced in. "Skye" Jemma said when she saw her. "What happened?" she asked. I couldn't find the words to answer her, I had began to sob uncontrollably. Ward had to lift me off the ground and practically peel Skye from my arms as Coulson took over cradling her so Jemma could help her.

As I stood sobbing in the corner now covered in Skye's blood I saw the others lift Skye. "What are you doing?" I asked weakly. They ignored me but I heard Jemma say Skye wasn't breathing, which sent me over the edge. They were carrying her to some sort of chamber that I hadn't noticed before in the corner. Once she was inside I heard Jemma say something about her temperature. I managed to walk over to the chamber. Skye looked so tiny inside, she was my little girl and I had let her get shot by a mad man! "Is it working?" Coulson asked. Fitzsimmons didn't answer at first but instead waited. After what felt like an eternity Skye gave a small breath.

"It's working for now Sir. However she has lost a lot of blood she needs surgery immediately or she will die!" Jemma told us. Hearing the word die was too much, and I felt myself get very dizzy as I fell to the ground.

**Ok so thats the second part, hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think I hope I didn't ruin it too much! Until next time ;-)**


	21. Chapter 19

**Ok here is chapter 19. Hope you enjoy, thanks again for all the support I really really appreciate it! No Copyright Intended :-)**

**Chapter 19**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

When I woke up I was in a strange room. As my eyes came into focus I saw Coulson sitting by my bed. "Phil please tell me it was all a nightmare and that Skye wasn't really shot!" I cried. He looked at me, his eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying too. "Mel I'm sorry I can't tell you that" he replied apologetically. I felt the now familiar feeling of tears in my eyes as I asked, "Where is she?" Coulson looked at me and said "we flew her to the nearest hospital, where we are now, she was rushed into surgery 5 hours ago and we haven't heard anything since." He informed me.

I began to cry, "Phil this is all my fault, before we left the BUS we had a fight, what if she only went into that house to make a point to me? What if she wasn't focused on the mission because she was too annoyed with me?" I said before another round of sobs began. "Mel you have to stop blaming yourself, Skye made her own choice to go into the house, a decision might I add you would have made. May you have to stop crying, Skye will need you when she is recovering!" he pleaded with me. I looked at him as the tears continued to stream down my face, "we should go see if there is any news. Where are the others?" I asked.

Phil led me out to the corridor where the other 3 members of the team where huddled in the corner. Simmons was sleeping with her head leaning on Ward, Ward was staring at the wall and Fitz was leaning forward with his head in his hands. Upon seeing me he jumped "May I am so sorry, I should never have let her go in alone, please forgive me!" he begged. I gave him a weak smile "Fitz I don't blame you, I know Skye she wouldn't have let you stop her, I'm just glad you are not in the same position" I said. Fitz smiled and looked relived. "How are you feeling May?" Simmons asked concerned. "As good as I can be Jemma. Has there been any news?" I asked.

Before Simmons could even answer the doctor appeared. "Are you here with Skye May?" she asked. I looked at Coulson "you used my surname?" I smiled, it sounded good, even though I didn't name her Skye. He nodded and replied "of course, she needed a surname so who else's would we use?"

I walked over to the doctor and answered, "Yes we are here with Skye." She didn't look happy she approached us. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach as I asked, "How I she?" Dreading the answer I prepared for the worst. The doctor looked at me and replied, "Not good, the bullets did a lot of damage inside to her organs especially. I'm afraid we were to late," she said apologetically.

I felt like I had been shot myself, with that one sentence the doctor had shattered my world. It was as if my heart had broken, all I could think was 'Skye is dead'. After the doctor told me that I could only see her lips moving and I began to have what felt like a panic attack. I saw Coulson talk to the doctor but I couldn't hear what her was saying either. I began to cry but there wasn't any tears left. I had lost her, my little girl. The doctor looked at me and said something. I didn't hear her at first so I managed to whisper "I'm sorry what?" She gave me a weak smile and repeated, "You are Skye's mother, and it is your decision how long she stays on life support." After that she left us alone to digest the information.

All I could think was, not only have I lost Skye but I have to be the one to decide when we switch off the machine that was keeping her alive! I couldn't handle it anymore I took off running. As I ran from the hospital I heard Coulson yell after me "MAY WAIT, MAY YOU CANT HIDE FROM THIS!"

I wasn't in the mood to listen to him. I couldn't make that decision. Making that choice would mean she really was gone, and I would have to bury her. I didn't know where I was going but somehow I ended up in a bar. I went inside where I ordered drink after drink after drink. The alcohol didn't seem to be affecting me I still felt an unbearable pain inside me. As I finished drink 5 I started to think about Quinn, last I saw of him he was being arrested. That meant he would be on the BUS. I made a decision then, he was going to pay for what he did to my daughter.

I left the bar and went in search of the BUS. It wasn't too hard to find and once I was onboard I marched straight for the interrogation room. I yanked open the door to reveal a rather cocky looking Quinn. "Ohh so you finally turn up. I was beginning to think you forgot about me, too busy planning your daughters funeral where we?" he sneered. It was like a blind rage came over me, I charged over to him and slammed his head off the metal table. It felt good to relieve some of my anger, as his head bounced back up with a bang.

I didn't stop there, I pulled the chair from under him and he collapsed to the floor. "WAIT YOU CANT!" he started to say. "Why because you are defenseless, like she was?" I hissed at him. After that I didn't give him a chance to speak. I punched him repetitively on the face even after my knuckles started to bleed I didn't stop. I didn't stop until I heard a voice behind me "MAY, MAY STOP!" it was Coulson. I glared at him "he is the one who killed Skye!" I argued. Coulson ignored me and said, "We need you outside now!"

I was about to object but feared he may have had news on Skye, so I left Quinn alone and walked out of the room. When I was outside Coulson led me to his office. Once inside I yelled "HE IS THE ONE WHO DESERVES TO DIE, NOT HER!" Coulson looked at me and said, "Agreed, but right now he doesn't matter, only Skye does and I need you to pilot the plane." I looked at him, again with tears in my eyes "you heard what the doctor said, there is nothing more they can do" I said as my voice broke on the last word. "Yes they said there was nothing more they can do for her. But May there are doctors who brought me back from the dead! If they can do that I'm betting the can save Skye," he told me.

I looked at him in shock. "Do you know where they are?" I asked clinging onto any hope that Skye might survive. He nodded in confirmation. It felt like a weight had lifted inside me, there was a chance Skye would live. We sprung into action after that. Skye was moved from the hospital in a special box type room. It was off S.H.I.E.L.D design and fitted onto the BUS with ease. The first time I saw Skye after she had been shot, is a sight I will never forget and a sight I never wish to see again.

I walked into her room where she was laying on the bed unconscious. She looked like she was simply sleeping and she easy could have been if it wasn't for all the beeping machines. There was so many of them all doing there part to keep her alive. She looked so tiny and helpless as I walked to her side. I sat down on the seat beside her bed. "Skye if you can hear me I'm so sorry about before. You were right I should have at least told you what the agents who saved you saw. I regret not telling you so much honey. I promise you I will tell you whatever you want to know when you wake up. So please Skye baby wake up. We are on our way to get the doctors who saved Coulson to help you so just hold on until we get there. Please Skye I love you, I cant live without you, you mean the world to me so please don't give up on us yet!" After I finished talking to her, I gently kissed her forehead before leaving to fly us to where Coulson said the doctors would be.

As I reached the cockpit I wiped the last of my tears away. I was going to save my daughter whatever it took. Nothing was going to stop me, I was her mother and it was my job! "WHEELS UP IN 5!" I yelled over the coms…

**Ok so thats chapter 19, I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think I love feedback :-D Until next time ;-) **


	22. Chapter 20

**Ok so here is chapter 20, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright intended! **

**Chapter 20**

**Melinda's Mays Point of View**

As I was preparing for take off, Ward joined me in the cockpit. "Hurt much?" he asked looking at my now swollen knuckles. "Fine" I answered without even looking at him. There was silence before Ward spoke again "Coulson told me how long he was dead, but you already knew that didn't you?" He asked. When I didn't answer he continued to speak "I saw Skye, in the pod, machines filtering her blood, breathing for her. I'm not sure I would make this play, flying half way around the world for a second miracle." He said sounding defeated.

I looked at him, both shocked and angered. "Well Ward what would you do huh? Sit around and wait for Skye to die. There is no other option, if we don't' try this she's dead anyway. I made this play. I have to hope for that second miracle, because without Skye I will not be able to go on!" I told him as the tears began to reappear. I brushed them away. I couldn't cry anymore I had to save Skye!

He looked at me lost for words. So I continued "If Coulson thinks there is a chance in a million to save Skye, or any of us he will take it. I am grateful he cares so much, especially about Skye. Without him I would have already turned the machines off, and would probably be drunk somewhere right now. He has given me hope; hope that I will see my daughter alive again. So Ward don't you dare come in here and tell me you wouldn't make this play. Did you honestly think I would agree with you? I am her mother I will do whatever it takes to protect her including fly half way around the world on hope!" I hissed.

Ward looked at me again, he was showing more emotion than he ever had before. "I'm sorry May. I know this must be hard on you, you know with just finding her again. I didn't mean I didn't like the plan, I just meant if I was in Coulson's place I would have decided otherwise. I would have been wrong obviously, that's why I will never be the man Coulson is. People like us, we need people like him to keep us right!" he said. I looked at him and nodded, "Your right Ward we do need people like him. If he hadn't stopped me, Quinn would be dead right now!" I replied.

As we fell silent again we were radioed. It was S.H.I.E.L.D informing us that we were disobeying their orders. I didn't know what they were talking about until Ward said, "We didn't hand Quinn over for interrogation." I rolled my eyes "Great" I replied sarcastically.

As I looked out the window I saw two smaller aircrafts fly up beside us. I knew I would have to respond so I said, "This is S.H.I.E.L.D 616 how do we proceed?"

"Prepare to be boarder and relinquish command," the other pilot ordered. I began to panic, if the boarded and took over we would never get to the doctors. I switched on the monitor beside me as the other aircrafts prepared to attach on. I flicked threw the camera until Skye's room flashed up. She was still unconscious, despite my praying that she would miraculously wake before we got to our destination. As I watched her basically fade away in front of my eyes I got really pissed off. "ALL THE WAR AND CRIME OUT THERE AND S.H.I.E.L.D SEND A PLANE AFTER US!" I yelled.

Ward looked at me and replied, "Well 3 actually" he smiled a little trying to lighten my mood. It didn't work I just glared at him. After that he left the cockpit. I decided to sit there for as long as I could. I wasn't in the mood for a lecture, I needed to plan how I would get Skye to the doctors if things went south. I was in the process of deep thought when Fitzsimmons called and asked me to see them.

I walked into the lab as they rushed over to me. "You wanted to see me?" I asked. Simmons wasted no time "We just got off the phone with the trauma centre, Doctor Straighten has gone off the grid." She explained. I looked at her and asked, "Ok so we will get a different doctor there who operated on Coulson?" Simmons looked at me with sad eyes as Fitz replied, "That's the thing actually, Coulson was never treated there!" he finished.

I didn't know what to think, where they telling me it was over? No doctors meant Skye would die and I couldn't let that happen!

"Your not making sense" I said trying to get a straight answer from them. "None of this makes sense. The doctors listed, the operating rooms none of them exist, none of them are part of S.H.I.E.L.D" Simmons explained as she looked at me for answers. I didn't have them but I didn't waste any time in finding out who knew what!

I went straight to Coulson. "Quinn shot Skye for nothing, the place we are going the doctors who treated you, they don't exist!" I told him as I struggled to control my emotions. He looked at the floor before answering "maybe the exist somewhere else? This is S.H.I.E.L.D there is always secrets." Simmons looked at him and replied, "That's my fear Sir your file is filled with them. Experimental drugs, unknown surgical procedures we have never even heard off. Frankly Fitz and I only understand about 70% of what is in here" she said with a sad smile.

"Guys I know you think it is impossible, but this is for Skye. May she is your daughter, Jemma you are like her sister don't you think she is worth searching the globe to save? If there is something, anything in this file that can save her then we need to find it, so please Simmons's figure it out!" Coulson said. Jemma ran off at that.

I looked at him as I allowed the tears to flow down my face, "Thanks Phil words can't describe how much it means to me that you want to save her so much!" He looked at me and replied, "May she is like the daughter I wasn't lucky enough to have. Every time she calls me AC I act annoyed but I love it! So you will never have to worry about Skye alone, I will always be looking out for her!"

I smiled as I pulled him into a hug and whispered "Thanks" in his ear before releasing him. As I released him a thought crossed my mind "What if saving Skye gives the clairvoyant exactly what they want?" I asked. He looked at me and replied, "That is a risk we will have to take."

An hour after taking off Jemma returned with Fitz on her heels. "WE HAVE A LOCATION!" they screamed in union. "Ok where?" I asked. Once I had it I set the coordinates we were off. I didn't take us long to arrive. It wasn't a S.H.I. facility and they were not answering any radio calls I made, so they were going in blind. I had opted to stay on the BUS, not wanting to be too far from Skye if it could be avoided. Coulson left the BUS with Ward and Fitz. They were joined with Agent Garratt who had boarded the plane earlier when S.H.I.E.L.D accused us of disobeying orders. Thankfully he agreed to help us save Skye.

Once the guys were inside I lost contact with them, last I heard there was a lot of shooting. I went to tell Jemma in the hope she could fix them. I found her and Agent Tripplet (he arrived with Garett) standing watching Skye. "Coms are down, if I don't here anything within the hour I will have to go in." I said as I looked in at Skye.

She had gotten worse looking since I last say her. We were running out of time. As I looked in the window at her there was a sudden beeping noise. "SKYE'S CODING, BOTH OF YOU NOW!" Jemma yelled as she raced into the room. "How can we help?" I asked panicking. I felt like my heart had stopped in that minute. Simmons said something but I was too worried and panicked to hear. Thankfully Tripplet was listening and grabbed what she needed.

I was useless even if I wanted to help I couldn't, I was paralyzed with fear. Fear that Skye would die now that we were so close to saving her. As I watched Jemma frantically fight to keep Skye alive the beeping stopped. "What happened?" I asked feeling breathless. "We got her back, but each time we save her she gets weaker. I'm not sure Skye would want this May" Jemma replied. I looked at her I knew she was right but I couldn't find the words to tell her not to do it again.

As we stood and looked at Skye we heard the coms come back to life. However as I was about to answer them Skye coded again. The same fear came over me and I couldn't move, except this time it was accompanied with sobbing. I was a mess as Jemma once again started to perform CPR. She looked at me and yelled, "MAY YOU NEED TO HELP THEM. THEY MIGHT HAVE FOUND SOMETHING! DON'T WORRY ABOUT SKYE SHE WILL BE FINE UNTIL YOU GET BACK." I hesitated at first before taking a last look at Skye as I headed for the door. "Fitz what's your status?" I asked wiping my face.

I met him and Ward at the cargo bay where Fitz was shouting, "WE FOUND IT MAY, THE DRUG THAT SAVED COULSON!" I smiled at him and said "Well come on, you are just in time!" We raced to Skye's room as Ward headed for the cockpit after offering to fly for me.

As Jemma had just finished injecting Skye with the drug, with my permission Coulson charged in. "NO DON'T GIVE IT TO HER!" he yelled. I looked at him worried, "It's too late, Phil why should she not get it? Phil?" I asked impatiently.

Before he could answer Skye flat lined…..

**Ok so thats chapter 20. Please let me know what you think, thanks for all the support so far it has been great and I really appreciate it! Until next time ;-)**


	23. Chapter 21

**Ok here is chapter 21, I'm so glad you are all enjoying thanks for all the support/comments and reviews! Hope you enjoy 21 :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 20**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

I whipped my head back to Skye as the machines started to make a constant beeping indicating her heart had stopped. "Simmons do something!" I cried. Poor Jemma looked stressed out as she jumped into action. She was just about to start CPR when the beeping stopped. It looked like Skye's heart had started again, I was relieved at first until it started to spike to serious high levels. The machines once again went mad with beeping, but this time it was for the opposite reason; her heart was going to fast!

It was like something out of the exorcist as Skye's body lifted slightly from the bed with her head bent backwards. It sounded like she was chocking on the tubes that were breathing for her. "Simmons what the hell is happening?" I asked desperately. She didn't respond she just continued to stare at the screens watching Skye's ever-growing heart rate.

I had never felt fear like it I was totally helpless as I watched Skye fight for her life. The tension in the room was intense even Garrett and Tripplett who didn't know Skye looked worried. It seemed like an eternity as I watched the screens, but in reality it was probably no more than a minute. Skye's body relaxed and she collapsed back onto the bed. The mad beeping that was telling us she was spiking stopped and returned to a normal rhythm.

"She's stabilizing" Simmons said in shock. I didn't know how to respond my emotions were going mad and I felt out of breath. All I could think was, come on Skye all we need now is for you to wake up. I continued to look at my little girl as the others started to talk. "Simmons is it working?" Coulson asked. Jemma nodded looking more relaxed than she had in days. "Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Ward asked. "That girl is a fighter, what was that stuff you gave her?" Tripp asked. "I don't know all I know is it worked!" Simmons replied.

I was grateful for all there help but all I wanted was for them to leave Skye's room so I could sit with her alone until she woke. However when Coulson left without a word I remembered what he said as he raced into the room. I didn't know what to think, why did he not want Skye to get the drug it had worked. That thought threated to overtake my mind so I pushed it aside. I would ask him later I thought because right now Skye was alive and that was all that mattered.

After Coulson left the others slowly filtered out until it was just Jemma left. She was rushing around checking Skye's heart rate, removing her breathing tubes and checking her heart rate again. "Jemma Skye's fine. You need to go and get some rest. You have been amazing she is alive because of you. There is no amount of words I can say that will ever cover how grateful I am that you were her doctor. However right now I'm concerned you will burn yourself out so get the hell out of here and go to bed!" I told her.

"I know May I just, I cant believe it worked so I want to check everything. Plus you must be as tired as me so why are you not going to bed?" she asked. I looked at her and replied, "Jemma you have checked and doubled checked she is fine you did your job better than any doctor I have ever seen. So please go to bed. The reason I cant go yet is because I need to see her awake before I can sleep. These last few days have been the worst I have ever experienced and I need to hear a sarcastic Skye comment before I can official end the nightmare."

Jemma looked at me and smiled, "Skye is lucky she got you for a mom. Your right May I should go to bed I will see you in the morning. Please don't burn yourself out it could be another day before she wakes up so try and get some sleep." She left the room at that.

I was finally alone with Skye. It looked like some colour had returned to her face as I brushed her hair away from her eyes and kissed her forhead. I took her hand in mine and started to rub circles in it hoping it might wake her. It didn't but I held onto to her hand anyway. One hour passed then two at that stage I could feel my eyes begin to burn. Between all the crying and no sleep they were growing more and more irritated. I managed to stay awake for another hour by telling Skye a few stories.

I didn't know if she could hear me, but I talked anyway. I told her about the day I brought her home and how she wouldn't sleep in her new bed, she would only sleep if I held her. I told her about the first time Coulson met her and how he took us out in Lola with the car seat he had bought for her. After that I couldn't fight the sleep anymore so I gave in and nodded off.

A few hours later I was woken by Skye moving, "May its not cool to fall asleep on the patient!" she croaked. I jumped awake at the sarcastic comment I had been dreaming of hearing. "Skye" I whispered as my eyes filled with the less familiar happy tears. I didn't even give her a chance to speak as I pulled her into a hug. "May kind of squishing me here!" she protested, but she didn't try to end the hug. "Don't you ever, ever do that to me again Skye. Do you hear me? Actually you are never going on another mission again unless I am there watching your ass!" I said releasing her.

She smiled at me and replied, "Understood mother but I knew you would find me." I looked at her and replied, "Skye you were practically dead if you ever get into that kind of trouble again, no matter how much I will want to I wont be able to save you! So please promise me you wont ever do that again," I said looking at her. "Ok I promise I wont go acting a hero again, well at least not anytime soon. Any chance of a drink?" she replied. I laughed and said; "That I can get you" I reached over and poured her a glass of water.

Once she was finished she asked, "What do you mean practically dead? How am I alive then?" I was about to answer but Fitzsimmons and Ward appeared at the glass. "I will explain later honey, but right now I think the rest of our family want to see you!" I said with a smile. She nodded and waved them in.

I barely had time to jump off the bed as Fitzsimmons charged in. They pulled Skye into a hug and started to talk all at once as she tried to keep up. Fitz started to apologize to Skye about how he shouldn't have let her go in alone. Thankfully she said the same thing as me and Fitz was finally able to stop beating himself up.

Ward came to her bedside next and smiled, "I'm glad your alive Skye we were all worried" he said. I got the feeling he wanted to say more but he wasn't given the chance. Jemma went back into doctor mode "ok everyone out, I need to check Skye's vitals and I can't do it with you all here!" she said ushering us out.

"Well can her mom at least stay?" I asked. "No you are not allowed back here until you eat something, sleep a little more and shower." She replied. "Jemma seriously? She just woke up!" I protested. "Right she is awake and you said you would look after yourself after she woke. So go look after yourself. I only want one patient on this BUS May and you are heading the direction of being number two!" I rolled my eyes, "Fine I will go but can I at least tell her?" Jemma nodded and I walked back into the room.

"Skye I will be back shortly Jemma wont let me stay. Is there anything you want for when I come back?" I asked. She laughed and replied, "Is doctor Simmons strict?" Jemma walked in at that, "Doctor Simmons is doing her job, May out!" she commanded. I looked at Skye and replied, "Just a little strict!" she laughed as Jemma literally grabbed my arm and threw me out.

As I walked to the shower I couldn't help but wonder where Coulson was. He didn't come to see Skye, which was strange. I decided not to press the matter, all that mattered in that moment was doing what Jemma said so I could go back and sit with Skye. Coulson could wait until tomorrow I thought. However on the way back from the shower I met him. He told me to come to his office so he could explain what he saw when he was retrieving the drug…..

**Ok so that is chapter 21, hope you all enjoyed :-) until next time ;-) **


	24. Chapter 22

**Ok so here is chapter 22, thanks so much for all the support so far it means a lot! Hope you enjoy the chapter :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 22**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

As I walked into Coulson's office I started to feel uneasy. I wasn't sure I was ready to hear what he was going to tell me, especially if it was about the drug that was now well in my daughters system. As I pulled out a seat and sat down I looked at Coulson. He looked worried about something.

"You did the impossible today, you saved Skye's life. Why aren't you happy about it Phil? You haven't even seen her yet, she's awake she even managed a sarcastic comment. I'm sure she is wondering where you are." I said smiling at him. He didn't return it. "Phil you were yelling not to give the drug to Skye why?" I asked concerned that his silence meant something bad would happen to her. When he didn't reply I got impatient "DAMMIT COULSON WILL YOU JUST TELL ME!" I yelled getting more worried.

He finally answered me. "Being down there, seeing where I came from I just got really scared she would suffer. The way that I did, but she didn't for whatever reason she didn't" he replied. I looked at him lost for words before saying, "Go see her Phil. Simmons wont let be back for at least another hour so someone should be keeping her company. She would love to see you." I smiled before leaving him to his thoughts.

Once I was downstairs I went and made myself a sandwich like Jemma ordered before returning to my bunk for a quick sleep. As I dozed off I felt myself being drawn into a nightmare. It was the worst one I ever had. It involved Skye being shot again and the only person who could save her was her father. He came looking for her at the hospital where I tried to fight him off but I was overpowered. As I lay on the ground he reached for her, brushing her hair from her face like I had done earlier. After that he vanished with Skye. I woke up at that covered in sweat and screaming Skye's name.

Jemma came rushing in to see what was wrong. "May are you ok? I heard you screaming. What happened?" she asked concerned. I wiped the sweat from my forehead before replying, "Sorry I woke you Jemma it was just a nightmare. I'm fine don't worry." She looked at me unconvinced before saying, "Skye was looking for you anyway she said 8 hours is not shortly!"

I grabbed my clock I hadn't realized I had been gone that long. "Thanks for letting me know Jemma is she still awake?" I asked. "Ohh yes and she is a very annoying patient. Maybe you could have a motherly word with her. Both me and Coulson tried but she didn't listen!" She replied. I laughed and asked, "Ok sure, but what is she doing?" Jemma rolled her eyes and said, "She is insisting on getting out of the bed and walking around. I swear May I was this close (she gestured with her fingers) to tying her down!" I laughed and replied, "I will have a word."

As I headed down to Skye's room the nightmare came back into my thoughts. I couldn't shake what Coulson had said, about how Skye didn't suffer like he did. The only thing that made Skye different from us was her father. I had the sickening feeling that his DNA might have been the reason Skye didn't suffer. I rounded the corner and looked in the window at Skye. She was sitting alone playing with her phone. As I watched her all I could think was, 'please don't let her be like her father.' I continued to watch her until she caught me.

She threw her arms up in the air as I walked into the room. "Skye I will be back shortly! Does that sound familiar May does it?" she asked sarcastically. I laughed and replied, "Sorry I fell asleep and I had to talk to Coulson, have a shower and eat. Or do you not remember Jemma's list?" She rolled her eyes and replied, "Whatever you're here now, and that's all that counts. I need a favour!" she said as she grinned at me. I eyed her skeptically, "What is it?" I asked. "Well here's the thing I feel a lot better. My shot wounds are gradually healing, but Jemma wont let me even move. So I was thinking you could I dunno, overrule her seeing as how you're my mom and all. So what do you think?" she replied.

I pretended to think about as she continued to grin at me. "Nope not a chance, Jemma didn't make that rule lightly. Plus Skye from what I have heard you're not a very good patient. You need to listen to her its for your own good. Don't let me hear anything about you trying to get out of that bed until after Jemma says its ok! Do you hear me young lady?" I asked giving her my motherly look.

My look must have worked as she sighed dramatically before saying, "Fine I will try my best to listen to her." I smiled and replied, "Good girl!" Skye rolled her eyes and asked, So any exciting missions, did I miss much?" I looked at her and answered, "Did you seriously ask did you miss much? Um how about the mission to save your life or does that not count?" I asked smiling.

"Well Coulson did mention that, but from what I have heard you were a mess!" she laughed. I pretended to be offended as I replied, "Excuse me I looked better than you!" Skye scoffed and replied, "Please mom you could never look better than me, I'm a younger model of you!" I gently punched her in the arm as she yelled, "HEY NO PUNCHING THE PATIENT!" I rolled my eyes and said, "If that hurt, then you need some serious training when you're better!" She looked at me seriously and replied, "That's a great idea mom, could you teach me? You know on top of Ward's training."

I looked at her and smiled, I loved how she was referring to me as mom more and more. "Sure I could teach you, but is Ward's not enough you guys train every day don't you?" I asked. Skye looked at me with determination, "I never want to be in the position where I cant defend myself again so the more training the better I will be prepared!" she replied.

I was saddened by her words, as scared as I was when she was shot it must have been nothing to what she felt alone in that room. I pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Don't worry honey you will never be in a position like that again, not while I'm around to stop it." She started to cry and I could barely make out her reply. I held onto her as she cried and mumbled, "I was so scared, I just wanted you there to save me. I'm so happy I found you mom nobody has ever cared about me so much before I got here. Not only did I get a mom but also I got an entire family. I love you guys!"

"Skye we love you too. We were all so worried about you, there was never any doubt that we wouldn't fly to hell and back to save you!" I replied. Skye pulled out of our hug and wiped away her tears. "I know and I hope you know I would do the same for you!" she replied. "Actually Skye I would be a lot happier if you left me to die and saved yourself but I know you would never do that!" I laughed trying to lighten her mood. It worked and she started to giggle. She sounded the exact same as she did as a baby.

A while later we were sitting in silence enjoying each other's company, when Skye let out a giant yawn. "Ok that's my signal to leave!" I said getting up to go. "Wait why?" Skye protested. "Skye you are exhausted, you need to rest. I will be back in the morning I promise." I told her. "Please don't go, can you at lest wait until I fall asleep?" she asked, sounding like a little kid. "Of course I can but, is everything ok?" I asked concerned.

Skye looked embarrassed as she replied, "Its just every time I close my eyes, I see him!" her eyes filled with tears as she finished. "See who honey? Quinn?" I asked. She nodded as more tears streamed down her face. It broke my heart to see her so scared of the man who shot her. I climbed onto the bed beside her as she put her head on my shoulder. "Don't let that man scare you Skye, he will never hurt you again. If he even thinks about it I will do more than break his face!" I hissed.

Skye looked up at me, "You broke his face?" she giggled. I looked down at her and replied, "Hell yes I did, he hurt my daughter and nobody gets away with that! I would have done more if Coulson didn't stop me" I told her. She smiled and replied, "My mom is so cool!" After that she fell asleep. I didn't get a chance to leave, Skye curled up into a ball and cuddled in beside me. I looked down at her sleeping peacefully and before long I nodded off to.

The next morning we were both awoke by Dr Simmons and she was not happy!...

**Ok so thats chapter 22, please let me know what you thought :-) The next chapter will be Skye's point of view and will include her talk with Coulson. Until next time ;-)**


	25. Chapter 23

**Ok here is chapter 23, thanks for all the support so far I really appreciate it! The count down to the shows return it well on the way now :-D Hope you enjoy the chapter! No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 23**

**Skye's Point of View**

When I woke up there was no better person to be beside my bed than May. Despite the argument we had before I got shot, I knew she would be there for me no matter what. The same goes for the rest of our little group, I loved my new found family. However it took a while before Coulson came to see me after I woke up. When he finally appeared he came when I was alone. He looked worried as he walked into my room.

"I'm glad to see you awake Skye how are you feeling?" he asked. I smiled at him and replied, "Well I'm alive thanks to you guys! Seriously AC I am so grateful at the extent you all went to, to save my life," Coulson gave me a weak smile and said, "Skye we couldn't just let you die. Your mom was a wreck the entire time, you really had her worried." I looked at him and asked, "Were you mad that I went in alone?" He thought for a moment before saying, "I'm not sure mad is the correct term to use, but I do wish you had of waited for us. What you did was brave Skye but you didn't have anything to protect yourself with."

After that he said, "That's not why I am here. I need to tell you something about the drug. The one that saved your life, I told your mom that I was worried about the side effects. You know the ones that I suffered from." I nodded in reply as he carried on, "Skye I didn't tell her everything. I wanted you to know first, I have been looking for answers a way to explain but I don't have any." I looked at him confused, "What do you mean Coulson?" I asked.

"The drug Skye, the one that saved us both. When we found it I discovered something else. Its source, it was Alien." He finished. I was shocked and a little lost for words as I mumbled, "Alien?" Coulson nodded looking very worried about my reaction. "As in unfamiliar?" I asked, dreading his response. "No" he replied. It was a lot to take in and I didn't really know what to think. "The minute I knew where it came from I tried to stop them injecting you, but I was too late. I'm so sorry Skye" he said sounding upset.

"Sorry? Coulson you were trying to save my life, you did save my life. " I replied trying to make him understand I didn't blame him for anything. "Skye we were desperate to save your life. But this drug I let them give you, we don't even know the dangers it could possess or the damage it can do." He cried. "Sir I'm sorry to say this, but so what? We are alive and you have had that stuff in you for some time now and your ok right?" I asked. He didn't reply so I tried to lighten his mood by adding, "plus you don't have a tail so that's a bonus right?"

It didn't work instead he got annoyed and replied, "I know nothing fazes you, but this should, we are completely in the dark on this!" I looked at him and said, 'that's were we live Sir, May wont tell me who my father is, I'm supposed to have some weird powers that she cant or wont tell me about! At least we are in the dark together on this one."

Coulson looked at me and replied, "Yes but not for long, to hell with any protocol or any code I used to be bound by. We have a long list of answers we need and we are going after them ourselves." I nodded and said, "Well if the teams up for it," Coulson cut me off, "No Skye we can't involve them, I trust them but we need to protect them. We can tell May if you want but that's it. Fury went to dangerous lengths to keep this under wraps, lied to me lied to S.H.I.E.L.D until we know why we can't share this with anyone, for their safety and ours!"

I nodded and said, "Got it. But we keep May out of this, she will only worry about me and I think she has done enough of that lately. So what do we go after first AC?" He smiled and replied, "For what its worth I think you should tell May, but that's your call. She will be mad if you don't she sees it as her duty to worry about you and protect you but like I said your call. As for who we go after, we go after the person responsible for this and make him pay!" I smiled and agreed but not about the May part, I didn't want her to know until it was necessary. Little did I know she would soon hear Coulson's conversation with me, but that comes later.

**Melinda May's Point of View**

_**Takes place where chapter 22 left off.**_

The next morning we were both awoke by Dr Simmons and she was not happy! "What is this?" she exclaimed. I rubbed my eyes as I looked at her and replied, "Um morning?" She glared at me, "Agent May when I said take care of yourself I meant for longer than a few hours. You need a proper nights sleep, in your own bed and a descent meal. So will you please leave, Skye will you tell her?" she asked Skye who seemed to be dozing off again. "Huh what?" she asked still half asleep. Jemma sighed and repeated herself. "Oh ok, mom go look after yourself!" Skye said trying to sound strict. "Fine" I sighed as I got up to leave. I hadn't realized how stiff my joints were as I got off the bed guess Jemma was right, I did need my own bed I thought. On my way out I heard Skye say, "More blood? Jemma I'm not going to have any left!" I made a mental point to ask Jemma what she was doing with the blood later. I didn't want her running any tests I didn't approve of.

Before going to bed I needed to make a quick stop to the cockpit. The entire time I was with Skye she hadn't mentioned what Coulson had said to her so I was curious. I went to the cockpit where I had rigged up a device that recorded conversations held in every room. The reason I had done it was so I could spy on Coulson, under orders of course. As I hit play on the recording I wanted, what I heard both shocked and angered me.

It was Coulson and Skye discussing the drug. Fury had told me limited information about it, in fact I knew as much as Coulson. Fury had told me to watch Coulson and report anything I deemed to be 'not normal behavior.' I was also told to report if and when Coulson mentioned knowing the source of the drug. This order confused me but I wasn't allowed to question anything.

However as I listened to Skye and Coulson discussing the source, and how it was alien I got mad. Coulson had deliberately not told me he knew the source of the drug that was in Skye's system. I couldn't believe he didn't tell me, he knew I wanted to know everything that concerned Skye especially health wise. I got even angrier when I heard them discussing going after the man responsible, all I could think was how could they be so stupid? Skye didn't even want me to know their plan!

As I made my phone call to inform Fury that Coulson knew more than he should, I tried to plan how I would punish Skye. She had kept something important from me, and although I couldn't tell her I knew (because that would involve mentioning the device I had set up) I needed a way to make her tell me out of guilt. I had thought of the perfect way and was about to put it into action when, Ward told me we had a mission something about an Asgardian…..

**Ok so that is Chapter 23, I know the order is a bit out of sync with the show but I preferred it this way for some reason lol Please let me know what you think! Until next time ;-)**


	26. Chapter 24

**Ok here is chapter 24, sorry it is a little later than usual. Hope you enjoy, again thanks for all the support I really appreciate it :-) No Copyright Intended! **

**Chapter 24**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

"What do you mean Asgardian?" I asked as he led the way to the labs. "I mean an Asgardian has landed here, on earth!" he replied as he pushed open the lab door. "Thor I think its Thor!" Fitz was saying excitedly. "It might not be Thor Fitz!" Jemma replied irritated. "Yes the readings match the ones Dr Selfig and Dr Foster found, but it could signal the arrival of an enemy. You know like Loki?" she continued. "We need to be the welcome wagon, to however has arrived, so pray that's its not Loki!" I said as we prepared to leave.

Before setting off I went to check on Skye, despite being annoyed she kept things from me I needed to know she was ok. I was passing her window just as she was climbing out of the bed. I tapped on the window "NO!" I yelled threw the glass. I opened the door and said, "Get back in now!" she looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "I just want to stretch my legs," she protested. I looked at her and said, "Now Skye, don't have me tell you again!" she continued to protest and tapped her cheeks saying, "Look there is colour, I feel like my whole body's on fire I'm good!" she said. "Good is not the appropriate word to describe your situation, better is more accurate. You were shot twice, had your stomach perforated and had a breathing tube shoved down your throat!" I replied, annoyed at her lack of concern for her health.

"FINE!" she hissed getting back into the bed. "Good, now was that so hard?" I asked. She gave me a sarcastic smile before asking, "Are you here to tell me you lot are going on a super cool mission?" I looked at her before replying, I knew she would love to be taking part in this mission, especially with it involving Asgard. "Um no, nothing exciting just a routine op that's all. You're not missing anything honey promise!" I lied. Unfortunately Skye knew I was and called me on it. "Seriously I know you are lying mom! What is it? Can I help?" she asked. "I'm not lying Skye, like I said just a routine op. You can help by staying in bed until we get back ok?" She nodded in response looking disappointed. I felt sorry for her obviously but it was for her own good.

We left the BUS after I talked with Skye and followed the coordinates into the dessert. Fitz was sitting in the back reading the location. As we drove Ward asked, "Has Coulson told you why he didn't want Skye to get the drug?" I didn't even look at him I just replied, "No and I don't need to know. Skye is alive that is all I was concerned about. Don't push him on it Ward." Thankfully he didn't ask anything else, last thing I wanted was him looking into Skye's health.

We had been driving forever before Fitz said, "WOW we just got a read 3 times the level as before!" "How close?" I asked. Before he could answer there was a huge beam of light from the sky. It was huge as it crashed into the ground just in front of the jeep. I had to swerve out of the way. As the dust cleared we say a woman standing where the light had been. As the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents, who we had brought as backup aimed there guns at her, Ward was full of knowledge as he said, "Yeah definitely Asgardian!" I glared at him but didn't comment. "I'm running facial recognition now." Fitz said from the car. "Ok got it, I don't have a name but she was in New Mexico with Thor and she is a friendly." He informed us. I told the others to stand down as I approached the woman. "You are of S.H.I.E.L.D?" she asked. "Yeah" Ward answered sounding hesitant. "I am Lady Sif of Asgard, your world is in grave danger!" she replied.

I looked at her shocked and asked, "Danger? From who?" She turned to me and said, "We must get somewhere safe, where I can track Lorelei." I nodded and let her to the jeep. Once we were in the jeep I sped back to the BUS. Once we arrived I went to get Coulson to see what he knew about her. "She's a warrior, I saw her fight in New Mexico she climbed a killing machine and speared it with her double edged sword. It was pretty badass!" he smirked. "She said she needs S.H.I.E.L.D to help her find someone called Lorelei. You up for this?" I asked. "I'm fine!" he responded. "Fine doesn't look like this, not on you. Whatever is troubling you I can help!" I said smiling. Of course I had a fair idea what was bothering him, I just wanted him and Skye to ask for my help.

After that he walked downstairs as I followed. We walked into the lab where Sif was waiting. "What dark magic is this? Thor said you perished at the hands of Loki!" she said shocked upon seeing Coulson. "He was right, I was dead for a while. However Loki isn't the only one with tricks up his sleeve. Turns out S.H.I.E.L.D had a few of their own tricks. " Coulson told her. "Thor will be pleased to hear you are alive he considered you a friend." Sif said with a smile. "I think the same, which is why I would prefer if he heard it from me." Coulson told her. Sif nodded in understanding. Coulson went on to ask, "So who is this Lorelei we are looking for?"

"I am hunting her, 600 years ago she used her powers to wreck havoc, she brought down armies, empires and kings!" she explained. "What kind of powers does she have? Strength, speed what?" Ward asked interested. Sif shook her head and replied, "Sorcery she bends and shapes the will of men for her own purpose." This shocked the men in the room as I asked, "only men? Her powers don't work on women?" Sif smirked and said, "No men have an inherited weakness that we do not share." I laughed as Fitz whispered to Ward, "I can't imagine what she is talking about!"

Sif ignored them and went on to tell us how Lorelei powers worked on me. She showed us the collar that she was going to use, to prevent Lorelei from speaking. Which she said was what captured most men, before she even touched them. Finally we had enough information to go on and we managed to come up with a place to start. We ended up I a bar, where recent activities had suggested Lorelei was involved. We were right and before long, we where attacked by the men under her control.

Thankfully Sif was able to provide cover, by kicking a caravan in front of us after the police under Lorelei influence starting shooting at us. We managed to get into the bar where she was, but we where attacked by more men and she made a run for it. She went out the back door towards where Ward was positioned. I chased after her, but I was too late she had got her claws into Ward and they were driving off on a motorbike. "Shit" I muttered as I watched them fly off.

As we headed back to the BUS Sif was furious. During her struggle with one of the men she had broken the collar and now had no way of stopping Lorelei. Coulson took the collar from her and assured her Fitz could find a way to repair it. Sif didn't look convinced but handed it over. As we left her in the interrogation room to cool off Coulson looked at me and asked, "Would you mind if I asked Skye to help? It's just she is the best tracker I know and she will find Ward before us." I knew he was right so I agreed, "Yes you can ask her, but do not let her leave that room!" He laughed and walked off.

I decided to go and see Sif after Coulson had left. I walked into the room where she was sharpening her sword. It was an impressive weapon. "May I?" I asked. Sif smiled and handed it to me. It was so light and easy to move. I handed it back to her and smiled. We started talking about Lorelei then and about how she followed a pattern of choosing the strongest man and using him to cause destruction. We discussed Ward and how he was one of the best she could have got. The things Sif was saying got me thinking about my situation with Ward and I started to doubt if we should continue what we were doing.

As we continued to chat Coulson came in, "Skye found him come on!" he said as he raced out of the room again. "Who is Skye?" Sif asked confused. "Ohh you haven't met her. Skye's my daughter. She is on bed rest because a mad man shot her. She isn't dealing with not being able to help on missions too much so Coulson asked her to track Ward." I explained. 'I would like to meet Skye before I go home." Sif replied. I smiled and said, "She might not let you leave, she loves anything to do with Asgard and Thor."

Once we had caught up to Coulson he told us Skye had tracked their movement to a Vegas hotel room. We set off in search of the room. We brought S.H.E.I.L.D backup as we burst threw the doors. It was empty but there were signs that they had indeed been there. We headed back to the BUS again disappointed we had just missed them. However Fitz managed to lighten the mood by informing us he had fixed the collar. He led Sif off to inspect it as Coulson and myself headed for the lab. "If you were Ward where would you run to?" As he finished his sentence we heard a loud banging. "If I was Ward I wouldn't run!" I answered. Coulson understood what I meant. Ward was on the BUS and before we could react we heard the engine start.

"I would take out my main threat, which is what he appears to be attempting!" I added. The plane took off at that.

**Skye's Point of View**

As Simmons and myself sit in my room desperately trying to find Ward and anywhere he may have moved to, we heard a loud banging. "What the hell is that?" I asked. Jemma looked at me and said, "I will investigate you stay here." I rolled my eyes as she headed for the door. "Its locked!" she said as she tried yanking open the door. "I think we found Ward!" I replied. She looked at me worried as I used my computer to look around the BUS.

As I looked around I saw they opened the air lock in the interrogation room. That was were Sif was, which meant she was gone. As I continued to look around we heard someone outside. It was Coulson. Jemma grabbed the fire extinguisher and hid behind the door. Coulson unlocked the door and walked in, "Where is Simmons?" he asked. I was about to tell him when she aimed for his head. Thankfully Coulson had quick reflexes and managed to stop her. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. "Sir are you really you?" Jemma asked.

"Of course I am!" he replied. He then turned to me, "Skye Fitz locked Sif in the interrogation room I need you to let her out!" I looked at him apologetically and said, "Sorry AC they opened the air lock, she's gone." He smirked and replied, "Are you kidding me? Sif is Asgardian she is still out there, open it and let her in now!" I quickly opened it and sure enough she jumped in. Coulson then told Jemma to follow him. "WAIT WHAT CAN I DO?" I called after him. When he didn't answer I decided to go and look for someway to help.

I found May and Ward first. They were full on attacking each other and were destroying everything in sight. May was not happy when she saw me. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She managed to yell between punches. I was frozen to the one spot as I watched them battle it out. Before I knew it they had gone threw the window and Ward was pointing a gun at May's head. I panicked and called "GRANT DON'T!" His head shot up and before I could react he was coming at me.

I couldn't move I was terrified at what he was going to do. However just before he reached me he stopped in his tracks. It was like a switch had flicked in his head. "Skye" he began to say but May cut him off. She had put herself protectively in-between Ward and myself. She was glaring at him as he started to say, "It's me, May I'm back." May didn't look convinced until to women walked past. I assumed it was Lady Sif and Lorelei as they looked to have been fighting. Sif nodded at mom in confirmation that the spell was broke. This didn't stop her punching him once last time in the face and saying, "Good to know!"

I was both shocked and impressed and she grabbed my arm and pulled me after her. I gave Ward an apologetic look as May yanked me away. She led me down to the cargo bay where Sif was now standing with Lorelei in handcuffs. Coulson was chatting to her as May lead me down the stairs. Sif looked up and smiled as we walked over to her. "So this must be Skye?" she asked looking at me. I nodded I was to in awe to speak. "I thought you were on bed rest?" she asked confused. "Well technically.." I began to say but May cut me off. "There is no technically about it missy, you are on bed rest. The only reason I brought you down here was so you can say you met Lady Sif. That way I wont have to listen to you complain about how everyone else did! So now that you have met her, get back to your room." May scolded.

I signed and said, "Can I at least get a selfie?" Sif looked confused as I pulled out my phone. "Smile and look and the little camera!" I instructed her. She did as she was told and I took the picture. It turned out well and Sif seemed to me fascinated about the camera. However May didn't let me stay longer she gave me 'the look' that said get the hell out of here. So I bid Lady Sif goodbye and headed to my room to wait for the lecture from mom. It didn't take long…..

**Ok so that is chapter 24, hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought :-D Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors I literally just wrote it so I could update today. I will not be able to update tomorrow as I am going to a MTV concert :-D So until next time ;-) **


	27. Chapter 25

**Here is chapter 25, thanks for all the support so far it means a lot :-D Hope you enjoy! No copyright Intended :-) **

**Chapter 25**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

After Sif left I marched straight to Skye's room. I flung open the door to find her sitting on the bed. Once she saw me she immediately started to apologize. I put my hand up to stop her. She stopped but looked terrified. "What part of stay in your room did you not understand Skye?" I asked. Skye looked at me with big eyes but didn't answer. "I specifically asked you to stay there and you didn't listen. How do you expect to be allowed into S.H.I.E.L.D if you cant follow a simple order? You were walking around up there like there was nothing wrong!" I scolded.

Skye finally spoke, "May I wanted to help, I was worried about you. I knew Fitz was under Lorelei's control so I wanted to warn you. When I saw you and Ward fighting I got scared, I know what he is capable of so I wanted to help you! If that doesn't count towards being a good agent then I don't know what does." She said.

I didn't know what to think, if I were she I would have done the exact same thing. However she had to know that following orders is just as important as being brave and willing to risk ones on life for someone else. So I did what ever parent has to do at some point, I grounded her.

"Skye I understand were you are coming from and admire your bravery. However like I said following orders is also part of being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and until you learn to follow them I'm afraid you are grounded!" I said. I wished I had a camera with me so I could have captured her expression for my album. It was a look of sheer horror as she yelled, "GROUNDED?" I nodded in response.

"Mom you cant do this to me! What if we have a mission how am I supposed to help?" she cried sounding desperate. "If we have a mission you can assist, and if it involves leaving the BUS you can go as long as I am with you at all times. As for the time we spend on the BUS with no missions I have separate terms. Number one, you are not allowed on the Internet this is a privilege that I am removing. Number two, during any free time you have you will train with either myself or Ward. Should we not be available you will sit in the cockpit with me. Finally number three and my personal favourite, no sleep ins!" I smiled.

"WHAT?" she yelled. "Mom you have to reconsider, this is so unfair. All I did was come upstairs!" she begged. "Skye it is not about just coming upstairs, you didn't listen. If this was a more serious situation you could find yourself lying in the same position you are recovering from. Except next time there will be no miracle drug to save you! I will remove your punishment when you prove to me that you are able to follow basic orders. Until then the terms are non negotiable, once Simmons gives you the all clear they will be in full effect. It is entirely up to you how fast this punishment ends!" I replied.

"I'm telling Coulson!" she said in a huff. I was waiting for her to say that, "That's fine honey you tell Coulson, but remember he might be your boss but I'm your mother. I can make things a lot harder for you than he can. So by all means tell him, I will hear what you tell him anyway. You know why? Because I hear everything!" I replied. Skye glared at me and said, "There is no way you hear everything!" I smirked and replied, "Believe whatever you want it's the truth. Who really own the BUS? I'm the pilot remember. Now that's enough of that, where is your laptop, phone and anything else you have with a Wi-Fi connection."

Skye was furious as she handed over her gadgets, I really felt like I was getting threw to her. She huffed after that so I left her to sulk. On they way to the cockpit I met Coulson. "Hey how's Skye?" he asked. "She is sulking in her room because I punished her." I answered. He laughed and replied, "Why what did she do?" I looked at him and laughed, "Ohh you know exactly what we used to do when we were younger. Went all out to prove ourselves as good agents by disobeying ever order we got!" He smiled and said, "Those were the days, weren't they?" I nodded, thinking back to the junior days. "I was thinking of getting Skye her badge soon, would you be ok with that?" Coulson asked snapping me out of my daydream.

"Sure I am but could you give it a few days. I'm punishing her for not following orders and giving her a badge in the middle of her punishment would make her think she is safe." I replied. He smiled at me and said, "Mel you really are a great mom. I didn't think you would want Skye being an agent." I looked at him and answered, "I don't want her to be an agent, but that will not stop her. Better I'm ok with it that against it. At least that way I will be there to protect her, that reminds me I want to be her partner at least for the first few months. I need to make sure she will be ok when I'm not around all the time."

Coulson nodded in agreement before saying, "I'm ok with that. I'm on my way to see Skye now do you think its safe?" I laughed, "You are safe, its me she is pissed at!" He laughed and looked at what I was carrying, "I wonder why?" He said as he turned to walk away. I waved Skye's thing in the air and replied, "Kids got to learn!" He smirked back as he headed for Skye's room.

As I pulled open the cockpit door and locked Skye's gadgets out of her grasp I was shocked to see Ward waiting on me. "I figure I let you punch me again?" he said as I walked in. "Repeatedly" he added. "Its fine!" I answered. "It's not May" he shot back. "I never indented, I didn't want to hurt.." he began to say, but I cut him off. "You didn't Ward. There was never a risk with me, I told you that." I answered annoyed. "You did," Ward mumbled. "Seems like we are done here." I said giving him a serious look.

He looked a mixture of sad and disappointed as he got up to leave saying, "ok." As he walked out I thought back to what Lorelei had said to me. "Ward" I called. He turned back to look at me as I said, "If what Lorelei said was true, about you desiring someone else that wasn't me. Then you were more honest with her that you are with yourself. Oh and one more thing, it better not be Skye because there is no way I'm letting that happen do you understand me?" He looked worried as he nodded and practically raced from the room. That confirmed my suspicions he was after Skye and I now had to make sure that didn't happen!...

**Ok so that is chapter 24, I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought I love the feedback :-D Until next time ;-)**


	28. Chapter 26

**Here is chapter 26, I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all the support so far I really appreciate it can't believe I have over 100 reviews :-D No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 26**

**Skye's Point of View**

It had been two days since May grounded me. I was going stir crazy as Jemma had yet to give me the all clear and I was stuck in the same room without any source of real entertainment. Not only that but every morning at exactly 7 o clock May appeared to wake me up, because part of her punishment was not letting me lie in!

As I was sitting in my room for what I assumed was going to be another room bound day, Jemma walked in. "Ok Skye you will be glad to hear that I have checked all your vitals and it looks like you are good to go. Everything is normal and I am happy to let you get back to normal. However take things slow at first!" she warned. I grinned and leap from the bed pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "THANK GOD!" I yelled as I released her. "Glad your happy!" Jemma laughed. "You have no idea how happy you have made me Jemma!" I squeaked with excitement.

After that I raced from the room and headed straight for the kitchen. I was finally going to get junk food, because while I was on bed rest May had warned everyone I wasn't allowed it! I charged towards the cupboard and pulled out a tub of BBQ Pringles. As I inhaled at least 6 in my first mouthful I heard someone laugh behind me. It was Ward. "Hungry?" he asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, mom wouldn't let me have any while I was recovering!" I replied. He laughed again and said, "Well I can see you are making up for it now. Since when did you start calling her mom anyway?" I looked at him surprised by his question, "Um I don't know it just sort of happened. Its not like I made a conscious decision to start calling her mom. Why?" I asked. "Just curious, it seems like you spend more time arguing that's all, you don't seem that close." He replied. "At the start we weren't, I mean were getting there. We still have some stupid arguments but getting shot put it into prospective for me. All May wants is for me to be safe, so I respect that. Even though sometimes she drives me mad!" I joked.

Ward nodded, I couldn't help but think there was something more he wanted to say to me. "Are you ok Grant?" I asked concerned. He looked deep in thought as he nodded again. I was about to ask him what was wrong when May appeared. "What are you doing out of your room?" she asked. Ward jumped when he heard her voice and quickly left us along. I looked after him as he ran downstairs. "Did you and Ward have a fight?" I asked looking back at May. "I asked you a question first Skye." She replied strictly. "Jemma gave me the all clear, so I'm not breaking any rules." I informed her.

"Good then we can get started!" she replied happily. "Wait you didn't answer my question and, what do you mean started?" I asked. She looked at me and said, "Skye what happens between me and Ward is non of your concern. However you will no longer be having training sessions with him. As for what we are starting, it's your training. We will start off easy and build it up." She said with a smile. "Wait Ward's my S.O why can't I train with him? I shouldn't have to suffer because you fell out with your boyfriend!" I said annoyed. May turned to me, clearly fed up with my questions, "Skye if I say Ward is no longer training you then Ward is no longer training you. And he is not my BOYFRIEND!" she hissed.

I decided it was useless to try and get a real answer from her, I would ask Ward later I thought. So I followed her down to the training area. We began with basic stretches and moved on to what May called light circuits. There was nothing light about them, by the time I ran around them once I couldn't breathe. I collapsed onto the ground and lay there. May walked over to me and said with no sympathy, "Get up Skye!"

I looked up at her and panted, "I cant breathe give me a minute!" Thankfully she listened and sat down beside me. When I had caught my breath I sat up. May was still sitting beside me like a statue. She passed me a drink, which I gulped down in seconds. "When was the last time you did anything like this?" she asked. I thought back trying to remember. "I think it was high school, except I never really made an effort I skipped class most times until I got caught." I replied.

May looked at me, "Why did you skip class?" she asked genuinely interested. I didn't really want to tell her, I thought it would upset her. When I didn't answer she asked again. "Um well, I didn't really have the proper outfits for exercise. Any foster homes I had didn't really spend the money on me. They kept it for themselves. So I would get picked on plus I wanted to spend gym class with my boyfriend so I would hide in the locker rooms with him and you know talk." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry Skye, that must have been tough not having anyone who cared about you. I cant imagine how tough your life must have been, constantly being moved around." May said sadly. I could see tears in her eyes so I tried to cheer her up. "I know mom if it was up to you, I would have been the best dressed and I would have been able to whip all their butts at gym class!" I joked. She laughed and replied, "Your right, that is exactly the way I would have had it. You definitely wouldn't have been talking with your boyfriend!" she joked sarcastically. "Mother you always think the worst of me!" I laughed gently pushing her over.

She laughed and replied, "Oh Skye if you were talking in the locker rooms, I'm afraid her wasn't your boyfriend!" I started to laugh who knew May was so like me. When we had finally stopped laughing May sat up and said, "I think that is enough training for today, hopefully tomorrow morning we get more done!" I nodded and got off the floor offering May a hand to pull her up. She took it and I yanked her up. "What now?" I asked. "Well we haven't got any missions yet so how about we go out? Take Jemma with us." She replied. "I thought I was grounded?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"You are grounded, but I think we owe Jemma a thank-you. So a girly day seems like the best way. Plus you could be doing with new clothes! Don't worry once we are back on the BUS you will go back to being punished." May smiled.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked pretending to be offended. May gave a sarcastic laugh and said, "I think you know. Go get Jemma we need to leave before a mission comes in!" I nodded and raced of to get her. As usual she was in the lab. "Jemma were going out come on!" I told her. She jumped when she heard me. "Out where? This better not be another one of your bad girl antics Skye!" she scolded. "God everyone has such high opinions of me today!" I said sarcastically. "May is taking us out Jemma, so don't worry you wont get in trouble!" I told her.

She looked relieved as we met May at the car. "I'm glad to see you May I thought Skye was trying to get us in trouble again!" Jemma said. May smiled and said, "Don't worry Jemma I wont let her get you into trouble anymore!" I scoffed at the pair of them as I went to get into the front seat. "Ah youngest in the back honey!" May said smiling. "Seriously?" I asked. Both Jemma and May nodded as I huffed and climbed in the back. As we left the BUS I said, "Pleas tell me this isn't going to be a pick on Skye day? I mean I know it is in the big sister hand book but it's not in the moms handbook!" Jemma turned to me and said, "Yes but in the big sister handbook we can tag in the motherly figure for back up!"

I rolled my eyes and smirked, today would be fun a day without the guys is just what we needed…..

**Ok so that was chapter 26, I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will introduce the next mission! Until next time ;-) **


	29. Chapter 27

**Ok here is chapter 27, hope you enjoy :-D No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 27**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

As we pulled up to the mall I could see Skye and Jemma get excited. Since joining the BUS neither of them had got to do anything like this. Being on the BUS had made them grow up faster and they didn't get to do the things girls their age did everyday. Once I parked the car they jumped out and raced for the stairs leading to the shops. "HURRY UP MOM!" Skye yelled as I locked the car door.

By the time I caught up to them they were already at the top of the stairs. "Ok what will we do first?" I asked. "Um clothes shopping?" Jemma suggested. "I agree, lets get the worst part over with first!" Skye replied. "You don't like clothes shopping?" Jemma asked. "I never had anyone to do it with before, well except Miles and that other A-hole I used to date!" Skye told her. I cringed hearing Mile's name, he was someone from her past I didn't want to meet again. "What was wrong with the other A-hole he doesn't even get a name?" Jemma asked innocently. However Skye hadn't been expecting the question and looked like she was caught off guard as she muttered "nothing."

I could see Jemma looked concerned by Skye's answer; it was obvious whoever this guy was he had done something to Skye. I gave Jemma a look to tell her to let it go, thankfully she got the message and stopped. "Lets start with the shops on the left!" Skye said changing the subject. As she walked ahead of us I whispered to Jemma, "Don't worry I will ask her about it later. It seems like there is a lot of things in her past that bother her, and I am making it my personal mission to help her deal with them." Jemma smiled in understanding and said, "I'm glad she has you May."

After that we caught up to Skye who was wandering around one of the clothing shops. At first she didn't seem interested but before long she had a mountain of clothes to try on, as did Jemma. I was like their donkey as I followed them into the changing rooms. We spend an hour in there deciding what was a yes and what was a no. The yes was growing ever bigger the more they tried on. Thankfully it did end and we proceeded to the till with what looked like half the shop. As Skye piled hers onto the counter I had to tell Jemma to do the same.

"May you don't have to pay for mine, I know Skye is your daughter and she has no money!" She protested. "Jemma it's my treat you are my family too plus you saved my daughters life. I owe you more than you can ever imagine!" I told her. She smiled and thanked me. It took the poor sales assistant almost ten minutes to fold and bag the clothes before we could pay. Once we had gathered all the bags we left the shop. "I think that was enough clothes shopping" Jemma giggled. Skye agreed and said, "Totally I'm starving we should eat!"

Both Jemma and Skye raced towards the food court as I struggled to keep up. I always thought I was super fit, I guess keeping up with young girls in a mall requires a different set of skills. By the time we had reached the food court I myself was hungry. We all decided we wanted to eat at different places so we split up to get our food, agreeing to meet back at a particular table. By the time I had got my food Jemma was already at the table waiting. "Where's Skye?" I asked sitting down. "I don't know she said she wanted a McDonalds but I can't see her in the line" Jemma said looking at the McDonalds line.

"She probably go bored waiting and went somewhere else." I assured her. However as we sat and ate Skye didn't appear. I will admit I did start to worry but I didn't want to show it, Skye would think I was totally over protective if I did. Almost an hour passed and Skye still hadn't returned. We were about to go and look for her when an announcement came over the speakers "Could Melinda May please come to the Apple Store on level 3, we have your daughter with us" Jemma looked at me concerned as I said, "I'm going to kill her!"

I marched down to the Apple Store were sure enough Skye was sitting with the security guard. "What did she do?" I asked glaring at her. "Well we found her trying to hack an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D but she insisted she wasn't hacking in, because her mom was an agent. We were going to call the police but she was very insistent so we thought it best to ask you. So are you an agent?" the guard asked. I nodded and showed him my badge. "Ok well I guess we should let her go. I trust you will take care of it?" he asked.

I nodded and he let Skye go. Once we were outside the shop I pulled her aside. "Are you serious Skye? What are you playing at?" I hissed. "I was just trying to find out something!" she cried. "WHAT?" I yelled annoyed. "It doesn't matter." She said as tears started to stream down her cheeks. "Skye you better tell me right now what you were hacking!" I hissed. When she didn't answer I lost me temper, "This better not be about that drug and its origins Skye!" I regretted it the minute I had said it. Now she knew I had heard at least part of her conversation with Coulson.

"WHAT?" She yelled. "Why would it be about that?" she questioned me. "Skye please just tell me what you were doing." I begged her. I had forgot poor Jemma was with us, until her phone rang. She walked away to answer it as I continued to try and get an answer out of Skye. However when Jemma returned she said, "We need to get back to the BUS. Coulson said its urgent"…..

**Ok so that was chapter 27, hope you enjoyed. i think you all know what the next mission is :L So until next time ;-) **


	30. Chapter 28

**Ok so here is chapter 28, I hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the support so far really appreciate it! nO copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 28**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

As we headed back to the car Skye was in a huff. "Skye if you would just tell us what is wrong we can help. You don't even have to tell me, just please tell someone if you need help!" I reasoned with her. "It's nothing," she muttered. I rolled my eyes annoyed at how closed off she was. As we got into the car, poor Jemma took the back seat allowing Skye in the front. Skye wasn't pleased and sighed loudly as she climbed in.

We drove in silence until we got the BUS. As we pulled into the cargo bay we where greeted by Coulson. "How was the shopping trip?" he asked. "It could have been better," I told him looking at Skye, who was talking to Jemma. "What happened?" he asked sounding concerned. "Nothing I cant handle Phil. What's up?" I replied. "May can you fly us to these coordinates?" he asked handing them to me. "Of course, but why?" I asked surprised. "We need to pick up a few guests then I will explain" he replied. I nodded and headed off, but not before I heard Coulson call Skye.

I raced to the cockpit, so I could start the take off and still hear what he was saying to her. Once I was in the air I located them on the BUS and listened in. "Did you find out anything?" I heard Coulson ask. "How the hell could I, May grounded me. I tried to use the Apple Store but the jerk security guard called mom on me!" I heard Skye respond. "Keep trying we need to know more Skye, I am pulling all my resources but we need to get the file!" Coulson told her. I couldn't help but wonder what file he was referring to.

As we arrived at our destination I wasn't amused about our guests. Agent Hand was amongst them and our last meeting wasn't exactly civil. Before Coulson went to greet them he came to see me. "May I hate to tell you this on such short notice, but I'm making Skye an agent today. I need her help with this mission, but she needs to be an agent to help." He told me. "Coulson you cant be serious, do you honestly think she is ready?" I cried. "May we both know she is, yes she is a rule breaker, yes she needs to learn a lot and yes she needs to master self-defense but aside from all that she is ready. She is determined, brave, resourceful and most of all she has proven herself to be loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. She is ready, are you?" Coulson asked.

I thought for a moment shocked by the question. I had never really thought about what I would do when Skye finally made it into S.H.I.E.L.D. "Honestly Phil I'm not sure if I am ready. But your right Skye is, and she deserves a shot. Just make sure you tell her she is still grounded until I say otherwise." I laughed. "I will May don't worry." He smiled. As he turned to leave he added, "Once Agent Hand and the others are onboard get us in the air. Then come and meet us." He instructed. I nodded in understanding. Once he had left I turned on my monitor and flicked through the cameras so I could see when they were onboard.

As I flicked I came across Skye, Jemma and Fitz in the lab. It looked like they were taking a blood sample from Skye. I couldn't help but worry as to why they would be doing that. After all Jemma had given Skye the all clear, so why would she need a blood sample? I knew in my heart it had something to do with the drug and why Skye and Coulson had totally different reactions to it but I didn't want anyone to look into it. I was afraid they would find Skye's father, and the fact that his DNA probably played a part in her recovery. It hit me then, was that what Skye was looking for in the Apple Store? Had Coulson sent her after the file regarding her father's identity? Anger filled me on that thought, this had gone to far I was going to confront them on the matter after our mission.

I forced myself to flick onto the next camera where I saw Agent Hand greeting Couslon. Once the door was closed I took off. We reached our target height, and I reluctantly went to meet with Hand. As I walked into the room everyone was standing in a circle. "We are at our target height" I informed them. Coulson nodded and finally enlightened us, as to why we were there. He told us how he thought the Clairvoyant was someone we had already met. Someone, who was on our list of people with potential powers. At first the others didn't seem impressed. Until Agent Garrett said, "All we know so far is that the Clairvoyant has been one step ahead of us at all times. Stealing from our playbook!"

This led us onto Mike aka Deathlock, and how Garrett and Tripp had encountered him on their latest mission when he attacked a S.H.I.E.L.D safe house. "We are getting close to discovering the clairvoyants identity, we have narrowed the list down to potential candidates!" Garrett said. "Narrowed it how?" Hand asked skeptically. Coulson went on to explain how they had looked at the list of rejects; people who they thought had psychic powers but who they dismissed. "So if what you are suggesting is correct, how do we go up against a natural clairvoyant?" Hand asked.

This led us onto Skye. "We compartmentalize it" Garrett answered. "One of our team is a natural at pattern recognition and analysis, finding needles in haystacks she will prioritize the candidates on the list, locate them then pair us off into random teams" Coulson said. "That way only one person knows the full scope of the mission" Garrett added. "You do understand this person, you are referring to she would need to be a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent to be granted that kind of access?" Hand asked.

"I'm glad you brought that up" Coulson smiled. "I'm going to make Skye an Agent" he practically grinned at Hand. "Your what?" she asked shocked. "I'm making her an agent, she deserves it and you don't have a say in the matter!" he added. "Are you ok with this?" Hand asked me, clearly looking for someone else unhappy with the matter. "If Coulson thinks it is for the best, then yes I am." I replied. She looked disgusted as she added, "Fine but I think she will be a huge mistake!" This annoyed me, "Hey don't talk about my daughter like that. You don't even know her, she has done more for S.H.E.I.L.D than some of our senior agents just look at Sitwell!" I hissed. Sitwell who had been relatively quiet looked embarrassed. "Ok Agent May no need to get so annoyed, I just don't think she is ready!" Hand argued. Thankfully Coulson put a stop to our disagreement by telling Ward to fetch Skye.

Skye looked worried as she joined us in the room. "What's up?" she asked. Coulson told her about the mission and about what he wanted her to do. "Yeah that's a good idea, but how about I give one person in the team the name of the candidate and the other the location? That way nobody knows the full details of the mission." Skye said.

I looked at Skye, and felt such pride in her. She was so smart, some of the top agents wouldn't have even thought of that idea. "I like how she thinks, I like how she thinks!" Garrett grinned. "There's just one thing, how am I supposed to do this without someone in the room, I don't have clearance?" Skye said disappointed. "Well that's what we really wanted you for Skye!" Coulson said excitedly. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D Skye!" he said as he handed her, her level one badge.

I have never seen her happier as she took it from him. She looked like she was going to cry. "Really?" she asked shocked. "Really" Coulson assured her. Skye practically beamed with pride and she looked at the badge. I walked over and pulled her into a hug, "Congratulations honey, you earned it!" I whispered in her ear. "Thanks mom, does this mean I'm not grounded anymore?" she chanced her luck. "No way your still grounded!" I laughed. "What a way to kill the mood!" she joked. I smiled at her proud to call her my daughter.

She smiled back and said, "Thanks for letting me be an agent, I know AC wouldn't have allowed it unless you consented, so thanks mom. I'm sorry about earlier I promise I will fill you in after this mission. I don't like keeping things from you I know you worry about me." I nodded grateful that she was finally accepting my help. I was about to answer when Fitzsimmons charged into the room to congratulate Skye. I let them have them moment. Before the really mission began, I just didn't expect what happened next….

**Ok so that is chapter 28, hope you enjoyed :-D I know there wasn't a lot happening in it, but hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting! Tonight is the night for the lucky Americans the show is back on! I'm not at all Jealous lol I will have to watch it hopefully tomorrow online :-D Apologies for any spelling/grammar errors in this chapter I am on a train :L Until next time ;-) **


	31. Chapter 29

**Here is chapter 29, hope you enjoy! :-) No Copyright Intended. **

**Chapter 29 **

**Skye's Point of View**

Words cannot describe how happy I was when I got my badge. It was like everything had become official and I was really part of the family. I was grinning from ear to ear when Fitzsimmons came running in to congratulate me. It was the first time I was ever proud of myself, and the first time someone had been proud of me. As I hugged Fitzsimmons Coulson interrupted, "Ok gang we need to get some work done, so can we get back to the mission?" he smiled. "Sorry AC where do we start?" I asked grinning.

Once I had made a start on the mission I went to explain things to Agent Garrett. "Ok, on this phone you will find a set of coordinates, that will lead you to one of the three potential clairvoyants I have chosen. When you are within a mile your partner will be granted access to the candidates name and profile on their own phone make sense?" I asked looking at his puzzled expression.

"You know we haven't officially met? John Garrett" he said offering me his hand to shake. I took his hand and laughed, "I guess lying unconscious in a bed should not count." He laughed in agreement and asked, "How are you feeling?" I smile and answered, "A lot better actually." Garrett nodded and said, "I have been shot a couple of times myself, in the back, in the shoulder I even had my throat cut once. But you know the toughest one?" I shook my head as he pulled down the neck of his top to show me, "thing about a third degree burn is the burn itself doesn't hurt at all crazy right? The nerve endings get all fried but the area around the burn hurts like hell, but still gut shot is the worst" he remarked.

"Sir I know what you did for me, how you risked your life to save me so thank you " I replied with a smile. "You have got a good team around you and a mom who would die for you. I just jumped on the band wagon" he replied. "Well you were one of them Sir" I said. "Well I guess it all comes full circle I was Ward's S.O now he is yours. You have had a big impact on him. He is different than I remember him." he told me. "Different how?" I asked curious. "Ward can work as part of a team now and that's thanks to you Skye" He smiled as he got up to leave. Before leaving the room he added, "Thanks for this (he waved the phone in the air) and Skye loose the Sir. I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D agent just like you." I smiled and nodded.

**Melinda May's Point of View**

I was in the lab with Fitz waiting for Skye to finish with Garrett. I was looking around at all Fitz gadgets there was a lot. I made the mistake of asking about one and he launched into an explanation. Thankfully Jemma walked in, in the middle. "I've condensed all the blood sample results into an encrypted file, now if we just had access-" Jemma came in saying out loud before Fitz cut her off. "JEMMA!" he practically yelled. "We have a visitor" he smiled at her, clearly telling her to shut up. "OHH May, Hello" Jemma said in a high pitch. I rolled my eyes, "I assume your taking about Skye' blood?" I asked.

"There is just so much we don't know, we don't know what drug it is. We don't know where it came from not to mention any potential side effects it may have, short or long term. Were just worried about Skye," they said in a combination of the two. "And agent Coulson of course" Fitz added. I knew they were telling the truth they really did care about Skye and I appreciated that. But I was beginning to worry that Skye and Coulson had been hiding a lot about the drug. "Has either of them shown any side effects?" I asked concerned. "or strange behavior?" I added.

They shook their heads, "Strange is such a subjective term," Fitz added. "Well if they have or if they do in the future make sure you contact me first. I want to know and Skye sure as hell wont tell me, but I can help so keep me in the loop." I smiled before walking out.

I headed to where Skye was giving out the phones. I knocked to make sure she was alone. "Come in!" she called. As I walked in I saw all the phones in front of her. "Hey mom" she smiled. "How are you getting on?" I asked. "Yeah ok I guess, Coulson said he trusts my judgment so I am a little more confident!" she replied. "You shouldn't have been doubting yourself anyway you will do great!" I encouraged her.

"Thanks that's good to hear!" she said as she passed me my phone. "I hope you have paired me with someone good Skye!" I said. "It's a random selection mom," she told me. "I know honey but you know I am your mother, cant you bend the rules so I don't end up with a pain in the ass?" I replied. Skye smirked and replied, "Skye following orders is part of being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and until you learn to follow them I'm afraid you are grounded!" she quoted me. She looked rather proud of herself as she waited for my answer. I rolled my eyes and said, "Touché junior Touché." "Thank you, thank you very much!" she laughed. I laughed and said, "Give me my phone before I have to ground you on the terms of making fun of your mother!" She giggled and tossed it to me. "You know how to work that thing?" she asked. "I'm not that old!" I answered as I left the room.

**Skye's Point of View**

Once everyone had left with his or her phones it was a waiting game. I tracked their progress but there was nothing exciting, until I heard mom. "MAY TO HUB, DEATHLOCK IS HERE!" I quickly hacked the cameras to see what was happening. It looked like Blake was down. It took me a minute to find mom. When I saw her, she was pointing a gun at Mike. However he was too fast and he shot at her first. My breath caught in my throat but luckily mom managed to jump out of the way. Once her fired at mom, her weirdly turned and left the building.

When the others returned I raced to find mom. She was on her way to find me anyway after talking with Agent Hand. "Are you ok? Did he hit?" I asked as I hugged her. "I'm fine Skye honestly don't worry. Thanks to you we have a lead!" she smiled releasing me. After that we went into the lab to research Nash. "According to the archives he has been on the radar for about 6 years. He was originally a bond traitor in Canada doing very well for himself, then the Canadian government recruited him to a secret program" I told the others. "They were looking for people with psychic powers?" Mom asked. "Specifically people who could control human behavior, Nash claimed he had a gift" I replied.

"Claimed?" Mom asked. "According to records he couldn't affect a persons behavior but he could on occasion predict it" I told her. "S.H.I.E.L.D crossed him off the index after her accident because he was supposed to be in a catatonic state. " Coulson said. "Which he recovered from quite nicely" I replied. "It was all a lie just to throw S.H.I.E.L.D off his scent. You said Blake fired how many rounds?" Coulson asked mom. "I heard 6 why?" she replied. "Because there are only 5 missing from here and one from the tracker." He answered. "We can track Mike!" I said.

"Skye find that signal!" Coulson ordered. "On it!" I replied. I quickly found it and sent mom the coordinates. When we landed we took off desperate to put an end to the clairvoyant mystery. Once we were out of the car Ward said, "Skye I want you running back end from the tactical van." He then ordered an agent to be my guard. "Ward its ok I'm ready!" I told him. "Ward's right, I feel bad enough your already back in the field were not taking any chances with your safety." Coulson told me. "Fine" I said heading to the van.

Once they were in the building Coulson said over the coms, "Skye you online?" "Hang on" I told him. "North west corridor is getting something, I'm pulling up a live feed" I told them. "What the hell did they do to him," I whispered. "What are you seeing?" Coulson asked. As I was talking to them the screen went off. I heard mom say, "He knows we are here!"

The next thing I saw was Ward and his team being shot at. There was an explosion, "Ward are you ok?" I called over the coms. "Two men down, we need a med team!" he told us. "Requesting one now Ward, Mom he is coming your way!" I told her. "GOT HIM!" she yelled running after him. However he was too fast and he leapt down at least 50 flights of stairs.

This let him to Coulson and Garrett who chased him down a corridor. However when they were down there the equipment picked up the reading, that there was someone else down there. When they entered the room they found Nash. He started talking to them, but it was using a computer. "He sounds like Chucky!" I whispered to Fitz. "Who?" he asked puzzled. "From Childs Play, the movie!" I whispered. "Never seen it" he replied. "WHAT?" I hissed. "That's next on our list of must watches!" I said before focusing again.

When I retuned to what was happening I heard my name. Nash was telling Coulson and mom how he saw them with me when I was shot. He told mom how he saw her cradle me as I bled out. I could see the anger build in her face and in Ward and Coulson's. Coulson threated Nash but he wasn't bothered. He then went on to say something that scared me, "A force beyond your comprehension is coming for you, you and Skye. She has something we want and she will die giving it to us, I have seen it" his computer said for him. "GO TO HELL!" Coulson yelled at him.

I was shaking I was afraid what he was saying was true and if it was I was a danger to my family. As I sat terrified I heard Nash say, "No matter where I go, or what you do to me I will always….." Before he could finish there was a loud bang.

"What happened?" I cried. "I think May or Ward shot him!" Fitz said shocked.

**Ok so that was chapter 29, hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought :-D How good was the first episode of season 2? :-O Cant wait till next Wednesday! Until next time ;-) **


	32. Chapter 30

**Ok here is chapter 30, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 30**

**Skye's Point of View**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I stared desperately at the cameras trying to see who had shot Nash. For a while everyone was still and didn't move. It wasn't until I saw Ward approach mom and hold out his hand for her gun, that I knew. My mother had shot Nash. "Oh my god!" I whispered both shocked and horrified. I watched the screen and waited to see what would happen next. I saw Coulson say something to her before she handed her gun to Ward. After that, Nash flat lined and mom was taken from the room.

By the time I got to see her we where back on the BUS and she was in the interrogation room. As I walked in she looked up from where she was sitting. "Hey are you ok?" I asked concerned. She looked at me with sad eyes and nodded. "Mom I can see that you aren't ok. What happened in there?" I asked. "I let my emotions get the better of me, it's that simple. Nash was talking about you and threatening you and I couldn't handle it. It was like a switch went in my head and all logic and rash decisions went out the window." She explained. "Yeah but still I have never seen that happen to you before!" I replied.

"Skye you cant understand what it is like for me. Twenty years ago I lost you, just a few weeks ago I almost lost you again so when he said that you would die to give them what they wanted I freaked out. All those awful memories, the empty crib, the years of searching for you and then you lying on the floor bleeding out, they all burst back into my head! So I did the only thing my brain could process, I eliminated the direct threat." She cried. I nodded in understanding as I felt tears in my own eyes, "So what happens now?" I asked worried.

"I face a S.H.I.E.L.D review board, whatever the punishment I will take it. I deserve it but I don't regret what I done" she told me. "You don't?" I asked surprised. "No, not if it means you are safe Skye. You and the rest of the team mean the world to me and I will do anything to protect you all. I love you" she smiled. I smiled back and said, "We love you to, and whatever your punishment we will stand by you mom!" She laughed and said, "I don't doubt you will honey but you should go get some rest it's been a long day." She was right it had been a long day so as I got up to leave I bid her goodnight.

As I pulled open the door she said, "WOW! I can't believe how easy that was. You didn't even protest you just listened to me." I turned back to face her and replied, "I'm trying this new thing, called following orders!" She smirked and said, "Keep it up and this time tomorrow you might not be grounded!" I laughed and left the room. On my way up the corridor I met Coulson he told me he had to talk to mom before he talked to me. After that he quickly passed by. I moved to let him past before heading to my bunk.

About an hour later Coulson called me and I headed to his office. "Hey" I said as I walked in. "What's up?" I asked when he didn't speak. "I'm worried" he replied. "About mom?" I said concerned. He nodded in response. "I can't believe she just shot someone like that. I mean I know why she did it, but still it's not like her!" I replied. "It's not that Skye, I'm worried she killed the wrong man. I mean how do we know it was him? He never spoke the computer spoke for him. How do we know he was the one controlling it?" he explained to me.

"Are you saying Nash could have been pretending to be the Clairvoyant?" I asked trying to work out the situation. "I'm saying Nash could have been a prop." He replied. "And now he is dead!" I finished for him. "I feel like the clairvoyant could still be out there right now, in our heads." Coulson said. "Or in our files!" I exclaimed. Coulson looked at me curiously. "When you told me to check into the psych evaluations you said read his mind and it got me thinking, he pushed all the right buttons to piss mom off how did he know how to do that?" I said.

"Raina did that to me too, she knew how to manipulate me." Coulson replied. "Did she know about your fathers death?" I asked. I was like something clicked in our heads, "He has been monitoring us, and think about it the clairvoyant only knew you would be at Quinn's villa after you dropped the tracker. He doesn't have powers he has a security clearance!" Coulson gasped. "He's and Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D!" I replied.

"Stay here" Coulson ordered as he left the room in a run. I was too much in shock to follow him so I stood in the office trying to process the information.

**Melinda May's Point of View**

I was sitting in the interrogation room going over what I would say to the board in my head when Coulson charged in. "Phil you ok?" I asked. "SAVE IT MAY!" he yelled. I looked at him shocked and said, "What's wrong?" He looked at me I could tell he was mad at something. "May all I want to know is if you made the call yourself or someone ordered you to do it!" I looked at him confused and asked, "What?" He rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb May just answer to question! Did someone order you to kill Nash?" he demanded.

"Phil I don't know where this is coming from, but I think it is pretty clear why I shot Nash! You heard what he was saying about Skye" I explained. Before he could answer Skye appeared at the door she looked extremely worried. "Um Sir I need to talk to you, like right now!" she said in a strange voice. "Skye are you ok?" I asked wondering what was wrong. She looked at me apologetically and she said, "Sir its really important!" Coulson looked at her and replied, " What is so important?" Skye looked like she was going to cry and she said, "We have a problem."

This caught his attention as he turned and left the room. In his rush he left the interrogation room door opened and I slowly followed him and Skye up the corridor. I could hear Skye talking incredibly fast but I caught a few words. What I heard was the worst thing I could have imagined; "We found an unauthorized encrypted phone line downstairs!" she told him.

Shit I thought to myself. They found the line I had been using to talk to Fury. I knew this would rise suspicions but on the day I shot Nash it couldn't have been worse timing. Now Coulson would assume I was working for the clairvoyant. As I walked around the BUS I grabbed an icer. I went out to the cargo bay where I was met by Coulson he was standing at the top of the stairs with a gun.

"PUT IT DOWN MAY!" he called down. "It's not what you think its only an icer!" I explained. "This ones not, its loaded with real bullets so put the icer down." He replied. Just at that Ward appeared with another gun. "You better listen to him May your not fast enough to take us both." He said. To make matters worse Skye appeared behind Coulson, "What the hell are you doing?" I heard her ask him. "Skye get back to your bunk!" he instructed her. She didn't listen of course and instead stood frozen in the one spot.

"Look I can explain everything, but not here." I told them. "You have to check with someone first, using that encrypted phone in the cockpit?" Coulson asked. "Who is on the other end May?" he added. "I can't say!" I hissed. I could see Skye getting more and more concerned as the scene played out. "That's ok I think I know!" Coulson replied. "It makes sense now what Deathlock put Blake in a critical condition but left you unharmed!" Coulson hissed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "WHO DO YOU ANSWER TO? WHO IS THE REAL CLAIRVOYANT?" Coulson yelled at me. I was lost for words as I stared at him, poor Skye looked terrified. Before I could answer the BUS started to move causing us all to fall. As we regained our balance Coulson asked, "What did you do? Where are we going?" I looked at him shocked and yelled, "I DON'T KNOW I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING PHIL, FOR CHRIST SAKE I WAS LOCKED UP!" He continued to point the gun at me as he asked, "Well of you aren't doing it who is?"

**Ok so that is chapter 30, hope you enjoyed :-) Please let me know your thoughts as I love hearing them and appreciate all the support and people who followed/favourited my story :-D Until next time ;-) **


	33. Chapter 31

**Ok so here is chapter 31, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 31**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

_**Takes place right after chapter 30**_

"I don't know Phil, I swear but it has nothing to do with me!" I pleaded with him. It was of no use he just grew angry. As he started to walk down the stairs closely followed by Skye he said, "BACK THE HELL UP MAY!" he was still pointing the gun so I listened. "Phil I don't know what is happening, you have got to believe me!" I cried. "Stop lying May where have you rerouted the plane to!" he hissed. I looked at him is disbelieve and shook my head. "What is happening mom? please if you know anything tell us" Skye asked in a scared voice.

"I don't know Skye, HQ can override automatic control they can take us anywhere they want. Let me check the instruments panel and I will be able to…." I started to explain but was cut off my Fitz who was in the lab shouting, "NO WAY!" Coulson glared and me and said, "You aren't going anywhere until you explain why you had an encrypted hard line on the BUS!" I was starting to panic I knew he didn't believe what I was saying. I knew I had to tell him the truth, "It was a dedicated channel to Director Fury, that's the truth Coulson." I explained.

"Director Fury I haven't been able to get him on the line for weeks!" Coulson replied shocked. "You have been reporting to him?" Skye asked looking both shocked and hurt that I had kept it from her. "That's all I can tell you honey, I'm sorry I wish I could tell you more!" I said. "THAT'S ALL YOU CAN TELL US?" she yelled impatiently. "I'm under orders, Fury will tell you Phil please." I begged.

Coulson looked at me and said, "But we aren't going to Fury anymore!" I sighed and replied, "I don't know where we are going anymore. And I can't call Fury because Fitz cut the line!" Fitz looked at me offended and said, "Skye told me to cut the line!" I looked at Skye waiting for her to say something, "Someone was talking to the clairvoyant, the real one!" she told me. "Fitz was in the walls you want to explain why?" I asked trying to show them how ridiculous they were.

"DON'T TURN THIS AROUND ON ME!" He yelled in response. Coulson seemed to get my point and he turned to Fitz, "Fitz?" he asked looking for an explaination. "I was trying to call Simmons at the HUB." Fitz replied as he looked at the ground. "And you needed and encrypted line?" Coulson asked suspiciously. "What is so secret?" he added. "OH you tell me, Simmons and me know you two (he gestured at Skye and Coulson) have been keeping secrets about the drug that saved you lives. SIMMONS IS JUST TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW THE WHOLE THING WORKS!" Fitz screamed.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, if Jemma was at the HUB chances were she was talking to someone about Skye and how her reaction to the drug was so different. "Fitz who is she talking to?" I asked worried. He didn't answer and when Coulson tried to make him open the door to the lab he refused. Coulson got impatient and said, "Skye get your laptop see if you can see where the hell this plane is going, Oh and on your way see where the hell Ward went!" he told her. Skye was reluctant to leave at first as she looked at me, "Skye honey go, we need to know what the hell is happening!" I encouraged her. She nodded and raced off.

Once Skye had gone Coulson turned his attention back to Fitz. "Tell me who Simmons is talking to because if we don't trust them she is in serious danger!" he told Fitz. Before he could answer Skye had returned and we were forced to turn our attention back to the destination of the BUS.

Skye se up her laptop and started to work, "All I'm getting is noise." She told us. "What do you mean noise?" Coulson asked. "I mean literally noise. Its some kind of blanket signal." Skye muttered as she continued to work. "Want to fill us in?" Coulson asked me sarcastically. "I don't know what is happening Phil I don't know how many times I can say that!" I hissed. "Coulson I believe her so will you lay off I cant concentrate!" Skye defended me.

As Coulson continued to point the gun at me Skye picked up a signal, it was Garrett. "Where is that coming from?" Coulson asked. "Close!" Skye replied. The signal cracked into life and we hear Garrett say he was under attack. "S.H.I.E.L.D drones are on my ass, do you copy?" he was calling. "We have lost control of our aircraft what is happening?" Phil replied. "How would I know, tell me you have guns on that thing because I'm coming to you!" Garrett replied. The last thing I remember of that conversation was Coulson firing the icer at me.

When I regained consciousness I was back in the interrogation room with Ward standing over me. "So you're an informant?" he asked. "I don't have to answer to you!" I hissed. "Come on elaborate tell me the truth about it?" he jeered. "I cant tell you anymore until Fury gives the go ahead!" I told him. "Your good May, I mean I always heard you were, but you have been playing us this whole time!" he insisted. "Conning me, Coulson and worst of all Skye!" he added.

I lost it when he said that, "I haven't been conning anyone, I had your backs. Do you honestly think I would do that to my daughter? Ward Skye was SHOT!" I hissed. "You were reporting on us this whole time May, Skye will never trust you again." He replied looking smug. "You killed a man in cold blood May I think you have officially ruined things with Skye so why don't you just tell us the truth!" he added.

"I killed him to protect Skye. He threated her, said she would die because of them. I couldn't let him sit and say that I had to act!" I replied upset. "I get that May I love her too, but you shot the wrong guy. So all you did was shoot the one man who could have helped us protect Skye!" Ward said in response. I was shocked at his words, was he telling the truth? Before I could ask a follow on question Coulson came into the room. "Fitz repaired you direct line, if you can fix this you better because you cant make it worse May!" he said.

As he led me to the cockpit I said, "I have orders not to do this with anyone else present!" Just as I said that the BUS shock violently. "There taking out our guns, get Director Fury on the line or I will march you out there first!" Coulson snapped. I lifted the phone and started the call.

When I finally got an answer the person on the other end was not Fury. "This is a direct line to Director Fury where is he?" I asked. "Director Fury is dead!" the voice on the other end replied before hanging up. Just at that there was heavy gunfire and our BUS was finally damaged. The bullets flew threw the metal like it was paper as Phil and myself huddled on the ground to avoid the shots. I got hit in the arm as one managed to reach us.

When it finally stopped we saw the opportunity to find the others. Coulson grabbed me by the arm still fearing I was the enemy. As we walked threw the BUS I was relieved when I saw Skye lying on the floor beside Fitz, scared but unharmed. "Everyone ok?" Coulson asked. "Fine" they all replied. "Mom your arm, are you ok?" Skye asked as she walked over to me. "Don't worry about me Skye." I smiled.

"Skye behind us now!" Coulson ordered her it was obvious he didn't want her near me. She was about to object but I stopped her, "Honey just do it, he will see I have nothing to do with this eventually until then listen to him ok?" I whispered. She nodded and went behind us as we walked carefully threw the seriously damaged BUS. As we walked to where we kept the guns I filled the others in on what I was told about Fury.

They didn't believe me at first but when the saw how serious I was they gasped in shock. Fury was not an easy man to get hold of let alone kill. As the others went to get the weapons Coulson dragged me into another room to bandage up my arm. He removed the bullet as he muttered, "I cant believe it!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Phil that was his direct line!" He looked at me and said, "So it is real, that means its just you and me unless there was other parties you reported to!" I rolled my eyes again and said, "There weren't Phil"

"The come out with it, Fury is gone and we are being shot at by our own people." Coulson said. "Look Fury knew you would want me to join up so he asked me to keep an eye on you!" I finally answered. "Looking for what?" Coulson asked. "Signs of mental or physical deterioration, to keep him updated its that simple." I replied. "Did you know about Tahiti about the drug and where it came from?" he asked surprised. "I knew about Tahiti but not about where the drug came from." I told him.

"How could you do that to me May?" Coulson asked hurt. "I'm sorry Phil it was Fury's orders." I whispered in reply. "May Skye got that drug, if you were looking for side effects in me then why did you allow Simmons to give her it?" he cried. "Because she was going to die, and I know it was selfish but I cant live without her, not again. I would have done anything to keep her alive I was just praying that she didn't show any of the signs I was looking for in you!" I said beginning to sob.

"You mean a lot to me Phil, you Skye and the team you are my family. So I swear I have nothing to do with the clairvoyant nor do I have anything to do with this new Hydra threat!" I manage to tell him as the tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I want to believe you, but I just cant May" he replied. Before I could respond Skye appeared at the door. "Um they have stopped firing at us. But Sir if Hydra are about to take over this plane we need to decide what we are going to do with the information we have on board. Skye said. Coulson got up and walked to the door, "Stay here!" he told me as he left pulling Skye after him.

By the time they had returned I didn't know what was happening, I tried to ask Skye but Coulson wouldn't let her near me. Before long there was Hydra/S.H.I.E.L.D agents storming the BUS so we had to leave before we were seen. As we snuck out we walked up a long corridor.

As we walked I heard Fitz tell Garrett about the device he used to cut a hole in the BUS. I also saw Skye pass Ward something and say, "Your right its safer in your hands you haven't taught me how to hold up under torture yet!" Ward smirked and said, "We will get to that its real fun!" As I passed I grabbed Skye's arm, "Why are you talking about torture, has Coulson told you something that could get you killed just for knowing?" I asked concerned. "No not exactly, I don't know mom maybe just relax I'm fine." She replied. This didn't convince me as I watched her walk ahead.

"Ok here is where we spilt, Skye and Ward head to the nerve centre disable their systems remember use icers only!" Coulson told Skye and Ward. They both nodded and headed off. "WOW wait, I don't want Skye going off alone!" I hissed at Coulson. "May you lost all rights to give order when you pulled the stunt you did. Skye is more than capable of handling this and she isn't alone!" He replied. "Coulson I still have a right to look after my daughter and I want to be with her." I argued. "Tough May this is my team, Skye might be your daughter but she is on my team therefore I give the orders.

I glared at him and said, "if anything happens her its on you!"

**Ok so that is chapter 31, Hope you all enjoyed :-D Thanks for all the support so far it means a lot! Until next time ;-) **


	34. Chapter 32

**Ok here is chapter 32, hope you enjoy :-) No copyright intended!**

**Chapter 32**

**Skye's Point of View**

I was incredibly nervous as Ward and myself split from the group, it was the first time since I was shot that I was properly separated from mom. I knew she would not like the idea, especially because it was with Ward and recently she hadn't let him near me. I didn't really know why but I sort of thought it was because he liked me, and she didn't think he was boyfriend material. Nevertheless I was alone with him now, so she would have to accept that.

As we made our way quietly towards the nerve centre we had to climb into the vents above to hide from a group of agents. As we dropped down from the ceiling into a broom closet, we peaked out the door to see where the agents had went. Unfortunately for us they were heading in the same direction we needed to be going in. As we looked out Ward turned to me and said, "give me your icer."

"What are you going to do?" I asked. "Pave the way for you" he replied. "Wait there is like 100 guys out there!" I replied concerned. "Skye there is 12 level 5 foot soldiers, the others are depending on us. Well you, so I need to get you to that room." he said. "But it is suicide Grant" I replied concerned for his safety. "Not if I don't die, plus if I let something happen to you May will kill me anyway" he joked trying to lighten my mood. It didn't work and I just looked at him terrified.

"Skye its ok, if we make it out of this maybe we can grab a drink. You and me." He said. I was shocked guess mom was right I thought. "Remember in that bar in Dublin you offered to talk? I didn't want to talk I needed to keep things compartmentalized" he said. "Like with mom?" I asked raising my eyebrow. He looked at little shocked when I said that. "I saw you both" I told him. "Skye with her I knew I could, with you I didn't want to risk it" he replied. "I was offering to talk Ward not have sex with you" I said shocked. "I'm not saying that Skye, I'm saying I want a chance to take you up on it, to have that talk. Look I know I'm not the guy I'm too locked down too boring.." he began to say but I cut him off. "Ok if we get out of here, lets have that drink ok?" I replied.

He smiled and headed for the door, I don't know what came over me in that minute but I grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. "You said you might die, so what the hell!" I joked when he released me. He laughed and left the room saying, "lock the door behind me." Once he was a outside I could hear a lot of banging and smashing around. I was beginning to panic so when I heard someone at the door I tried to hide in the corner of the room. Thankfully it was Ward, he had a cut on his head but other than that he was ok, just sweaty and out of breathe. "You should really look up boring in the dictionary!" I joked relieved to see him.

He nodded and said, "You ready to hack this system?" I smiled and opened my bag to reveal a small explosive, "Who said anything about hacking?" I grinned. We set off and hooked up the explosion before heading around the corner to wait for it to go off. There was a mini explosion nothing to write home about. "Is that all of them?" I asked walking around the corner to see. "SKYE WAIT!" Ward yelled as I walked around to check the bag.

Before he had a chance to grab me there was another explosion and I was thrown threw the air. I landed painfully on my arm. When I landed I heard a popping sound. I had dislocated my shoulder. "SHIT!" I screamed in pain. Ward rushed over to help me. "You ok?" he asked concerned. "I think my shoulder is dislocated!" I managed to say between the pain and the ringing in my ears from the blast. "Your right it is. Skye I know you think I couldn't love you after all you think I'm a robot…" he started to say. I looked at him confused as to what the hell he was doing. Turns out it was just a distraction and he yanked my arm back into place. I screamed in pain and my shoulder cracked back into its rightful position. I began to cry but the pain did not lessen."Sorry its always better that way you will need an x-ray when we get you back to the BUS, I think you broke something to." Ward explained. After that he helped me off the ground.

"We need to find the others" he told me when I was steady on my feet cradling my arm. By the time we reached them they were standing in the same corridor we had left them in. However they all looked a lot rougher, clearly they had met trouble. It wasn't until we saw Garrett passing us with a line of guards that we were shocked. I walked over to mom as Grant stared at Garrett passing. "Mom what happened, why is Garrett getting arrested?" I asked. She turned and looked at me, "He was Hyrda honey he had us all fooled."

When I looked at her shocked she simply put her arms around me. It was nice that she now felt comfortable enough to do that but when I winced in pain she looked at me, the concern I had been trying to safe her from written all over her face. "What's wrong?" she asked inspecting me. "I dislocated my shoulder, its nothing don't worry about it," I said biting my lip, to stop from screaming in pain. "How did you mange to do that?" she asked concerned. "The explosion blasted me back, honestly mom its fine!" I reassured her. "Besides you got shot in the arm, that's worse!" I added. She looked at me unconvinced but didn't argue.

It was then that I realized Jemma was back. "Hey missed you!" I said as she greeted me. "Any chance you couldn't fix my arm, its killing me!" I whispered so May wouldn't hear. Jemma laughed and nodded. "Agent May we are going to head back to the BUS, assess the damage and take a look at Skye's arm!" Simmons said. Mom nodded and said, "Sounds like a good idea I'm coming with you though!" As we headed back to the BUS we could see that the damage was pretty bad.

However Jemma managed to get the X-ray machine up and running and before long I got the bad news I had broke my arm as well. "Great, just what I needed!" I said deflated. "It could have been worse Skye." Jemma said as she prepared to put my cast on. As she was about to put it on mom walked in. "So it was worse than you pretended?" she asked. "Only a little worse, it's just a broken arm I will live. Not like I haven't had one before!" I told her. "Why what else have you broken?" mom asked. "Um about 6 fingers, leg, other arm and toe!" I laughed.

"Careless kid?" she asked. "Most of them were my own fault yeah." I laughed. However I regretted it when I said it. "What about the ones that weren't your fault?" mom asked concerned. I didn't know how to answer so I just pretended not to here her. "Skye?" she asked. "It's nothing just a crappy foster home and a crappy boyfriend. It was years ago totally not important." I replied. I could see Jemma grow uncomfortable as she placed the mold of the cast onto my arm. "I'm going to let that set for a minute be right back!" she said racing from the room.

"Skye what happened at the crappy foster home?" mom asked. "You really want to know?" I asked not wanting to upset her.

She nodded, so I took a deep breath and said, "The dad didn't really like me, he just wanted the money. He had a drink problem and would always beat up my foster mom. One day he took it to far and he shot her. I was sitting on the stairs and saw the whole thing. I tried to sneak out before he saw or heard me, but the stairs creaked and he came after me. He tried to grab me but I manage to shake him off. That was until he got upstairs and then I couldn't fight him off. He threw me down the stairs, hence the broken leg. The only reason he didn't shoot me was because he thought I died from the fall." I felt tears in my eyes as I remembered that day like it was yesterday.

Mom had already started to cry and when I finished she was wiping them away by the bucket load. "Why didn't you tell me that before?" she cried. I looked at her and said, "Because I didn't want to upset you mom. It wasn't your fault I ended up living there so what was the point of hurting you?" Mom looked at me said, "How old where you?" I looked at her confused and said, "8 why?" This sent her into floods of tears, "So by 8 years old your childhood was ruined?" I reached over and grabbed her hand with my good arm, "No god no, I have some really happy memories as a kid." I reassured her.

This cheered her up a little, "What happened to him?" she asked. "He was arrested I think. I'm not really sure after it happened I was whisked across country out of his grasp." I told her. "I hope the bastard is rotting in hell!" she replied. Thankfully Jemma came back in after that and we never got to the boyfriend story that was a lot worse. However I knew mom wouldn't let it go and one day soon I would have to tell her all about Skye!

Once my cast was set we left the lab and went to take a look at the BUS. As we sat and waited for Coulson and Ward I took out my badge and looked at it, "It's all gone." I remarked. "In pieces at least." Jemma added. Coulson joined us at that. "Skye try and restore some of the firm ware on the planes systems, Fitzsimmons get a crew together help May patch the holes." He instructed us. I nodded and said, "No problem AC, quick question where is Ward?" Coulson looked at me and said, "Agent Ward wanted to make sure Garrett got locked up nice and secure, he will be back with us soon I hope." After that I went to repair some of the damage, it wasn't easy typing one handed!...

**Ok so that is chapter 32, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the support so far it means a lot :-D Until next time ;-) **

**Ok I have been getting a lot of requests about Ward and how he should not be Hydra. I am going to let you decide I have created a poll, and if I have done it correctly it should be on my profile page so please vote. The majority will win. Please PM if the poll isn't working and if you know how to work it please let me know lol. **


	35. Chapter 32 B

**Ok so this was an unscheduled chapter. I wasn't planning on doing it. But I was asked to by Mac Wade in the comments. i really appreciate you taking the time to read and comment so I hope this is what you were looking for lol I am also updating again because I have 50 favs on this story and I literally cant believe it! Thank you all so much! **

**This chapter takes place right after Skye and Ward leave the others. Hope you enjoy! No Copyright Intended! **

**Chapter 32 B**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

After I told Coulson if anything happened to Skye it was on him, he simply glared at me not amused. "May she will be fine, you need to have faith in her. You cant be there 24/7 to watch her." he replied. After that he walked ahead as I caught a last glimpse at Skye turning the corner. I felt sick as I watched her go, last time she had gone off she had got shot in the gut and this was a more dangerous situation.

Nevertheless I had no choice but to let her go and put my faith in Ward to look out for her. As I caught up to the others I heard them say we were looking for Jemma and Tripp. They had come up with a plan, Garrett would pretend he had arrested both myself and Coulson. It seemed like a solid idea little did I know how wrong I was.

As we approached one of the security doors, they were slowly opened. Once inside Garrett started to give a speech about how he had captured us and how he had shot me. He got close enough to one of the guards and took him out this gave us the opportunity to use our icers on the remaining guards. Once they were all knocked out Fitz jumped into action and started looking for Simmons on the cameras.

I went over to join him, as I watched I caught sign of Agent Hand. "There Agent Hand outside the East Wing Situation Room." I told the others. "This is definetly a situation!" Garrett commented. "Is Simmons there, we don't move until we find Simmons!" Fitz said. "I will say it again best way to save her, use the ventilation system. We get above the sit room use Fitz sweet little devices and put two pullets threw Victoria Hand's heart!" Garrett said. "Well that is an option Sir" Fitz replied sounding nervous.

"Without questioning?" Coulson asked. "What whether she wants to kill us fast or slow?" Garrett shot back. "Garrett last time we did that we killed the wrong man." Coulson explained. "Yes because she wanted us too. She pushed all the right buttons to annoy Agent May!" Garrett replied. "Phil this is a batte for S.H.I.E.L.D.S soul and we are on the front line. History will remember us this day!" Garrett added.

"That's right it is for S.H.I.E.L.D.S soul and murder without considerations is—" Coulson started to say but he was cut off by Garrett. "CONSIDERATION? Consider this, she had one of my men killed by a bomb rigged to his gas pedal. The other two were floating in the hotel pool and they weren't doing the backstroke!" Garrett hissed.

"We could just as easily ice her" I replied shocked by his methods. "You don't put someone like her on ice, she had Skye shot in the stomach because she was CURIOUS. Mike Peterson was burned alive and turned into some kind of freak. She tortured you using that same machine she used to brainwash that bitch in the floor dress and right now she is probably doing the same to Agent Simmons." He said in response. I didn't hear the rest however I was looking at Coulson.

His expression was both of shock and realization. I continued to stare and him waiting to hear what he had figured out. "I never mention that" he said just above a whisper. "I never said Raina had been inside the machine." Coulson said a little louder. I knew then what he was getting at, and it all clicked into place.

Garrett was the one who had my daughter shot! Anger burned inside me as I turned to glare at him. "I must have read it in a report then" Garrett said answering Coulsons statement. "You weren't with us." I hissed. "The point is how many people have to suffer before Vic gets hers!" Garrett said ignoring Coulson. "You showed up right after" Coulson continued. "What are you driving at?" Garrett asked impatiently. "After Skye was shot Quinn said it was so I would lead the clairvoyant to the cure! That's exactly what I did I walked you right in there with me." Coulson told him. The anger was at boiling point now in my stomach. I wanted to kill the bastard, but I forced myself to remain in control.

Garrett started to lose his cool then sensing he was caught, "Phil look its been a long day, I get it but you need to take a second and" he stopped there and took at deep breath before continuing, "Dammit" he whispered. Just as he said that the doors burst open and in came a strike team. "Easy fellas" Garrett said.

"TAKE AGENT GARRETT INTO CUSTODY. HE IS THE MURDERED THEY CALL THE CLAIRVOYANT!" Coulson yelled. Unfortunately Garrett had men in the team and when he gave his orders they shot the ones who were not. "Hail Hydra" he declared when they obeyed his command.

After that he removed our icers. "Guess the three men in your unit asked the wrong questions" Coulson remarked as Garrett paced in front of us. "Until today it was all about keeping the secret" Garrett responded. "Are you going to kill us?" Fitz asked in a scared voice. "That wasn't my plan really if it was I could have done that anytime I wanted. " he explained. I zoned out after that I was too concerned about Ward and Skye who had still not returned.

Garrett must have noticed I was worrying. "Don't worry Agent May my men will find her soon enough" he mocked. "If they touch her, I will kill them all including you!" I hissed. "Tough words from a dead woman!" he replied. "Alright let them have it, but shot that one in the kneecaps!" Garrett said pointing at Fitz who was crying.

Thankfully at that point Skye made he whereabouts known and there was an explosion that knocked the power out. This gave us the perfect opportunity to take out at least some of Garrett's men. A battle broke, out and Coulson and myself battled our way threw the team. Coulson took on Garrett while I took out the rest of the team with ease. Even Fitz chipped in when he shot a guard I hadn't seen sneak up behind me. He even threw Coulson the gun that he used to ice Garrett. Whenever the fighting was over Agent Hand burst onto the scene with a group of men.

"We are not Hydra!" Coulson said as she walked in. "We know we heard everything" she replied. "Who is how deep does it go?" I asked. When she didn't respond I knew it was bad. "We will discuss this later right now we need to get Garrett locked up." She finally answered. After that he was handcuffed and marched away with us slowly following.

As we stood and watched him be led away I saw Skye and Ward appear. Ward looked shocked to see Garrett being led away so Coulson took him aside to explain, whereas Skye came to me. "Mom what happened, why is Garrett getting arrested?" she asked. I turned and looked at her, "He was Hyrda honey he had us all fooled." I replied.

She looked at me shocked so I simply put her arms around her. As I did this however she winced in pain. "What's wrong?" I asked inspecting her. I noticed she was clutching her arm. "I dislocated my shoulder, its nothing don't worry about it," she said biting her lip, clearly trying to stop from screaming in pain. "How did you mange to do that?" I asked concerned. "The explosion blasted me back, honestly mom its fine!" she tried to reassure me. "Besides you got shot in the arm, that's worse!" she added. I looked at her unconvinced but didn't argue ti wasn't worth it.

After that she went to talk to Jemma who thankfully had returned to us safely. The next thing I heard was, "Agent May we are going to head back to the BUS, assess the damage and take a look at Skye's arm!" Simmons said. I nodded and said, "Sounds like a good idea I'm coming with you though!" As we headed back to the BUS we could see that the damage was pretty extensive.

Everything was damaged but Jemma managed to get the X-ray machine up and running so she could use it on Skye. I watched from outside as Jemma took the x-ray once she was done I re-entered the room. "So it was worse than you pretended?" I asked. "Only a little worse, it's just a broken arm I will live. Not like I haven't had one before!" Skye replied annoyed at my concern. "Why what else have you broken?" I asked interested. "Um about 6 fingers, leg, other arm and toe!" she laughed.

"Careless kid?" I asked praying that was what it was and nothing else. "Most of them were my own fault yeah." She laughed in response. "What about the ones that weren't your fault?" I asked concerned. She didn't answer at first so I said, "Skye?" trying to press the matter. "It's nothing just a crappy foster home and a crappy boyfriend. It was years ago totally not important." She replied. I could tell Jemma was growing uncomfortable as she placed the mold of the cast onto Skye's arm. "I'm going to let that set for a minute be right back!" she said racing from the room.

"Skye what happened at the crappy foster home?" I asked desperate to get a real answer. "You really want to know?" she asked.

I nodded so Skye launched into her answer "The dad didn't really like me, he just wanted the money. He had a drink problem and would always beat up my foster mom. One day he took it to far and he shot her. I was sitting on the stairs and saw the whole thing. I tried to sneak out before he saw or heard me, but the stairs creaked and he came after me. He tried to grab me but I manage to shake him off. That was until he got upstairs and then I couldn't fight him off. He threw me down the stairs, hence the broken leg. The only reason he didn't shoot me was because he thought I died from the fall." I felt tears in my eyes the minute she had started the story. My little girl had suffered and I wasn't there to save her!

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" I cried. She looked at me and said, "Because I didn't want to upset you mom. It wasn't your fault I ended up living there so what was the point of hurting you?" I looked at her and said, "How old where you?" Skye looked at me confused and said, "8 why?" This sent me into floods of tears, "So by 8 years old your childhood was ruined?" I cried. Skye reached over and grabbed my hand with her good arm, "No god no, I have some really happy memories as a kid." She reassured me.

This cheered me up a little but not a lot as I asked, "What happened to him?" Skye looked at me with her big eyes and said, "He was arrested I think. I'm not really sure after it happened I was whisked across country out of his grasp."

"I hope the bastard is rotting in hell!" I replied. Jemma came back in after that and we never got to the boyfriend story but I wasn't going to let the matter drop. Skye would tell me that story eventually.

Once Skye's cast was set we left the lab and went to take a look at the BUS. As we sat and waited for Coulson and Ward Skye took out her badge and looked at it, "It's all gone." she remarked. "In pieces at least." Jemma added. Coulson joined us at that. "Skye try and restore some of the firm ware on the planes systems, Fitzsimmons get a crew together help May patch the holes." He instructed us. Skye nodded and said, "No problem AC, quick question where is Ward?" Coulson looked at her and said, "Agent Ward wanted to make sure Garrett got locked up nice and secure, he will be back with us soon I hope." After that Skye left and went to repair some of the damage leaving me alone with Coulson.

"So you still want me on the BUS?" I asked shocked. "Your not a friend but I think you are an ally and we need as many of them as we can get!" Coulson said to me as he walked away. His words hurt me, I had lost his trust. I needed to earn it back and prove to him I was only looking out for him. "What are we planning on doing next?" I called after him. "surviving," he muttered.

**Ok so that was 32B as I say it wasn't planned lol Apologies for any spelling/grammar errors I literally just wrote it so I might have missed some things in proof reading :-( The next chapter will take place right after Coulson gave Skye her orders. It will be her point of view. I hope it isn's to confusing. If it is let me know and I will try and sort it :-) Until next time ;-) **


	36. Chapter 33

**Ok here is chapter 33, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 33**

**Skye's point of View**

The night after S.H.I.E.L.D fell was the longest night of my life. I sat up most of the night trying to find S.H.I.E.L.D bases that were secure. It wasn't going well. The others were making faster progress, and headed to bed around 12 with the BUS almost repaired well outside at least. At around 2.30am mom knocked and came into my bunk. "Skye you need to get some rest, staying up all night wont help anyone." She said in a motherly tone. "I'm almost done." I lied. "Yes Skye that was convincing. Give me that laptop and go to sleep!" she told me.

"Mom I can't sleep, Coulson is counting on me to get this list ready as soon as possible." I complained. "Coulson wont care if it's a little late because you fell asleep Skye. He would rather you take care of yourself first!" Mom replied. "Fine!" I hissed passing her the laptop. "Goodnight!" I said turning to face the wall. "I swear I am either getting really good at this mom thing, or your getting really good at being a dutiful daughter. Either way I like it!" mom joked as she turned off my laptop. I laughed and said, "Goodnight mother!" Mom laughed too and left the room.

Mom was right I was really tired and need of a good sleep. I just didn't expect to sleep so long that she would have to wake me again. "Morning honey." She chimed as she shook me awake. "What time is it?" I asked realizing it must have been late. "Time you were telling Coulson what you found out." Mom said handing me a cup of coffee. "He is waiting for you in the control centre of the HUB." She told me. I thanked her for the coffee and got dressed as best I could with one hand before running to see Coulson.

When I found him he was giving out orders. I approached him and said, "Sir I made a list of secure S.H.I.E.L.D bases." I said. He didn't even look at me but asked, "How many so far? Seven?" I looked at him and said, "No only 3 Sir." This shocked him as she looked at me and asked, "Plus the HUB?" I shook my head, "Including the HUB" I replied. When I saw his face I said, "I'm sure more will turn up!"

Thankfully I was right and a half hour later I was able to tell Coulson the good new, the Cube had been reclaimed. There was more good news when mom joined us. "Flight systems are back on line, we should be good to go soon." She smiled. However Coulson was clearly still mad at her, "And the cargo ramp?" he asked in a frosty tone. "Fitz assures me it will be operational." Mom replied. "See this is good, things are looking up." I said trying to ease the tension.

It didn't last long as we received a call from Cornel Talbot telling us he was sending in men to ask questions and if everything checked out we would be free. While talking to him Coulson was calm and said, "Yes that's sounds good!" However when the call ended he said, "This doesn't sound good!" I got the same vibes and said, "He is lying for sure!"

"If Talbot is leading the team there is nothing peacekeeping about it," he replied. "Our defenses are operational we could hold out." Mom said. "The last thing S.H.I.E.L.D needs is to start a war with the US government" Coulson said to her. "Well what happens when Talbot gets here?" I asked concerned. "Best cast scenario's we all spend the next 6 months in court hearings." He replied. "What's the worst?" I asked seeing as how the first wasn't great. "They skip the court hearing and skip straight to bunker busters." Coulson replied. "bombs, big bombs!" I mumbled.

"All the while Hyrdra is still out there!" mom said annoyed. "Get on the coms we are enacting odyssey protocol!" Coulson told me. "Odyssey protocol?" I asked confused. "What does that mean?" I asked. "It means Fitz needs to finish his repairs we are getting the hell out of here." Coulson informed me.

Within 20 minutes we were in the air. Coulson had been getting bad news the entire time since take off so by the time he got to me he said, "Skye please tell me some good news!" I smiled and said, "I have internet!" Coulson gave the most sarcastic "Yay!" I have ever heard as I told him. "I have really lowered my expectations!" he added more sarcastically. He then gave me an order that I was a little weary on doing, he told me to erase all information on us.

"That's kind of a nuclear option!" I said in response to the order. "It's our only option every government agency in the world will be on our ass, we need to vanish." He replied. "Ok I get that but once it's done, it can't be undone. We will be ghosts not agents of S.H.I.E.L.D just agents of nothing." I replied. Coulson just walked away when I said that. So I called after him, "What about Ward have you heard from him?" He turned back to face me, "Not yet but here give him a call, hearing how Garrett settled into his new cell might cheer me up!" he handed me his phone.

"When your done collect everyone's badges, its not something we want to have around." He instructed. I was shocked but didn't object after all he was right. I pulled up everyone on our teams records and erased them. I called Ward afterwards to let him know. He answered the phone, "Hey Sir everything alright?" I smiled hearing his voice let me know he was ok. "Its me, I just wanted to let you know Grant Ward no longer exists!" There was a pause then he said, "Ok want to explain that?" I filled him in on everything and told him I would keep him posted. After that I ended the call with a huge grin on my face.

The smile didn't last long however as I went to collect everyone's badges. Jemma was reluctant at first but eventually handed it over. I took them straight to Coulson who looked saddened when he saw them all. As he added his own to the pile he told me about when Fury recruited him. He then went to lock up the badges in his safe. As he did so one in particular caught my eye. "Is that your badge?" I asked.

He removed it from the safe it was flashing numbers. "I think it's coordinates." He remarked. "To where?" I asked. "I don't know yet, but there is only one person who could have sent these." He smiled excitedly, "Fury is alive!" he added.

**Ok so that was chapter 33, hope you enjoyed! Until next time ;-) **


	37. Chapter 34

**Ok so here is Chapter 34. It takes place just after Coulson said Fury was alive. Hope you enjoy! :-D No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 34**

**Skye's Point of View**

After declaring Fury alive, Coulson called a group meeting. As he entered the room Jemma asked, "So Director Fury is alive? What did he say?" she sounded so excited. "Does he have a plan?" Fitz added. "He only sent coordinates" Coulson replied. "The coordinates put us somewhere in the Canadian wilderness" I added showing the others using the screen. Something that was proving very difficult, with one arm in a sling. "What exactly are we looking for here?" Fitz asked.

"Its unclear maybe a rally point of some kind" Coulson replied. "Sir has you an Agent Fury used this kind of communication before?" Simmons asked. "Never" Coulson answered honestly. "Then how can you be sure this is even-" Jemma began to say but was cut off. "Because this is how he operates." Coulson said. "It could be a trap, so far everything has been a trap am I wrong?" Tripp asked. "Hydra could have sent you those coordinates." He added.

Upon hearing this Coulson gave his speech about the oath he took when he joined S.H.I.E.L.D before adding, "These coordinates mean something, I'm certain of it! Fury also gave me this plane as well as my badge anyone who wants off parachutes are in the bay help yourselves" Nobody spoke after that as Coulson walked off. As the others went back to work I went over to mom who had remained quiet the entire time.

"What do you think of this?" I asked. "Honestly Skye I'm not sure." She replied before walking off. "Ok then" I muttered as she headed in the same direction as Coulson.

**Melinda May's Point of View**

After Skye asked me what I thought of Coulson's plan I genuinely couldn't answer, so I went to the man himself. Even though I knew he was angry at me, I needed to try and talk some sense into him about his crazy theory about Fury. When I walked into his office he was sitting having a drink. "Lets skip the part where you act concerned about my wellbeing" he said as I walked in. "What is it you want?" he asked, as I got closer.

"I need to confiscate your weapon," I told him. "You want to share the twisted logic that makes you think that's a possibility?" he asked sarcastically. "Fury's dead, its hard to accept and we haven't had a chance to grieve-" I began to say but Coulson cut me off. "There is no reason to, I have faith that he is alive!" he said getting up.

"That feeling this belief that he is reaching out to you Phil, it might not be faith it might be something else!" I tried to reason with him. "And what's that?" he asked. "Hyrda" I replied. "Hyrda?" he whispered. I nodded in response. "Impulses implanted in your brain, right alongside memories of a beautiful island," I said. "Really?" he asked shocked. "This is what you want to come to me with right now, that's not possible. Fury ordered the surgery!" he argued.

"Yes but he wasn't in charge of the Tahiti project and the person in charge might have.." I began to explain but Coulson cut me of again. "Wait, what did you say?" he sounded shocked and angered. I knew then I had said the wrong thing. "Someone else was behind it?" he questioned. "Who the hell was that?" he asked. "I don't know" I replied defeated. "TELL ME!" He yelled. "Phil, I don't know" I replied. "You don't know, oh let me guess only Fury knows!" he said sarcastically.

"Yes and without him there is no way to know who is responsible. And there is a real danger that Hydra is controlling your actions. THAT'S WHY FURY PUT ME ON THIS PLANE!" I yelled. "To watch you!" I added. "I'm not going to hand over my weapon May, you want to try and take it from me?" he asked. When I didn't make a move he whispered, "Good, now get out of my office!" I turned and left at that, annoyed with his stubbornness.

As I closed the door behind me, I decided for the minute I would have to take Coulson to the location he desired. So I headed for the cockpit and set course. When we landed I went to find the others. I found Skye first. "Hey" she smiled as I walked over to her. She was attempting to put on a coat one handed, and failing miserably. "Need a hand?" I asked laughing as she struggled. "Yeah actually as much as I hate to admit it, I have been at this 20 minutes," she cried. I laughed and went over, gently pulling the coat over he shoulder and zipping it up. "There now all ready for the cold!" I joked. Skye rolled her eyes and said, "haha make fun of your injured daughter why don't you!" I smiled and said, "Your welcome!"

As we headed for the cargo bay, I put on my own coat and hat. Coulson was coming down the stairs as we walked out of the lab. "Its about a 10 mile hike from here, the walk is tough even when its not covered in snow!" he remarked. "Agent May and I can lead a scouting party first, make sure this isn't a trap" Tripp said as Coulson approached him. I nodded in agreement but Coulson wasn't for having it.

"There's no time in less than 8 hours a satellite will pass over us and if we are still here they will know. I have been doing this long enough to know something us up there but this mission has to be your choice" Coulson said looking at each of us in turn. "A lot has changed in the last few days I know you all have your doubts about what we have been doing, about me, but I don't. Which I why I am going to find whatever Fury has waiting for us with you or without you" he added as he opened the door and headed out.

As the door opened a sharp wind blew in, it was freezing out there. Nevertheless we had to follow him so when Skye walked out I closely followed. Thankfully the others did to, so we had our team with us. About 20 minutes in Skye started to complain, "Its bloody freezing!" she cried. "Well walk faster it might heat you up!" I replied annoyed walking behind her. "If you don't like how slow I'm walking then by all means overtake!" she hissed back.

I decided not to reply, clearly the cold was getting to her and I wasn't in the mood for an argument. However 5 minutes later she slowed down too much and I had to go ahead. Once in front of her I grabbed her good arm, took her arm and pulled her along. She seemed grateful that I was helping her she was finding it tough. After another mile or two she told me she was ok but I could see she was growing tired. I let her fall back to where Fitzsimmons where, but I kept an eye on them.

An hour into our walk and the youngest members of our team where struggling. "Coulson they need a break!" I called to him. "We can't afford to stop" he called back. I knew he was right the best way was to keep walking but they clearly needed a rest and I was worrying about them. I was very proud at how well they were keeping up despite the tough conditions and about 2 hours in they seemed to be getting new energy. I heard them giggling behind me as we walked.

When I turned around to see what was so funny I saw Skye covered in snow. "HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She was yelling between giggles. I then saw the person responsible, Fitz had a handful of snow. This time he was pointing it at Jemma. "FITZ PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" She was screaming. Fitz didn't listen and instead threw it directly at her. He had surprisingly good aim as the snowball exploded in her face. "THAT'S IT!" both Skye and Jemma yelled as they chased Fitz.

They were all having so much fun that they didn't realize I was watching them. However when they did, I was clearly there next target. They stood staring at me, like 3 little kids with handfuls of snow. "Don't you dare!" I yelled.

They grinned at each other before turning back to face me….

**Ok so that was chapter 34, I know there wasn't a lot happening in it, but hopefully the next few will be better :-) Please let me know what you think! Until next time ;-) **


	38. Chapter 35

**Ok here is chapter 35, hope you enjoy :-) No copyright intended!**

**Chapter 35**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

_**Takes place straight after chapter 34**_

Skye and Fiitzsimmons didn't waste anytime before they pelted me with snowballs. Once they were out of ammunition they quickly tried to reload their hands with snow. However I was too fast and I managed to throw 3 snowballs at each of them before they could even make one. They roared with laughter as each snowball I threw met its target. "Don't mess with me kids!" I joked as they wiped the snow from their faces.

"My god you are good!" Fitz said in admiration. "You need to show me how to do that!" Skye added. I laughed and said, "Why would I give up my tricks junior?" Skye laughed and said, "Because you love me!" I rolled my eyes and replied, "Yeah, yeah I suppose I do. Come on Coulson will lose it if we slow down anymore!" The 3 of them picked up the pace, Skye even decided she was going to link onto me, and before long we caught up with Tripp and Coulson.

"What took so long?" Coulson asked annoyed. "Sorry there was slight, um snow problem," I answered trying not to laugh. Coulson didn't look impressed as he marched on. "Do you think he is ok?" Skye asked concerned. "It's been a rough couple of days" I replied. "That's not what I meant," Skye said. "Don't act like you know what Fury had me do." I told her. "Well he had you spy on him for a reason!" she replied. "So what was it?" she added. "Fury was concerned about Coulson finding out the truth, the doctors thought it would have negative consequence's." I told her.

"What like he would go crazy or something? Spontaneously combust?" Skye asked. "It's unclear, all I know is that he seemed stable until now. But now he has us in the middle of nowhere chasing ghosts!" I replied. "Mom that's because he whole world fell apart!" Skye said shocked. "He's not alone in that Skye." I told her turning to walk ahead.

We had been walking for hours before Coulson said, "This is it!" By the time we had come into the clearing where he was, he was looking around. "There should be something here, stay alert, eyes open!" Coulson told us. "How long should we look, you know before heading back?" I heard Skye ask Coulson. "We aren't going back, not until we find whatever Fury has left for us" he told her. "What about the satellite?" Tripp asked. "It doesn't matter, the BUS used all its remaining fuel to get us here." Coulson replied.

"DID YOU NO THIS BEFORE FLYING US TO THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE?" Jemma yelled. "It was the right play, Fury sent us these coordinates for a reason." Coulson told her. This was the first time I had ever fully agreed with the kids of the group so I asked, "And what reason is that Phil?"

He lost his patience at that and yelled, "I DON'T KNOW MAY, I DON'T KNOW!" We all stood and looked at him shocked, "But there has go to be something here!" he added. "We are not agents of nothing, we are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and that still means something. It has to mean something, we can't let Hyrda define us the world needs our help. SO THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING HERE!" Coulson practically yelled at us all.

However when he saw us all looking at him, and how upset the younger members of the team where he said, "I'm sorry" before tossing his badge away in annoyance. However as he did this a huge gun came out of the ground and fired at us. "GET DOWN!" I yelled pulling Skye behind me to take cover. As we hid behind a rock I peeked up to see what was happening. "Nobody move!" I called to the others who wee opposite us behind another rock.

"I REALLY DON'T THINK THAT'S GOING TO BE A PROBLEM!" Jemma we continued to look at the gun it was sitting idle. "This is a S.H.I.E.L.D facility" Coulson remarked. "What shoot first ask questions later. Doesn't seem like S.H.I.E.L.D!" Tripp said. "Its not Hydra this is Fury reaching out!" Coulson replied. "There is no way you can know that for sure!" I hissed.

"Well there is one way to find out" he replied getting up from behind the rock. "Phil no!" I said trying to grab him. As he got up Skye did too however I was lucky enough to grab her, "No!" I said pulling her back to the ground. I held onto her as I turned back to look at Coulson. He was standing in front of the gun. "Identify yourself!" the machine attached to the gun said.

"I'm Phil Coulson Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D" Coulson replied. As he said this the gun disappeared and the machine said, "Welcome Agent Coulson we have been expecting you!" Coulson turned to us all shocked. We slowly came out from where we had been hiding just in time to see a door open revealing a long corridor. "What do you think is in there?" Skye asked. "Lets find out!" Coulson replied walking inside.

The rest of us slowly followed. Once we were all inside the door closed behind us. "This is like a horror movie, any minute now a masked murderer will come and get us!" Skye said as the door slammed shut. "Well that's comforting, thanks for that Skye!" I replied sarcastically. "Coulson what do you really think this is?" I asked.

"One of Fury's secret bases!" A voice I didn't recognize answered. The person responsible for it came around the corner at that. "I call it providence but technically it doesn't have a name, because technically It doesn't exist!" the small man said. "Well do you have a name?" Skye asked sarcastically. "Follow me!" the small man called ignoring Skye. He lead us into a large room with a canteen in it, "Pretty cool, huh?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Coulson asked the small man, in a much politer manner that Skye had. "Eric Koenig, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D Level 6" he replied. "How come Coulson got an answer?" Skye whispered to me. "Maybe it was because he asked nicely honey!" I replied. When we turned our attention back to Eric he was talking about lanyards. "Everyone else's lanyard will be handed out for others on a case by case bases!" he told us. "What happened to Director Fury?" Coulson asked Eric. "I'm afraid he didn't make it out of DC, we are all a little shaken up. Especially now the Fridge has fallen," Eric replied.

"WHAT?" Skye yelled startling me. She pulled out her phone and started to frantically dial. "Who is she calling?" Eric asked annoyed. "We had a man at the Fridge" Coulson informed Eric. I walked over to Skye and tried to comfort her as she called Ward. "Ward?" Skye finally said. "Oh thank god!" she said sounding relieved. I breathed a sigh of relief that Ward was ok. After that I left Skye to finish her conversation.

When she finished she came back to join us. "He's ok, he will be here soon." She informed us. "Oh that's good to hear!" Fitz replied. There was something in her tone of voice that made me think there was something more between Ward and Skye, something that I didn't want to happen. Ward was not boyfriend material, at least not for my daughter.

As I was lost in a train of thought, thinking about Ward and Skye I didn't even notice they had left me standing alone. When I went to look for them, I found them in the kitchen. Skye and Fitz were raiding the cupboards for food while Jemma made tea. "May do you want tea?" she called. "Sure did you find anything to eat?" I asked. "Ohh we found plenty, but there is not chocolate!" Skye complained. I laughed and said, "Oh my god the world is going to end!" Skye glared at me and said, "That might just happen if I don't get any soon!"

About and hour later when we were all watered and fed Skye and Fitzsimmons announced they were going to make a snowman. "Want to come?" Skye asked. "No thanks honey, I'm not a fan of the cold. But make sure you wrap up warm and don't do anymore damage to that arm of yours!" I instructed. "You are such a mom!" she smiled as she left with the others.

It was growing dark by the time I saw them again. Fitzsimmons came in first. "Where is Skye?" I asked looking up from the old magazine I found to read. "She is with Ward, we didn't want to you know, be in the way…" Jemma replied. "In the way of what?" I asked raising my eyebrow. The pair of them looked extremely uncomfortable as they said, "Ask Skye!" They ran from the room at that. "Oh don't worry I will ask Skye!" I said getting up to find her.

**Ok so thats chapter 35, hope you enjoyed :-D Thanks for all the support so far :-) Until next time ;-) **


	39. Chapter 36

**Ok so here is chapter 36, hope you enjoy :-) I can promise you I have went with the majority of the vote for what team Ward is on. I am not closing the poll, because you will all see the result and I don't want to spoil it! But I have listened even thought it isn't what I would have chosen lol Just because this chapter seems to make his decision clear doesn't mean it is, so keep reading! No Copyright Intended :-)**

**Chapter 36**

**Skye's Point of View**

As Fitzsimmons and myself where out building a snowman I caught sight of Ward. "Grant!" I called excitedly as I raced towards him. "Hey" he said in his husky voice. "Thank god your ok, I was so worried!" I replied pulling into a hug. He returned the hug and said, "You don't have to worry about me Skye!" I smiled at him as he released me a little from the hug, but he kept his arms around me.

"Well we will um give you some space!" Jemma said as she pulled Fitz after her. "Wait I wanted to talk to Ward" Fitz was beginning to protest, that was until Jemma hit him in the side.

"I think Fitz missed you more!" I laughed. "Yeah sounds like it" Ward replied a little on edge. "Grant are you ok?" I asked concerned. "Skye if I asked you to come somewhere with me now, without telling the others would you?" he asked out of the blue. "What?" I asked confused. "Skye would you come?" he asked again. "Ward you know I can't just leave, mom would freak. It wouldn't be fair!" I replied. "I thought not." He whispered.

"Ward what's wrong?" I asked getting a little scared by him odd behavior. "Skye I am really sorry about this." He said to me before pulling out a gun. "WARD WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed. But before I could run, or even call for help he shot me and I collapsed.

**Melinda May's Point of View**

As I walked to the exit, I got a strange feeling. It was like a 6th sense that something was wrong. However my first thought was that something had happened to Coulson, so I decided Skye would be fine for a while. After all she was with Ward, even if they were doing things I didn't approve of. So I decided I needed to check on Phil and headed in the opposite direction. When I found him he was extremely pissed off.

"Phil everything ok?" I asked walking into the room. "Oh its wonderful May. I just found out that the Fridge was raided and every known psychopath known to S.H.I.E.L.D is on the loose!" he replied. "Oh and to make matters worse, this idiot Eric wont let anyone leave until they go threw orientation!" he added. "What's that?" I asked. "A lie detector apparently. Or thee lie detector as Eric described it. He said we all have to pass before we leave!" Coulson replied.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard, I mean we trust everyone here right? So we should pass easily." I replied. "I suppose you have a point May. It's down the hall to the left, can you get Fitzsimmons and I can get Skye and Tripp" he said. "Best to get it over with sooner that later." He added. I smiled and said, "Just to let you know Ward's back, he and Skye are outside hopefully just catching up!" I told him.

"What makes you think it would be anything else?" he said. He looked concerned as he asked. "I have my suspicions" I replied. "Are you ok with that?" he asked looking at me. "No but don't worry I will handle it!" I replied leaving the room at that. When I found Fitzsimmons they were bickering like kids. "Coulson needs us, follow me." I said gaining their attention. "For what?" they asked. "Some lie detector, come on he's waiting!" I said leading the way.

When we reached the room Coulson had yet to arrive with Skye but Tripp was waiting patiently. "Think this will be hard?" he asked. "If you have nothing to hide you shouldn't worry!" I replied. Just at that Coulson appeared. "Where are Skye and Ward?" I asked noticing his worried expression. "They weren't outside so I assumed you had already found them." He replied. "I haven't seem them." I said, starting to feel the panic build inside me. "Relax Agent May they are probably in Skye's room" Jemma said. However she regretted when she saw me face. "THEY BETTER NOT BE!" I yelled barging past them to get to Skye's room.

However as we all arrived at the door there was no sound coming from the room. "SKYE YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR!" I yelled banging on it. When no answer came I opened the door. The room was empty, no sign that Skye and Ward had even been in there. "No sign of them!" I said as I left the room. "May don't worry, this I a big place I'm sure they are in here somewhere. We decided to split up and search the building. Unfortunately an hour later my worst fears had been confirmed. Skye was gone!

"May you have to calm down!" Coulson said as I desperately paced the room. "CALM DOWN PHIL SKYE IS GONE!" He looked at me sympathetically, "I know May but she is with Ward. She will be safe!" he said. "SAFE? PHIL FOR ALL WE KNOW WARD IN HYDRA!" I yelled. "What? Where is that coming from?" he asked. "Well why else would he take Skye and leave?" I cried. "May we don't know that's what happened!" Coulson replied.

"Actually Sir that looks to be exactly what happened!" Jemma said walking into the room. "How do you know?" I asked desperate for an answer. "We watched the CCTV footage" she replied. "Let me see it!" I instructed. Jemma nodded and loaded it onto the screen. It showed Ward and Skye talking, Skye was happy and smiling one minute and then scared and worried the next. It looked like she tried to get a way from him, but he pulled a gun.

I gasped as I watching him shoot her. I began to cry as I watched Skye fall, Ward caught her before she hit the ground. He then scooped her up and ran off. "Was she alive?" I cried. "Well that's the good news, if you can call it that. She was shot with an icer, so technically she should be ok!" Jemma replied. "Well that's something." Coulson said sounding relieved. "That bastard!" I hissed. "May don't worry we will find Skye, I promise!" Coulson said.

Just as we were about to start our plan the phone rang. I hesitantly answered. "Hello?" I asked. At first there was no answer just heavy breathing. "Hello?" I asked again. I heard her then, a small voice barely above a whisper, "Mom?" I heard Skye cry. "Skye honey, are you ok? Where are you?" I said frantically. "Mom" Skye cried again. "Skye its me, I need you to listen to me, where are you? Are you ok?" I asked desperate for he to give me an answer I could use to find her.

"Mom I think Ward is Hydra" she sobbed.

**Ok so that was chapter 36, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-) **

**PS Sorry for the people who didn't win the vote :-( **


	40. Chapter 37

**Ok so here is another wee update tonight :-) I want to dedicate this chapter to Belle97 & Hofherrp as they review on every chapter :-D I really appreciate it! No copyright Intended :-)**

**Chapter 37**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

"Skye what makes you think he is Hydra?" I asked, as I grew incredibly worried. "Mom he wont let me leave. He made me come with him!" Skye cried. "Ok Honey try to calm down, can you tell me where you are? What you hear or see? Anything that can help us find you?" I asked trying to reassure her. "Um were in some kind of hotel, its called Cassidy's I think, at least that's what it says on the menu. I cant see anything outside its too dark, but I can hear some traffic and see some lights." She said a little calmer than before. "Ok that's good anything else?" I asked.

When she didn't answer I started to panic, "Skye what's happening? Where is Ward?" I asked. "I have to go." Skye replied. "WAIT SKYE DON'T HANG UP THE PHONE! SKYE?" I yelled down the receiver. The line went dead, and I swear my heart stopped. "Fitz tell me you were able to trace that?" I asked. "Give me a minute" he replied as he worked on the laptop. "Ok got it, it's a hotel and it is called Cassidy's. It's not to far from here, but there is no way Ward could have walked it. He must have a car." Fitz replied.

"Location?" Coulson asked clearly as worried as me. "Yes here are the directions." Fitz said passing them to Coulson. "Great lets go!" He said. I jumped into action and followed him from the room. As we headed for the exit we heard a voice behind us, "EXCUSE ME!" was all we heard. I knew in the minute it was Eric. "WHAT?" I yelled in annoyance. "You can't leave with taking the lie detector!" he informed us. I lost my cool then, "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I AM GOING TO TAKE YOUR STUPID LIE DETECTOR WHILE MY DAUGHTER IS BEING HELD AGAINST HER WILL?" I yelled.

Eric looked shocked but recovered fast, "Agent May it is protocol!" he said in his annoying tone. "Eric please, let the others go first we have to go and get Skye. We will be back soon and I promise you as soon as we return we will take the test. But right now we need to leave ok?" Coulson said trying to reason with Eric. "Ok Sir, but make sure you report straight to me upon your return understand?" he replied. "Of course we will, and that you Eric" Coulson smiled at him.

After dealing with Eric we went straight to the car, programmed the Sat Nav and set off. It was the longest drive of my life but we eventually pulled up at the hotel. Seeing as how we left the others behind with Eric it was just me and Coulson on the rescue team. Not a lot if Hydra truly was involved. Nevertheless we marched into the hotel and headed straight for the reception. "Hi is there a guest here staying under the name Skye, or maybe a Grant Ward?" I asked the receptionist. "I'm sorry I can't tell you that." She replied in a robot voice.

"What?" I asked annoyed. "I can't tell you!" she repeated in the same tone. "Please you have to tell me, my daughters safety is at risk!" I hissed. She looked up at me clearly about to repeat herself, but something changed her mind. Maybe it was the tears in my eyes or the desperation in my voice, whatever it was I was grateful she saw how serious I was. She flicked on her computed and said, "There is a Grant Ward staying here, he is in room 36. Miss do you need security or someone to go with you if this man is dangerous?" she asked.

"No I will be fine, I just need to get my daughter. Thank-you for your help!" I smiled. "No worries I know what its like to worry over a daughter!" she chimed as I raced to the lift, Coulson close behind. When we arrived at room 36 I didn't even knock I just kicked the door down. As I marched inside I was really expecting to see Skye sitting there. I was wrong. There were signs that she had been there however. Her favorite jacket that she had been wearing was lying on the bed, and the phone she had called from was lying in the corner of the room where she had obviously hidden.

When I seen these little things that told me we were to late, I broke down. I started to sob and Coulson wrapped his arms around me. "Shh May don't worry we will find her, I promise. I don't believe that Ward is Hydra, what I do believe is that he may have been trying to protect Skye but she misunderstood his motives!" he whispered. "If he was trying to protect her why would he take her away from me? From you? From her family?" I cried.

"I don't know May, maybe he didn't trust us, maybe Garrett said something to him about Skye that freaked him out and the only option he saw was to take her and run." Coulson replied. "I hope your right, I mean I don't like that idea but it is better than the alternative." I replied. "What the alternative?" Coulson asked. "That Ward is Hydra and that he has take Skye to Garrett." I said as more tears streamed down my face. "I get it May, we need to get back to the others. Its our best bet at finding Skye." He said.

I nodded and we headed back to the car, without Skye.

**Skye's Point of View**

_**Takes place while the others were looking for her and Ward.**_

When I woke up I was cold and lying on a bed. "Hey your awake" Ward said. "Were the hell are we?" I hissed as I sat up. "Skye I know what you are probably thinking but I swear to you its not true!" he pled. "Ward you don't know what I'm thinking. Either way taking me without my consent and without telling my mom is totally not cool!" I said pushing myself up on the bed with my good arm.

"I know Skye, but we needed to get somewhere safe. Hydra is after you and I could let them come and get you!" he told me. "Hydra?" I asked. "Seems to me like you have a part in Hydra Ward!" I hissed. "No Skye I promise you I don't, I just played along with Garrett to see what he was up to, so I could tell Coulson." He said. "Wait what? You were with Garrett this entire time?" I asked. "Well um maybe" he muttered. "Did you help them take the Fridge?" I asked. "I was there but Skye I didn't want to help, I had to play along so Garrett would let me get back to you. I had to get to you to protect you." He explained.

"So you were there? What about when I called you?" I asked hurt, that he had lied to me. "Skye please, we can talk about this later. Your clothes are wet; you're cold and probably hungry. What about a shower?" he asked in a sickly sweet tone. "I DON'T WANT A SHOWER WARD I WANT TO GO HOME. I WANT TO SEE MY MOM AND THE OTHERS!" I yelled. "Skye calm down, I didn't mean to scare you. We will contact the others soon I swear, but right now you have to trust me!" he replied.

"PISS OFF WARD!" I spat. "Look Skye if your going to be awkward then there is no other way I can do this!" he said. "Do what Ward?" I asked scared. "This!" he said pulling out handcuffs. He grabbed my good arm and handcuffed me to the radiator. "I didn't want to have to do that Skye. But you don't believe me and I can't make you. On the other hand I can't have you running off on me, so I'm going to take that shower you didn't want and when I come out maybe you will have had a change of mind!" he told me.

After that he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I thought about screaming, but it wouldn't have done any good. Ward could take down anyone in this hotel who tried to help. I couldn't have them getting hurt because of me. There was only one person who could take on Ward and that person was my mother. I looked around for a way to contact her. It was then that I saw it, Ward's mobile was within reach. I desperately stretched to get it. It was further that I thought but I managed to pull it down. As I fumbled with the handset it was then I realized how cold I was.

My hands were numb and I was shaking with the cold. Nevertheless I dialed mom's number. It seemed like an eternity as I waited for her to answer. When I finally heard the, "Hello?" I was about to answer but I stopped when I heard the water turn off. I tried to control my heavy breathing as I waited to see what Ward was doing. "Hello?" I heard mom ask again. Thankfully Ward turned the water on again and I was free to talk.

"Mom?" I asked desperate to hear her voice again. "Skye honey, are you ok? Where are you?" Mom said frantically. "Mom" I cried again relived that I was hearing her voice. "Skye its me, I need you to listen to me, where are you? Are you ok?" Mom begged down the phone. "Mom I think Ward is Hydra" I managed to stammer out amongst my sobs.

"Skye what makes you think he is Hydra?" Mom asked worried, "Mom he wont let me leave. He made me come with him!" I cried. "Ok Honey try to calm down, can you tell me where you are? What you hear or see? Anything that can help us find you?" Mom replied trying to reassure me. "Um were in some kind of hotel, its called Cassidy's I think, at least that's what it says on the menu. I can't see anything outside its too dark, but I can hear some traffic and see some lights." I manage to say regaining some control on my emotions. "Ok that's good anything else?" She asked.

I was about to answer, but when I looked up Ward was staring at me, "Skye what's happening? Where is Ward?" Mom yelled down the phone. "I have to go." I replied staring back at Ward. "WAIT SKYE DON'T HANG UP THE PHONE! SKYE?" was the last thing I heard mom cry as I put down the phone.

"Who was that Skye?" Ward asked in a scary tone. "Mom" I said in a shaky voice. "DAMMIT SKYE HYDRA CAN TRACK THAT CALL!" he yelled at me. "Ward please lets go back to the others, they can help. If what you say is true and you aren't Hydra then they will understand, please Grant please!" I begged him. "Skye it doesn't work like that, Garrett sent me to retrieve you, so I need to keep you out of his grasp. If we go to the others that is the first place he will look!" Ward hissed.

Before I could answer there was a banging at the door. "Mom!" I yelled in response to the banging. Ward glared at me and walked over to the door. He looked out the peephole and turned to me. "Shut up, its not May. It's a lot worse. I know you don't trust me right now, but Skye promise me you will go along with what I am about to do?" he asked. I was too petrified to answer so I did the only thing I could do I nodded in agreement.

"Ok good" he smiled as he opened the door.

**Ok so that was a quick update hope it was ok :-) To the guest that asked would I prefer a S.H.I.E.L.D Ward, not really I mean I like him either way good or evil, I trust the show writers have a reason for making him Hydra I mean did you see the 2x03 Promo? :-O Until next time ;-) **


	41. Chapter 38

**Ok so here is chapter 38, hope you all enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 38**

**Skye's Point of View**

Ward pulled open the door to reveal not only Garrett but Mike AKA Deathlock. "Ward good to see you son, have you retrieved our package?" Garrett said walking into the room. He didn't even wait for answer as upon entering the room he saw me shivering in the corner. "Never mind I can see that you have." He said grinning at me. I had never felt so sacred in my life, Quinn had shot me but he had nothing on Garrett.

"Yes Sir, I picked her up earlier. Her mother and the team have no idea where we are." Grant said smiling at Garrett. "Good job, I can see by the handcuffs she put up a fight?" Garrett joked. "Nothing I couldn't handle!" Grant said smugly. "Well un-cuff her we need to get moving. We have managed to take Coulson's BUS. Turns out he left it unattended as he went in search of that base Skye here so nicely told you about." Garrett told us.

I felt sick to the stomach as Ward approached me. "Skye please you have to trust me, I am not on Garrett's side but right now we need to listen to him or he will kill us." Ward whispered in my ear. "You make me sick, I am dead either way at least if I fight I stand a small chance!" I hissed back. "Skye don't do anything stupid, if I know May she tracked that call and she is on her way to save you. So let her!" he begged me. "Drop dead Ward, I don't think I can ever trust you again!" I hissed as he lifted me off he floor.

"Ready to go love birds?" Garrett smiled at us as we walked towards the door. I glared at him as I was hauled out of the building. As we approached the lift Garrett looked at us, "We can't draw unwanted attention to ourselves, so Ward think you can handle Skye here on your own?" Garrett asked. "Absolutely Sir, where is the car so I can meet you there?" Ward asked his boss. "Car Park you can't miss it." Garrett replied. Ward nodded and took me to a separate lift so we didn't all leave together, causing a scene. Mike alone drew too much attention.

As the lift dinged at our floor we got off. I saw my small opportunity of escape and I took it. I head butted Ward and sprinted away as he tried to recover from the impact. I made it to the door and sprinted as fast as I could. The road was icy and I almost slipped a few times, but I was desperate. I charged towards what looked like a forest and the most likely route we had taken from the S.H.I.E.L.D bunker. I didn't know where I was going but it was better than being with Garrett.

I could feel my chest becoming tight as I gasped for air. I didn't dare turn around because I knew Ward wasn't far behind. As I ran amongst the trees I heard someone or something behind me. It was Ward. "SKYE WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DOING SOMETHING STUPID?" He yelled. "COME OUT NOW BEFORE GARRETT COMES LOOKING FOR YOU!" He yelled desperately. I decided I needed to stop so he wouldn't hear me. I crouched down behind a tree, the snow was knee deep and I felt my body go numb. It didn't help that I forgot my jacket!

As I waited for Ward to move on to look somewhere else I saw them. A car was driving down the narrow road. I crept closer to see if I could see who was it inside car. I felt my heart leap as I recognized Coulson and mom. They seemed to be driving towards the hotel!

I tried to run to them, I was almost there and about to scream, when a strong pair of arms grabbed me and covered my mouth. A shooting pain went threw my arm as I struggled to break free. It was no use, the arms belonged to Mike, and I was caught.

**Melinda May's Point of View**

The drive back to the bunker was the longest of my life. I could still hear Skye's last terrified words to me 'I have to go' before the familiar sound of a disconnected call sounded. A million thoughts raced threw my head as we drove in silence.

What had happened? Had Ward caught her? Was she hurt? Did Hyrda show up? My head was aching as I tried to push them aside and come up with a useful way of helping her. Coulson broke the silence along with my train of though, "May we will find her. Skye is tough like her mom, she wont give in easily." He said trying to cheer me up. I wasn't in the mood.

"Why are you being nice to me Phil? Not just yesterday you hated me, said I was an ally not a friend!" I spat in annoyance. "I never hated you May, I just don't agree with what you did. As for the last part I'm not sure which you are at the minute if I am being truthful. But this isn't about you this is about Skye and her safety. I love her to, and the last thing I want to do is fight with the woman who is best capable of getting her back!" Coulson replied. I felt tears stream down my face as I asked, "Do you think she is ok? Why would she end the call like that?"

He looked at me and replied, "I don't know May it must have been her only choice. All I can say is I trust Skye she wont do anything stupid like last time. She has improved so much recently." His words made me smile a little he was the father I always wished Skye could have. "I know she has Phil, but this isn't Quinn. This is Hydra and I don't think Skye alone can take them on. She isn't ready!" I cried.

Before he could answer me he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?" I jumped at the sudden outburst, before following his eye line to see what he was looking at. "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Coulson yelled. The BUS was in the air, and flying off. "SHIT!" I yelled. "We should have went back for it as soon as we found the base!" Coulson said blaming himself. "Ward knew our play the entire time. The BUS was out of gas, therefore they must have brought their own. He really is Hydra, and now he has Skye on the BUS with him." I sobbed. Coulson reached over and gently rubbed my back as I sobbed into my hands. "Mel we will get her back, Fitzsimmons can track the BUS easily. It was a stupid move taking it, Ward should know that!" he reassured me.

"But what if we are to late, you heard what Nash said. Whatever they want from Skye she will die giving it to them!" I said sobbing even harder. "Well we will just have to find them before they can hurt her then wont we!" Coulson replied confidently. I looked up to find him smiling at me, "I hope your right" I replied weakly. "May I am right about this, because Skye has a lot of people who care about her!" After that he started the car again and we flew up the road to the base...

**Ok so that was chapter 38, hope you enjoyed :-) Thanks for all the support so far I really appreciate it! Until next time ;-) **


	42. Chapter 39

**Ok so here is chapter 39, hope you enjoy :-) The next chapter will be May's point of View. No copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 39**

**Skye's Point of View**

After Mike caught me he carried me straight to Garrett, who was waiting by the car. Ward was slowly following us. He kept mouthing, "Don't worry" to me, but I couldn't help it. I was terrified about what would happen next. When we got to Garrett he still had a stupid grin on his face. "Well, well looks like little Skye has got some balls. You take after the Calvary more than I thought!" he smirked. "DON'T CALL HER THAT!" I yelled in a brief moment of bravery. Garrett got close to my face and hissed, "Watch your mouth kid, I admire bravery but I don't like to be disrespected!"

After that he turned his attention to Ward, "You let her get one over on you. That was either love, stupidity or you're lying to me and you let her go. Which is it Agent Ward, chose carefully!" he said. Ward looked at me and for a brief moment I saw the old Grant, the one I trusted and had started to love. It didn't last long as he turned back into Garrett's puppet, "Sir I let her get one over on me, and it will not happen again I can assure you. Let me continue to watch her." he replied. Garrett thought for a moment before saying, "Ok you have one more shot, try not to let the girl beat you up." Ward nodded and I came over and took me from Mike.

He pushed me into the car and we were off. It was a long silent drive as I sat shivering from the cold and the fear. Ward offered me his coat but I shook it off and glared at him. Garrett laughed at this and said, "Kid wants to freeze to death let her!" Ward looked at me concerned as I continued to shiver and fidget to try and keep warm.

As we approached the BUS I was praying that mom had somehow worked it all out and would be waiting for me. I was wrong the only thing waiting for me was more handcuffs and a lot of questions. Particularly about the hard drive I had, with all our details. When he asked about I said, "I don't have it Coulson does!" However truth was I had forgot to give it to Coulson and it was in my pocket. Unfortunately for me Ward had found it. "Skye we know you are lying, just unlock the drive for us its that simple!" Ward begged.

"Ward I cant do that!" I hissed. Mike lost his patience with me then, "Maybe you need a push, something to I don't know inspire you to help" he said. I looked at him confused, and helplessly as he shot Ward with something. Whatever it was seemed pretty powerful and Ward collapsed to the floor gasping for air. "What did you do to him?" I asked panicking. "I stopped his heart, I can restart it again if you help!" Mike replied in a bored voice. As I watched Ward twist in pain on the floor, I did think about letting him die. I mean he did kidnap me and hold me hostage why should I help him? But then I thought, what if he is telling the truth? What if he really is trying to help me? So I did the only thing I could do. I told Deathlock to restart his heart.

Thankfully he listened, he shot Ward again and he started to breath normally. After that he grabbed my arm and took me to the lab. He already had a computer set up. "He's alive, unlock the drive or next time I kill him!" he hissed. I got to work fearing what might happen next. As Deathlock stood and kept watch Ward came into the room. "I've got this," he said to Mike. "Go see Garrett" he added. Mike nodded and walked off.

As we stood along in the room I continued to work but my fingers were still numb from the cold and I was finding it hard. "Skye your freezing will you please take my jacket, you're going to get sick if you don't warm up soon!" Ward said concerned. "I'm fine" I replied not even looking at him. "Skye I can see that your not, you can barely type, your shivering and your lips are still a little blue!" he said in a worried tone. "WARD I need to concentrate I told you I am fine!" I hissed in annoyance. After that he fell silent for a while.

After about 15 minutes of non talking he said, "Thank-you for saving me. I know you don't trust me, but Skye I am on your side. I always have been, I was asked to do this. To follow Garrett and see what his play was." Grant told me. "What? Who asked you to do that Ward?" I asked in response. "That doesn't matter right now Skye all that matters is getting you off this BUS!" He replied. "What about you?" I asked feeling the tiniest bit concerned. "Don't worry about me I will be fine" he smiled. Before I could answer the computer beeped signaling it was done. Just in time for its completion Deathlock returned. "Garrett wants you" he said to Ward.

Ward turned to me and whispered, "Don't worry Skye, I will get you out of this mess. I promise." After that he turned and left. Deathlock came and grabbed me and led me down the familiar corridor to the interrogation room. He shoved me inside and locked the door all without speaking. Once inside I tried to assess my situation. I was being held captive on a plane full of madmen, nobody knew my location, my arm seemed to have suffered more damage thanks to Mike and I was pretty sure I was going to get hypothermia from the wet clothes I was wearing. It didn't look good as I weighed up my options.

As I sat huddled in the chair trying to keep in some heat I heard the door unlock. Great I thought he's back for more fun! However it wasn't Deathlock, Ward or Garrett "Mom?" I whispered...

**Ok so that was chapter 39, hope you enjoyed! I know it is shorter than normal, but the original chapter was too long and not very good lol So I shorten it, hope it was ok :-) Until next time ;-) **


	43. Chapter 40

**Ok so here is chapter 40, thanks for all the support so far I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 40**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

Once we arrived back to the base Fitzsimmons and Tripp swarmed us. "Where is she? What happened?" they begged us for answers. "They were gone when we got there, but Skye's jacket was there so we were in the right place. We were just to late!" I cried. "Oh May I'm so sorry, do you have any idea where they went?" Jemma asked. "Well on our way back we saw the BUS, someone stole it so Ward and his friends seem like the best bet" Coulson replied.

"Well that's something we can track the BUS!" Fitz said happily. "We can ever look on the camera's see if we can find Skye!" Jemma added. I was so grateful that they cared so much about helping Skye. "Ok lets get started, the more time we waste the further they get with Skye!" I replied. They nodded and raced off to get their equipment. When they returned they started to frantically type. There was a lot of sighing and huffing and puffing as they worked. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Skye could do this a lot faster!" Fitz complained. "Yeah she could!" I replied annoyed.

"May they are trying to help!" Coulson scolded. "I know I know sorry Fitz!" I apologized. "No worries I have no idea what it must be like for you, I love Skye but you're her mom, my mom freaks out if I don't call every night!" Fitz said kindly. "Sounds like a pretty great mom." I whispered. "May you are a great mom to, Skye loves you, she wanted to be just like you!" Jemma told me. "GOT IT!" Fitz yelled suddenly. "LETS GO!" I yelled. As we got up to leave we heard a loud bang. "What was that?" Coulson asked. "We have company!" Fitz replied.

We grabbed our guns and crept around the corner to greet our guests. As Coulson looked around to see whom it was he said, "It's not Hydra, it's Special Forces!" I have to admit I was slightly disappointed if it was Hydra, then there was the small chance Skye was with them. As we waited for them to speak we heard a loud voice, "ON BEHALF OF THE UNITED STATES GOVERNMENT, YOU ARE ORDERED TO STAND DOWN!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" I cried. Coulson ignored me and said, "Cournel Talbot there have to be better things for you to do that chase four S.H.I.E.L.D Agents! How the hell did you find this place anyway?" Before Talbot could answer I heard an even more familiar voice, "I told him how to get here!" it was Agent Hill.

"HILL?" I yelled stepping out to show myself. "Melinda? Are you ok you don't look well?" she asked. "What the hell is this Hill, we don't need this right now!" I hissed. "Ladies this is not what I am here for!" Talbot complained. "Talbot I need to talk to May and Coulson" Hill told Talbot. She led us into a room, "I am here to offer you two and out, take it and we can leave this place!" she explained. "Hill I don't need an out, Hydra took my daughter!" I cried. "Daughter?" Hill replied shocked.

"Yes Maria, May has a 20 year old daughter. It is a long story but right now she is missing, taken by Agent Ward." Coulson informed Hill. "Ward?" Hill replied even more shocked. "Yes Ward he is working for Garrett, who we now know is alive and kicking!" Coulson said bitterly. "And Ward and Garrett have your daughter?" she asked me. I nodded feeling the tears return to my eyes. "We were on our way to rescue her, before you so rudely interrupted to sweeten you deal!" Coulson hissed at Hill. "I vetted Ward, May I am so sorry about your daughter!" Hill said sincerely. "You want to make this right? Stop wasting time!" Coulson told her.

Just at that Talbot walked in. "We move this along, I want to rip this room apart." He said. "Sure Cornel knock yourself out!" Hill replied. However as he turned away from him she hit him hard and literally knocked him out. Once I realized what she was doing I helped her take out the rest of the men. "Get your people we need to move!" she said after they were all down. I smiled and said, "Thanks Maria!" She nodded and said, "Anything for my old S.0"

We came up with a plan as we left on Hill's plane. The plan was for me to sneak back onto the BUS as Maria created a distraction on the runway. Fitzsimmons would hide in the airport and provide radio contact so we didn't lose touch. That way they could track Skye and me wherever the BUS went. Unfortunately at that point, we didn't know Garrett had found the pair of them right after we left for the runway. He had taken them hostage and brought them onto the BUS, without any of us realizing.

I was never so nervous as I made my way onto the BUS. I waited for Maria to run out of time, like we had planed and once the BUS was in the air, I moved threw the BUS to get to Skye. Thanks to Fitzsimmons I knew she was locked in the interrogation room. Once I say the interrogation rooms door my heart skipped a beat, I had made it.

I unlocked the door and slid inside. "Mom?" I heard Skye ask in a broken voice. She sounded so upset. I was so happy to see her that tears started to stream down my face, "Told you I would find you!" I replied. Skye practically jumped from the seat as she raced over to hug me. I wrapped my arms around my daugher and almost squeezed her to death because I never wanted to let her go. As I clung onto her like a lifeline I felt how cold she was, "Skye your freezing!" I said hugging her tighter. "That's self inflicted I tried to escape." She explained.

I took my coat off and helped Skye put it on. "Are you ok? Did Ward hurt you?" I asked inspecting her for injuries. "I'm fine just hurt my arm a little, but I don't think Ward is evil mom" she told me. "Skye he kidnapped you!" I replied shocked. "I know mom, but I think he was just trying to protect me" she explained. "Skye I think your emotions are getting the better of you" I said concerned. "Mom there not, I think he is good!" Skye began to argue. "Skye we haven't got time for this" I said taking her hand.

"Come on we need to get the hell out of here we are taking the cockpit" I said wiping away my tears and leading Skye after me, holding her hand tightly….

**Ok so that was chapter 40, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	44. Chapter 41

**Ok so here is chapter 41, nope it isn't to confusing how it leads on from chapter 40. Hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright intended!**

**Chapter 41**

**Skye's Point of View**

_**Takes place straight after chapter 40, but now Skye's view.**_

"Come on we need to get the hell out of here we are taking the cockpit" mom said wiping away her tears and leading me after her, holding my hand tight. We slowly left the interrogation room, as we crept along the corridors mom asked where Ward was. "He went to see Garrett." I whispered. "Mom I unlocked the hard drive for them" I added barely above a whisper. "Skye forget that, as long as you are safe!" she said squeezing my hand.

As we continued to sneak along the corridors I asked, "Mom where is your back up? Shouldn't we have seen them by now?" She looked at me and replied, "Skye I can handle Ward!" I looked at her shocked, "Mom what about Deathlock?" I asked. She stopped dead in her tracks, "Deathlock is here?" she asked with a hint of worry. Just as she finished her sentence Deathlock himself rounded the corner. "NEW PLAN RUN SKYE!" She yelled. "WHAT ABOUT YOU?" I called after her as she ran towards him. "GET TO THE CARGO HOLD NOW!" She instructed.

I nodded and sprinted off. When I reached the cargo load I desperately tried to strap on the parachute but it wasn't working, I couldn't get it on with one arm. I looked up to see mom jumping down the stairs, "I'VE NEVER USED A PARACHUTE BEFORE!" I yelled as she landed beside me. "Forget that get in Lola" she replied opening the door to Coulson's beloved car. I climbed in as she jumped in the drivers seat. "Have you ever driven this before?" I asked worried. "Nope!" she replied.

Just as the cargo loads door opened fully Deathlock appeared. He started to shoot at us, but mom had already turned on Lola's guns and was firing away. They met their target but Deathlock was unfazed by any of the hits. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grant appear at the top of the stairs. "GRANT!" I screamed. "Skye get down!" mom yelled as she continued to shoot. "Mom we have to wait on Grant we cant just leave him!" I begged her. "Skye he made his choice we are leaving buckle up!" she instructed.

As much as I wanted to protest I couldn't, the look on moms face when she rescued me showed me how much she cared. I couldn't hurt her anymore with my stupid rash decisions. I needed to treat her the way she deserved. So as she rolled the car out of the BUS I put on my belt. For the first 5 minutes we were free falling. "WHAT TYPE OF PLAN WAS THIS, DOESN'T THIS THING FLY?" I screamed. "Yes it does if I could just figure out which button it is!" mom replied.

I reached over and hit every button I saw until the car started to hover. Mom swatted me out of the way, "What, it was better than your lets think logically about which button to hit as we fall to our DEATHS idea!" I said pulling my hand back. "Still it could have been risky, I would have figured it out!" mom said pretending to huff. Before I could react the car gave a nasty jolt and we started to fall again.

"They must have hit the thrusters!" mom said looking at the wheels. Thankfully we managed to crash land in a car park with a loud bang. We sate there for a few minute's trying to catch our breath. Mom looked at me, I must have looked rough because she was extremely concerned, "Are you ok?" she asked. "Skye?" she asked more concerned when I didn't answer. It wasn't that I didn't want to answer, I just felt incredibly sick. As I sat there trying to keep it down, I realized it was no use.

"I'm going to be sick!" I said flinging open the car door. As I knelt on the cold ground throwing my guts up mom came over and pulled my hair out of the way. When I finally felt my stomach settle I turned and sat down. "Better?" mom asked. "A little" I whispered. "Come on Skye you have to get off the ground, we can check into a hotel or something until our ride comes to get us" she said reaching down and pulling me up. As she led me away towards the hotel across the street I caught a glimpse of Lola.

"Coulson is going to kill us!" I said giving a weak laugh. "Don't worry about Phil, he will just be relived to see that you are ok. They were all so worried!" mom replied putting her arm around my shoulder. I rested my head on her shoulder as we walked into the hotel. We checked in and headed for our room. It wasn't until we were inside that I finally felt the adrenaline were off. I was totally drained and collapsed onto the bed.

As I started to close my eyes mom shook me awake, "Skye you need to take a shower or a bath to warm up. You can sleep after," she said in her motherly tone. "Mom I'm so tired, please let me sleep!" I moaned. "Skye come on, please listen to me!" mom said gently lifting me off the bed and leading me towards the bathroom. She helped me inside and started to run a bath. "Leave me your clothes outside the door so I can get them washed downstairs" mom said as she left me alone.

I dutifully listen and threw my clothes outside the door. Once I felt the warm water on my skin I realized how cold I had been. I instantly warmed up, but I also seemed to have caught a cold as I started to sneeze uncontrollably. After what felt like an eternity I climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around me. I felt like crap as I walked out of the bathroom. My head hurt, my body ached and my nose was running like a tap.

**Melinda May's Point of View**

While Skye was in the bath, I took her dirty clothes and went downstairs to have them washed. I also called Coulson to make sure he knew we were safe. "Ok where are you, we can leave soon!" he told me. "No Phil you stay there I have another way of getting back to you" I replied. "You sure?" he asked concerned. "Yes Phil, we will be there some time tomorrow, make sure you tell me if you change locations!" I told him. "Of course Mel, I look forward to having you and Skye back. I have some bad news to tell you and I know the timing is awful but Fitzsimmons's are missing." He blurted out.

"What do you mean missing, I didn't see them on the BUS" I said to Coulson on the phone. "We haven't seen them since they helped locate the BUS, we think they might have been onboard." He replied miserably. "I can't tell Skye yet Phil." I cried. "Mel you have too, she will want to know." He said. "Phil she could have been killed and she almost froze to death. She is exhausted I can't tell her!" I replied. "Mel I get that I do, and words cannot describe how happy I am that she is alive but she needs to know. We need her, now more than ever. I know you are trying to protect her, I know you don't want her involved but Mel we need her!" he pleaded with me.

"I will tell her in the morning" I replied defeated knowing her was right. As I ended the call I realized Skye had nothing to wear. So I raced across the road to the clothes shop and bought her a pair of pajamas and a change of clothes. On the way back to the room I called our ride home, thankfully they agreed to pick us up. As I walked into the room I heard her sneezing loudly from the bathroom. Great I thought, now she is sick. As if things weren't bad enough!

A few minutes later Skye came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, "Hey honey, here is a change of clothes for you." I said offering her the pajamas. "Thanks mom" she sniffed. She walked over to the bed and started to get dressed I caught sight of the scars she had from Quinn's shooting. However on the other side of her back there was a large scar that didn't come from the bullets. It broke my heart as I wondered where she had got it. Skye pulled her top on as I was looking and turned around catching me. However she wasn't mad like I had expected her to be, "It was that boyfriend I mentioned before." She said answering my unasked question.

"You don't have to tell me Skye, not until you want to." I replied. She smiled at me before letting out a big yawn followed by a sneeze. "You especially don't have to tell me tonight!" I laughed. "Get into bed, I will make some tea." I told her. She practically launched herself onto it as she yanked up the covers. "Is there any food?" she asked once she was comfortable. "No but I was going to order room service, the menu is there so pick what you want!" I smiled. "Really? I have always wanted room service!" she grinned. "Really but hurry up I'm starving!" I replied.

Within 10 minutes we had decided what we wanted and placed the order. Thankfully it didn't take long as Skye had started to doze off. It was one of the best nights of my life, despite everything that had happened and despite everything that was still to come. Because in that moment it was just Skye, and myself, my daughter and me happily eating room service. We didn't talk much as we ate we just enjoyed each other's company. Once we had finished I cleared the bed and Skye lay down on the pillow. "Here take these before you go to sleep they should he with the cold." I said handing her some flu tablets. "Thanks mom, thanks for everything. It means the world to me that you came to rescue me you have looked out from me ever since I joined the team. Even when you hated me, and you thought I was just the stupid little hacker Coulson wanted to adopt!" she joked. "You are welcome Skye, but you don't need to thank me it is my job, and it always will be my job. Ohh and for the record I never thought you were a stupid little hacker, just an annoying little hacker!" I laughed.

"Melinda May that is not nice!" she laughed. "Get used to it junior, that's how I roll!" I smiled gently nudging her in the side. She giggled and pushed me back. "Ok enough joking you need to get some rest, it has been a long few days, no thanks to Ward!" I added. "Mom its not his fault, I believe him when he says he isn't Hydra!" Skye explained. "Skye he is good at getting in peoples head, I just don't want to see you get hurt and betrayed because you are too forgiving!" I explained. "But that can wait, go to sleep honey!" I said.

"Fine night mo- achhhewww!" was her response. "Night honey" I smiled. She mumbled something in response as she worked her way into my side and wrapped her arm around my waist. I gently put my arms around her avoiding her injured arm. Within minutes she was in a deep sleep completely unaware that I was awake all night. I was afraid to sleep, afraid that Ward of Garrett would come in and take Skye from me while I slept. So instead I stayed up all night cuddling Skye and making sure the covers stayed around her.

By the time morning arrived I was exhausted and my eyes were burning, but Skye was happy and safe so I had never felt better. Around half 7 Skye started to stir. "Morning honey, how are you feeling?" I asked noticing that she looked a little sicker. "Like crap!" she muttered. I laughed, she was so honest these days compared to before. Before she always lied and tried to keep me from worrying. "I bet you do feel like crap, all that adrenaline from yesterday, mixed with no sleep and no food its amazing you kept going. Try and get some more sleep, our ride will be here soon and then you can get a chance to recover more!" I replied.

She nodded and rolled over to go back to sleep. As she did so I noticed my phone was ringing. It was on silent so it didn't disturb Skye. I reached over and answered it; it was an unknown number, "Hello?" I asked. "Hello Agent May" came a voice I never wanted to hear again!

**Ok so that was chapter 41, hope you enjoyed! Until next time ;-) **


	45. Chapter 42

**Ok so here is chapter 42, hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the support so far :-D No copyright intended!**

**Chapter 42**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

I felt the hairs on my arms rise as I heard the rough voice on the other end of the phone. As I stepped out of the room so Skye wouldn't hear our conversation I asked, "How did you get this number?" The man on the other end gave a sarcastic laugh before replying, "That doesn't really matter now, does it Melinda." I felt the anger burn inside of me, "What do you want then?" I hissed.

"Finally we get back on topic. It has been brought to my knowledge that you have found someone, someone who went missing years ago. Someone you tried to keep from me. I believe she now calls herself Skye am I right?" the monster on the other end asked. "How do you know that?" I cried. "Now Melinda you should have known you couldn't keep her from me forever. She is my daughter too and I plan to take her from you. She deserves to know me to, after all I hear she may take after me more than you!" he hissed.

"If you even come within 10 miles of her, I will kill you. Skye is nothing like you and I promise you; you will never get close to her. She is better off without you in her life and I will die before I let her find out who you are!" I hissed. "No matter how hard you fight to keep her from me I will find her Melinda. I will find her and I will take her. I will kill anyone who gets in my way because she is MY daughter and I have every right to be close to her. So here is were our little conversation ends, enjoy what little time you have left with Skye because I can assure you it isn't long. I am closer than you think I am just waiting for my time to come, so goodbye Melinda!" he replied in a sick tone.

As the call end I felt sick, if what he was saying was true then he already knew what Skye looked like and where she was. I felt both panic and anger fill me up as I walked back into the room. As I turned to face Skye I saw her hang up the hotel phone. "Who were you talking too?" I asked concerned. "The receptionist, she said our ride is here. Why didn't you ask AC to come and get us?" Skye asked. "I didn't want him to be seen" I replied harsher than I had intended. Thankfully Skye didn't seem upset as she asked, "Mom are you ok? Who was on the phone?"

"I'm fine honey it was just some stupid company trying to sell me crap." I lied. She didn't look convinced but didn't ask any further questions. Instead she climbed out of the bed and got dressed. "Who is picking us up if it's not AC?" she asked as she quickly ate the fruit from last night. I had completely forgot to tell her, "My mother." I replied. The look of shock on her face made me laugh despite the worry that was slowly consuming me. "Your mother?" she asked surprised. "Yes Skye my mother, and she isn't very patient so hurry up!" I smiled.

"Guess that's who you take after then!" Skye replied sarcastically as she hurried along. About 20 minutes later she was finally ready. "Got everything?" I asked. "Yes mom for the 100th time." She replied before having a sneezing fit. "I hate having the cold!" she complained as we left the room. "Well that's what happens when you run around in the snow with no coat, Converse and a short sleeve shirt!" I joked. "Well excuse me for not asking my kidnappers for the appropriate clothing for escaping!" she laughed.

As we made our way threw reception I saw my mother standing by the door. She made her way over to me and I could see she was already mad about how long she was waiting. However before she could complain Skye caught her of guard, "OMG are you my grandmother?" she squeaked excitedly. I tried to contain my laughter as I handed the keys over the desk. When I turned around and saw my mother's expression she looked terrified. Skye had pulled her into a hug without warning.

"Melinda who is this?" she asked. "Mom this is Skye she's your granddaughter" I smiled. "Excuse me?" mom replied shocked. "You didn't tell me you had a daughter!" she exclaimed. "Well technically she just found me, so you haven't missed much!" Skye answered as she released her grandmother. "Found you?" mom asked looking suspiciously at Skye.

"Yeah, well I mean she didn't adopt me or anything I am her real daughter, but I was taken as a baby and she couldn't find me. Then a few months ago, her and her team arrested me, but when Jemma a girl on our team did a DNA test is showed May was my mom. It took a while for us to like each other, but then I got shot and we bonded, and then I was kidnapped again and mom rescued me and here we are!" Skye rambled. Mom looked at her totally lost for words. "Thanks for that enlightening explanation Skye, you didn't at all ramble!" I said.

"No No Melinda I actually caught most of it. I mean it was at super speed, and a lot of information to get in 30 seconds but I managed. How did I not know about this?" she asked me. 'Mom can we leave this to later, we need to get moving I have a stop I need to make before we get back to our team." I replied desperate to leave the hotel incase Skye's father was there. Not knowing where he was was making me very anxious and desperate to be reunited with Coulson and the others. "Fine the car is this way" mom replied as we left the hotel.

"Where do you have to stop?" Skye asked when we were in the car. "Coulson's grave" I replied. "WHAT?" Skye replied shocked. "I need to see if there is anything there, about the Tahiti project." I told her. "Why would it be there?" she asked confused. "Because Skye I think Fury buried the information with Coulson." I replied. "Oh ok makes sense, why do we have to do this now?" she replied. "Because Skye Phil doesn't trust me right now and I need to earn it back. This is the only way I can do it." I answered. When she went to ask another question I stopped her, "Skye no more questions my head is going to explode if you don't stop!" I said.

"Fine!" she huffed in the back of the car. After a few minutes of silence mom asked, "Well Skye if you like questions so much mind if I ask you a few?" Skye looked at me before replying, "Ok Grams shoot what do you want to know?" I didn't know where mom was going with this so I looked at her curiously as she asked, "Why where you arrested?" I laughed as I turned to face Skye, "Yes that's a good one, Skye tell your grandmother why you were arrested" Skye stuck her tongue out at me before saying, "Well it's a long story. Um I used to be a member of the Rising Tide do you know who they are?" Skye asked.

"MY GRANDDAUGHTER WAS ONE OF THOSE A-HOLES?" Mom yelled suddenly. "Unfortunately yes" I replied. "HEY in my defense it led me to you, and I was only a member of it so I could hack S.H.I.E.L.D!" Skye argued. "Why did you want to hack S.H.I.E.L.D?" mom asked. "Because they had a redacted file that I thought contained the identity of my parents." Skye replied sadly. "And did it?" mom asked. "I don't know never read it, its still redacted. But I found mom either way." Skye smiled at me. "What about your father?" mom asked. "I don't know about him, I was mad at mom at first for not telling me about him but I understand she is doing it for my protection." Skye replied.

I could see where the conversation was going so I ended it there, not wanting to think about that man let along talk about him! "Ok enough questions, Skye honey try and get some rest, it should make you feel better!" I said. "Um ok" Skye replied. "Are you in some kind of trouble with this man, Skye's father?" mom asked me in Chinese. "No, not at the minute. He is dangerous though, and I can't risk him finding Skye. If he does I don't think I will be able to stop him!" I replied also in Chinese.

"You know that is rude, if this is to be a regular thing you need to teach me Chinese mother!" Skye called from the back seat. "I will teach you Skye, but I am worse than your mother. I am stricter and meaner!" mom replied jokingly. "Huh as if that is possible!" Skye replied. "You know what no more talking, get some rest because in a few hours you will complain you are hungry!" I said.

After that we drove in silence for a while. As raced threw the roads and streets I desperately tried to find a way to keep Skye from her father. None of my ideas she would like!

**Ok so that was chapter 42, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	46. Chapter 43

**Ok so here is chapter 43, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright intended!**

**Chapter 43**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

_**Pretty much the car ride everyone has had, with family at some point!**_

It had been about 2 hours since someone had spoke. My mother broke the silence first. "She looks like you, you know. When you were younger" she said looking at the now sleeping Skye in the mirror. "Yeah I suppose she does a little" I smiled looking at Skye who was out of it. "She has only been an agent for a few weeks and so much has happened to her" I told my mother sadly. "Melinda she is your daughter so she can handle anything. She seems like a strong kid, and with your training she will be one of the best." Mom said grabbing my hand.

"You think so?" I asked. "Of course I only met her today and I can see how much she looks up to you, you are her role model, she loves you. Its so obvious I'm surprised you haven't seen it!" she exclaimed. "Doesn't seem like that sometimes. We always have little arguments and she is so stubborn its unreal!" I complained. "Well Melinda she takes after you, or have you forgotten all our little disputes?" mom laughed. I thought back to my younger days, and realized they were pretty similar to how Skye and myself were. Mom and me always fought and had little hissy fits with each other, but deep down there was so much love!

"I guess your right, but look at us now!" I laughed. Just at that I heard a tired voice in the back. "What's so funny?" Skye asked waking from her sleep. "Just laughing about how similar your mother and your situation is, compared to when Melinda was a kid!" mom replied. "Really? But I so much nicer than mom!" Skye joked. "Yeah that's what Melinda used to say!" mom laughed in response. "Huh guess we are alike!" Skye smiled as she leaned in-between the two front seats. "What are you doing?" I asked as he practically climbed in on top of us.

"Turing on the radio!" Skye replied as if it was so obvious. Before long the car was filled with music. "I hate music these days!" mom complained. "That's what happens when your old!" Skye laughed. "Oh is that so?" mom asked. "Yip I have seen it first hand with mom and AC!" Skye replied. "Well little miss young, my car, my radio and I say it goes off!" mom laughed evilly as she switched the music off. "Buzz kill!" Skye complained. "Hey enough you two are giving me a headache so shut up!" I replied.

"I'm hungry" Skye said right after I told her to stop talking. "Seriously Skye?" I replied annoyed. "I'm hungry too" mom said joining in. "Please stop!" I hissed. However this just egged them on and a chorus of "I'M HUNGRY, I'M HUNGRY!" soon filled the car. "OK I HEAR YOU, WE CAN STOP AT THE NEXT FOOD PLACE!" I screamed. "Melinda there is no need to scream!" mom scolded. I glared at her as she smirked at Skye. I turned to face Skye, "What will you do without your grandmother as backup when we are back with the team?" I said. "Easy I will call her to tell you off!" she smirked. "We will see, Coulson will take my side" I replied. "Yeah but who is scarier AC or your mother?" Skye laughed. "Good call!" I laughed in response.

Finally we reached a diner and pulled in for food. "Thank god I'm starving!" Skye said as she leapt from the car. Once inside we were quickly seated. "Ok ladies what can I get you?" the waiter asked. "Cheeseburger, a big cheeseburger!" Skye said. "Ok anything else?" the waiter asked. "Um chips, ketchup and a beer!" Skye added. Thankfully the waiter looked at me and said, "Beer?" I glared at Skye and replied, "She means coke" he nodded and took my order and moms. "A beer, seriously?" I hissed.

"Was worth a shot, I used to drink all the time before I found you. Parties every night, I lived it up!" Skye replied. "Skye honey, there is things you tell your mother and things you don't. That my dear is one thing you don't tell her!" mom told Skye. "Got it!" Skye replied. "Skye do you remember what happened the last time I caught you drinking? Do you want that to happen again? Because that can be arranged!" I said. "I got the message, cool the jets!" she replied. "Ok good, glad you understand!" I replied.

About 20 minutes later the food arrived. We all inhaled it, clearly we where all hungry. "That was a good burger!" Skye said leaning back in her chair. "It really was!" I replied having ordered the same. As we sat letting our food digest I got a message from Coulson. "Have you told Skye about Fitzsimmons yet?" it read. I had completely forgot, so I opted not to text back. I needed to get to his grave first before I told Skye anything. I also didn't want her worrying the entire journey, especially not with her and mom getting on so well.

"We need to go." I said getting up. "What's the rush?" mom asked. "This is family time!" she added. I looked at Skye trying to give her the message that we needed to get back to the team as soon as. Thankfully she got the message and got up to join me, "Moms right our team needs us, we can do this more after we help them." Skye told mom. "Why does this team mean so much to you both?" mom asked getting up. As we walked out of the diner Skye explained, "They are our family, we have been threw a lot together. They helped save my life, not just when I was shot but when they arrested me. I owe them everything. If they hadn't given me a chance on their team, I wouldn't have met mom or you. I would have been alone, that's why the mean so much Grams." She said.

"I couldn't have put it better." I said putting my arm around Skye's shoulders. "I know right how cheesy was that?" Skye laughed as we go into the car. "Ok so next stop is this grave you want to go to right?" mom asked as we pulled out of the car park. "Yes its not to far from here, it wont take long!" I replied.

As we rounded the corner to the graveyard, mom pulled over. We got out of the car and headed to where Coulson's grave was. "It's just up here" I called back as the others walked slowly behind. "So what's the plan?" Skye asked. "What do you mean?" I replied. "Well are you digging up the grave?" Skye asked. "Yeah why?" I replied confused. "Mom I'm pretty sure that is illegal!" Skye said shocked. "Only if we get caught honey!" I smiled. "MOM WE ARE AGENTS WE ARE WANTED!" Skye yelled. "Relax Skye your grandmother and me can take down some cops, wait in the car if you want!" I replied. However she was too curious and followed me to the grave. Her words were ever as tactful as she said, "Well this is freaking creepy!" I laughed and said, "Lets get started!"

**Ok so that was 43, I know there wasn't a lot happening but I wanted them to spend time with Skye's grandmother. Hope you enjoyed, until next time ;-)**


	47. Chapter 44

**Ok so here is chapter 44, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 44**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

As I started digging I realized the other two were not going to help. Skye had perched herself on the ground and was sitting watching me. Whereas my mother had gone for a casual stroll. "What do you think is down there?" Skye asked as I dug. "Answers." I replied wiping the sweat from my head. "To what?" she asked. "What happened to Coulson and what Tahiti really is," I answered. "Huh do you think it will say where they go the drug?" Skye asked yet another question. "I don't know Skye that's why we are here!" I replied. "What if its bad?" she asked. "Then at least we will know. Skye please stop talking, if you want something to do, grab a shovel!" I replied annoyed and out of breathe.

"I'm injured I cant help!" She replied waving her cast in front of me before lying back in the sun. About an hour later I had made good progress. I was finally at the bottom. As I went to open the empty coffin, I took a minute to mentally prepare. For all I knew there was nothing down there. As I stood and looked at it, sweating and out of breath I saw two shadows appear over the grave. "Well aren't you going to open it?" mom asked. "I was getting to it!" I replied. "Well hurry up, there is a man watching us." Skye replied. I nodded and cracked open the coffin. At first glance it looked empty but then I saw it, a tiny little box. I picked it up and climbed out of the grave.

'That's it?" Skye asked when she saw the little box. "What were you expecting?" I asked. "I don't know, maybe a fake body or something." She replied a little disappointed. "What?" I asked laughing. "Then you would have complained it was really creepy!" I added. "Come on we need to get back to the car, see what is in that box!" mom said ushering us along. When we were safely in the car, I opened the box. Inside was a flash drive. "Skye pass me your laptop." I said. She passed it to me as she leaned in-between the seats to get a good view.

I switched on the computer and inserted the drive. Once the drive opened it stated it was for a level 10 clearance but there was a play button. "Hit the play button" Skye said. I nodded and hit play. Much to mine and Skye's shock it was Coulson's face that appeared. "What the hell?" Skye muttered. It was a video of Coulson handing in his resignation. Turns out he was involved with project Tahiti in the beginning.

In the video he went on to say that he didn't want to continue with the project and the testing's. He said the side effects were to extreme. He added that the subjects healed physically but after that they deteriorated mentally. He then went on to list the mental side effects, all of which were bad. He said the procedures and drugs should not be allowed, and that memory replacement worked, but the result were not consistent. After that the video ended.

We all sat stunned for at least 10 minutes. "What if that happens to me?" Skye finally said breaking the silence. At first I was too shocked too reply but then she added, "Mom what if that happens?" she cried. I looked at her she had tears in her eyes and looked terrified. "Skye it won't, if it was going to happen it would have already." I said trying to reassure her. "You think so?" she replied. "Yes honey don't worry, look at Coulson he is fine." I said smiling at her. "Why are you asking about this drug? Why did you take it?" mom asked Skye. "When Skye was shot, there was nothing the doctors could do. So we had to use the drug to save her life." I replied.

"What?" mom replied shocked. "Where is this drug?" she added. "It doesn't matter right now, we need to get to Coulson he needs to see this!" I replied. "I just got a text from him, they have moved to a motel." Skye said handing me her phone so I could read the directions. "Lets get going." I said as mom pulled off. "Its not too far, we should be there soon." I said to Skye. "Ok" she smiled. I knew I had to tell her about Fitzsimmons before we reached the motel. So I turned to face her and said, "Skye promise me you will not freak out. Ok?"

She looked at me confused, "About what?" she asked. "Coulson told me earlier, when I rescued you that Fitzsimmons are missing." I told her. "WHAT?" she screamed. "Why didn't you tell me?" she cried. "Because Skye you were tired and had almost froze to death, I didn't want to worry you!" I replied. "I could have handled it, we should have went straight to them!" she hissed. "Skye I know you are worried about them but we will get them back!" I tried to assure her.

"Where they on the BUS?" she asked. "It's possible." I replied. "Did you know that when you came onboard to get me?" she asked. "WHAT? NO!" I yelled. "Promise?" she asked. "Skye if I had of thought for a second they were on the plane I would have went to rescue them!" I told her. "Ok" she mumbled sadly. "Skye we will find them." I said. "Mom if they were on that BUS, Garrett would have only given them two options. Join Hydra or die." She cried. "You don't know that!" I said taking her hand in mine as she started to cry.

"Yeah I do. They see people with brains and gifts as either assets or threats. You are either with them or against them, there is no other option!" she sobbed. I felt awful for being the one to have to tell her, her friends were missing. So I climbed into the back of the car and did the only thing I could do. I hugged her until she stopped crying. When she finally did stop crying mom had pulled over. "We are here." She said hesitantly. She didn't seem to want to break up our mother daughter moment.

"Thanks mom." I whispered as I released Skye. "We need to go" I told Skye. She nodded and opened the door. As she did so she went to moms window. "See you soon?" she asked. "If that's what you want," mom replied smiling at her. "Totally, your pretty cool!" Skye said as she hugged her grandmother from the window. Mom laughed and said, "Well then Skye, see you soon!" Skye smiled and walked away waving as she did.

"Thanks mom, I will call you!" I said and I gave her a quick hug before joining Skye. "I see Tripp!" Skye yelled as we passed the pool "Skye why don't you go sit with him, while I go see Coulson." I told her. "Yeah ok." She said. "Don't go anywhere else!" I called after her. "YEAH, YEAH!" she called back. When I reached Coulson's room I knocked. There was no answer so I opened the door and went inside to wait.

I just prayed he didn't overact to the video. It was going to be a big shock to him and I hoped he could handle it! I didn't have to wait long until I heard him gently open the door and walk in. "May?" he asked. "I'm here." I said walking into view. "I'm glad your back. Skye told me you were in here, she said you need to show me something?" he asked. "Yeah I do, you need to sit down!" I told him. "That bad huh?" he laughed. When I didn't respond he added, "I see, it is that bad then?" I nodded and placed Skye's laptop in front of him hitting play. He gasped as the video started…..

**Ok so that was chapter 44, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	48. Chapter 45

**Ok here is chapter 45, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 45**

**Skye's Point of View**

As I approached Tripp he called, "Hey girl what's up?" I smiled and walked over to sit beside him. As I pulled out the seat I replied. "Not a lot Tripp, just got kidnapped!" Tripp laughed and said, "Good thing Agent May is your mom then!" I laughed and nodded in agreement. After that we fell silent until I asked, "What happened to Fitzsimmons?" Tripp looked at the ground sadly and replied, "I don't know we thought the were safe, but then we couldn't find them."

"If they were on the BUS Garrett probably killed them." I said sadly. "What about Ward?" Tripp asked. Before I could answer Coulson called me. "I better go see what he wants." I told Tripp as I got up and headed towards Coulson. When I reached him he ushered me inside the room and closed the door. "Did you see the video?" I asked assuming that was what, he was going to discuss. "Yes but that's not what I wanted to ask you." He replied. "Ok what is it?" I asked confused noticing mom was standing in the corner.

"What's the deal with Ward?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Skye you know what I mean, can we trust him?" he questioned. I thought for a moment before saying, "I think so, but I can't guarantee it. He seems genuine but then again he is a professional liar." I answered honestly. "So what you are saying is, no?" Coulson said. "Pretty much, but don't like kill him or anything!" I replied. "Ok Skye you can go." He told me.

"GO?" I yelled. Both him and mom looked at me shocked. "Yes." Coulson replied. "What about Fitzsimmons we need to find them!" I cried. "We will Skye, but we have things to discuss." Coulson said. "Why can't I hear what it is?" I asked annoyed. "Skye leave!" mom ordered. At first I was considering just leaving but I was too pissed off. "No I won't, whatever you two are talking about I want to hear it!" I hissed. "SKYE!" mom yelled. She was trying to play the mother/scary Melinda May card but I wasn't for having it. "No!" I replied stubbornly. As both mom and myself stared angrily at each other Coulson said, "May maybe we could just let her hear." Mom glared at him and replied, "Absolutely not Phil!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR KEEPING FROM ME, I'M PRETTY USED TO IT BY NOW! BUT WE NEED TO FIND FITZSIMMONS SO EITHER TELL ME OR DISCUSS IT LATER!" I screamed in sheer anger at mom. "SKYE!" Coulson scolded. I rolled my eyes and stormed out of the room towards Tripp. Mom and Coulson closely followed me. "SKYE!" they were calling after me but I ignored them. "TRIPP!" I called making him jump.

"What's wrong?" he asked getting off his seat. "We are ready to find Fitzsimmons" I told him. "Ok cool, but why do May and Coulson look so mad?" he whispered. "Don't worry about them, they will get over it!" I told him as mom and Coulson caught up. "So I hear we are going to find Fitzsimmons?" Tripp asked mom and Coulson worried about the mood they seemed to be in. "Yes but we need a plan." Coulson replied sounding a little pissed off. "Ok so what are we thinking?" Tripp asked in general to anyone willing to answer. Luckily Coulson did. As Coulson talked to Tripp, mom grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"Skye I know you are upset right now, but don't you EVER think you can talk to Coulson and me like that again. If we don't tell you something it is for your own good and your own safety. You are a level one Agent so you don't need to know everything that is happening. Do you understand?" she said, finishing her lecture.

"Mom I know I shouldn't have yelled and I'm sorry for that. But you keep a lot of secrets from me and I have accepted most of them, such as the identity of my father, but then there are others that I can't accept. Whatever you were telling Coulson in that room, involved me and I have a right to know. As for being a level one Agent there is no such thing, we are all equal right know!" I told her before rejoining Coulson and Tripp. Mom slowly followed looking very mad.

As I went to stand beside Coulson he asked, "Think you can check the BUS for a tracker?" I nodded and replied, "Yeah but what makes you think they put a tracker on it?" He looked at me and said, "Because they were looking for you, if they got caught they would have tracked the BUS so we could still find you." I felt tears in my eyes as I thought about the both of them trying to save my life. "Where is my laptop?" I asked.

"In Coulson's room." mom replied still not looking me in the eye. I nodded and headed to the room. I didn't realize mom was following me. "I don't need a babysitter." I said as she walked inside. "Good because I only came in to take a shower." She replied. I rolled my eyes and started to locate the tracker. By the time mom had come out of the shower I had located it. However there was no answer, when I tried to make communication. "Any luck?" mom asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"There not picking up." I replied sadly. "That doesn't mean that anything bad happened Skye." She said. "I suppose but it doesn't mean anything good either." I said wiping the tears from my eyes. "Skye you can't think like that!" mom said sitting down beside me. "I know, I know." I sniffed. "Skye I was thinking, while I was in the shower. You were right earlier I have been keeping too much from you. So I decided I need to tell you about your father.." she began to explain but a beeping on the computer caused her to stop.

I immediately turned my attention to the screen. "What was that?" mom asked as I clicked a lot of buttons. "Remember when I told you I unlocked the drive for Ward?" I asked. "Yeah?" she replied. "Well I left them a little Trojan horse that allows me to see everything. We have eyes on their operation!" I said, rather proud of myself. "Seriously?" mom said grinning. "Yip!" I smiled. "Good job junior!" she replied patting me on shoulder.

"What's good?" Coulson said as he and Tripp came into the room. "Well nothing relating to Fitzsimmons." I said sadly. "But on a happier note my Trojan horse worked and we have eyes on their operation!" I added on a happier note. "We will need more than eyes to defeat Garrett though!" Tripp said. "Hey it's a start!" I hissed. "Skye's right lets get to work!" Coulson told the group. "Ok but first you think you can take this cast off, I won't be of much use with it on!" i complained.

Couslon looked at mom for an answer. "Yeah your right, does it still hurt?" she asked. "A little but not as much. Maybe you could put a bandage or something on instead?" i suggested. Mom shockingly agreed and said, "Yeah good idea I will go get one!" After that she left the room. She returned 10 minutes later with an alternative to my cast. As they removed it mom said, "This is just an alternative if after this mission you need a new cast your getting one. No complaints, ok?" I laughed but nevertheless agreed.

About 2 hours later I was cast free and we had a plan. Within 5 minutes we were on route. "Ok we only have one shot at this, so lets go over the plan again to make sure we are all clear ok?" Coulson asked. We all nodded. "Ok, Tripp and I will cross the ridge using a noise maker maybe grab a three wheel or something with more fireworks. That will open a window for you two, you crawl in grab the dealer force his hand. He will get a race in the hole and then bobs your uncle" Coulson explained for the 100th time.

"Rodger that." I replied. "Makes it sound easy!" Tripp added. "Coulson it is a solid plan you have mapped out but it hinges on a gamble!" mom said. "A big one!" she added. "Yeah and backup isn't coming it will be just the four of us. We will be outmanned and outgunned. But Fury always said a man can accomplish anything when he realized he is part of something bigger. A team of people, who share that conviction, can change the world. So what do you say, you ready to change the world?" Coulson said looking at us each in turn.

Both me and Tripp smirked, whereas mom said, "No but I'm ready to kick some ass! Its time they realized they don't mess with my kid and my family!" Coulson smirked and replied, "Well that works too. Make sure you tell them that message come from me to, you know when you are kicking their ass!" Mom smirked and nodded.

After that, the guns were passed out, and we got off the plane. "Ok good luck you two, see you on the other side!" Coulson said as he and Tripp went off in a different direction from mom and me. "You nervous?" mom asked as we headed for our mark. "A little." I admitted. "Good." She replied. "Good?" I asked confused. "Yeah it means you aren't overly confident, you get the risks involved!" she explained. "Oh, do you get nervous then?" I asked. "Only when there is people I care about involved." She replied smiling at me. I smiled at her as we reached our mark and waited for the guys, to blow a hole and give us our enterance….

**Ok so that was chapter 45, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	49. Chapter 46

**Ok so here is chapter 46, I hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 46**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

Once the guys had given us our entrance I looked and Skye and said, "You ready for this?" She looked incredibly nervous as she nodded in response. "Ok good, lets go!" I smiled at her as I led the way into the building. Once inside I had to shoot two guards with and icer. Once they were down Skye followed me inside and radioed Coulson to let him know we were in.

Skye then proceeded into the main room where the Cyberteck employees where working, as I checked the security footage at the desk just outside the main room. "Ok in this bag is a bomb, you all know what they do!" I could hear her call to all the employees. She sounded so confident you couldn't even tell how nervous she had just been. In that moment I was filled with pride my daughter was really showing how far she had come. She was no longer the annoying little hacker who tried to bring down the Bus. She was a proper Agent!

Once I was done with the computers I walked into the room where Skye was. She was just ahead of me, when she saw me she said, "Oh and this is Agent May, you have all seen her threw the eyes of your super soldiers. So you know what she can do!" She smirked at me as she told the terrified employee's who I was. As she continued to walk up the room she added, "My Point is, you don't want to mess with us!"

When she reached the main desk at the back of the room the employee looked scared as he said, "You wont be able to hack our soldiers. We have thought threw every emergency scenario, including this one!" I smirked at Skye as I replied, "Don't tell me you have just switched the soldiers to default directive?" Skye sniggered as she turned back to face the male employee.

"Did you?" she laughed. "Yeah I did!" he replied in a serious tone. He then seemed to register what I had said and asked, "How did you know about that?" The poor man looked totally confused. Skye smirked and yelled, "EVERYONE OUT OF THE ROOM!" All the employees leapt from the chairs and raced from the room. Including the man we had been talking too. "Everyone except you!" I heard Skye hiss at him. I realized she no longer needed my help so I said, "Skye I need to take care of, you know that other thing. You good here?"

"Yeah I'm good!" she replied. I nodded and left her to it.

**Skye's Point of View**

I was surprised mom trusted me to be alone on this mission, but was grateful she had seen I was capable of looking after myself. My nerves had faded dramatically, but they still lingered more so when she left. Once she was gone I radioed Coulson and gave he and Tripp the directions they needed. I then turned my attention back to the man in charge.

I held my icer to his head which he believed to be a real gun. This worked to my advantage as I tied him to the chair. "Ok I have to hit snooze every five minutes to make sure you don't blow up. Do you get that?" I asked. "I will die before talking!" he hissed. "But there is nothing to tell, there is no way of controlling the soldiers unless there's an actual handler at the machine!" he added. "I'm not interested in that, I'm more interested in why you are willing to die for Hydra!" I replied.

"Are you a true believer? Is Hydra the plucky little family you never had?" I questioned. "Or are you here because of the incentives program?' I added. Before he could answer I heard a familiar voice behind me. "She's not going to kill you." The voice of Grant Ward rang threw the room. When I turned to face him he was holding a gun. "What are you doing?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean I thought you were on our side, so what's with the gun?" I asked starting to worry. "Oh this, it's just a precaution." He smiled. "For what?" I asked backing up a little as he grew closer. "Skye why are you still afraid of me?" He asked. "Ward I think you have come close enough!" I said. He stopped in his tracks, "Skye everything I have told you is the truth, I am on your side. I have learnt things about you, history, things you will want to know!" he replied.

"Ward you came here with Hydra, you might be on our side but you are weak. You follow Garrett's orders even though you say you are against them!" I hissed. "Your right Skye, but you woke up that weakness. I love…." Before Ward could finish his sentence he was knocked to the ground. Mom had rejoined us, and she was pissed! By the time Ward had got back to his feet she had shoved him so hard that they went flying threw a door into the next room. "MOM ARE YOU OK?" I yelled as I started to follow their path of destruction.

"SKYE DON'T FOLLOW US, STICK TO THE PLAN!" She yelled in response. "UM OK, DON'T KILL HIM OK?" I asked. When she didn't reply I worried she might do something she would regret, but I had to trust her. So I did what she told me, I stuck to the plan.

**Melinda May's Point of View**

Punching Ward felt good, punching Ward constantly felt better. As I continued to beat him up I felt all the anger that I had kept for him and Garrett consume me. It was a relief to get some of it out, especially when it damaged his good looks. "MAY STOP!" He was screaming as I hit him over and over again.

"WHY SO YOU CAN GO AFTER SKYE?" I yelled. "NO BECAUSE I AM ON YOUR SIDE!" He replied desperately. "You haven't shown any signs of that so far!" I hissed. "Pleas May, I am. Didn't Skye tell you?" he cried. "Skye doesn't know what she is talking about when it comes to you. Her feelings get in the way!" I said as I threw him against the wall. He was doing little to defend himself he just threw the odd punch or made a swing for me. "So she feels the same way?" he asked shocked.

"Whether or not she does, there is no chance of me letting her shack up with a liar. You betrayed all of our trust and you kidnapped my daughter!" I spat as I moved on to choking him. "I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT SKYE!" he coughed. "By taking her away from the only people who could protect her? The people that love her most?" I asked annoyed.

"I didn't say it was a good plan!" he replied gasping for air. After that the fighting got a little more intense and a large saw got involved. Unfortunately I wasn't able to cut anything off as Ward managed to take it from me and throw it away. However I managed to bring him to his knees. As I stared at his battered face and black eyes I felt great satisfaction. He was defeated, I was about to deliver my final blow when he spoke, "May please wait!" he begged. "I've waited long enough!" I hissed as I kicked him in the throat to shut him up, then across the head to knock him out.

After he was unconscious I cuffed him, got some assistance and waited for him to wake up. Once he was awake I led him off to find Coulson. I was surprised to see Fury standing beside him. "Did you get a chance to express all your feelings?" Coulson asked as I led Ward towards him. "Is he still breathing?" I spat. Coulson smirked and looked at Ward, "I guess she kept some of them to herself!" When Ward didn't reply Coulson looked at me confused, "He is having trouble speaking, I think I fractured his larynx!" I smiled proud of my good work.

Coulson smiled and replied, "Oh good!" He then approached Ward and said, "When you find your voice again, we will discuss what you said and done to Skye. Because lucky for you she just thinks you were mislead and not evil. You better hope she is right!" Ward simply stared into space as Coulson talked to him. He didn't even react when he was taken away. Thankfully he was gone by the time Skye had found us.

"Hey!" she called as she walked into the room. "Hey!" I replied putting my arm around her shoulders when she reached us. "Good work today!" I told her. "Thanks, I was a little shocked you left me alone. Finally trust me do you?" She laughed. "I had no choice, don't get used to it!" I joked. She smirked and asked, "Did you kill Ward?" I sighed dramatically and said, "He is alive, as requested but you owe me!"

"What about Fitzsimons's any sign or word from them?" she asked worried. "Yes they are alive, Agent Fury here found them. However Fitz suffered a little more that Jemma, he is with the doctors now." Coulson explained. "But they are alive?" Skye asked relived. Coulson nodded in response. Skye fell silent for a minute before gasping, "DID YOU SAY FURY?"

Nick laughed, "Right here!" he said waving at Skye. "Holy shit, I thought you were some randomer who joined our team. I'm so embarrassed!" she blushed. "Don't be I'm dead remember!" he replied. Skye laughed and replied, "Sticking with that?" Nick nodded and said, "I think so."

After we were cleared to leave we returned to the plane. Where Coulson called Fury and myself into his office. Turns out he wanted to let of some steam…

**Ok so that was chapter 46, hope you enjoyed :-) Thanks for all the support so far, I really appreciate it! Until next time ;-)**


	50. Chapter 47

**Ok so here is chapter 47, hope you enjoy :-) No copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 47**

**Skye's Point of View**

By the time Tripp and myself had got on the BUS mom, Fury and AC had locked themselves in Coulson's office. "What do you think they are talking about?" I asked Tripp curiously. "Don't know, it could be anything!" he replied. "Well that narrows it down!" I replied sarcastically. "Skye right now I don't care what they are talking about I am way too tired!" he complained as he collapsed onto the sofa. I walked over and sat beside him as he closed his eyes. As he lay and dozed my mind started to wonder, what would happen to Ward? What would happen to us? Where were we going?

About and hour later my head was sore from all the questions that were racing through it. So I decided to go and make something to eat. There was hardly anything left on the plane to eat, guess Ward and Garrett where hungry. However I managed to scrape together enough to make some sandwiches. I was in the middle of eating my second when mom came down the stairs. "Skye buckle up we are landing soon." She said as she headed towards the cockpit. I was shocked at how little she had to say, so I stuffed the remains of my sandwich into my mouth and chased after her.

"Hey is everything ok?" I asked choking a little on my food. "Wonderful" she replied as she sat down in her pilots chair. "Define wonderful?" I asked. "Skye please just buckle up it has been a long day and it still isn't over. So can we save the questions?" she replied. "Fine." I said not wanting to push her. Instead I sat in the co-pilots seat and waited for landing. When we touched down mom looked at me and said, "We are here to collect Jemma and Fitz." Upon hearing that news I leapt from the seat and raced for the cargo load.

By the time the door had lowered I saw Jemma waiting to greet us. Once it was fully open I raced out and pulled her into a hug. "I'm am so happy you are ok." I said squeezing her. "Thanks Skye." She whispered. I released her at that and asked, "How is Fitz?" When I asked that Jemma's eyes filled up and she replied, "He is alive." I didn't understand why this made her sad, but I didn't want to question it, fearing I might upset her. Mom, Tripp and AC joined us then, all equally relived to see Jemma.

However they didn't plan on staying long, we had been no more than ten minutes when they announced we were leaving. "What about Fitz?" I asked confused. "Fitz needs to stay in hospital for now, he will join us later." Mom replied ushering me onto the BUS. "Ok but where are we going and why is it so urgent?" I asked. "Remember when I told you that being a level one meant you didn't need to know everything?" mom replied. "Yeah?" I replied sensing where she was going. "Well kid, this is one of those moments!" she smirked. I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly as I asked, "How long do you be level one for?" Mom laughed and replied, "Well Coulson made me your new S.O, so you have to really really impress me!"

She walked away at that leaving me opened mouthed. When I got over the initial shock I marched to the cockpit. "I was wondering how long it would take." Mom said as I walked in. "How long what would take?" I asked skeptically. "Well your S.O needs a coffee and your job is to keep your S.O happy. So chop chop!" she smiled, clearly proud of herself. "Excuse me?" I replied shocked. "I don't smell coffee!" mom said in a singsong voice. "Are you serious?" I asked confused. "Do I look like I am joking?" she replied. "Coming right up your highness!" I said sarcastically as I left the room. However mom was too good for me as she called, "Oh I like that title, call me that from now on!"

I smiled in amusement as I headed for the kitchen. As I waited for the kettle Coulson passed by. "Hey!" I called. "Hey are you making coffee?" was the first thing he asked. "Um yes, want some?" I asked. "I would love a cup, it has been a very long day!" he commented. "I know, seems like it has lasted a week!" I said yawning. "How are you holding up? I mean I know that was your first real mission and seeing Ward didn't help." Coulson said. "I'm ok tired like everyone else. But I mean it was good, I think I hid my nerves well considering." I replied.

"Your mom told me you did brilliantly. Said she couldn't even tell you were nervous. She was really proud you know, and so was I" he told me, causing me to turn bright red. "Thanks AC, and did mom really say that?" I asked. He nodded and gave me one of his trademark smiles. "I'm shocked, seeing as how she has went into S.O mode!" I laughed. "Oh is she making you do all her little chores and things she hates?" he smiled. "How did you know?" I asked shocked. "Because she does it all the time, she did it with Hill and Romanoff when they joined." He told me.

"Mom knew Agent Romanoff, AKA Black widow AKA a freaking Avenger?" I squeaked. "Yes she knew her. They trained together, but Romanoff never had an S.O so they were friends mainly. She did train Hill though they were a brilliant team. But Skye you're her daughter, so you will always be her favorite student, and the one she is hardest on!" he replied. "That is so cool!" I whispered as I began to make the coffee. When I was done I handed Coulson his and asked, "So where are we going? I mean what is happening?" He smiled at me and replied, "Can't say where we are going, but what I can say is S.H.I.E.L.D will survive!" he walked away at that, leaving me with more questions.

By the time I had returned to the cockpit mom had turned the BUS onto autopilot and was waiting for my return. When I walked in she looked at her watch, "15 minutes to make a coffee? What did you do harvest the beans yourself?" she said trying not to laugh. "Bite me!" I said handing it over. "I hate that saying!" she said in disgust. After that she took a long sip of the coffee, "Well I have to minus points for how long it took to make, but taste wise its pretty good. So congratulations you have progressed slightly in the race to level 2!" she told me as she took another long sip. "YEAH!" I cheered laughing as I did so.

About and hour later I had started to doze off, that was until mom shook me and announced we were landing. True to her word we had landed 5 minutes later and we all headed for the cargo hold. As the door slowly opened we heard a voice call, "WELCOME TO THE PLAYGROUND!"

**Ok so that was chapter 47, hope you enjoyed :-) Please let me know what you thought I love feedback/comments/suggestions :-D Thanks again for all the support means a lot to me :-) Until next time ;-)**


	51. Chapter 48

**Ok so here is chapter 48, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 48**

**Skye's Point of View**

_**Day one in the Playground**_

The first day in the Playground, was how could I put it, an experience. Mom and Coulson made Jemma and myself clear out the bunks and make them livable, while they hid away in meetings all day. It took hours as the bunks were layered in dirt. By the time we had finished we were exhausted and covered in all types of dirt. When I went to find mom and tell her we were done she was less than enthusiastic. Instead I was greeted with, "Good now you can train!"

"Train?" I asked confused. "Yes honey train!" she replied. "But mom I have been working all day, can I not have a break!" I complained. "I mean you and AC didn't exactly help with the cleaning now did you!" I added. This was a big mistake, mom looked at me with her famous Melinda May glare and said, "You just added an hour onto your session!" I was about to complain but feared that may add hour two. So instead I followed her down to the makeshift training area.

"Ok day one of your training, we will start easy. What we will do is bullet avoidance!" mom smiled as I stood in front of her. "Bullet avoidance?" I asked worried. "Yes, bullet avoidance. Its pretty simple the name explains it!" she told me. "Are you going to shoot at me?" I asked feeling incredibly nervous. "Yes that's exactly what I am going to do." Mom said smiling. "YOUR GOING TO KILL ME YOUR AIM IS AMAZING!" I screamed in horror. "Skye don't be ridiculous I am clearly not using real bullets, just an icer. So get ready!" she replied.

Before I had time to react she shot at me. "WHAT THE HELL I WASN'T READY!" I yelled in annoyance as I narrowly avoided the shot. "Well an enemy isn't going to yell Skye were shooting now get ready, are they?" she replied sarcastically. "No obviously not, but my mother should!" I hissed. However she didn't listen and instead fired again this time hitting me. I collapsed to the ground as I felt the icer do its job. As I lay on the ground I realized it didn't seem to last as long as before.

I was able to get up a few minutes later. "I had Simmons lessen the blow so we could use it for training, still knocks you down but not for as long!" mom told me as I glared at her. Once again as soon as I was on my feet mom fired and I was on the ground within seconds of getting up. This time I lay on the floor longer. "Get up Skye!" mom said as she walked over to look at me. "No you will shoot me again!" I complained. Mom clearly wasn't going to be a tolerant S.O as she hauled me off the ground and forced me to stand.

"Skye if this was a real gun, and real bullets you would be dead. You need to take this seriously it could save your life!" mom said as she stood in front of me. "How am I supposed to avoid bullets indefinitely?" I asked annoyed. "You cant, but if you at least pay attention to the person shooting, in this situation me. Then you should be able to judge the direction of the bullet and try to avoid it. I am not saying you will avoid everyone but you can avoid some!" she informed me.

I realized she was right and decided it was time to pay attention. "Fine, I suppose you are right I will make more of an effort!" I replied. "Good!" mom said as she fired again. This time I was ready and I jumped out of the way as the shot hit the wall. "Good Skye, was that so hard?" mom asked. I smiled and told her to keep going. I was surprised when mom told me we had been doing bullet avoidance for an hour. Within that hour I had only been shot 5 times out of at least 50 shots. "So are we done?" I asked when she called time.

"Yes with bullet avoidance, we need to move on to your fighting skills." She said taking a drink of water. "But we have been training for an hour, isn't that it?" I asked horrified. "What you think an hour a day will make you a good agent?" mom replied. "But I'm tired!" I complained. "Skye quite frankly I don't care that you're tired. You wanted to be an agent, I am your S.O this is how I do things!" mom replied. "Fine I suppose we better get started!" I huffed.

"Ok good, first of all we need to work on your strength. Now I know you are right handed so we need to work on your left hand side, so that can be of equal use to you in a fight." Mom explained. "Ok so how do you plan on doing that?" I asked. "Easy." Mom smiled. "You are going to do weights, push ups, boxing, yoga, circuits and ever kind of martial art you have heard off!" she added. "Wonderful." I sighed. The next hour mom spent beating me up. She tried to show me how to fight like her, but my coordination was terrible, something mom pointed out a lot.

"Skye I swear you coordination is all over that place. Do you wear glasses?" she asked at one point. "WHAT NO!" I replied annoyed. "Well I think you need an eye test!" she replied. "I can see mother, I just need to practice!" I complained. "You really do honey its like your trying to fight a ghost!" she laughed. "This is my first day!" I said not amused that she was laughing. "What about your training with Ward?" she said. "He couldn't have been very good!" she added. "Ward was good, he just couldn't be as strict as you. Where is Ward anyway?" I asked.

"Skye I am strict because that's what is needed to make a good agent. As for Ward you don't need to worry about him, he is getting help." She replied. "Where?" I asked wanting more answers. "That doesn't concern you!" was all I got from her. "Ok I think that is enough training for today." She finally said after discussing Ward. "THANK GOD!" I yelled. "Same time tomorrow Skye. Don't think this is a once a week occurrence!" mom said. "I know I am not that lucky!" I laughed.

"What are you doing the rest of the night?" mom asked as I gathered my things. "I don't know curling up into a ball and dying in pain from all the exercise!" I joked. "Well if your not too busy doing that I was going to suggest watching a movie?" mom said laughing. "What you an AC not have any top secret talks tonight?" I asked. "Coulson does, but I have the night off!" she told me. "Ok then, sounds like a plan. I am going to have a shower first then we can pick a movie." I said as I walked off towards the bathroom.

Once I was finished I found mom and Jemma waiting for me in the tiny living room. "What are we watching?" I asked sitting down beside mom. "Bridesmaids!" Jemma said grinning. "I love that movie!" I replied. "Well we can't start it until we have snacks!" mom said looking at me. "Oh come on not fair, I trained for hours can I not have the night off from being your slave!" I complained. "Of course you can sweetie, but you can't have the night off from being my daughter so off you go!" mom replied. Jemma seemed to find this hilarious as she sniggered. "Jemma I consider you an adoptive daughter so go and help Skye!" mom said to shut her up. Jemma looked shocked as she got up to join me. "All hail queen May!" I said sarcastically as we headed for the kitchen to get some snacks!

**Ok so that was chapter 48, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	52. Chapter 49

**Ok so here is chapter 49, hope you all enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 49**

******Melinda May's Point of View**

**Day two at the Playground**

As I walked towards Skye's bunk I was dreading the reaction I was going to receive. It was only 6 o clock in the morning and I was on my way to wake her for Tai Chi. As I gently opened the door so I didn't wake Jemma I approached Skye's bunk. She was totally out of it as I shook her awake. At first she didn't know where she was or what was happening. "WHAT WHAT?" she yelled as I covered her mouth. "Shh you will wake Jemma!" I whispered.

"What time is it?" Skye asked yawning. "Just after 6, come on get up its time for training!" I told her. "At 6 in the morning?" she wined. "Skye please don't make this any harder just get up!" I told her. "Fine!" she replied as she slowly got out of her bed and grabbed her change of clothes. As we walked down to our training area she started to complain about how cold it was, "Do you think in your secret meetings you could discuss our heating bill?" she asked. "We already have, it's not in the budget at the minute!" I replied. "What is the budget situation exactly? Cause the food isn't great either!" she replied.

"We are working on it Skye, but at the minute it isn't easy. Coulson is trying to recruit more members that's why is away at the minute." I told her. "Where is he away?" she asked as she started to set up the mats. "Honestly I don't know exactly where, that was the deal we made. That way if anything happens we can never tell and enemy where the other person is." I replied. "Do you think it will work?" she asked. "Do I think what will work?" I asked. "Rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D." she added. "I hope so, the world needs us. We just need to build a list of trusted agents who we can count on to watch our backs. Easier said than done of course but hey we have to start somewhere!" I said.

"Do you think I will be a good agent, like you or Coulson?" Skye asked shyly. "Of course you will. But you need to stop complaining about training and put the hours in. I only make you train this hard because I know someday you will be one of the best agents out there, and because I love you and don't want you getting your ass kicked or worse!" I replied honestly. "Thanks mom." Skye said smiling at me. "Ok enough talking today we do Tai Chi and target practice!" I informed her. "Oh and before we start put this on!" I said handing her the small device.

"What is it?" she asked inspecting it. "It is a heart rate monitor. It will tell us what state your heart is in whenever you do something like fire a gun. It needs to be constant, that's what we will be focusing on during your training sessions. It is very important so don't take it off, lose it or forget to wear it ok?" I asked knowing what Skye was like. "Ok!" she said rolling her eyes. "Ok good, lets get started!" I said.

During the first hour we spend most of our time doing Tai Chi and when it came to a second hour I was surprised that Skye didn't even complain. We had moved on to using the guns and I could tell she was incredibly nervous. "Stop worrying!" I said as I handed her one of the smallest to begin with. "I can't help it!" she replied taking the gun from me. "Ok let's start with seeing how good your aim is, just hold the gun in front of you." I instructed. As Skye did so her hands were shaking uncontrollably. "Skye you have to stop worrying!" I said placing my hands on hers to steady them.

"I know I know, but I am so nervous!" she cried. "I know what it is like the first time, but it will fade. Soon you will be able to hold it like a pro!" I said trying to encourage her. "What is it like to shoot someone?" she asked out of the blue. "You don't need to worry or think about that right now!" I replied. "Mom please if I am going to learn this I want to know." She said. "It doesn't feel like anything really, it leaves you feeling empty. You know you have injured someone, potentially killed him or her but then you think, it was them or me. I know that isn't how you should look at it, but that's the situation they put you in. It's not a decision to be taken lightly either; it has to be a last resort. Or at least that is my motto. Some people shoots first ask questions later." I replied.

"That didn't help with the nervous." Skye said. "I didn't say it would. Learning to use a gun is just part of being and agent cant avoid it I'm afraid." I said smiling at her. "Look honey hopefully you never have to be in the position where you have to shoot someone. However some day that may be the case and you need to be prepared to make that call because rest assure the person who is threatening you will not hesitant. They will kill you." I added. "I know I know, lets just get this over with ok?" Skye asked.

I nodded and gently put her hands in the correct position. I rearrange her aim and tried to get her to stop shaking. "Ok fire!" I called. As the gun went of Skye almost leapt off the floor. "That was loud!" she whispered, almost sounding relived that she had fired her first shot. "You will get used to it." I smiled as I pulled in her sheet to see where the bullet hit. "Not bad for a first shot." I said showing her. "Mom I shot him in the leg, not exactly a kill shot is it?" she laughed.

"Skye most people don't hit the sheet in the first shot, you did well. Besides not 2 minutes ago you didn't want to shoot anyone and now you want a kill shot!" I joked. "Well you have to aim high, I want to be your best student!" she said giggling. "Oh you will have to work hard to beat Hill!" I said joining in her laughter. "I'm not worried!" she smirked. "Oh I don't doubt that!" I replied.

"Let me see your heart monitor anyway see what it shows." I said when we had managed to stop laughing. She stuck her arm out in front of me so I could check. "So what does it say?" she asked nervously. "It says we really need to work on it. Any higher and I would have been resuscitating you!" I told her. "That bad huh?" she asked. "I have seen worse, but it needs work. It is nothing unusual for a first go though; so don't go worrying about it. It's my job to do that and to make you better ok?" I asked smiling at her. "Ok got it. Are we done?" Skye asked hopeful. "We are done." I smiled seeing the relief on her face. Upon those words she went to run off. "HEY!" I called after her.

"What?" she relied turning to face me, "Come here!" I instructed. "What's wrong?' she asked. "Nothing is wrong, but I have something for you." I said taking out the present I had just bought for her. "What's this for?" she asked excitedly. "Well I don't know when you were told you birthday was, but today is your real one." I said handing her the present. "Really?" she asked beaming from ear to ear. "Yes really!" I replied. "This is so cool can I open it?" she asked excitedly. "No it needs to stay wrapped up!" I said sarcastically.

Skye rolled her eyes and ripped of the paper. "A NEW LAPTOP!" She yelled excitedly. "OHH AND WHAT'S THIS!" She yelled seeing the other presents wrapped individually. As she tore off the paper I say her eyes fill up. "Is that the first picture of us?" she asked. I nodded in response as she started at the framed picture. "I love it!" she said pulling me into a hug. When she released me she opened the rest, which made her cry more. I had given her, her old baby blanket, her baby bracelet and her first teddy Arthur. "This is the best birthday ever!" she exclaimed as she pulled me in for another hug.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to give you those. I never thought I would get the chance to!" I said as I returned the hug. "Well you have no idea, how long I have wanted to get something like this. I really feel at home with you guys and it is all I have ever wanted!" she replied wiping the tears from her eyes. "Well good thing we found each other then isn't it!" I said laughing. "Totally!" she replied. "How about some breakfast?" I asked when she had gathered all her things. "There is like nothing to eat!" Skye complained.

"Well I think we could go out somewhere, I mean it is your birthday and Coulson is away. We just can't be away for more than two hours or we might be seen." I said smiling at her. "Ok that sounds good!" Skye replied. "Ok go and have a shower I will tell Jemma. Be ready within the hour ok?" I told her. "OK!" she called back as she raced off.

About an hour later we were ready to go. It was the first time we had left the Playground in days and the first time in weeks we were doing something normal. It was a relief to all of us to take a few hours away from the drama that our lives had become. I was just grateful I was with my family. When we arrived at the place I had picked to eat in, there was another surprise for Skye. I had called her grandmother to join us and she came loaded down with presents for her granddaughter!

**Ok so that was chapter 49, the next chapter will skip ahead more time :-) Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought! Until next time ;-)**


	53. Chapter 50

**Ok so originally I planned to move this forward a few weeks, but I decided to leave that for a few chapters. Hope you don't mind and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I have loved the support so far especially from Hofherrp and Belle97 who comment on every chapter! I really appreciate it :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 50**

**Melinda May's point of View**

As I watched Skye open all her presents from her grandmother, I couldn't help feeling sad about all the birthdays I had missed over the years. There had been so many it was unbearable to think about. As I thought about missed memories Skye abruptly brought me out of my daydream. "MOM, MOM!" She was calling. "What?" I replied shocked. "Will you order, we are all starving!" she replied. It was then I noticed the poor waiter standing beside me. "Sorry um I will take whatever they are having." I told him. He smiled and walked off. After that I didn't get another chance to be lost in my thoughts the conversation had moved on.

"So Skye what did you do last year for your birthday?" mom asked. "Yeah Skye, what did you do?" Jemma added in a tone that told me I wouldn't like the answer. "Um I don't really remember." Skye said looking at the floor. "Skye didn't it involve Miles?" Jemma said giggling. I felt a hard kick to my leg, obviously from Skye aiming for Jemma. "HEY!" I yelled kicking her back. "Shit sorry wrong person." Skye said as she rubbed her leg. "Clearly, and for that you have to tell us!" I told her.

"You wont like it." she replied. "I got that, tell us." I said. "Um well grams said there are something's you shouldn't tell your mom." Skye said looking at her grandmother for help. "I did say that, but it doesn't count when I want to know to so continue." Mom said taking my side for once. "That's mean!" Skye wined. "GO!" we all yelled at her. "OK!" she yelled. "Me and Miles as you know where um an item. So last year for my birthday we decided to spend all day in bed and all night partying. " She started the story. "I don't think I want to hear this!" I whispered to mom. "So that's what we did we stayed in bed all day um playing scrabble." Skye lied. When she saw me roll my eyes she blushed bright red.

"Anyway when night came we got ready to go out. We headed for the local bar to get some pre-drinks. Um we got pretty wasted there, but we still moved onto a few clubs. It was pretty impressive we only got threw out of 3 of the 5. At around half 4 in the morning we went for a burger, which was when Miles decided it was a perfect time to break into S.H.I.E.L.D. He said that all we had to do was see who was looking at my redacted file on my birthday. Then we would know they knew something, or that they were related to me. So that's what we did. Except we didn't use our laptops, we broke into a S.H.I.E.L.D building, or at least attempted to. I fell off the wall thanks to the alcohol and Miles couldn't even climb the wall. It got worse after that some guards started running after us and chased us down the street. Where we met the police and after that there is a huge blur in my memory. I woke up the next day in jail, without Miles and covered in all kinds of crap!" Skye said concluding her story.

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. My daughter had been the laughing stock of the office that day. I had seen the security footage of her and Miles attempting to break in. They were so drunk they couldn't walk straight. When Skye fell off the wall everyone roared with laughter. "Um well honey that sounds like it was a fun day, please don't tell that story to anyone else!" I replied. "Are you kidding me it is hilarious. May didn't you see the footage of her? When Skye told me that story I knew it was her straight away!" Jemma said in fits of laughter. "VIDEO?" Skye yelled in horror. "Jemma do you have that video?" mom asked. "I am dying to see it!" she added. "GRAMS!" Skye yelled. 'Yes I have it here!" Jemma replied wiping out her phone. "OH LET ME SEE!" Mom said excitedly.

"I cant take this I am going to the bathroom before the food comes!" Skye said getting up in a huff. When she returned she looked incredibly nervous. "I think we are being watched!" she whispered. "By who?" I replied shocked. "The guys in the corner, I think they work for Talbot. When I passed them they had a list of names with S.H.I.E.L.D agents on it." she replied. "How do you know It was S.H.I.E.L.D agents?" I asked. "Because they had pictures, I say yours!" Skye replied. "Ok don't panic, we can get out of here." I told her.

"HOW?" she squeaked. "What did I say about panicking?" I said. "Sorry" she mumbled. "Ok this is what we will do, Skye you and Jemma will take moms car and head back to the base. Pretend you are just taking the presents to the car and that you are coming back. Once you have them in the car, get in and drive away as fast as you can!" I told them. "What about you two?" Skye asked concerned.

"Please Skye, we can handle ourselves!" mom said smiling at her. "Here put this on now." Mom said handing her the necklace she had bought her. "It is a locket. However when you open it, you can see that on one side is a tracker so we can find you and the other side has a tracker so you can find us." Mom explained putting it on for Skye. "Cool, do you both have one?" Skye asked. "Yes mom bought mine when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D and she has one the same as both of ours" I replied. "Now go!" I instructed her and Jemma. "Skye keys!" mom said tossing them to her.

"See you soon!" she whispered hugging both of us. I nodded and watched both of the leave. "Ok once they are gone, we need to leave!" mom said. "I know, they are still loading the car." I said watching Jemma and Skye. About 5 minutes later they had pulled off. "Ok let's go." I said. "Ladies what about your food?" the waiter asked. "Um here take this, sorry we aren't feeling up to eating after all." I said tossing him the money. After that we casually walked out.

However the men Skye had been referring to didn't buy it, and they immediately followed. "AGENT MAY!" I heard them yell as we jumped into the car. "DRIVE!" mom screamed as they pulled out their guns. I slammed the car into drive and we where off closely followed by the men. As we sped up the road the men continued to shoot at us, "What if we can't shake them?" I asked looking in the mirror. "We only need to lose them for a few minutes so you can get out of the car!" mom replied. "What? What about you?" I asked. "I will be fine, you take after me remember?" she replied.

"Mom I cant let them follow you!" I said shocked. "Melinda my agency didn't fall yours did. They have no reason to keep me, they have no right to keep me and they wont catch me anyway!" mom replied confidently. "Are you sure?" I asked concerned. "Yes I am sure!' she replied smiling at me. "You need to get back to Skye, she needs you!" she added. However as we rounded a corner losing the men for a while at least I saw mom's car. It had crashed and was lying on its side. "Oh my God!" I cried when I saw the smoke puffing out off it...

**Ok so that was chapter 50, hope you enjoyed :-) Please let me know your thoughts I love hearing them :-) Until next time ;-)**


	54. Chapter 51

**Ok so here is chapter 51, hope you all enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 51**

**Skye's Point of View**

Leaving mom and Grams was one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make. But I knew mom wouldn't let me stay so I did what she told me for once. I got in Grams car and I drove Jemma and myself away. However we were followed, not by the men in the diner but by someone else. I kept trying to see who it was by looking in the mirror but Jemma kept screaming to pay attention to the road.

As I sped threw the roads, I was growing incredibly anxious. "Are they still behind us?" I asked Jemma every few seconds. "YES!" she screamed, she was equally as anxious. "Skye we need to lose them or they will find out where the base is!" she exclaimed. "I know Jemma but I don't know how to!" I cried. "Take a right!" she ordered. "Why?" I asked turning the car. "I know a short cut!" she told me. "Ok where now?" I asked. "Left." She replied. "Now right, then left again!" she called. "JEMMA SLOW DOWN!" I yelled annoyed.

"SKYE LOOK OUT!" Jemma cried out in horror. Before I could react, or do anything to save us we collided with another car and flipped over. The car rolled twice by my count before I passed out.

I was shaken awake what felt like seconds later. "SKYE, SKYE!" I heard a man's voice call. "AC?" I whispered as my eyes slowly came back into focus. "Hey kid, you need to get up ok?" Coulson told me. "Yeah ok." I moaned as I pushed myself up. "Easy now you took a lot of rough hits!" he said offering me his hand as I climbed out of the car.

"Where's Jemma?" I asked coughing on the smoke that I hadn't noticed before. As I took his hand to steady myself from the dizziness that threatened to make me pass out, Coulson replied, "She's fine she's in the car, come on follow me." He started leading me away from the car wreck. "Did we get seen?" I asked. "No I managed to get rid of the car that was following you before you crashed. You were lucky though, promise me you will not do anything like this again?" he said. I nodded in response before asking, "where's is mom?" Coulson looked at me and replied, "I haven't seen her yet, I can only hope she can handle herself. I knew you and Jemma would need me more, so here I am." He explained.

"How did you know we left the base?" I asked. "I got back early. Seen you were all gone, and knew trouble would be waiting for you. I should have told your mom sooner what the situation was like when we leave the base, but I didn't expect her to go and leave as soon as I was gone!" he informed me. "It wasn't her fault AC, she just wanted to do something nice for my birthday, that's all!" I told him. "I know Skye, I'm not mad at her, more at myself for leaving you all without and explanation as to what was happening. I promise I will not do that again." He said smiling at me.

"Ok AC, but can we go and find mom now?" I asked. "Not a chance Skye, your mom will be fine but you and Jemma need a medical examination to make sure there is no internal damage." He said opening the car door for me. "Ok." I said getting in. There was no point arguing with him, he was the Director.

As Coulson closed the door Jemma pulled me into a hug, "Oh thank god I thought you were dead!" she cried squeezing me tighter. "Nope still alive!" I said laughing at her reaction. As we pulled away there was a loud explosion and as I turned to look out the back window of the car I saw Grams car in flames. "She is going to kill me!" I cried.

**Melinda May's Point of View**

As we pulled up to the wreck of mom's car I instantly started to run to it. But mom pulled me back, "What are you doing? They could still be in there!" I cried. Before she could reply the car exploded with a loud bang and we were knocked off our feet. "NOOOO!" I cried getting up to see the car in pieces. "Melinda they weren't in the car, it was empty!" mom said holding me back. "How do you know that?" I sobbed. "Because a black car similar to yours just flew off in that direction!" she said pointing straight ahead of us. "Do you think they were in it?" I asked.

"It is possible, could it be Coulson?" mom asked. "I don't know he isn't due back yet!" I replied. "Check your necklace, see if you can get coordination's on Skye." Mom said. I pulled it out and hit the on button. It flashed into life and stated working on coordinates. "It says she is at the base." I told mom. "See she is fine." Mom said sounding relived. "She could have been kidnapped." I said. "Melinda stop worrying she is fine. If she was kidnapped there is no way in hell that girl would have given up the location of the base. Go there, see your daughter and for the love of good teach her how to drive!" mom joked.

I laughed and replied, "Sorry about the car, I will pay you back for it. After all it was my idea and my daughter that trashed it!" Mom laughed and said, "Don't worry about it just give her a hug from me when you see her." I nodded and said, "Will you be ok?" Mom smirked and replied, "You sound like Skye and what do you always tell her?" I laughed and nodded, "I know, I know. See you soon mom. Oh and don't worry about us we will be fine!" Mom smiled and replied, "I will always worry about you two you are family. See you soon Melinda take care of Skye!" After that she got in the car and sped off. She was just in time to, as the men that had been following us rounded the corner.

Once mom was out of sight I took of running. I had to get to Skye and Jemma but I couldn't risk stealing a car and being seen. So instead I ran the whole way. I wasn't planning on it, but it was what I had to do. It took me almost a half and hour to get there and to double-check I wasn't being followed. But when I pushed open the doors and raced inside Coulson greeted me. "About time you got here!" he said as I bumped into him. "Your back early!" I said relived to see him. "Yes and a good thing I was!" he replied.

"Are Skye and Jemma here?" I asked. "Don't worry they are here. They're getting a medical as we speak." He told me. "Are they ok?" I asked concerned. "They're fine a few cuts and bruises. Skye had some stiches and Jemma broke a finger but other than that there fine." He told me. I sighed in relief. "I'm sorry I left the base Phil. I just wanted to do something different for her birthday and both her and Jemma deserved it. They have been working so hard since we got here, they needed a break!" I explained. "I know Mel, I just wish I had told you how bad it was before you left. I should have told you earlier about Talbot looking for us. We can discuss everything tomorrow, right now I want to let you enjoy the rest of the day with Skye." He said smiling at me. "Thanks Phil." I replied.

An hour later Skye and Jemma finished with their medical and came out of the room. "MOM!" Skye called upon seeing me. "Are you ok? Where is Grams?" she asked looking around. "She had to leave Skye, but don't worry I called her she is fine. How are you both feeling?" I asked her and Jemma. "Ok thanks." Jemma replied with a smile. "Well I am really sore, don't think I can train tomorrow." Skye replied pretending to be doubled over in pain. "Nice try Junior, and for that we make it 3 hours!" I replied putting my arms around her shoulders. "CRAP!" she yelled in response.

Once she had got over the shock of a three hour training session Skye asked, "So what will we eat now, we haven't eaten all day and I am officially starved!" she complained. "I think I have the solution to that!" a voice said from behind us. "Hey AC, what have you got cooking?" Skye asked turning to face him. "Well come and see Birthday Girl!" he said grinning. Hearing those words was all Skye needed and she bolted to the kitchen as the rest of us followed...

**Ok so that was chapter 51, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	55. Chapter 52

**Ok so here is chapter 52, hope you enjoy! No Copyright Intended :-)**

**Chapter 52**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

The day after Skye's birthday I decided to allow her a lie in. She had been through a lot on her birthday and I thought she deserved it. Another factor was that Coulson had asked me to see him, and I didn't want Skye awake and asking questions. So as I walked into his office I was grateful my daughter was asleep and unaware of the meeting.

"Hey, you ready to talk?" I asked as I closed the door. "Of course, take a seat." He said pulling one out for me. "What's up Phil?" I asked sensing his tension. "Mel as you know Talbot is looking for S.H.I.E.L.D agents and I believe it was his men who chased after you and your mother yesterday." He told me. "And after Skye and Jemma" I added. "Not exactly Mel. When I chased off the car that was following them I got the impression they were different, that they had a different agenda." He replied. "A different agenda?" I asked confused.

"I think they had something to do with Skye's father," he said in a serious tone. "Excuse me?" I replied shocked. "Mel you said he called you said he was closer than you thought. I think the men that caused the girls to crash had a connection to him," he explained. "But why, why do you think that?" I asked concerned. "Because had they been working for Talbot, they wouldn't have backed down. They have every right to be on the streets. The men I chased off fled upon seeing me. It was like they thought I was a cop or something." He told me. "Jesus." I whispered.

"What can we do?" I asked worrying more than I had before. "There isn't a lot we can do Mel. We don't know where this guy is, what his plans are if he even has one!" Coulson replied. "We know what his plan is, he wants Skye!" I hissed. "But we don't know why Mel. All we can do is keep Skye safe." He told me.

"How exactly can we do that Phil?" I said sarcastically. "She is one of the few agents we have, we can't keep her hidden in here can we!" I added. "No but you can continue to train her, get her ready to take on anyone, make her strong like you and then hope she can do the rest." He explained. "She isn't ready Phil, she says she is but she doesn't know what it is like. She is too young for all this!" I cried. "Mel she is the same age as we were when we joined, hell we were younger. She is ready all she needs is for you to give her a shot!" he replied.

"I didn't mean ready for S.H.I.E.L.D Phil, I meant ready for her father. She wont be able to fight him off, I don't think she even wants to. My biggest fear is, if she finds him or he finds her that she will fall for one of his tricks. She wants to know her father and I know I can't blame her for that but he is a monster!" I told Coulson as I started to cry. "Mel I know Skye is strong willed and stubborn as hell but if you tell her not to go near him I think she will trust you. She knows you love her more than anything and she respects your wants." He tried to reason with me. "Your right, but I can't tell her yet, it might make her lose focus on her training." I replied.

"Soon Mel she needs to know soon." Coulson said in a serious tone. I nodded and gave him a weak smile. "Anything else we need to discuss Director?" I asked. "Yes actually there are a few other things I want to run by you." He replied. "Shoot." I said. "What do you think about Jemma Simmons?" he asked randomly. "Jemma?" I replied confused as to why he was asking.

"Yes Jemma." He confirmed. "I think she is great, why?" I asked not liking the direction of the conversation. "Do you think she could pull of undercover?" Coulson said looking at me. "What?" I gasped. "Undercover, could she handle it?" he said again. "No absolutely not, Phil she was almost in tears when she shot Sitwell and all he did was ask a question!" I almost screamed at him. "What about if you trained her?" he asked. "For what?" I replied. "For undercover. You know teach her how to lie, control her emotions that sort of thing?" he asked.

"Well I suppose that could work. Where is this coming from?" I questioned. "We need someone on the inside we can trust. And right know that list consists of three people. Two of which I need here as field agents so that leaves Jemma." Coulson explained. "You want her to work for Hydra?" I gasped. He nodded in confirmation. "Big risk!" I commented. "I know but its one we need to take." He said sounding defeated. "You're right, ask her see what she thinks. If and only if she agrees then I will train her." I told him.

"Thanks Mel." He said smiling at me. "Anything else? Before I wake the beast!" I joked. "Yes one more thing. Ward." He said. "What about him?" I asked confused. "He is here." Coulson replied as he looked at me trying to figure out my reaction. "Define here?" I said annoyed. "Um downstairs, locked up of course!" he replied. "Phil why is he here! He is unstable isn't he?" I hissed. "He had a bad patch yes. But Mel I truly believe he is on our side and slowly he is earning my trust back." Coulson told me. "Then why does he need to be here? Why can't you keep him where he was?" I questioned. "Because he stopped talking." Coulson replied simply. "What? Why?" I asked. "Say's from now on he will only speak to Skye." Coulson said hesitantly.

"NOT HAPPENING!" I yelled. "MEL CALM DOWN!" Coulson yelled in response. "Calm down, Phil I don't trust Ward. I know you and Skye do but he is unstable and unreliable. I cant have him filling her head with crap, she needs to stay away from him!" I cried. "Mel Ward is recovering. He was Garrett's right hand man therefore he knows Hydra. He can help us he can help us get Jemma in. He might even be able to help us figure out what Hydra will go after next we need him. We need Skye to talk to him, she is the only one who can!" Coulson plead with me.

"She doesn't go near him, not before I see him understand?" I hissed. "Mel he wont talk too you!" Coulson replied. "Good, I don't want him to talk all he needs to do is listen. After Skye's training session you let me into see him. Then we can discuss Skye going in got it?" I said. "Ok sure." Coulson replied. "Ok good, I am going to wake the beast for training." I said as I walked out of the room.

As I gently opened the girl's bedroom door I was surprised to see Jemma awake. "Sorry did I disturb you?" I apologized. "No I was awake!" she replied smiling at me. "Ok good!" I said returning the smile. As I approached Skye's bunk Jemma said, "She isn't in there, she was gone when I got up at 7 I assumed she was training with you." I looked at Jemma and replied, "Skye was voluntarily up before 7?" Jemma laughed and nodded, "It might have been to watch cartoons though so don't get your hopes up that she is training without you!" she joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" I laughed. However as I made my way down to the training area in search of Skye, the sight that greeted me surprised me. Sure enough she was awake and she was training, with Tripp. "Hey am I dreaming?" I called to her. "HAHA very funny, you're late!" she shot back. "I thought you deserved a lie in, it was intentional that I didn't wake you!" I replied. "Seriously?" she replied a look of horror on her face. "DAMMIT I THOUGHT IT WAS TEST!" she yelled.

"For what?" I laughed. "For training. I thought you deliberately didn't wake me so you could see if I was taking things seriously!" she complained as she came to get a drink. "Oh and when you got here and I wasn't in sight what did you think?" I asked trying to contain my laughter. "I thought you were being a jerk and hiding!" she cried. At that point I burst out laughing. "Skye I have better things to do than that!" I said wiping the tears from my eyes. "Well are you at least proud of me? I have been here hours!" she wined.

"I am super proud honey!" I said putting my arms around her shoulders. "Thank-you!" she grinned. "But unfortunately this doesn't count." I said releasing her. "What do you mean doesn't count?" she cried. "Tripp isn't your S.O. I am." I told her. "BUT I TRAINED. TRIPP TELL HER!" Skye yelled. "I'm staying out of this one!" Tripp replied as he raced off. "On the mats!" I instructed Skye as she continued to huff. "You are the meanest S.O ever!" she said as she walked to face me. "You love me really!" I replied.

**Ok so that was chapter 52, hope you enjoyed. Until next time ;-)**


	56. Chapter 53

**Ok so here is chapter 53, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 53**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

I made Skye train for 2 hours before I saw her become physically exhausted. She lost all power in her arms and was flopping all around the place. When I finally said, "Ok I think we are done for the day." She didn't even give me her usual smile she just collapsed onto the floor and laid there. "Hey you ok?" I asked looking down at her. "Pain so much main. Everywhere hurts I don't think I will ever get used to this!" she moaned. "You will give it time. I can already see you improving. When we started this you couldn't even last the full hour and your heart rate was all over the place. But I can see it growing steady and in a few weeks I bet you it will remain steady the entire time." I encouraged.

"When will the pain from training stop though?" she cried. "Um that never really stops it becomes less but it always lingers. When you train every day like you have been doing, it will eventually become unnoticeable." I said smiling at her. "Ok well I think I will lay here till morning!" she said roiling over to her side. "Come on now you can't do that, I was going to let you and Tripp go food shopping!" I told her, offering her a hand up. "Really?" she said grabbing my hand as I yanked her up. "Yeah didn't you say we had nothing?" I replied. "Well yeah but you never normally listen!" she laughed. "Well I did this time." I smirked.

"Cool, but why can't me, you and Jemma go instead?" she asked. "Coulson needs me and Jemma is busy." I said, half lying. The truth was Coulson wanted Jemma and myself so we could discuss Jemma going undercover. I just didn't want Skye to find out, as she wouldn't be pleased. "Um ok, I suppose Tripp is pretty good company." She replied sounding disappointed. "He is good company, and don't worry if you still want to hang out with your old mom when your back we can watch TV or something." I said. "Yeah ok. Will I go tell Tripp?" she asked.

"Tripp already knows Coulson told him, he should be waiting for you by the car when you're ready." I replied. She nodded and walked off clearly upset I wasn't going with her. Once she was gone I had a quick shower before heading to Coulson's office. By the time I arrived Jemma was already waiting.

"What's this about? Is it Fitz?" she asked nervously. "No Jemma, Fitz is fine, he is actually joining us soon." I replied. She sighed in relief before asking, "Well what's wrong then? Is it Skye or Ward? Please tell me!" she cried. "Jemma relax everyone is fine." Coulson said placing his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "We wanted to talk to you, because we have an idea." He began to say. "An idea that we will only carry out if you are fully happy with and onboard with!" I added. "Of course." Coulson replied.

"What sort of idea?" she asked. "Well Jemma, we want you to go undercover." Coulson said waiting for a response. "Undercover Sir? Me? Where?" she replied shocked. "Yes undercover and yes you Jemma. You are the only one we feel can pull this off." Coulson explained. "Ok that's surprises me, have you seen me lie Sir?" she asked. "Jemma we will train you in the lying category. But we need you to be ok with this, and feel comfortable. The organization we want you to work undercover for is Hydra." Coulson told her.

"HYDRA?" Jemma screamed. "NO, NO SIR I CAN'T DO THAT!" She added her voice trembling. "Relax Jemma, we wouldn't ask you to do anything you aren't happy with." I said comforting her. "Isn't that right Phil?" Coulson looked at me before saying, "Absolutely not, but Jemma will you think about it please?" he asked. "Um sure, can I go?" Jemma asked. She was sheet white and looked like she was about to burst out crying. "Of course you can." I said. "Thanks!" she yelled as she raced from the room.

"I told you she wouldn't be ready Phil!" I hissed when I knew Jemma was gone. "She will come round." He replied. "Phil we can't make her do this if she isn't happy. She is just a kid she has no experience in this!" I argued. "Experience has to start somewhere Mel. Would you prefer we use Skye cause we both know she will say yes!" he replied. "Don't do that Phil. Don't make out that I would rather put Jemma in danger as opposed to Skye. I don't want either of them anywhere near Hydra they are too young, they shouldn't even be in this situation. Oh and for the record Skye could lie her way out of anything, but her 084 status would make Hydra too interested in her. But she could pull this off I don't doubt her skills at all!" I told him.

"I see we are finally seeing ones daughter as the agent she is." Coulson replied with a smirk. "Only because her training session today showed me her commitment. She got up early and was waiting for me, when I didn't show she trained with Tripp. That my friend is a totally different Skye!" I laughed. "Really Skye was up waiting for you?" he asked shocked. "Yip, I know my face looked just like yours when I saw her. She is getting good to, today she caught me of guard, ME Phil!" I told him excitedly. "My god what have you done with Melinda May, you look so happy and proud its scaring me!" he joked. "SHUT UP!" I laughed as I gently punched him in the arm.

"Where is Skye anyway?" he asked. "I sent her and Tripp out for food. Didn't want her asking questions about Jemma." I told him. "Oh good call. What about her father tell her yet?" he asked. I knew he would bring that up, but I didn't want to discuss it so I changed the subject. "I want to talk to Ward." I said. "What?" he asked. "Oh right I though you would have forgot." He added. "May I don't think this is a good idea." He said. "If you want me to let Skye near him, I need to assess the situation first!" I hissed. "Fine, but don't try and do anything ok?" he replied.

"Take this, it is a remote that controls his cell. This button puts a sound proof wall between the two of you, this one mutes him, this one…." Coulson started to explain but I cut him off. "Which one lets me in beside him?" I asked impatiently. "None of them." He replied. "Well that's too bad, I wanted one more punch!" I said before taking the remote from Coulson. When I saw his worried face I rolled my eyes and said, "Relax I wont say or do anything to make him go totally mute. Skye would kill me, and she knows how to now!" I said as I headed down to the cell.

As I opened the door and walked in Ward must have thought it was Skye as he jumped from his seat. "Wrong girl." I hissed as I sat down in the visitor seat. "Agent May, no offence but I told Coulson I was only going to talk to Skye. You are not Skye." He said in a smug voice. "Congratulations Ward your eyes are working. Did you honestly think I would let Skye down here before I saw you?" I asked. "Seems to me like Skye doesn't listen to you anyway." He spat. "Things change Ward, especially now she has an S.0 who is capable of training her!" I shot back.

"Oh that's right it's you isn't it?" he asked. "Doesn't it worry you that your precious daughter trained with me first? Seeing as how you are convinced I am Hydra doesn't it concern you, or has it ever crossed your mind that I may have brainwashed her? She might be Hydra too, doing the rest of my dirty work. Hell we did share a kiss, maybe even more so why not share jobs." He said with a smirk. I could feel the anger burn inside me as I tried to contain it. "You are very luck there is a barrier between us right now!" I hissed. "Did I hit a button May?" he asked.

"If you really are on our side you aren't doing a very good job of showing it!" I said. "Why do I need to show you? You already hate me for taking Skye; you already think I am Hydra. Well all know there is no changing your mind!" he argued. "You know what Ward we are done here, congratulations you just made up my mind." I replied. "On what?" he asked confused. "I came down here to see if I would let Skye near you. But I can see you are unstable so she will not be coming!" I said with a smile before opening the door to leave. "MAY WAIT, COULSON SAID I COULD SEE HER! MAY!" he screamed as I hit the mute button and left.

When I got back to Coulson's room I was furious. "I thought he was stable?" I hissed. "He was you seem to bring out the worst in him. Must have been the sex." Coulson replied. "EXCUSE ME?" I yelled embarrassed. "Well you did sleep together right? Most people don't hold their exes hostage and then expect them to talk to them normal!" he explained. "Well I'm not the one holding him hostage!" I reasoned. "Same difference, you have to reconsider letting Skye go down there!" he told me. "Phil there is no way…" I began to say but a knock to the door interupted me.

It was Jemma. "Hey everything ok?" I asked concerned. "I will do it," she said. "Really?" Coulson said happily. Jemma nodded as she walked in. "On two conditions." She said closing the door. "Ok what are they?" Coulson asked curiously. "One, I want to be away before Fitz gets here. Two Skye and Tripp can't know where I am or what I am doing." She told us. "Ok easy enough may I ask why?" Coulson replied. "You can ask, but I don't really want to share my reasons." She replied. "Fair enough, lets go over the details." Coulson said offering her a seat.

As Coulson discussed the details Jemma nodded along. When he finished he said, "Ok tomorrow you can start training with May." Jemma smiled and got up to leave. "Jemma." I called. "Yeah?" she asked from the door. "You sure you want to do this?" I asked. "Absolutely Agent May." She walked away at that. Leaving me both impressed and scared. I could train her, but ultimately it was on her if she lived or died.

**Ok so that was chapter 53, hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think, i love feedback and comments :-D Until next time ;-)**


	57. Chapter 54

**Ok so here is chapter 54, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the support so far it means a lot, can't believe I have 90 followers :-O No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 54**

**Skye's Point of View**

As we reached the supermarket Tripp asked, "So why do you think they wanted rid of us?" I looked at him surprised, "Rid of us? We need food." I replied. "Yeah we need food, but why did they send us?" he asked. "I don't get it?" I said confused. "I think May, Coulson and Jemma are having a meeting without us." He explained. "No way they wouldn't do that to us." I replied. "If you say so." He replied unconvinced. As we walked into the in-store it started to bother me, why did they make us leave?

I decided not to think too much on the matter, I would quiz mom later about it. Instead I concentrated on what food I wanted. "Oh these look nice!" I said grabbing a box of cookies. "Skye we can't just buy junk food, we need to have some healthy options!" Tripp complained. "I know but we need some sugar in the place, if I have to eat one more carrot I am going to turn into one!" I replied. As we moved threw the isles I added more and more junk food. "SKYE your mom will kill us if we waste all the money on crap!" Tripp scolded.

"Well then she should have accompanied us!" I replied annoyed. "Here put these in," he said handing me some weird drink. "What the hell is that?" I asked disgusted. "Your mom asked me to get it, for you!" he smirked. "Put it back we can say we forgot it!" I said passing it back to him. "No way May scares me, it goes in. You can argue with her later!" he replied putting it in himself. "Whatever!" I huffed.

A half hour later I was bored food shopping, I had already put in everything I wanted. "Think you can pay so I can take a quick look at the shops outside?" I asked. "No we need to stick together." He said in a serious tone. "It's just outside Tripp." I told him. "I don't care Coulson said not to let you out of my sight. So for my sake will you listen?" he begged. "Sure, but why did he say that?" I asked. "I don't know maybe he thinks we are being watched, he didn't say and I didn't ask." Tripp explained.

"You really are a good agent aren't you? Never ask to many questions!" I laughed. "Yeah your right, you ask way to many!" he smirked. "I can't help it!" I smiled as we approached the till. "Hello!" the sales assistant smiled as we started placing our stuff on the belt. "Hi" I replied returning the smile. When she had finished scanning all our food she said, "Ok so that is $200 please" Both Tripp and myself looked at each other in shock. "Are you sure?" I asked her. "Yes, you bought an awful lot of food." She smiled.

"Were are so dead!" I whispered to Tripp as he paid the sales assistant. "Totally, you're taking the blame!" he replied. "NO WAY!" I yelled. "You are, you put most of the stuff in the trolley." Tripp argued. "You are such a coward, its because your afraid of mom isn't it?" I asked. "No" he mumbled. "It so is!" I replied pushing the trolley on.

As we walked threw the centre I saw a hairdressers. "I'm going to get my hair done!" I said excitedly. "What?" he asked confused. "My hair, I am getting it done." I said walking off. "SKYE May told me not to be long. We have been gone ages already!" he wined as he pushed the trolley after me. "So what's a little later going to do?" I replied as I walked into the hairdressers. Tripp wasn't impressed I could see him pacing outside but he wouldn't come inside. Instead he was making a lot of phone calls. All I could do was laugh. As I waited for the hairdresser I chose a new style for my hair. Every so often I could see Tripp glare at me as I waved out.

**May's Point of View**

When I was finished in Coulson's office I went to see if Skye was back. I was surprised to see the car was still gone. As I headed back to my bunk to pass the time until she got back my phone rang. "Hello" I answered. "Agent May, I am calling to report to you. Skye is refusing to listen to me, first of all she spent $200 in the store and now she is getting her hair done. I mean what am I supposed to do?" Tripp rambled down the phone. "Are you at the centre I sent you to?" I asked. "Um of course, why?" he replied.

"Give me 10 minutes, me and Jemma will join you. You can go when we get there." I replied. After ending the call I went to get Jemma. "JEMMA!" I called. "In here" I heard her voice say from the next room. "Hey fancy getting your hair done?" I asked. "Um sure, why?" she replied. "Skye and Tripp went to get food and now she is getting her hair done. I thought it would be nice if we joined her. Might take your mind off things for a while." I smiled. "Yeah maybe." She replied getting up to follow me.

As we headed for the car I asked, "Jemma are you really ok with the Hydra thing?" She looked at me and I could see her nerves basically written all over her face. "Honestly May, I don't think I can pull it off. I want to do it, for the team and for Coulson. But I don't want to disappoint him, or you for that matter. You have been like a mom to me and I just don't want to let you down!" she explained.

"Jemma you don't have to do this, nobody will think any less of you if you don't. But if you want to and only if, then I can train you and make you an expert liar. Oh and you could never disappoint me, you are like a daughter to me and I am as proud of you as I am with Skye. I have seen both of you take on so much and deal with it like pros. So don't even think I would be disappointed in you ok?" I told her.

"Thanks May that mean a lot. Back when I was in the academy me and Fitz would talk about all the agents we would love to meet and you were always on our lists!" she said laughing. "At the top I hope?" I joked. "Of course!" she laughed. I smirked and said, "Get in the car, your lying is worse than I thought. Who was really at the top Romanoff?" I asked. "She was at the top of Fitz's list, mine was Hawkeye!" she blushed. "Oh good call, he is good looking even better in reality!" I said thinking back to when I worked with Clint.

When we reached the centre we easily found the hairdressers where Tripp was pacing angrily outside. "Hey!" I called. "About time, do you have any idea how annoying your daughter is!" he complained. "You can go we can take it from here." I replied. Much to his relief he took off with the food without another word.

As we walked inside Skye's face lit up. "I thought you couldn't come?" she asked. "Well Jemma finished her work earlier than she thought and Coulson let me go earlier." I explained. "Awesome, are you getting your hair done?" she asked us. "Um no I'm not, Jemma is." I replied. "Why aren't you getting yours done?" she asked. "I need to um watch for things." I replied. "Ok" she replied confused. Truth was I was watching for signs that her father or his men were watching us. Never mind the threat of Hydra.

About an hour later the girls were done, both had chosen different styles. Jemma had gone for a bob that was shorter than her hair had been. It really suited her as it was wavy and framed her face nicely. Skye had only got a little of the length of her hair, but she had went for a full fringe as opposed to her side fringe. "Very nice ladies, but unfortunately we need to go home." I told them. "Can we go to a movie or something first?" Skye asked. I was about to object, but as I looked at Skye and Jemma's happy faces I couldn't disappoint them. Jemma would be leaving soon and Skye would be so upset. I owed them one good night before.

"Let me tell Coulson first." I replied. Both of them grinned at me as I walked off to call Phil. "Hello." He said picking up. "Phil it's me. The girls want to go to the cinema before we come back is that ok?" I asked. "I guess so, just don't be too late, we don't want to draw unwanted attention." He told me. "I know, I know but they deserve to have one last good night together. You know before Jemma leaves." I explained. "Of course you right, I dread to think what Skye will be like on that day." He admitted. "Me to Phil, she will be inconsolable. But right now that day is in the future so we need to let them enjoy this time." I replied. "See you soon." I added as I ended the call.

"Ok we can go, what do you want to see?" I asked walking back over to them. "The Fault in our Stars looks like a good movie!" Jemma replied much to my surprise. Normally it was Skye who answered first. "Or the Inbeweeners 2" she added. "I don't think that is out here yet Jemma but when it is we are totally going. I love the first one!" Skye told her. "Yeah me to, that was such a fun night, I couldn't believe you had never seen it before. Fitz and me used to watch it all the time. Oh well the Fault in our Stars then?" she replied. Skye nodded and we set off.

As we walked I asked, "Why wasn't I asked to watch the Inbetweeners?" Skye and Jemma looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Not something you want to watch with your mom, mom. No offence!" Skye giggled. "Why not?" I questioned. "Just stop asking May, honestly you don't want to know!" Jemma said smirking. "Fine, but I can watch it on Netflix!" I told them. "Watch it if you want, you will see what we mean!" Skye said as we reached the car. "Don't worry I will, and if I like it I will force you to watch it with me!" I joked. "Trust me, you wont do that when you see it!" Jemma laughed.

As we drove to the cinema I couldn't help but feel sad that this was coming to an end. Jemma would be gone for months if not longer. Once she was gone I had no idea what Skye would be like and what way she would deal with Jemma leaving. I just hoped she wouldn't try to find her by leaving, or worse running away all together….

**Ok so that was chapter 54, hope you enjoyed :-) Please let me know what you think :-D Until next time ;-) **


	58. Chapter 55

**Ok so here is chapter 55, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the support so far I really appreciate it :-D No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 55**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

A few weeks after Jemma agreed to go undercover, we were advancing well in her training. She was able to tell little lies convincingly to people like Skye and Coulson. However she was having difficulties with follow up questions to the bigger lies, lies she would have to be good at when in Hydra. Questions about her job where he biggest weakness, whenever I asked her a follow up question e.g. what was it like working for S.H.I.E.L.D she would get really flustered and starting mixing up words.

So I decided she needed to go out and lie to the public. She needed someone other than me to test her. I gave her a list of lies to learn off (she worked better when she had memorised everything) and gave her a day to prepare.

The next day she came back having memorised everything. "You sure you can handle this? You know everything?" I asked. "Yes I have memorised everything you have given me May" she replied. "What about the follow up questions? You sure you know what to say?" I questioned. "I think so." She replied with less confidence. "Jemma they matter the most!" I told her. "I know, I know. I did learn them but when it comes to telling them it get so muddled up!" she cried.

"That's why I told you to believe it. If you believe the lie then everyone else will too, why would they have any reason to doubt you? When you go on this mission you need to believe that you abandoned us, you need to believe that you have no idea where we are because you left before we found a base. If you can do that then Hydra will trust you. Remember Jemma they want you, you have the brains that they crave so they want to believe that you have abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. That is one of their weaknesses. Plus you look like someone who cant tell lies so that will work to your advantage but only if you practice telling lies!" I told her.

"Ok I understand, I will practice more but have I improved at all?" she asked. "Of course you have, I mean you managed to tell Skye that standing on her head for 15 minutes a day would make her stronger!" I laughed. "Yeah that was a good one, poor thing gets up every morning before you train to do it!" she giggled. "See that was an unbelievable lie and you managed to get her to believe it!" I said smiling at her. "True I did pull it off rather well. Maybe we should tell her it was a lie?" she asked. "Um no keep it going I find it rather amusing when I am getting dressed. Seeing her down there standing on her head is hilarious!" I smirked.

"That is mean May even by you standards!" Jemma joked. "What's mean?" Skye said coming from behind us. Both Jemma and myself jumped. "What is up with you two?" Skye asked looking confused. "Nothing why? Why aren't you with Coulson?" I asked. "He's on the phone relax I am on my way there. Were are you two going anyway?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Nowhere" Jemma said. "I know you are going somewhere why else would you be standing beside the car?" Skye asked unconvinced. "Were going to wash it, want to help?" Jemma lied rather well. "Um no no, Coulson wants me otherwise I would of course. Oh is that he calling me better go and see. BYE!" Skye yelled as she raced off in the fear of having to wash the car. "That was good. See you can to it even when you are caught off guard!" I said trying to encourage Jemma. "Yeah but that's Skye Hydra is a totally different game!" she replied. "Jemma it is harder to lie to your closest friends as opposed to strangers believe me. Get in the car I am going to prove to you I am right." I said.

When we reached the bar I had chosen Jemma looked at me confused. "Why are we here?" she asked. "Speed dating." I replied. "EXCUSE ME?" Jemma yelled horrified. "It's the best way to meet loads of different people. You can test all the different stories I gave you. There is no risk of them finding out you are lying because you will never see them again." I explained. "May this is a bad idea I'm not ready lets go back!" she cried. "Jemma take a deep breath, relax and get your skinny ass in there before I make you go in!" I ordered. "Fine but you will be right outside wont you?" she asked. "Yes I will be right here, and in your ear to." I said handing her the earpiece. "Now go." I told her.

Jemma nodded and walked into the bar with the little confidence she had. About 5 minutes of her going inside she had a man at her table. "Hello." I heard her say. "Hey" the man replied. "What's your name?" he asked. "Jemma. I mean um um um BYE!" Was all I heard. Next thing I knew she was running towards me. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I screamed as she reached me. "I panicked." She replied. "Well I gathered that, all he did was ask your name!" I cried. "I know I know but he was good looking and I couldn't concentrate and I don't know what happened after that!" she blurted.

"JEMMA you need to breath. Not everyone at Hyrda will be old and unattractive to you. You may find them attractive and you need to be able to keep up your cover. Because if they are working for Hydra no matter if they find you attractive or not they will KILL YOU. So you bloody well need to be able to lie and lie good kid. Do you understand?" I hissed. "Yes I understand. Your right I need to do this. Can I go back in?" she asked. "Are you kidding? We aren't leaving here until you have lied successfully to at least 3 people." I laughed. She smiled and walked back into the bar.

As I waited for her to start talking my phone rang. It was Skye, I hit the end button and went back to listening to Jemma. She was already talking to someone. This time she had made it threw the name part and had moved on to job. "I work for Apple." She said. "Oh really do you get lots of free stuff?" the man asked. "Oh yes my uncle owns half the company so I get whatever I want. I have the new iPhone 7 and the 6 is only out." Jemma replied. "REALLY? CAN I SEE IT?" the man asked excitedly. "Only if you give me your number and I like you the best" Jemma whispered to him. The man clearly gave her the number as once he was gone she said, "That's one down. It felt so wrong though poor guy thinks he has a chance!" she told me. "It will get easier!" I told her.

As Jemma moved onto the next man my phone rang, it was Skye again. I ended the call again thinking she was just looking for Jemma and me and once again went back to listening. However this time she rang straight back. "Skye what is it?" I asked annoyed. When she didn't answer at first I yelled, "SKYE what do you want?" As I listened impatiently I heard a small explosion go off on the other end of the phone.

"SKYE?" I yelled. "Mom we need you guys back here like now!" I heard Skye say. She sounded like she was coughing probably from the smoke but I could barely hear her. "What 's happening?" I asked. "We are being attacked, I think we managed to kill all of them but I don't know!" she told me. "Were is Coulson?" I asked. "He already left" she replied. "Are you and Tripp ok?" I asked. "I can't find Tripp." She replied. "He was beside me one minute fighting them off and then he was gone." She added. "Ok well we will be there as soon as we can. Please make sure you stay out of their sight until we get back ok?" I told her. Before she could reply again I heard another explosion go off and this time the call ended.

"JEMMA WE NEED TO GO NOW!" I yelled down the earpiece. When she didn't answer I walked into the bar. She was with some guy. "Jemma honey we need to go." I said trying to sound calm. "Yes of course." She said getting up to leave. "HEY wait you cant just leave!" they guy yelled. "I think you will find she can, goodbye!" I replied pulling Jemma after me. "What's wrong?" she asked once we were outside.

"Skye and Tripp were attacked at the Playground. We need to get back there now!" I told her. "Are they ok?" she asked concerned. "Skye was on the phone she sounded fine, she said she couldn't find Tripp." I told her. "I'm sure he is ok." Jemma said. "There was another explosion before I ended the call, Skye stopped talking." I told her. "That doesn't mean anything, I'm sure they are both ok." Jemma said, but I think she was just trying to convince herself.

**Ok so that was chapter 55, hope you enjoyed :-) Please let me know what you thought I love feedback :-) Until next time ;-)**


	59. Chapter 56

**Ok so here is chapter 56, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended! **

**Chapter 56**

**Skye's Point of View**

Coulson called me into his office as mom and Jemma went off somewhere. Curiosity was killing me and I was desperate to know where they were going. However I had my orders so I headed to Coulson's office. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Come in!" he called. As I pushed open the door I saw him standing by the window. "Your mom and Jemma get off ok?" he asked. "Yeah I think so. Where exactly are they going?" I asked. "Sorry Skye that's on a need to know basis." He replied. "Of course it is." I mumbled to myself.

"Why did you ask if they got off ok then? You know if I cant know where they went." I said sarcastically. "Because I think we are being watched and I need you here to find out who it is." He replied, much to my surprise. "Who do you think it is?" I gasped. "Hydra?" I added. "No I don't think it is Hydra I think it is someone else." He told me. "Who? Hydra are the only people looking for us, right?" I asked. "Skye what I am about to tell you is something your mom should have. I warned her to tell you everything but she clearly didn't listen. I don't know a lot, practically nothing actually." Coulson began to say. "What are you talking about AC?" I asked. "I think the people after us work for your father." he told me.

I didn't know how to process what he had just said, so I stood their open mouthed until he continued. "From what I know he is some kind of Doctor but your mom always calls him a monster." He explained. "Is he?" I replied but it was barely above a whisper as I tried to digest the information. "Skye you need to ask your mom. I didn't know your father." he replied. As I looked up at him he was staring at me with his big caring eyes. "Did she love him?" I said beginning to cry. "Again Skye I am sorry I cant answer that either. As you know your mom is very talented at lying and undercover work, so she could have." He replied.

As I stood there listening I felt tears streaming down my face. Coulson came over and pulled me into a hug. "I asked May to tell you. I shouldn't have been the one to mention it, but I think it is your father who is after us." He said. "Why do you think that?" I sobbed. "Skye please stop crying, I can't take seeing you so upset!" Coulson said as he held me tighter. "Sorry AC!" I said giving him a weak smile. "So why do you think it's my father?" I asked trying to stop myself from crying. "A few weeks ago when you were kidnapped and your mom came after you, he called her." he explained. "WHAT?" I screamed.

"He told her he was closer than she thought." He added. "And she didn't tell me but she told you?" I asked feeling the anger build inside of me. "I understand how you feel Skye I really do. But your mom didn't tell you because she wants to keep you safe." Coulson said sticking up for mom. "Oh and I suppose lying to me was the way to do that!" I spat. "Hey regardless of what you think of her right now she is still your mom. What she did might not seem right in your eyes but she didn't do it because she enjoys lying to you, or because she doesn't want you to know whom your father is. She did it because she loves you so much that she wants to protect you, even if it's from the truth. She wants to protect you and this is the best way she thought possible. So go easy on her ok?" he scolded.

"AC I can handle the truth, she always treats me like a little kid and I am sick of it!" I complained. "Skye maybe if you stopped acting like a little kid and respected her more then she would treat you like an adult. Did you ever think of that?" he asked. "AC you always take her side!" I said. "Skye I can't talk to when you are like this. Will you go and check all our security footage and see if you see anyone hanging around who looks suspicious." He instructed. "So that's it, I have to go and look at security footage for a man who may be my father." I asked getting really pissed off.

"Yes Skye you do, you are an Agent and I am the Director therefore you follow my orders. When you accept the way your mom and me do things around here then we can have a proper conversation. Until then go and do what I asked. I am going away for a few days when I get back we can talk ok?" he replied. "Whatever AC, enjoy your trip." I said storming out of the office.

As I walked into the surveillance room Tripp was looking at the screens. "Hey!" he smiled as I walked in. "Hey." I mumbled. "Oh what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing just not liking the set up here!" I complained. "Get orders we don't like?' Tripp said in a singsong voice. "Shut up Tripp I am not in the mood!" I hissed. "That bad huh?" he said laughing. "Will you just go away? I need to use the screens!" I hissed. "Yes Sir!" he joked as he headed for the door.

About an hour later I was getting no where with the cameras. There was nobody I could see lurking around the building that looked suspicious. So I decided to give up. Just as I was about to turn off the screens something caught my eye. There was a man on the building opposite with something that looked like a gun. As I zoomed in I was able to confirm it was a gun. "SHIT!" I yelled racing of to get Tripp. I found him in the kitchen stuffing his face with the junk food he said we didn't need.

"I can explain this!" he said spitting out bits of food as he did. "Save it, I think we are under attack!" I hissed. He looked at me shocked but before he could respond the intruder alarms started to blare. "SCRATCH THAT WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!" I screamed. "WHERE'S COULSON?" I yelled. "HE LEFT ALREADY, SAID TO WATCH YOU!" Tripp screamed in response. "We need to go!" he said as he grabbed my arm and led me to the cars.

"I need to call mom let her know what is happening!" I told him. "We need to get out of here!" Tripp argued. "We are not leaving this place." I hissed back. "Yes we are!" he said angrily. "Tripp everything we have is here. This is the rebuild of S.H.I.E.L.D we can't just leave it. We need to defend it, we are the only ones here!" I argued back. Tripp thought for a minute before nodding, "Fine your right call your mom tell her the score. I will get the guns." He said as he ran off.

I frantically called moms cell, it rang and then she hung up. "DAMMIT MOM!" I yelled in annoyance. "What's wrong?" Tripp asked as he handed me a large gun. "She hung up!" I hissed in annoyance. "Could you have got a bigger gun?" I smirked upon seeing his choice. "The bigger the better right?" he laughed. "Try your mom again I think they are at the door!" he said suddenly as a banging sound started.

Within seconds they had kicked down the door and had entered. Tripp immediately started shooting. I followed suit and started firing my gun. My aim had improved a lot over the last few weeks and I made some good shots. "SKYE CALL MAY WE NEED HER!" Tripp yelled over the noise of our guns. I nodded and tried her cell again, however she hung up!

This time I called straight back and thankfully she answered. "SKYE what do you want?" was all I heard before Tripp shoved me to the ground. "What is it?" I whispered. "They threw an explosive into the room," he whispered back. "SKYE?" I heard mom yell from the other end of the phone. I was about to respond when the explosion went off. It blasted the door off its hinges and blew some of the furniture away. Other than that it didn't do as much damage as I thought it would. Smoke filled the room as Tripp and myself got up. Tripp immediately raced to the door and I could hear the faint shots from his gun despite the ringing in my ears.

"Mom we need you guys back here like now!" I said choking from the smoke. What's happening?" she asked. "We are being attacked, I think we managed to kill all of them but I don't know!" I told her. "Were is Coulson?" she asked. "He already left" I replied. "Are you and Tripp ok?" mom asked concerned. "I can't find Tripp." I replied looking around for any sight of him. "He was beside me one minute fighting them off and then he was gone." I added. "Ok well we will be there as soon as we can. Please make sure you stay out of their sight until we get back ok?" mom instructed.

Before I could reply again there was another explosion this time knocking me to the ground forcing me to drop the phone. It smashed into a million pieces as I tried desperately to catch it. "SKYE!" I heard as I picked up the pieces from the phone. It was Tripp, "There is only one left, and he is in here somewhere!" he whispered. I nodded and picked up the gun I had also dropped. Tripp pointed to the corner of the room. As we snuck around we saw his shadow. Tripp smirked and gave me a signal to fire. As we both pulled the trigger we heard the man fall to the ground. "That's all of them!" Tripp said as we went over to make sure the man was dead.

"Who do you think they were?" Tripp asked as he kicked the man. "I don't know, but I think my mother might!" I told him. Just at that we heard the breaks of a car screech. We whipped around and pointed our guns fearing it was more men. Thankfully it was Jemma and mom. They both leapt from the car and raced towards us. "Everyone ok?" Jemma asked. "Yes we are fine!" Tripp replied. Mom looked relived when she saw us standing there. She tried to pull me into a hug when she got close enough. I shrugged her off. This made her give me the concerned mom look, "Are you hurt?" she asked. "We need to talk. In private." I said.

She nodded in response but she looked worried. I took a deep breath before saying, "Is this my fathers work?" Mom eyes grew wide and she didn't know where to look...

**Ok so that is chapter 56, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-) **


	60. Chapter 57

**Ok so here is chapter 57, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 57**

**Skye's Point of View**

Mom was staring at me clearly trying to come up with an answer. "Well is it?" I asked impatiently. "Why um why are you asking that?" she finally replied. She sounded both shocked and nervous. "I asked a question first!" I shot back. "Skye what you don't…" mom began to say but I cut her off, not in the mood for excuses. "A simple yes or no will do." I said annoyed. "I don't know." She said after a pause. "Are you lying to me again?" I asked unconvinced. "What no, who said I was lying to you?" she quizzed.

"Coulson told me everything mom so safe the BS ok? I have had enough of it." I replied. "What did he tell you?" she asked the anger on her face becoming more visible. "Things you should have but chose not too. Well congratulations it didn't work!" I said sarcastically. "SKYE what did he say?" she begged. "WRONG ANSWER MOM!" I screamed at her. "What do you mean wrong answer? Skye please tell me what he said!" she pleaded. At that point Jemma and Tripp had gotten very uncomfortable and out of the corner of my eye I saw them leave.

"What do you think he said? I asked you was my father involved surly that should have been a clue for you!" I hissed. "Did he tell you everything?" she asked unsure where to look. "HOW WOULD I KNOW, YOU KEEP SO MANY SECRETS FROM ME!" I yelled. "Skye please calm down I know you are upset bu….." mom started to say but I cut her off again. "UPSET, UPSET IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!" I screamed.

"WOULD YOU JUST LET ME EXPLAIN?" Mom roared at me. "Unless you agree to tell me everything then no you can't explain. Tripp and me were nearly blown up because you didn't tell us everything. We could have been killed and S.H.I.E.L.D could have been lost again." I hissed. "Skye honey I cant promise to tell you everything, its for your own good not to know some of the secrets." Mom replied. "Well then I guess we are done here." I said walking away. I felt mom grab my arm and pull me back, "What do you mean done?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"We all have secrets mom: the ones we keep and the ones that are kept from us. But all secrets have a cost, they're not free, not know, not ever." I replied pulling my arm away from her and heading to my bunk.

Once I got to my bunk I knew I didn't have a lot of time before mom came looking for me. So I pulled out my laptop and opened Facebook. I had a plan, it wasn't a great plan but it was something. My idea was to write on Facebook were I was going to be, that way if my father and his men were watching us they would see it. Therefore they could find me and leave the others alone. However the downside was that Hydra could also find me, but that was a risk I had to take because whoever attacked us earlier already knew where the base was!

So as I typed into Facebook where I would be, then I pulled out my phone. I scrolled down to the name Miles and hesitated for a minute before calling it. As it rang I felt incredibly nervous, I hadn't heard much from him since the last time we crossed paths and he was arrested. "Hello?" I heard his deep voice say. "Hey Miles, I need a favour." I replied. "What kind of favour?" he asked. "I need you to meet me, if I text you the location can you meet me there?" I asked. "Ok but why do you need me don't you have you new friends?" he asked. "Please Miles I need an old friend for support." I told him. "Fine text me the address." He replied.

I ended the call and forwarded him the address. The reason I wanted him, was incase things went south or as planned depending on ones outlook. If my father or Hydra or whoever showed up to where I was, took me with them, then Miles would be there to tell mom and Coulson what happened when they figured out what I was up too. Again I know it wasn't a great plan, but sitting around waiting on mom to talk wasn't exactly a solid plan either. She wasn't willing to tell me anything in fear I would get into trouble but keeping it from me was putting everyone in danger. So if I was what they wanted, they could have me.

Once I had finished with my planning I got changed and left my bunk. Getting out of the base was going to be the hard part or so I thought. As I crept down the corridor I saw Jemma and Tripp in the medical room chatting away. As I moved further down the corridor I saw mom pacing by the cars, she looked incredibly mad and seemed to be waiting on Coulson to return.

I knew my taking off would upset mom, and that's not what I wanted to do. I mean I love her, but sometimes she drives me mad. Especially when the topic of my father comes up. But I needed to do what I had planned for the safety of my team. It wasn't fair to put them in harms way, if it really was my father responsible for the attack. So I walked on past mom despite the feeling in my stomach telling me to go to her.

Eventually I reached the door where I scanned my card to open it without setting of the intruder alarms. Once it was open I took off running. I didn't want to risk the others hearing the door close and chasing me. As I raced around the corner I headed straight for the location I had sent Miles. It was a run down hotel a few miles away. I had allowed a days grace so he had time to travel to where I was. I just hoped mom and Coulson weren't smart enough to check Facebook straight away!

**Melinda May's Point of View**

"We all have secrets mom: the ones we keep and the ones that are kept from us. But all secrets have a cost, they're not free, not know, not ever." Skye's words were racing threw my head as I stood in the same spot where she had yelled them at me. All I could think was, I have done it again I have upset Skye so much she can't even stand the sight of me. I was furious not at Skye but at Coulson he had went over my head and once again made me look like the bad guy to Skye.

Of course I knew it was my fault deep down, but I didn't want Skye to have to live with the knowledge of who her father was. The reasons I had for keeping secrets were in my eyes for her safety and protection, but Skye disagreed. She wanted to know everything and I should have told her when she first asked, all those months ago. Now everything was tainted with lies and secrets. Resulting in Skye not trusting a word that came out of my mouth. By keeping things from her I was putting her in more danger and pushing her away from me. Skye was reckless, much like I was when I started out. If she didn't know something, or if something was kept from her then she would do whatever it took to find it out on her own. This was my biggest fear.

So as I stood pacing I realised I had to call Coulson. Skye trusted him, so I needed him here for when I was telling her everything. I pulled out my phone and dialled his number. "Agent May is there something wrong?" he asked as soon as he answered. "Yes Phil there is, remember the little conversation you had with Skye? You know the one you should have told me about, before you discussed it with my daughter." I replied. "I'm familiar with it yes, why did she find something?" he asked. "Find something?" I asked confused.

"Yes find something. I asked Skye to check the cameras see who was watching us. All I told her was that I thought it was her father, by your tone of voice I am assuming she found something." He explained. "Phil they were attacked by whoever was watching us. They tried to blow the place up with Skye and Tripp inside. Now Skye is pissed at me because I didn't tell her about her father. And yes before you start I know I should have, but now she wont let me Phil!" I complained. "I know she is mad Mel she is mad with me too, claimed I always take your side. I am leaving early I should be back today. When I get back we can discuss things, try and mend the trust issues that Skye has with both of us ok?" he replied. "Ok but hurry back, I think I might kill her if you don't!" I joked.

Once the call was ended I decided I needed to take my mind off the argument I had with Skye so I went to do some Tai Chi. An hour or two into my session Jemma interrupted. "Agent May?" she whispered. "What is it Jemma?" I asked. "Um you know how Skye is prone to rule breaking and rash decisions?" she said. "Of course." I replied. "Well she's gone, not just gone as in runaway. She has basically put herself on the radar for anyone who is looking for a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent." Jemma told me. "WHAT?" I yelled. "See I knew you would be mad." Jemma mumbled.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HER!" I yelled in frustration. "Well this is a change normally you worry about her." Jemma said shocked. "Oh I am way to mad at her right now to worry. Do you have a location?" I asked. She nodded and handed me an address. "She said she wouldn't be there until 2 tomorrow, but my best guess is she is staying in a hotel near by." Jemma said. "What makes you think that?" I asked. "Well she told me, not about this plan of course or I would have told you straight away. But she mentioned she liked the look of the hotel, and if we ever wanted a night off how we should sneak out and stay there. Its beside a bar and nightclub." Jemma explained.

"Thank you Jemma you have always been so responsible compared to Skye. And you have been like a sister to her, always looking out for her. But I swear that girl likes to see how far my patience will go!" I said as I stormed from the room towards the car. As I reached it Coulson pulled up. I glared at him as he got out. "What?" he asked innocently. "We need to talk when I get back!" I hissed. "Back from where?" he asked confused. "Back from picking up my delinquent daughter. My daughter who seems to think running away is fun, she never even considers what the hell its like for me when she's gone!" I hissed getting into the car. As I pulled out I saw Coulson standing opened mouthed.

All I could think as I drove towards the hotel Jemma had described was, please let her be there, please let her be ok, please don't let her be so mad at me she doesn't want to come home. Because despite what I had said to Jemma about being too mad to worry, the truth was I always worried. That was the main reason I had so many secrets from Skye.

**Ok so that was chapter 57, hope you enjoyed :-) Please let me know what you thought :-) Until next time ;-)**


	61. Chapter 58

**Ok so this is chapter 58, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 58**

**Skye's Point of View**

Once I had checked into the hotel is was only a matter of waiting for Miles to show up. I was surprised an hour after I checked in, that he text saying he was boarding a flight and would be there in the next two hours. I text him back telling him the room number, and that I was looking forward to seeing him. I really was looking forward to seeing him, after I joined S.H.I.E.L.D and the team I had cut off most of my friends from the past. Something to which I wasn't proud of, as most of them helped me threw a lot.

About two hours after Miles text there was a knock at the door. I felt butterflies in my stomach at the thought of seeing his handsome face again. As I opened the door, I was about to pull him in for a hug, only problem was it wasn't Miles.

"How did you find me?" I asked my mother as she charged into the room. "You should be grateful I did, how stupid could you be Skye?" she hissed. "Jemma it had to be Jemma, you can't even log onto Facebook!" I answered my own question.

"Well thank god she did check Facebook. Do you ever consider the consequences to your actions?" she scolded. "Do you ever consider the consequences of your lies?" I argued back. "Oh and I suppose you see this as a consequence do you?" she asked. "No mom, this is just me trying to clean up your mess!" I replied. "What the hell does that mean?" she questioned.

"It's your fault we were attacked." I said. "HOW is that my fault?" she cried. "You knew he was looking for me, you knew he was close and you left us alone. Of course he was going to wait until you left!" I spat. "Skye I thought he was lying to me, he was always good at it!" she told me. "Huh guess both my parents are good at lying then!" I hissed. "Will you stop acting like a 5 year old!" mom said annoyed.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO ACT? YOU HAVE BEEN KEEPING THINGS FROM ME SINCE THE DAY WE MET!" I screamed. Mom stood and stared at me trying to come up with an answer. "Look I know you are mad, and I know you have every right to be mad but I will tell you what I know. But please I am begging you don't go threw with this crazy plan of yours!" she pleaded. I looked at her trying to sense if she was lying, "Everything?" I asked. "What?" she questioned. "I want to know everything, and not just about my father. I want to know every secret you are keeping from me." I told her.

"Skye I can't…" she started to say but I wasn't for having it. "There is that word again." I said glaring at her. "Skye would you…" she tried a different approach. "Let me make this easy for you, either agree or disagree. But there is only one answer that will get me to come with you." I told her. "You mean only one answer that will get you to leave easily." Mom said. "What the hell does that mean?" I asked anger filling up inside me. "You are coming with me, either by choice or by force." Mom said in her famous 'Melinda May' tone.

"You can't make me go!" I snapped. "You want to try it?" she asked. As we stood glaring at each other there was a knock to the door. I went to open it but mom beat me to it. "Skye? oh shit you again!" I heard Miles say when he saw mom. "Is Skye there?" I heard him ask. "You have 5 minutes to get the hell away from this room." mom ordered. "But Skye said…" he started to explain but mom cut him off. "I don't care what Skye said, I am telling you, you now have 3 minutes to leave this room!" mom said harshly.

Miles clearly wasn't giving up as he called, "SKYE ARE YOU IN THERE?" I had to put a stop to mom threats so I shouted back, "YEAH COME ON IN!" This really pissed mom off as she glared at me. I heard her bang the door shut as Miles narrowly made it inside. "Hey, what is up with her?" he whispered as he hugged me. "Ignore her!" I said returning the hug. That was easier said than done. Mom was furious with me and she was making it clear. "We are leaving now!" she ordered.

"You can leave, but I am staying." I shot back. "WE ARE BOTH LEAVING NOW!" She yelled at me. "Guys calm down, Skye just tell her you quit. S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't exist anymore right? So she has no authority over you. I mean its Hydra in charge now isn't it?" Miles said.

"How do you know about Hydra?" mom asked. "Its all over the Internet!" Miles replied. "Last time we saw you, we made sure you couldn't use the internet." Mom stated. "I meant the news!" Miles said, sounding nervous. "Were is the wristband we put on you?" mom asked noticing it was missing. "I HACKED IT!" Miles yelled. "Huh funny how Skye couldn't do that." Mom replied.

"Skye who is she?" Miles asked me. However I was too lost in thought to hear him. It wasn't until I heard mom say, "I think Skye is coming to the same conclusions as me," That made me come back to reality. "Miles are you Hydra?" I cried. Miles looked a deer caught in headlights as he replied, "Skye I can explain, they approached me after S.H.I.E.L.D fell and promised me a good job. They took the wristband off and so far I have to say the jobs great. Then you text and they said if I got you on-board that we could be a team, run the computer labs for Hydra. Skye it's a great opportunity you might even find you parents this way!" he explained.

I didn't know what to say or do. I just stood there gobsmacked at the turn in events, a turn I didn't even think would have been possible. Thankfully mom made a decision for me, she shot Miles with an icer. As he collapsed to the floor mom looked at me with a serious expression, "Good call asking Miles to help." She said sarcastically. "Shut up mother, guess I will have to do it on my own then!" I replied. "WHAT PART OF YOUR NOT DOING THIS, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?" Mom screamed finally letting out some of her anger.

She stepped over Miles and grabbed my arm, "This ends now, and we are going back to base." She hissed as she tried to pull me after her. I resisted as best I could, and it seemed to be working. Mom released my arm and turned to glare at me, "Why are you doing this? Do you want to hurt me for lying to you is that it?" she asked. "I am doing this for the team. If my father is going to continue to attack us because he wants me, then why not let him have what he wants?" I replied.

"Because I want you Skye, more than him. I love you more than he loves you and I don't want to lose you. This plan of yours won't help the team. For all you know it was Hydra that found us!" she cried. "If you loved me as much as you say you do, then you would tell me what I want to know." I told her. "SKYE WE HAVE BEEN THREW THIS!" She yelled.

"NO WE HAVEN'T, ALL YOU WANT TO TELL ME IS LIES. I CAN'T TRUST WHAT YOU SAY ANYMORE. YOU HAVE HAD PLENTY OF OPPORTUNITIES TO TELL ME ABOUT MY FATHER AND YOU CHOSE NOT TOO. SO WE ARE DONE, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH I AM GOING TO GET SOME REAL ANSWERS AND YOU CANT STOP ME!" I screamed as hard as I could. So hard my voice cracked at the end.

Mom looked at me shocked by the outburst. However she was still really mad at me and I could see the thing in her eyes that made grown men scared. "You're done huh? That's it don't get what you want so you leave? No odds to the rest of us who care about you is that it?" she finally said. "Why are you so desperate to know a man, who you think sent men with guns to get you? His own daughter and he send's men with guns? As opposed to coming himself and showing how much he loves you and missed you all those years." She added. I was really annoyed at this point so I stepped over Miles and shoved my way past mom towards the door.

"Maybe he was afraid of you." I hissed in response as I walked past. "SKYE!" mom called as I walked towards the door. As I turned to look at her, I saw her pointing the icer at me. "What are you doing?" I asked backing away. "I can't let you leave Skye. This is a mistake. He will hurt you, and even if it isn't him who shows up, Hydra, the army the police they will all take you away. So I am asking you one more time please come with me and I will tell you what I know." She begged.

"You had your chance mom, and you blew it! Besides there is no way you would shoot me!" I said. "Fine, but honey I hope you know why I had to do this. I'm sorry." She told me as she pulled the trigger on the icer. It hit me right in the chest and I fell to the ground…

**Ok so that was chapter 58, hope you enjoyed :-) Please let me know your thoughts I really appreciate them all. Especially all the recent comments they have been lovely :-) I have had great support so far and I really appreciate it :-) Will May tell Skye what she wants to know in the next chapter? Until Next time ;-)**


	62. Chapter 59

**Ok so here is chapter 59, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 59**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

As I watched Skye fall to the ground I was surprised that I didn't immediately regret my decision to shoot her. Instead I marched over and scooped her up as best I could. I made sure her arm was around my shoulder as I gently held her up. I took a quick look around the room to assure she had left nothing behind. Once I was sure she didn't I closed the door, not even checking on Miles. As I walked past the desk carrying Skye the receptionist looked shocked. "Is she ok?" she asked. "Fine, she just had a little to much to drink" I lied.

The receptionist nodded and replied, "What happened to the gentleman who went to the room?" I looked at her and said, "He drank to much to. When he wakes up tell him if he ever comes near my daughter again, I will kill him and I will enjoy it." The receptionist looked worried as she nodded and said, "Um sure, goodbye." I smiled at her and left the hotel.

When I had managed to get Skye into the car I had a quick look around to see if anyone was watching us. Thankfully there was nobody in sight, so I got in the car and drove off. As I sped down the road I called Coulson, "Did you get to her on time?" he almost screamed at me. "Yeah I got her, she is unconscious beside me." I told him. "Unconscious, what happened?" he asked concerned. "Being nice didn't work." I replied. "Excuse me?" he questioned. "I shot her with an icer, it was the easiest way." I explained.

"That's great May, as if she was pissed enough. You two need to sit down and work out your issues they are getting ridiculous!" he scolded. "Yeah I know we will. As soon as she is awake and done lecturing me about shooting her we will get right on that!" I said ending the call. As I turned to look at Skye who was still unconscious I knew I had to tell her. Only problem was, S.H.I.E.L.D had tampered with some of my memories and the details were foggier that they once were. Nevertheless I owed her the information I had, regardless of what I thought.

After what seemed like an eternity we had made it back to the base. Coulson was waiting for me as I got out of the car. "Can you give me a hand with her?" I asked. "Sure" he said opening the passenger side door and gently lifting Skye out of the car. We carried her to his office and laI'd her on the sofa. "How long has she been out?" he asked. "She should be awake soon" I replied brushing her hair from her face.

"So how did it feel to shoot your daughter?" he smirked. "Honestly I was so mad, I didn't even think about what I was doing. I knew it was the only way to stop her, so I just pulled the trigger. Suppose it helped I shot Miles minutes before." I laughed. "MILES?" Coulson asked shocked. "She called that idiot?" he added. "Yip she did. Oh and he is Hydra!" I told him. "WHAT?" Coulson screamed. Before I could react we heard Skye stirring.

We whipped around to face her. "Hi honey how are you feeling?" I asked, nervous about her response. "HI HONEY? HI HONEY? YOU SHOT ME!" She yelled, obviously I had made her angrier. "IT WAS AN ICER SKYE!" I yelled back. "SO THAT MAKES IT OK?" She argued. "ENOUGH! My eardrums can't handle all this screaming. We are going to sit down like the adults we are and discuss our issues. OK?" Coulson intervened.

When neither of us replied he looked at us each in turn, "Skye?" he said turning to her first. "Only if mom agrees." She said angrily. "May?" He said turning to me next. "Fine!" I hissed. "Ok then." Skye added. "Good, both of you sit." Coulson ordered. Skye and myself took the two seats opposite Coulson's desk. "Ok so where do you want to start?" he asked. "My father, she has had more that enough time to tell me about him and she hasn't!" Skye replied. "Ok that's good, May are you ok with that?" he asked me.

"Yeah I guess." I mumbled. "Really?" Skye asked shocked. "I told you I would tell you what I know, didn't I?" I said looking at her. "What does that even mean, what you know?" she asked. "S.H.I.E.L.D tampered with your moms memories after you went missing. Caused her to forget some details about the mission." Coulson answered for me. "What mission?" Skye asked. "The mission I was on, when I got pregnant" I told her.

"You were on a mission when you met my father?" Skye gasped. "He was my mission Skye." I said. "WHAT? Why?" Skye asked curiously. "He was, well is a doctor. S.H.I.E.L.D ended up with him on their radar after it was reported he was performing, questionable surgeries." I explained. "Why did they make you go after him?" Skye asked. "They though he would have been useful, a potential asset to S.H.I.E.L.D. But they were wrong." I whispered. "Why were they wrong mom?" Skye asked, the anger that laced her previous words disappearing.

"He's a monster." I said trying to hold back the tears. "Maybe that's enough for now." Coulson chipped in. "No Phil she needs to know and I would rather get it over with now." I replied with a small smile. "What makes you say he is a monster?" Skye asked. "I mean you slept with him right? Was it after that you discovered he was a monster?" Skye added.

"No I discovered that within the first week I worked for him." I told her. "Worked for him?" Skye questioned. "It was an undercover op, I was pretending to be the new assistant he hired. Well he did hire me so it wasn't really pretending." I explained. "What happened?" She questioned. "At first he was charming and I really thought he was going to be a great addition to S.H.I.E.L.D. But after a few days I saw him for what he was. He was unstable, prone to outbursts of sheer anger. He was vicious and I witnessed him killing at least two patients. I tried to stop him but his strength, it wasn't human." I told her.

When she didn't ask another question I was worried I had upset her, "Skye?" I asked wiping the tears away. "I'm ok its just a lot of information to process. When I was a kid I used to dream about my hero parents. At least I got one good one right?" she said tears beginning to stream down her face. "Skye I didn't want to upset you, please don't cry!" I begged. "I'm fine mom honest." She said offering me a small smile.

"Do you want me to continue?" I asked. "Um yeah I need to hear this. So if you saw all that, why did you not haul ass and abandon the mission?" Skye asked as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Because I was told if he wasn't with us, or if he wasn't what S.H.I.E.L.D wanted I had to eliminate him" I replied. "Kill him?" Skye asked shocked. "Yes by any means possible, only problem was he was too powerful and I didn't know how to kill him." I replied.

"So you stayed there to find a way to kill him?" Skye said. "Yes, but he got too comfortable around me, he started asking me strange questions. Such as if I had kids, if I had a husband or any family who I was in contact with. When I hesitated to answer he knew I was lying. I told him I was married but he saw straight threw it. So next thing I knew I was drugged." I said shuttering at the memory. "He drugged you?" Skye gasped. "Yes and when I woke up I was on his operating table. He told me I was privileged, that I was going to be part of his most precious experiment." I said as more tears escaped my eyes.

"What did he mean by that?" Skye asked. But by the look of horror on her face I knew she had guessed what I was about to say. "You Skye, you were his precious experiment." I cried. I felt like my world had shattered when Skye's face crumbled as she got up and fled the office in tears. "SKYE WAIT!" I said getting up to chase after her. "Give her some space Mel. Remember its not you she is upset with. You did what she asked, you told her what she wanted to hear and you did warn her it wasn't pleasant." Coulson said as he tried to comfort me.

"I know that Phil, but think what it must me like for her. Her whole life she made up stories about her perfect parents and today I crushed that dream. She knows her parents never loved each other, she knows she wasn't conceived threw love or because her parents wanted a baby so much they did whatever it took. She was an experiment and not only that but she was an experiment that I didn't consent to! She must think I hate her or something, because of what that son of a bitch did to me!" I spat.

"She doesn't think that Mel, and she never will. Since the day you two found out your connection you have been almost inseparable. And despite all your mother daughter fights, there has always been that little smirk or joke that caused you to make up. That is real love you two have so don't let this man come between you two. Ok?" Coulson told me. "Yeah I suppose your right." I sniffed wiping the tears away. "Good, now go get your kid, cause May she is the best thing that ever happened to you and never forget that." Coulson smiled.

"I know Phil, I just wish she had you for a dad." I said as I walked out of the room to go and get my daughter.

**Ok so what did you all think? Hope you enjoyed please let me know what you think :-) Until next time ;-)**


	63. Chapter 60

**Ok so here is chapter 60, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 60**

**Skye's Point of View**

I was running, running as fast as I could from Coulson's office. Mom's story had taken a turn I couldn't handle, it wasn't that I blamed her I just couldn't understand how she could stand the sight of me. I was an experiment, mom had just been used as a temporary home for me for 9 months. After that who knows what this man, my father would have done with her. Once he had what he unlimitedly wanted, me. As I sprinted down the corridor I ran straight into Jemma.

We both fell to the ground on impact. "Shit sorry Jemma." I said helping her up. "What's the rush Skye?" she laughed. However when she looked at me fully she saw the tears and the puffy eyes. "What is it? What happened?" she asked concerned. "I'm an experiment!" I sobbed. "What?" she asked as she put her arms around me for comfort. "An experiment." I said again. "Shh Skye stop crying. What do you mean an experiment?" she asked. "My father, he he used mom and and…." However I couldn't finish my sentence as I choked back the tears. "Oh Skye please stop crying, I cant help you if you don't." Jemma told me as she held me tighter.

As we stood in the corridor, me with my head buried in Simmons's shoulder sobbing my eyes out mom approached. "Skye?" she asked in a soft voice. "Mind if I take over from Jemma?" she asked. I looked up at her, her face in the same state as my own. "No I would like that." I replied as I released Jemma. "Ok well you know were I am, both of you." Jemma smiled as she walked off. Once she was gone I wrapped myself in moms arms. "You know I love you right? More than anything." She said as she held me. I nodded into her shoulder. "I just don't get how." I replied.

"How what?" she asked. "How you can love me." I cried. "You're my daughter Skye why wouldn't I love you?" she asked releasing me a little so she could look at my face. "Because I am the daughter of a monster!" I wept. "Skye that man may have assisted in you being made, but I see none of him in you. You are good, helpful, caring and loving. Everything he is not and more. I am proud to call you my daughter, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and never forget that!" she told me. "Thanks mom, I love you too!" I mumbled into her shoulder.

After what felt like forever mom asked, "Want to go get something to eat?" I let her go and nodded, "Think you can tell me the rest of the story?" I asked hesitantly. "If that's what you want sure." She replied. "Thanks, I just want to get it all over with today so there is no more surprises." I told her. "Skye relax, no more secrets between us." She replied.

When we got to the kitchen mom automatically started to make food. She seemed to be grabbing whatever she saw and started cooking it. "So what do you want to hear next?" she asked as she chopped some vegetables. "What happened after you woke up?" I replied. "After the procedure?" mom asked. "Yeah after." I replied. "He locked me in a room with a bed, a barred up widow and a bathroom. I was in there for weeks everyday he fed me and everyday he did a scan. This went on for weeks until he saw what he wanted, I was pregnant." She told me.

"I can't even imagine what that was like." I gasped. "It was tough and there was days I felt like giving up. But the thing was Skye I knew what he had done to me, and I was terrified at the thought, but the day he announced I was pregnant I was happy. I was still afraid and worried and a whole bunch of other emotions, but overall I was happy. That day I was given new strength, strength to fight for myself and for you. So I told him I was happy and couldn't wait to see you. At first he was shocked but eventually he embraced my enthusiasm. He let me carry out my duties that I had been doing before, he let me go out to the shops and he trusted me alone." She explained.

"So you were happy about me?" I asked shocked. "Yes honey more than you can imagine, and more than the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents who rescued me could believe. Coulson being one of them, that was one of the memories that S.H.I.E.L.D tampered with." She replied. "What Coulson being there? Why?" I asked. "I don't know they just did. Anyway once I was back at the HUB I was sent to shrinks and doctors to see if I was capable of making the decision about keeping you, but they couldn't find anything against me so here you are." She smiled.

"How did you get away from him?" I asked stealing a carrot. "I got his trust, once you have someone's trust you can manipulate them and use them. That's what I did, but it really pissed him off. In his eyes I stole from him and he wasn't happy." She replied. I nodded in understanding before asking, "So is he alien?" Mom looked at me and said, "I don't know honey, I don't know if I found that out on my mission or not. That is part of the fuzzy memories."

"Why did they do that to you?" I asked. "I wish I knew." She replied. A silence fell then because I couldn't think of what else to ask. Mom spoke up after a few minutes, "You didn't ask his name." She stated. "I know." I answered. "Why not?" she asked staring at me. "I don't want to know it, if I do it is temptation to look online for him and I cant do that." I told her. "Skye if you want to look for him I get it, I really do." She said.

"Thanks mom, but your enough. I trust your judgment on him. And going by your story about what he did, I don't want to know him. But mom I am so sorry about what he did to you and I am sorry about everything I put you threw. I was such a brat about this subject and all you wanted to do was save me from the truth." I said as the tears returned. "Skye what he did was awful and it did change me. But honey if I didn't go on that mission, or if I had left during the first week I would never have had you. So I would go threw it a million times if you were the outcome every time. Even though you are a brat sometimes!" she joked. I laughed and wiped my tears away, "Thanks mom, I have waited my whole life to here someone say that to me!" I replied. "What that you're a brat?" she giggled. "Yeah that!" I smirked.

After that mom came over and hugged me, "We ok then?" she asked. "Yeah I guess so, as long as there is no more secrets. Like Ward is hiding in the basement or something!" I laughed. However mom didn't laugh, "What about locked up in the basement?" she asked. "WHAT?" I yelled.

**Ok so that was chapter 60, hope you enjoyed :-) Please let me know your thoughts! Until next time ;-)**


	64. Chapter 61

**Ok so here is chapter 61, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 61**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

"Why is Ward locked in the basement?" Skye asked. "Coulson done it thought he needed to be assessed. I mean we all know he went a little mad!" I replied. "Only because Garrett made him!" Skye defended Ward. "Well he still went mad!" I argued. "I want to see him." She said. "What right now?" I asked. "Yes right now, you owe me!" she said. "Skye when I talked to him, he wasn't very co-operative." I explained. "Maybe because you beat him up the last time you saw him!" she replied. "Fine you can go down but only because I owe you for being so understanding about everything!" I told her.

"Really? Thanks mom!" she chimed. As we walked down towards the basement Skye asked, "How long has he been here?" I honestly had no idea how long he had been there, for all I knew he could have been there ages before I found out. "Um a few weeks maybe." I told her. "And you have talked to him already?" she asked. "Yes but as I say he wasn't very co-operative. He told us he will only talk to you so Coulson agreed to his terms." I replied. "But you don't?" she said turning to face me. "What do you think?" I asked sarcastically. "You are really overprotective you know that?" Skye laughed. "I can't help it, I have a lot of time to make up for!" I smirked.

When we reached Ward's room I passed Skye the remote and explained how it worked. She looked nervous as she asked, "Do you think he is on our side?" I smiled at her and said, "Skye you need to decide that for yourself my opinion doesn't matter." She looked shocked at my words as she replied, "Of course they do mom!"

"Well then if you really want to know my opinion, I think Ward is capable of earning back our trust. I think Garrett got to him a long time ago and he needed him dead to truly be able to change. However he has a long way to go before I trust him again after all he showed how weak he is! Oh and another thing, you are not dating him!" I told her. Skye smirked at me but didn't respond as she opened the door and walked inside.

**Skye's Point of View**

As I walked into Ward's room/cell I couldn't help but feel nervous. I hadn't seen him since Garrett was killed and I didn't know what state he would be in. I pulled the door behind me and took a deep breath before turning to face Ward. He was already smiling at me, as I grew closer. "Skye!" he exclaimed. "Hi Grant." I replied nervously.

"How have you been?" I asked. "Well not great if I am honest." He replied miserably. "But things have just got better. What changed May's mind?" he added. "About what?" I asked confused. "Well she said I wasn't allowed to see you." He told me. "Oh um well, we have come to an arrangement about no more secrets." I told him. "Really? So I suppose she has told you about your father then?" he asked in a somewhat smug voice.

"Excuse me?" I asked angrily. "Your father? Has she told you?" he smirked. "What's it to you?" I snapped. My father was a touchy subject, and something I didn't want Ward to know about. "Well I don't want her lying to you, I can tell you if you want!" he offered. "I already know she told me everything!" I hissed. "You sure?" he asked, putting a little doubt in my head. "What is wrong with you? I thought you were on our side? Why are you being such a jerk?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry Skye, I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's just this team, Coulson, your mom and Tripp they don't trust me like you do. They want to make me seem crazy and evil they want to keep us apart!" he said apologetically. "But we could leave? We could leave S.H.I.E.L.D build a life together away from all this shit!" he told me. As I stood speechless and staring at Ward mom charged in. "Skye I need to talk to you." She said shooting Ward a death look.

"Um sure what is it?" I asked following her out of the room. "Don't let him get to you ok?" she said once the door closed behind me. "I wasn't!" I told her. "Skye you were a little, I could see you getting pissed." She said with a hint of a smile. "Ok maybe a little, but I can handle Ward." I replied. "I know you can honey but I just don't like seeing someone annoy you. It seems like Ward wants you two to run off together, um you wouldn't consider that would you?" mom asked shyly.

"Why do you think I would?" I asked curious as to what she would say. "I hope not." She replied as she stared at the floor. "Good because I'm not planning on going anywhere. You guys are my family, and for my whole life that is all I ever wanted!" I explained. "Ok good cause I would miss you." Mom said. "I know you would, who else would you torture at 6 in the morning!" I joked. Mom laughed and said, "True, I do love you grumpy little face in the morning. Makes me feel good about how I look!"

"So what are we going to do about the Ward situation?" I asked in a more serious tone. "We will keep him locked up a little longer I think, maybe let you talk to him a little more. If you want that is, it's just Coulson thinks he can help us with some missions. After all he worked in the midst of Hydra." Mom explained. "I get that, he is like a wealth of information. I just don't want him bringing up my father again, did you tell him about that?" I asked.

"No why would I do that, its not a great story!" she replied. "I wonder how he knows?" mom added. "I don't know, I will ask him." I said about to walk back into the room only to be stopped by mom.

"No leave him, let him regret upsetting you it will do him the world of good." She said. "I suppose your right." I replied. "Come on we didn't get to eat anything before coming down here." Mom said gently pulling me after her. "I was in the middle of cooking!" mom said as we walked up the corridor.

When we reached the kitchen we saw Coulson standing over the cooker. "Hey that's my job!" mom yelled. "Mel no offence but what the hell was it? It looked like you grabbed everything we had and started chopping it up!" he joked. "That is literally what she did AC!" I said. "Oh Skye I didn't see you there. I see we have made things up?" he asked. "Yes AC we are good, I even got to see Ward under our no secrets rule!" I explained. "How did that go?" he asked sounding hopeful. "Um lets just say, it needs work." Mom answered for me. "Bad then?" Coulson asked. I nodded in response.

"Ok well lets not worry about that just yet, my soup is ready!" he said excitedly. "JEMMA, TRIPP LUNCH!" he yelled as loud as he could. Both Jemma and Tripp appeared like vultures and within a few minutes we were all silently enjoying a family lunch.

**Melinda May's point of View**

After lunch the kids cleared leaving Coulson and myself to clean up. "So this is what it is like to be parents? Feed the kids then clean up after them!" Coulson joked as we cleared the table. "Yeah pretty much. But would we really want it any other way?" I smirked. "I suppose not, its like we adopted them!" he replied with a grin. "Well Phil you always wanted kids, look like you got them when you asked for a team!" I told him. "I wouldn't change it for the world Mel, and it's fitting that Skye is the baby of the team!" he replied. "I'm glad you worked things out with her, but you didn't tell her about Jemma did you? I don't want her upset!" he added. "No I kept that to myself, but if she figures it out by herself I will confirm it. No more secrets Phil that is all she asked from me, and I damn well am going to keep it. I can never lose her, especially over something like that!" I told him.

"I understand Mel. Did she ask anything else about her father? His name even?" Phil asked. "No she said she doesn't want to know it, says it is temptation to go looking for him. I am grateful she listened to me, I just hope she doesn't change her mind." i confessed. "Why would she?" he asked confused. "Ward, he knows something about it, told Skye he did. I don't want him messing with her head and making her go looking!" I told him. "That wont happen Mel, I promise you that!" Coulson said. "I hope your right!" was all I said.

**Hope you enjoyed :-) Thanks for all the support so far means a lot to have over 100 followers! The next chapter Jemma leaves :-( Until next time ;-)**


	65. Chapter 62

**Ok so here is chapter 63, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 62**

**Melinda May's point of View**

_**Two weeks later**_

It had been two weeks since I told Skye everything about her father and see seemed to be taking it well. Our relationship had grown stronger and there was a mutual trust in each other that wasn't there before. During our training sessions Skye was attentive, motivated and pretty talented. She had mastered her fighting and was growing stronger every day. Her skills had improved so much that it had become a fair fight between us. On the guns she has finally learnt how to use the small ones and we had moved onto the bigger and heavier options. Which she was getting used too, quicker than she had with the smaller ones.

So by the time Coulson had other uses for her in the base, we were able to cut our training time to an hour a day. Something that I am shocked to say Skye didn't approve of. She had complained a lot, and had even begged me to keep the two hours. However I was still training Jemma and as the time grew closer to her leaving she needed me more than Skye did.

The day had finally arrived for Jemma to leave, especially as Fitz was re-joining the group. Coulson called both Jemma and myself into his office to discuss how we would go about her leaving. "So how do you want to do this?" he asked Jemma once we were seated. "I'm not sure Sir, is there anyway to leave without Skye and Tripp noticing?" she replied. "We could sneak you out the back?" I suggested. "That could work, I have a trusted driver coming to pick you up. He will take you to the apartment we agreed on." Coulson told Jemma.

"All we need to do is keep Skye and Tripp occupied with something so they wont notice anything odd." He added. "That's going to be hard, Skye notices everything!" I replied. "I know she does, that's why we need to keep her totally focussed on something else. Oh I could ask her to locate old S.H.I.E.L.D bases so we can gather more weapons?" Coulson suggested. "That could work, but is they're any?" I asked. "Honestly Mel I don't know. It would be a help if she did find some!" he laughed.

"Ok so it's settled?" Jemma asked nervously. "What's settled?" I asked. "Skye she will be to busy to notice me leaving right?" she replied. "Yes Jemma, if that's what you want?" I said. "Yes absolutely, I couldn't handle her crying. It would make me cry and I can't cry not now. Especially when I am going on this mission. She is better of thinking I left the group, that way she will be too mad to miss me and you can still use her here." Jemma explained.

Of course I knew Jemma was wrong, Skye would miss her no matter what the circumstances where, I was dreading what her reaction would be when she realised Jemma was gone. But instead I looked at Jemma and said, "Your right Jemma, the less she knows the better."

"Ok so are you ready Jemma?" Coulson asked, with a hint of nerves. "Um yeah as ready as I can be." Jemma replied. "You sure you want to do this?" I asked for the 1000th time. "Yes MOM!" Jemma said rolling her eyes. I smiled at her and said, "Hey I am just asking, I am going to miss you as much as Skye will!" Jemma returned the smile and said, "I am going to miss you too May. You are like my second mom, even though you are more over-protective!"

I laughed and pulled Jemma into a hug. "Take care of yourself ok? We want you back here with us." I whispered to her, as I let her go. "I will May I promise. Take care of Skye and Fitz ok?" she replied. I nodded in response as I felt tears in my eyes. "Ok Jemma the cars here. Come on I will walk you down." Coulson said as he led Jemma from the office. "Mel can you give Skye her orders? Can't have her interrupting us." Coulson called back to me. "Yeah ok." I replied as I walked over to the MIC to call Skye.

"Skye I need to see you in Coulson's office." I called. As I stood and waited for her to arrive I tried to wipe any evidence of my tears away. Thankfully I managed to destroy the evidence before she arrived. "Hey what's up?" Skye asked cheerfully as she skipped into the room. "Why are you so happy?" I asked, suspicious as to what she was up to. "Why am I not allowed to be happy?" she replied with a huge grin. I looked her straight in the eye and asked, "What did you do?"

"NOTHING!" she yelled at me, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh. "Skye?" I asked. Before I could question her further I heard someone yell from downstairs. "SKYE!" This sent her into a fit of giggles as she raced to the door. 'What did you do?" I asked again this time trying not to laugh. "Have you ever seen Home Alone?" she asked in-between giggles.

"Parts of it yes. Why?" I replied. "Did you ever see what Kevin did to the baddies? You know he covers one of them in feathers?" she asked. "No I don't remember that bit why? Oh my god did you do that downstairs?" I laughed. "Yip and it sounds like I got Tripp good for what he did to me!" she boasted. However when someone came up the stairs covered in feathers, she soon realised she didn't get Tripp.

"AC?" she gasped before bursting into laughter. "So it was your work?" he asked wiping his face. "Yeah totally!" she sniggered. "Oh think this is funny do we?" Coulson asked as he walked over to face her. "Well how do we like it now!" he said as he started rubbing the goo and feathers all over her. Skye screamed in protest but Coulson didn't give up. By the time he was finished Skye looked worse than he did and Coulson couldn't stop laughing. He even took out his phone and took a picture. "Now say you are sorry or this is going to be your picture for your I.D card." He joked.

"Oh its on AC, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Skye joked as she marched from the room. Once she was gone I turned to Coulson. "I wish she would stay this happy forever." I said once Skye was out of earshot. "I know Mel, but it's only a matter of time. We just have to be there to pick up the pieces. Its our job as the parents!" he smiled. "I suppose your right Phil. Did Jemma get off ok?" I asked. "A little nervous but otherwise ok. She will be fine Mel, I have someone looking out for her," he told me. "Ok good she will need someone to watch her back." I replied. "She will be fine. Now help me come up with a way to get Skye back!" he laughed.

"Oh no way Phil, I am team Skye!" I joked. "So that's how it is? Well then the May family need to watch their backs!" he smirked. However the good mood didn't last long as we heard Skye call, "JEMMA'S GONE!"

Coulson looked at me and said, "Act shocked!" I nodded in response as we ran down to Skye. "JEMMA'S GONE!" She yelled frantically. "What do you mean gone?" Coulson asked. "GONE AC, PACKED BAGS AND GONE!" Skye cried. "Oh did she say why?" he asked. "I didn't see her, I haven't seen her all day!" Skye said beginning to cry.

I instinctively walked over and put my arms around her. "Maybe she didn't want to work for S.H.I.E.L.D anymore?" I said. "But why didn't she tell us!" Skye asked. "I would have went with her!" she sobbed into my shoulder. "What?" I asked, upset by her words. "Oh mom I didn't mean it like that, I just, I don't want her on her own." She tried to explain. "Skye do you not want to work here anymore?" I asked. "What no mom, I didn't mean it like that honestly. Its just Jemma doesn't do well on her own!" she cried.

"Skye Jemma made her choice, now we will try and contact her but ultimately it is her decision to go. Are you ok with that?" I said. I hated lying to her, but if it saved her from worrying more it was worth it. "I suppose so. But make her see sense!" Skye sniffed. "Ok honey, I will try my best." I said wiping her tears away. "Promise?" she mumbled. What I said next was incredibly hard for me. I was about to break the no secrets rule. But I had no choice, "Promise." I whispered.

**Ok so that was chapter 62, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	66. Chapter 63

**Ok so here is chapter 63, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

_**A week after Jemma left**_

It had been a week since Jemma left the group to go under cover with Hydra. So far we had heard from her twice to say she had arrived and to say she was in the lab. Unfortunately this was information I had to keep from Skye. Skye wasn't dealing well with Jemma leaving and even when Fitz re-joined us she still wasn't the same. I was growing ever more concerned with her behaviour the longer it went on.

She wasn't eating properly, she was mopping around and crying a lot and when we had our training sessions she was like a robot. It was like the light had went out and she was like a shell of herself. After a week I couldn't take it any longer and I went to see Coulson. As I knocked on the door and waited for a response Skye walked out. "Hey, everything ok?" I asked concerned. "Fine." She mumbled as she passed me. "You sure?" I called after her, but she left it unanswered.

I decided to let her go until I saw Coulson. As I walked into the office he was staring out the window. "What's wrong with Skye?" I asked as I closed the door. "Nothing I just wanted to check on her." He told me. "Oh and from checking on her, you think that is normal?" I replied waving my arm in the direction Skye had left in. "I didn't say it was normal, I said there was nothing wrong with her. Or at lest that is her story." He replied. "So you do see it?" I asked. "See how different she is? Of course I see it Mel. A week ago she was playing pranks and laughing, now she is like a zombie." He said.

"What can we do?" I asked concerned. "Well I tried to talk to her, see what was really going on. But she blew me off wouldn't let me even get close to helping her. But it has to be more than Jemma leaving." He explained. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I think Jemma leaving, may have brought up memories from her past." He told me. "Like her time in the foster system?" I replied sensing where he was going. "Exactly, do you know anything about her time there?" Coulson asked.

As I thought back to all the conversations I had with Skye, I realised I had never asked. I knew practically nothing about her life before S.H.I.E.L.D. All I had were the brief bits of information she had given me. "Um no I don't sorry." I mumbled, embarrassed by my lack of information on my own daughter. "Maybe you could ask her? Of all people she will talk to you Mel. See if you can help Skye, help her deal with whatever issues she is facing." He suggested. I nodded in understanding and set off to find Skye.

I had been looking for ages, when I came across her in the training room. She was attacking a punch bag with her bare hands. SKYE!" I yelled as I ran to stop her. When I finally got to her I realised she was in tears. I grabbed her from behind and forced her to stop. However, I forgot I had taught her how to deal with a situation like that, and she flipped me onto the floor.

As I landed hard on my back, Skye seemed to register what had happened. "Shit sorry mom." She said offering me a hand up. "It's fine I am just glad that your reflexes haven't been affected by your mood." I replied grabbing her hand, noticing it was badly bruised for her punching the bag. "What do you mean?" she asked, wiping the tears from her face. I raised my eyebrow and started at her. "I'm fine!" she said defensively. "I didn't open my mouth." I replied. "But I know you think there is something wrong with me, so does AC!" she cried.

"We are worried that's all, since Jemma left you have been different." I told her. "I told you I am fine. Besides Jemma chose to leave so why would I miss her?" she replied unconvincingly. "Skye we all know you aren't fine. So when you are ready to talk you know where I am." I said as I started to walk away. "WAIT!" she called after me. I breathed a sigh of relieve as I turned to face her. "Yes?" I asked.

"Maybe I am a little upset, you know about Jemma leaving." She muttered. "So why are you trying to act like you aren't?" I asked as I walked over to sit beside her, taking her hand in mine and reaching for an ice pack. She winced as I placed the ice onto her now slightly swollen knuckles, "I was, I was trying to be like you." She replied. "Like me? Why would you want to act like me?" I asked, shocked. "Because you never show your emotions!" she cried. "What? Skye you were unconscious when you were shot, so you didn't see me I was a wreck!" I told her.

"I'm not talking about that mom, I mean in everything else. You are so controlled and professional." She explained. "Skye I have no idea what you mean. You think hiding your emotions makes you a good agent?" I asked. "It works for you." She mumbled.

"Skye, honey it might seem like that but do you remember me, when you first joined? I was an angry wreck, I didn't trust anybody and honestly I didn't like people too much. But you changed me, I have laughed more in the last year that I did in the 20 before hand. You did that, you Jemma and Fitz. Showing your emotions doesn't make you a bad agent, it makes you one of the best!" I told her.

"You're just saying that!" she commented. "Oh am I, ask Coulson see what he says!" I replied. This earned a little laugh, "What's the point, dad always agrees with mom!" she said sarcastically. I smirked and said, "Maybe cause mom is always right!" Skye rolled her eyes and got up off her seat causing the ice to fall. "If you say so!" she replied. She started to fidget in the one spot after that.

"Anything else bothering you?" I asked concerned. "Um kind of." She admitted. "Want to talk about it?" I asked. "Not really." She said. "Sure? I am all ears if you want to get it off your chest?" I offered. "It's embarrassing." She said quietly. "Oh come on Skye, I am your mother!" I replied. Skye took a deep breath and turned to face me, "You're not going to leave me right?" she asked. "What?" I asked confused.

"Leave, you're not going to do it right?" she asked again. "Why would I leave?" I replied. "No reason." Skye said. "Is this because Jemma left?" I questioned. "Jemma is only one from a long list of people who have left me." She answered as tears returned to her eyes. "Who else left honey?" I asked wanting more information. "I don't want to talk about it mom, just promise you wouldn't be one of them?" Skye cried.

"I promise I wont be, that isn't even an option. I will be permanently at your side!" I joked. "You already are permanently at my side!" she said with a smirk. I smiled at her and said, "It will fade you know, missing her. After a while you will miss her less." Skye nodded and replied, "I know, it has always faded in the past. The feeling that you have did something to upset them. Or the question, what did I do? But this time is different."

"Different how?" I asked. "You guys are the first people I have let in fully. You have seen me at my best and my worst and you have stuck with me the entire time. Miles was the only other person who came close to that, and look how he turned out." She said in disgust. "Really? There has been nobody else?" I asked, saddened that Skye felt so alone. "Yip and now Jemma has gone, I feel like I am losing this family!" she cried. "Jemma is gone, Ward is crazy, Coulson is away on business all the time and Fitz doesn't seem to like us anymore!" she added.

"You still have me? And don't worry about the others, things will go back to normal again!" I tried to assure her. "I know you are the only person right now who is constant! As for the others mom lets face it Jemma isn't coming back!" she hissed. I couldn't take it anymore my little girl was so upset I had to tell her, "Skye I need to tell you something. And you can't get mad, because I shouldn't be doing this." I told her. "Doing what?" she asked curious. "Jemma didn't just leave. Coulson sent her on a mission. She is currently undercover, at Hydra." I said, waiting for a response. "WHAT?" Skye screamed.

**Ok so that was chapter 63, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	67. Chapter 64

**Ok so here is chapter 64, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended! **

**Chapter 64**

**Skye's Point of View**

The minute mom told me Jemma had left to go undercover I couldn't believe it. "What?" I yelled at mom. "Skye please don't be mad, I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to worry you!" she begged. "That wasn't your call to make mom, what happened to no more secrets?" I asked. "I know honey, your right I agreed to no more secrets. That's why I told you, I couldn't handle seeing you so upset!" she replied.

I took a moment to calm down, after all she had told me in a week. So compared to her usual standards I was impressed. "Is she ok?" I asked. "Your not mad?" mom asked shocked. "Surprisingly not. I mean you did tell me which compared to how you used to be with secrets I am impressed. But regardless if I think Jemma ran away, or now that I know is working for Hydra I am still worried about her." I admitted. "Well don't worry as much, she is fine and Coulson has someone watching out for her." mom explained.

"Oh that's good, she will need it. Poor thing is awful at lying!" I smirked. "Actually honey I was training her. She got pretty good, she managed to lie to you!" mom laughed. I looked at her shocked, "No she didn't!" I replied. "I'm afraid she did, I mean do you feel stronger from standing on you head?" mom smirked. "YOU BITCHES!" I yelled. "Oh come on Skye it was funny. I get a laugh every morning seeing you doing it!" mom giggled. "I hate you both!" I said pretending to huff. "Is that so?" mom said as she reached over and tickled me. "NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR!" I screamed in protest.

"So I see your mom managed to cheer you up?" Coulson voice said as I struggled to get free from mom. "Mom knows best!" mom replied as she let me go. "I see that, didn't take you long to get good at it anyway!" Coulson said smiling at her. He then turned his attention to me, "Skye I know these past few days you have been missing Jemma, but did you get a chance to look for S.H.I.E.L.D bases?" he asked. "Actually I did find one AC, I found it last night when I couldn't get to sleep. Its not far from here if you want to check it out?" I suggested.

"Were is it?" he asked. "It's in what looks like a storm drain or something. But with the bad weather recently it might have been washed away!" I told him. "We could check it out Sir, it might have more weapons for us to use." Mom said. Coulson looked at us both in turn, he had a strange expression on his face. "You told her didn't you?" he asked mom out of the blue.

"Told her what?" mom asked innocently. "Skye?" Coulson said turning to me. "I don't know what you mean AC." I replied. "Of course you don't, that's why in the last 5 minutes I have heard you say more words than you have all week. And that's why I saw you smiling when I walked in. You don't know anything, you sticking to that?" he asked with a hint of a smile. "Yup" I said grinning at him. "Ok then, well May I didn't think you would last as long as you did, so I suppose you get some credit. However, next time let me in on the ops you are planning on sharing with your daughter ok?" He asked. Mom nodded in response.

"Ok then, back to the storm drain. How far away is it?" Coulson asked. "20 minutes at most." I replied. "Ok go get Tripp we leave in 10." He ordered. I nodded and raced of to get Tripp. By the time we reached the car mom and Coulson were waiting outside it. "Ready?" they asked as we approached. "Hell yes, anything for a change of scenery!" Tripp answered as we got into the car.

20 minutes later we reached the storm drains. The area around them was covered in muck and everything was slippery. "The rain might have washed everything away." I said as we carefully walked down the hill to the entrance. "Maybe but we need to check, encase Hydra finds it!" Coulson told me. "What if it rains again?" I asked looking to the sky. "So what if it does?" Tripp asked. "This place might flood!" I replied shocked.

"How?" he asked generally curious. "That's what they are for isn't it? Getting rid of excess water, to prevent floods." I said. "We will be out before that happens." Mom said as she jumped the remainder of the hill. "Show off!" I muttered under my breath as I made a less graceful attempt splattering muck all over myself.

"Ok so who wants to go with who?" Coulson asked once we were all safely down the hill. Mom and myself looked at each other, it was like the moment in gym and nobody wants to be picked last. "Ok so the girls seem to have already decided. Tripp lets go!" Coulson said. Mom smiled at me as I walked over to join her. "Girls go right, keep in contact the whole time. Meet back here in 15 minutes for a flood check ok?" Coulson instructed. Both mom and myself nodded as we walked off.

"Think we will find anything?" I asked as I turned on my torch. "Don't know, seems like this place has been out of use for a while. I mean what is that SMELL?" she hissed. "Shit!" I replied. "What?" mom asked, turning to make sure I was ok. "No the smell, its shit!" I laughed. "Lovely Skye, have you ever heard of a rhetorical question?" she replied sarcastically. "And enough of the bad language!" she scolded. "Sorry!" I replied as I splashed behind her.

It seemed like we had been walking in the dark, smelly drain forever when mom stopped dramatically in front of me. She stuck her arm out to prevent me from going further, as I banged into her. "What is it?" I whispered. "Do you hear that?" she whispered back. "What?" I asked. Just at that there was a loud gushing sound. "RUN!" mom screamed. "WHAT IS IT?" I yelled back. "ITS FLOODING!" she replied as she shoved me ahead.

As we sprinted to the exit we met the guys running towards us. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" mom yelled. "WE CANT GO THAT WAY THE WATER IS COMING!" Tripp yelled pointing in the direction they had just come in. "UP, WE NEED TO GO UP!" I yelled pointing at a rusted ladder just ahead. "OK HURRY!" mom said racing towards it. Coulson and mom made Tripp and me go first. As I scrambled out onto the road above and helped Tripp up after me, we heard the water grow closer. "GUYS HURRY!" I screamed to mom and Coulson.

But they weren't quick enough, the water caught them and they were washed away. "MOM, AC!" I screamed as I looked down the hole. "Skye we need to go, we need to get back to the car!" Tripp said as he helped me up. "We need to find them!" I hissed. "I know we do, but the best way to do that is to look at a map. A map of the drainage system so we can see where they got washed away to!" he replied.

"Ok let's go!" I replied. Once we had reached the car I immediately pulled up the map. "Ok so it says they should come out here." I said pointing to a nearby location. Within seconds Tripp was flying towards it. As the car screeched to a halt we jumped out. "THERE'S COULSON!" I yelled. He was lying face down just washed up from the riverbed. Tripp ran over to assist him as I looked for mom.

I took me a minute but then I saw her. She was still in the river. Instinct took over as I ran into the freezing water and swam towards her. When I finally got to her she was ice cold and not breathing. "WAKE UP!" I yelled as I slowly swam back to shore. Mom still hadn't woken up as I clambered out of the water carrying her. I gently laid her on the ground and started CPR.

It seemed like an eternity as I pushed on her chest. Every second that past, I got more and more anxious and I had started to cry. Coulson and Tripp took a while to join me, seems Coulson needed a little CPR to. However after what felt like hours mom started to cough up water. A few minutes later she opened her eyes, "Hey I thought you were trying to leave me already!" I said putting my jacket around her. "I told you I am permanently at your side didn't I?" she said between shivers. "Just make sure you don't do that again ok?" I said wiping the tears away. "Either of you!" I said shooting Coulson the evil eyes.

"Understood Skye, good thing we brought the kids isn't it May?" Coulson joked as he helped mom to the car. "Couldn't leave home without them!" she replied. As we went to get back into the car Coulson tried to get into drive. "What are you doing? You need to get in the back, put a blanket around you and try to stay warm until we get you two dried off!" I told him. "But, but" he began to protest. "Tripp keep the oldies in the back, I'm driving!" I smirked. "Um is that ok?" he whispered. "Scared of the parents are we?" I joked.

Poor Tripp blushed as he hopped in the back beside mom and Coulson. "Everyone ok?" I asked before starting the car. "Fine!" they chimed. "Ok well buckle up. IT'S GOING TO BE A BUMPY RIDE!" I grinned.

**Ok so that was chapter 64, chapter 66 I am considering catching up with the TV show so it will be 2x01. Any thoughts on if this is a good idea? i would love to hear them :-) Until next time ;-) **


	68. Chapter 65

**Ok so here is chapter 65, hope you enjoy! No Copyright Intended :-)**

**Chapter 65**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

True to her words, it was a bumpy ride home. Skye flew down the roads at record speed like a bat out of hell, sending us into the roof every time she hit a ramp. "SORRY GUYS!" she called back at least 10 times. I couldn't help but laugh as I clung to Coulson and the blanket for heat. I was still freezing from the water and was wondering how Skye was hiding how cold she was. After all she was in the water too. Her hair was dripping wet and I could see her hoody was drenched. "Nearly there Mel, its nearly over!" Coulson said, trying to reassure himself more than me. Both he and Tripp had turned sheet white and looked petrified by Skye's driving.

As we screeched to a halt back at the base the two men almost killed each other to get out. Tripp was incredibly dramatic as he pretended to kiss the ground. Coulson was a little more diplomatic as she said, "Thanks for driving home Skye, I haven't been on a white knuckle ride in a long time." Skye rolled her eyes and replied, "You two need to grow up, that's how you drive with SKILL!" Both Tripp and Coulson exchanged a look of horror but didn't comment any further. Instead they just walked off to get changed.

"Men!" Skye sighed when we were alone. "Mom you need to have a shower or a bath to warm up. You must be freezing, come on!" she said in a motherly tone. "Isn't this my job?" I asked as she started to run a bath. "Most of the time, but not tonight. Tonight it is my turn to look after you!" she smiled. "But Skye you were in the water to!" I replied. "I'm fine, do you see me shivering?" she asked. Surprisingly enough I didn't see her shiver. "But you must be cold!" I commented.

"Nothing I can't handle. I have been colder, I must have adapted!" she said. "Now get in!" she ordered. "I am going to make some tea for when you are finished!" she added as she left me alone. I must admit the warm water did warm me up, and a half hour later I finally got out. Skye had left everything ready for me as I got dressed and went to find her. I found her in the kitchen. She was like a busy little bee as she made the tea and what smelled like toast. However she still hadn't changed. "Skye will you get changed!" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"I will, I will. I'm almost done!" she replied. "Skye I can do the rest just please get changed!" I said for what felt like the 100th time. "Mom, I've got this ok? Besides I told you I can handle the cold!" I realised she wasn't for listening so I left her alone. "What does that even mean? How can you be used to the cold?" I asked. "When I was younger some of the foster homes wouldn't let me waste the warm water for a shower. They made me take baths with cold water." She explained.

I was surprised at how open she had been, it was the first time she had ever given me a direct answer. "So I am well used to cold water ok? Now eat!" Skye said as she placed some toast and tea in front of me. "I'm sorry." I said as she went to grab her own tea. "For what?" she asked confused. "For what happened in the foster homes." I replied. "Mom for the 1000th time none of that is your fault. Besides it came in handy when I dared people to sit in ice. I always won, paid for my first laptop!" she grinned.

I couldn't help but smile as she gulped down her tea. Within minutes she was boiling the kettle again. "GOING TO GET CHANGED NOW!" she called from behind me. "OK!" I called back. She returned 20 minutes later in her pyjamas and having washed her hair. She then reboiled the kettle and made a second cup of tea. "So what do you want to do?" she asked placing more tea in front of me. "I want to go to bed after this!" I replied. "Mom you are so boring!" she complained. "Well what do you want to do?" I laughed. "Watch a DVD? We can watch in in bed if you want?" she asked. "Fine sounds good." I replied, not wanting to disappoint.

Once we had finished our tea we headed for my room, as Skye's didn't have a TV. "What are we watching?" I asked as she climbed in beside me. "Back to the Future." She replied. "I loved that movie as a kid!" she explained. "That's actual one of my favourites to!" I told her. "REALLY?" she replied shocked. "Yes I love the three of them!" I said. "Cool, then we need to watch them all!" she smiled. However for all her complaining about me wanting to go to bed early, she was unconscious 15 minutes into the film.

She had curled up beside me and I could hear her heavy breathing, signalling I wasn't getting rid of her. I quietly switched off the TV and settled down to sleep, but not before taking a quick picture of Skye snoring as proof I was awake longer. The next morning I awoke with a start. I hadn't heard my alarm but judging by how bright it was, it was later than 6 o'clock. I looked down to my right to see Skye still sound asleep. I grabbed my phone to check the time. "12 o'clock!" I gasped. I had never slept so late in my life.

"SHHH!" I heard a grumpy Skye say as she began to stir. "Did you turn my alarm off to get out of training?" I asked. "What? No." she moaned in a half dopey tone. "Swear?" I asked unconvinced. "I swear, now will you shut up!" she said covering her head with a pillow. Before I could reply there was a knock to the door. "WHO THE HELL IS THAT!" She complained loudly. "Its your boss!" Coulson said as he walked in carrying what looked like lunch. Skye must have smelled the food as she removed the pillow from her face, "What up AC?" she said in a more friendly tone.

"Just bringing lunch for the ladies." He replied setting the food down on the bed. "Looks great!" Skye commented as she sat up. "Did you turn my alarm off?" I asked Coulson, realising Skye might actually be innocent. "Yeah I did, I came in last night to check on you both and you were asleep. So I decided you both needed a day off, to relax. Seems like you needed you have both slept for my than 12 hours!" he replied. "See and you blamed me!" Skye huffed. "Sorry honey my bad." I apologised. "Like I would try something like that!" she added. "Skye we both know you are raging you didn't think of it!" Coulson joked.

"Anyway ladies when you are done, give me a call. I am your personal butler for today so anything you want I will get!" Coulson told us. "Cool, are there any sweets?" Skye asked. "Um I don't know I will look." Coulson replied as he left the room. "This is nice, having a day off." I said as I joined Skye in stuffing my face. By the time Coulson had returned with sweets we had finished. "These ok?" he asked. "YIP!" Skye grinned as she took the skittles. "Hey AC want to watch the rest of the movie Back to the Future with us?" Skye asked. "We can move out to the living room?" Skye suggested. "You mean the start of it right?" I laughed. "Look I have evidence you fell asleep before me!" I said showing her the picture. "That is not cool mom!" Skye laughed. "After I looked after you last night!" she joked. "Like I do to you everyday?" I added. "Touché mom" she grinned.

"Um I will put the film on, before world war 3 starts!" Coulson smiled as he took the DVD. Skye and myself joined him a few minutes later, opting for a pyjama day. Tripp joined us for the film, but poor Fitz stood in the corner alone. He didn't really engage much with us anymore. I tried to encourage him but he just walked to the lap alone. "Skye will you talk to him, after this?" I asked. "Sure but it wont do much good, he doesn't say much anymore." She replied sadly. "Try?" I asked. She nodded in response before snuggling in to watch the DVD.

**Ok so that was chapter 65, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-) **


	69. Chapter 66

**Ok sorry I took longer than normal but where I live Halloween is celebrated in style so I was out lol Hope you all had a good Halloween and hope you enjoy the new chapter ****:-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 66**

_**Takes place 2 weeks later**_

**Melinda May's Point of View**

After the events of the storm drain Skye had become even more dedicated to her training. We had moved on to the more complicated fight moves and she was handling them well. We even managed to have conversations while we trained now. During one of our sessions I plucked up the courage to ask Skye about her past. She chose to tell me about her first foster home.

"So what was it like?" I asked desperate to know more about her. "It was nice, really nice. I was 5 and they adored me, like I did them. They bought me everything I wanted and more. They did the whole Santa thing and even took the time to dress up so I could sneak downstairs to watch. They were amazing." She explained. "So what happened?" I asked sensing the sadness that had crept onto her face. "They were killed." She whispered, throwing an extra hard punch. "I'm sorry." I replied.

"It was a car crash, some freak jumped in front of the car!" She told me. "All I remember was him walking up to the car and saying something to me, but I cant remember clearly what it was as I passed out." She added. "Wait what? You were in the car?" I cried. "Yeah but I wasn't hurt, like at all. The doctors called me a superhero!" she said smiling at little. "They were just trying to console me, I was so upset that my parents had died." She explained.

I couldn't process the information but something in her story stuck out, "You said he jumped in front of you, the freak. Wasn't he hurt? How did he talk to you?" I asked, dreading her answer. "I don't know it was like he was super-strong, the car hit him but it bounced off his body and flipped over." She said. "Wait, your not thinking what I think you are you?" Skye gasped. Clearly my face said it all as she cried, "Oh god you are, and you think it was my father don't you!"

I looked at her; the horror on her face almost broke my heart as I nodded in confirmation. "So that means he killed my first parents! My only parents until I found you!" she cried. "Skye we don't know for sure it was him!" I said trying to calm her. "But your pretty sure, I can tell!" she replied. "Pretty sure isn't definite!" I told her. "True but it's a start!" she said.

I was never as grateful in all my life when Coulson interrupted. He had just returned from London and had obviously come straight to us, "I'm calling a meeting." He told us. "Ok when?" I asked relieved for the change of conversation. "Now" he replied leading us upstairs. Skye looked at me and mouthed, "This isn't over!" Before focusing on Coulson and asking, "What's up AC?"

"We have a mission." He answered. "Ok what does it involve?" I asked. "Some S.H.I.E.L.D artefacts possibly from Peggy Carters time." Coulson told us. "That old? Why weren't they destroyed?" Tripp asked shocked. "Who knows, but right now we need to get them before Hydra." Coulson replied. "So where are we going?" Skye asked. "Alexandria" Coulson said. "The objects in question could be dangerous, but I have a lead on getting them first. So I need you guys to play along ok?" he said, not giving much away.

"What's the lead?" I asked curious. "You remember Agent Hartley?" he asked. "Of course." I replied. "Well I called her and her friends in, there arranging a deal." He explained. "What kind of deal?" Skye asked. "One that involves an ex agent selling information about dangerous objects S.H.I.E.L.D had." Coulson told us.

"And you think she can get the information?" Tripp asked. "Yes her friends have reputations, not the cleanest might I add. But they will be of good use to us. So please play nice, I'm talking more to you May!" he said staring at me. "I will try, but you know these people annoy me!" I complained. "I know but please try!" he begged. I nodded in agreement and we set off.

Before long we had arrived at our destination and were about to get into our positions. "You sure you want to do this?" I asked Skye, who was our designated ears on the floor. "Positive I can do this!" she smiled. "I know you can, just making sure you want to do it!" I said returning the smile. "Stop being such a mom and be more an S.O right now!" Skye joked. "I will always be a mom first you know that by now! Now do you have everything? Icer, coms?" I questioned. "MOM!" Skye yelled. "I have everything can I go?" she asked. "Fine go!" I laughed.

This was Skye's first real mission so I was nervous for her, even though she was incredibly confident. Once she we were all in position Skye called over the coms, "We have ears on them, the package is in the open." I put my had to my ear and replied, "Ok don't engage until the deal is done." "Copy that!" Skye replied as it turned to Tripp.

"Have we got eyes?" I asked. Tripp smirked; "Now we do!" he said showing me the screen. As I looked at the screen I saw the people Coulson had told us about, the ex S.H.I.E.L.D agent who was selling dangerous objects and Agent Hartley with her friends, the somewhat S.H.I.E.L.D consultants Coulson wanted us to recruit. They were in the middle of discussions, about the 084 package we wanted.

"What are they buying from him?" I asked. "Intel" Tripp replied. "Not hardware!" he added. As we sat and watched the screen we saw the money showed. However in the middle of their talks another man appeared. One I didn't recognise. "Whose that?" Skye asked over the coms. "I don't know" I replied. As we watched the scene play out we saw him grab something. The others on the floor started firing their guns at him and things got ugly fast as we rushed to help. Last thing I saw on the screen was the man taking a few bullets but remaining unharmed. After that Tripp and myself raced downstairs where we met Skye at the bottom.

By the time we rounded the corner the man was gone. However the guard of the ex S.H.I.E.L.D agent was still pointing his gun at the others. I was about to shoot him with my icer but Skye beat me to it. She shot him right in the back and he collapsed to the floor. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her, a proper agent. Once the threat was gone Hartley asked, "What the hell are you doing here?" Her friend yelled, "Who was that?"

"A third party." I replied. "A party is what you call that?" he replied sarcastically. As I glared at him Tripp called, "He's gone!" I rolled my eyes, we were to late and now he had what we wanted. "Want to explain why you are here? This was supposed to be an undercover op!" Hartley hissed. "We were your backups, what you needed!" Skye replied as she inspected something on the floor. Hartley rolled her eyes and went to make a phone call. As I bend down to see what Skye was looking at. It was some metal shards, "Take those with us, might help us find out how he was bullet proof!" I told her.

When Hartley returned she said, "Coulson said go dark. Guess we are coming with you!" Skye looked at me shocked, "Why do they need to come with us?" she whispered. "Guess we have to ask the Director." I replied. "Fine lets go before the cops show up!" I told the others as sirens started to blare. As we bundled into the car you could cut the tension with a knife. Nobody spoke until I pulled up at the base.

As soon as we parked they all started blabbering at once. I only caught a few things they were saying as I tried to tune them out. I heard something about a black market and then Skye saying, "Coulson trusts Hartley, he is the only person on your team he trusts!" Hartley wasn't impressed as she said, "But why did you break protocol?" I sighed in annoyance, "Orders!" I said at the same time as Skye and Tripp. "We can't maintain solid cover with agents tailing us!" Hunter complained.

"Well we can't be sure you wont run off with the money!" Skye replied. "Any idea how that freak show found us?" the other man in the group asked. "I have a theory!" Hunter said in his annoying voice. "Cool it. The man said we were the highest bidder. Means he sent the word out wide!" Hartley said trying to ease the tension. "Well he paid for that mistake!" I smirked. "That's an understatement!" Hunter added as we walked threw the security doors.

As we rounded the corner we met Bill who helped run the Playground, "Coulson will want you for debrief" Hartley smirked and said, "Well throw him up on the big screen I want to tell him his enemies have gone bullet proof!" Skye looked confused, "He's in his office isn't he?" she said looking at me. "What he's here?" Hartley asked shocked. "Yes he is in his office!" I answered. "Well alright get him down here!" Hartley said. "He just wants Agent May" Bill told her. She didn't look impressed as I gathered the information we had gathered on the op to head up.

As I passed Skye I whispered, "Watch Hunter he likes to create trouble." Skye smirked and replied, "He's cute though right?" I looked at her shocked, "On second thoughts stay away from him!" I instructed. Skye laughed and said, "Well do you prefer Ward?" I didn't know how to respond so I just walked away leaving her hanging.

I walked into the room just as Coulson was ending a phone call. "Hi" he said as I walked in passing him the folder. "You're the man in charge, but I'm in charge of you remember?" I replied. Coulson simply smiled and changed the subject, "Any progress on the cloaking equipment?" he asked. "Like I can tell!" I replied. "Well we need it now, our plane has been gathering dust for months but I still can't risk a take off with this guy (he pointed at his TV) trying to throw us on a bonfire." I nodded in understanding. Coulson then asked, "What's your assessment on Hartley's people?"

I looked at him, "You know what I think of them there are mercenaries, here for the money!" I told him. "I asked for your assessment." He replied. I sighed, "There good mercenaries" I confessed. "Well Hartley spent a lot of time undercover, those are the kind of friends you make. If she trusts them…" he trailed off. "What?" I asked. He was staring at pictures I had given him. "I just read about this!" he said grabbing his phone. "SSR it was in Fury's tool box!"

"It's an 084, it could be anything." I said confused by his reaction. "It's not just an 084 May it's the first!" he replied before cancelling his flights. "Phil what do you know about this?" I asked. "Not a lot all Fury knew was the body trail that it left behind." He replied.

**Ok so hope you enjoyed, please let me know you thoughts :-) Apologies for any errors/spelling mistakes I am really tired lol Until next time ;-)**


	70. Chapter 67

**Ok so here is chapter 67, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 67**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

"Go get the others!" Coulson instructed as he went to get the information he had on the 084 in question. I nodded and walked down to find them all were I had left them. "Hartley, Hunter, Idaho" I called them. They all looked up as I called their names, "What's the word?" Hartley asked I stood in front of them. "In his office!" I told them. "Oh the Director requests and audience!" Idaho chimed. "The man doesn't do requests!" Hunter added. "Oh and no matter what you do, don't look him in the eye!" Hunter told Idaho.

"Really?" Idaho asked nervously. "No he's ok really!" Hunter smirked. As I looked at him all I could think was what the hell did Bobbi see in him. As they made their way upstairs I went to find Skye. Thankfully I didn't have to go far as she was on her way back. "You took the material to the lab?" I asked as she walked towards me. "That's top priority now." I told her. "Yeah but I don't know what it will get us." She replied. "How's the mood in there today?" I asked. "It's as good as can be expected." She replied grimly. "I just don't get why we cant tell Fitz were she is." Skye said.

"Skye you know why, he is getting better without her. Right now that is the most important thing." I told her. "I know I just hate seeing him like this." She told me. I nodded in understanding and squeezed her arm before walking off.

I decided I needed to go and assess the situation for myself so I walked down to the lab. "Any update on the metal we found?" I asked Fitz as I approached the table. "Yip, yip um no actually." He replied. "I'm just having a little difficulty um identifying um identifying the material." He added. "Ok?" I said. "See this is the same um same led we use in bullets. But there's…." He began to explain but was cut off my something oozing from the metal.

As we started at it he said, "There is something um bleeding from…" I couldn't listen for watching the material as blood ran from it. "Can you see that?" he asked. "Yeah I see it, it looks like blood!" I said. "Oh good, um I mean that's weird!" he replied. "Can you find out whose blood?" I asked him. "That shouldn't be to hard." He told me, but I wasn't convinced. "I will stay and help anyway." I told him.

He shrugged as he got to work. Thankfully he was right and within 20 minutes we had a match. I took the results off him and went to show Coulson. "We have a DNA match!" I said as I passed Coulson the sheet. "Carol Kreel, he was on the index." He said looking at the image. "More importantly crossed of the index." I explained.

"S.H.I.E.L.D Protocol sometimes hostile gifted individuals are put down!" Hartley told her friends. "Well they didn't do a great job here!" Idaho replied. "They didn't try!" I told them. "Check who the supervising agent is!" I told Coulson. He looked down at the sheet, "Agent John Garrett!" he hissed. "He must has faked Kreel's termination and recruited him!" I said.

"Well now we know he is Hydra!" Hartley said. "John Garrett? Isn't that your mate who you know, went to the dark side?" Hunter asked. "Oh yeah and then he went nuts!" Coulson told him. "We need to find Kreel!" I said. "Your right, I will get Skye on it." he replied. "Where is she anyway?" I asked noticing her absent. "I have her looking at the markings, you know the ones." He whispered to me as he passed.

It took me a minute to realise what he had said, "WAIT, HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET HER TO FIND HIM?" I yelled after him. By the time I had reached him he was already talking to Skye. As I walked into the room I heard her ask, "You want me to talk to him don't you?" I stormed into and stood beside Coulson. "Talk to who?" I asked. "May you know who." Coulson replied. "Why do you think he knows something?" I asked.

"He worked with Garrett, so yes I think he does." He told me. "Then I will go down there." I said. "Mom he will only talk to me, I have to ask him." Skye said. "Are you ok with that? As you know he has changed he isn't the Ward we all knew before this." I replied. "I know and I'm not the same Skye. I can handle him." she said smiling at me. "Ok then, good luck." I told her.

when she returned she found us in Coulson's office. We were logged onto a Hydra feed and there was messages being sent. "So he was telling the truth?" she asked walking in. "It appears so, thanks for doing that." Coulson said smiling at her. "No worries, I get the feeling it was the first of many. How much Intel do you think he has?" she asked. "A lot!" I replied.

"We kept him here for this reason, and it's paying off." Coulson said. "What's his deal?" Skye asked. "I mean he claims he is good, but he is crazy!" she said. "I really don't know Skye but it doesn't matter as long as he is giving us an inside look at Hydra's operations." Coulson told her.

Just at that the screen started to flash, "Hydra isn't gone after all, they have just went back to the shadows!" I remarked as all their computer feeds appeared on our screen. "We really need to find Kreel!" I spat. "They're going to go after Talbot." Skye said out of the blue. "How do you know that?" I asked confused. "He is the one on TV bragging about he got rid of us and Hydra. We find Talbot we find Kreel, I know it!" she replied. "Ok Skye get me his number, if we get him on our side then maybe we can use him." Coulson said. Skye nodded and raced off to get the number.

Sure enough when Coulson called Talbot he was minutes away from being attacked by Kreel. Lucky for us Skye had tracked his calls and had located him. so I was there to fight off Kreel while the others took Talbot into custody. As I fought him he was incredible strong. Whatever he touched his body seemed to turn into. When he grabbed hold of some railings his arm turned into the same gold metal that they were made off.

I was terrified as I marched towards him. I was just about to launch into an attacked when he was shot. He went down but not for long. It was just long enough for me to make my escape. I looked around to see which member of the team had shot him. It was Skye and when I caught her eye she waved her gun in the air with a huge grin. I smirked back and gestured for her to get moving.

By the time we got back to the base Talbot was securely locked up. Coulson was in questioning him and when he had enough he shot him and we dumped him at the side of a road. Coulson's plan was ingenious; he had left a phone with Talbot. And when he made a call for help he used all his security logs ins. The best part was it was us he was talking to and Skye was able to get all his information. "Got them all!" she grinned when the call ended.

"Nice job honey. We are good to go!" I replied. "Quick question." Hunter said. "What?" I asked annoyed. "Why are we going in?" he asked. "Yeah why are we going in? I mean Talbot isn't a bad guy he is the lesser of the evils. The US government has this 084 and now Kreel so why are we interfering?" Hartley added. I was about to answer but Skye beat me to it, "Because they have no idea what to do with the 084 or Kreel for that matter." She said. "Yeah but is that danger worse than sending every field agent we have into a secure military compound?" Hartley asked.

"They are already on our heals. We can't even get this thing out of the hanger!" Hunter added to the argument. "Exactly!" Coulson said from behind. "This is a make or break moment." He explained. "For an object we have zero data on?" Hunter asked. "That's not the only thing we are after." Coulson replied. "So its all or nothing huh?" Hartley asked. Coulson simply nodded, "Well alright then!" Hartley agreed.

As we were getting ready Skye approached me, "You taking point?" she asked. "No Coulson will be on coms. Hey lets stick together on this one!" I told her. "Why do you not trust me alone?" she questioned. "No that's not it, I trust you more than anyone else to watch my back. So stick together?" I replied. Skye smirked and replied, "You got it!"

We pulled up at the military compound shortly after we left base. We had Tripp posing as someone called General Jones. The idea was to convince the guards he had a meeting with Talbot so we could get inside. We were just riding on the hope that Skye could hack the system and put him in for a fake meeting. Once we were at the gates it was show time. Idaho rolled down the window, "We are here for a meeting with Talbot, and I have General Jones here." He said. Skye who was in the car behind with me rolled her eyes and whispered, "The idiot called him Talbot!"

"General Jones?" the guard asked confused. We could see them roll down the window and Tripp wave out to the guard. "I'm sorry Sir I don't have this meeting in the register today." The guard told them. "You might want to double check that!" Idaho replied. As he said that Skye got to work. "Military installations bury all their cables. Wisely" I could hear Skye explain to Hunter in the back of the car. "Not that wisely!" I heard him reply. "Ok Delta 3650 Victor.." Hunter started to say. "Niner" Skye finished for him.

As we waited for Skye's hack to take effect the guard said, "If it's not in here there is nothing I can do. Exit to the left please!" he ordered. Thankfully Coulson intervened. He was pretending to be Talbot on the phone while Tripp fed him information. Just before the call ended Skye yelled, "ok it should be in his screen now!" As she finished her sentence and Coulson ended the call we were waved threw the gates.

When we reached the warehouse that the 084 was stored in we realised it wasn't going to be as easy as we thought. The place was huge and it could have been anywhere. "Needle in a haystack!" Hartley muttered. "Alright we know what we are looking for, everyone spread out!" I told them. After only a few minutes of searching Hartley said over the coms, "I've got the 084!" As we started to head towards her, we heard her scream. We took of running towards her.

By the time we arrived Hunter was shooting at something. "Is that Kreel?" Skye asked as he sprinted past us. "Looks like it!" I replied as we rounded the corner to see Hartley lying on the ground. She was holding something that looked like the 084. "Hartley relax your hand!" I instructed. "I can't!" she cried in pain. "Maybe we can pull it off?" Skye asked reaching down to touch it.

I grabbed her arm to stop her, "Don't touch it!" I hissed. She immediately pulled her arm back and looked at me apologetically, "Sorry" she whispered. As we stood around Hartley the alarms started to blare.

"They will be on us any second!" Skye said as Hartley screamed in pain. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR HELP ME GET HER UP BEFORE WE ALL GET KILLED!" Hunter yelled at us. "WE GOT EVERYTHING WE CAME FOR!" He added. "Not everything." I replied looking at Skye and Tripp.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Hunter asked. "Coulson, Hartley has the item but it is attacking her we need medical right now do we abort?" Skye yelled frantically down the coms. "Shall we just cut our loses?" I asked when he didn't answer Skye. "COULSON!" I yelled. Hunter was getting more frantic as Skye asked, "COULSON WHAT ARE OUR ORDERS? DO WE GO DARK?"

Eventually he replied, "Negative do nor abort. Precede as planned!" Skye looked incredibly worried as she looked at me. "You heard him." I said to the others. However Hunter didn't agree with the order so he picked up Hartley and took off, wishing us luck as he raced off. Once he was gone it didn't take long for the guards to arrive. Skye had a pretty good aim and took down two with her icer before Tripp gassed the remainder.

We charged down the corridor shooting more guards as we came across them. By the time we cleared the storage room we were under heavy fire. "You two take the plane I will distract them!" I told Skye and Tripp. "WAIT WHAT?" Skye gasped. "NO IT'S TOO DANGEROUS WE NEED TO STICK TOGETHER!" She cried. "Skye I will be fine, I will see you back at base. We don't have time to argue so just do what I tell you ok?" I asked. Skye thought for a minute before finally agreeing.

As we took off running again she yelled, "SEE YOU AT BASE, GOOD LUCK!" After that we didn't have time to talk. There were more shots being fired at us as we made our way towards the planes. Skye and Tripp broke of to the right as I ran ahead. I looked around to make sure they were ok and saw them taking cover behind a jeep. I nodded towards the plane. They understood the message, and I got a last look at them sprinting faster than I had ever seen them move before.

I was on my own from then on. I saw a motorbike and jumped on it. By the time I had it moving Skye and Tripp were in the air. I saw Skye looking down at me before they turned on the cloaking device and vanished from sight. Once I knew she was safe I put my foot down and flew away from the military base.

**Ok so that was chapter 67, hope you enjoyed :-) Thanks for all the support so far it means a lot! Until next time ;-) **


	71. Chapter 68

**Ok so here is chapter 68, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 68**

**Skye's Point of View**

"Do you think mom will be ok?" I asked Tripp as he turned on the cloaking device. "Do I think Melinda May will be ok? Come on girl have you see that woman in action! I almost feel sorry for those guys!" Tripp laughed. I laughed back knowing her was right. "We for base?" I asked. "Yip landing now!" he confirmed. "Ok I will check in with Hartley and Hunter on the coms." I told him. I tried 3 times to get on contact with them but had no luck.

As we landed and got off the jet I still hadn't made contact. "I can't get Hartley or Hunter on coms!" I told Tripp. "I'm not surprised, radio silence is protocol." He told me. "Still Hartley was in pretty bad shape when we left her, you think we would have heard something by now!" I complained. "Skye no need to expect the worst until it shakes your hand and says hello!" Tripp replied. "Another one of your grandmothers sayings?" I laughed. Tripp laughed and said, "Fortune cookie!"

I laughed and said, "Maybe Coulson has heard from them?" Just at that we rounded the corner and he was standing there talking to someone. When he saw us he turned to look at us, "You got the Quinn jet, well done!" she smiled. "Thank-you Sir!" Tripp and I said in union. "Any word on Hartley?" I asked. "Not now. Let Mack know the jet is here, I want him working on that cloaking hardware right away!" Coulson told Tripp. He nodded and walked off. Once he was gone I started to follow Coulson, "something else?" he asked concerned. "Yeah that device the one that messed up Hartley's arm it had those symbols on it!" I told him.

"The ones you have had me researching." I added. "The same ones?" he asked shocked. I nodded in confirmation. "You sure?" he asked. "Yes, they came up out of the object it was like braille. Hartley triggered something by touching it. What the hell is that thing?" I asked. "I have no idea, but good work!" he said before walking off and leaving me hanging.

"Good work? How about holy crap Skye we need to get on that?" I called after him. "Right now we have more important problems, a five alarm fire otherwise known as Lance Hunter!" he replied. "Is he..?" I asked shocked. "Captured yes, but if he talks our entire operation is compromised we will have to burn the base and evacuate." He told me. I was lost for words and stood and stared at him shocked, "I know and we just retiled the bathrooms!" he added sarcastically before walking away.

After he was gone I was at a loss for what to do so I went down to see the guys. When I got there they were discussing the cloaking device. Fitz was with them and he looked incredibly upset that they had figured it out without him. "Hey you ok?" I asked him. "Fine Skye!" he sighed as he walked away. "What happened?" I asked the other two. "He got upset that we fixed the cloaking before he did." Tripp replied sadly. "Then why did you tell him?" I asked annoyed. "Coulson wants this working as soon as, we had to!" Tripp replied. "Can you tell him we have it working?" he asked. I nodded and walked away annoyed that they had upset Fitz.

I walked to Coulson's door and knocked. He answered a few seconds later. "I just wanted to tell you that the guys are working on the cloaking, they seemed to have figured it out." I explained. "So I am free if you want me back in the field?" I offered. "That won't be necessary, your mom is still out there." He told me. "What about Hartley and Idaho?" I asked confused. When I saw his sad expression I knew what had happened. I sighed and asked, "There not out there are they?" When he didn't respond I knew. "It was that thing wasn't it?" I asked.

"It was Kreel." He finally replied. "Sir I need to get back out there and help mom. She cant handle him on her own he is too strong!" I cried. "NO!" he said in a strict tone. "Sir she is my mom and my S.O and I am a field agent now I need to help her!" I begged. "I can handle myself!" I added. "That's not what this is about!" he told me. "Then what is it?" I asked annoyed. "Is it the object the symbols? Because I can't help if I don't know what is going on!" I told him.

"If you want to help, go down to the bunks and pack up Hartley's things!" he ordered. "But Sir!" I began to protest. "No Skye, no protesting. You are not going back out there it is too dangerous and I can't lose another agent today. It is bad enough your mother is still out there I'm not about to let you join her. So will you just listen to me and do what I say for once?" he scolded. "Ok DAD!" I replied before leaving the office.

As I was packing up Hartley's things Hunter walked in. "I see your back!" I said as he walked in and sat on the bed. "Izzy's sister." He said pointing at the pticture I was holding. "They were close?" I asked. "Very close, favourite person in the world after me of course!" he smirked. I laughed and said, "How did you meet?" Hunter looked at me and rolled his eyes, "My demon ex wife they were close back in the day!" he explained. "Oh I see." I laughed. "Hey you didn't know my wife, she was a nightmare!" he remarked. "I didn't say anything!" I laughed. Hunter started to laugh to but it didn't last long as mom appeared in the door.

"YOUR BACK!" I yelled as I got up to hug her. Mom returned the hug and replied, "I am, what is going on in here?" I looked at her confused, "Packing up Hartley's things why?" I asked. "Just heard a lot of laughing was curious." She said. "Um ok. How was the mission did you get Kreel? Why were you gone so long?" I questioned. "Skye slow down I will tell you everything in a minute. Coulson wants us in his office for a debriefing so you will hear it all there ok?" she replied. I nodded and said, "Ok lets go." When mom didn't follow I turned around to see what she was doing. "Coming?" I asked. "In a minute go on ahead." She replied.

I nodded and walked on. I was in the office a good five minutes before she walked in with a very pale Hunter. As she walked over to stand beside I whispered, "What did you do to him?" Mom smirked but remained silent. "Mother?" I asked. "I warned him off you." She finally admitted. "WHAT WHY?" I hissed. "Your too good for him, I seen the way he was with his ex." She told me. "I will be 90 by the time I can find a man good enough for you!" I hissed. "Don't be stupid Skye I will be dead when you are 90 so you date whoever you want then!" mom joked. "Oh that's wonderful 70 years to go!" I said sarcastically.

Mom smirked but didn't reply as Coulson walked in, "Ok so what happened? What do we know now? I need every little detail we have on Kreel and this object so shoot!" he said.

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks for all the support so far it means a lot :-) Until next time ;-)**


	72. Prequel

s/10801167/1/Prequel-to-Who-is-Skye Short Prequel I have posted if you want to check it out :-)


	73. Chapter 69

**Ok so this is chapter 69, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 69**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

"Coulson Kreel couldn't have got far, local authorities have his description" I informed him. "But Talbot's people are still out there!" Coulson replied. "How was Kreel at the bar?" Tripp asked. "He was waiting for someone but we don't know if they showed." I told him. "We need to solve Kreel's powers and we need it yesterday!" Coulson said irritated by the lack of progress. "How's the lab coming?" he asked. "Nothing, yet." Tripp told him. Coulson started pacing and rubbing his hand threw his hair. Skye spoke then she was on her laptop, "Remember that encrypted Hydra frequency we shut down?" she asked. We all nodded, "Well its back up." She informed us.

Coulson walked over and looked at her screen, "Someone sent a message." He said. "A message for us with a phone number to call." She said looking up from the screen. "It could be Kreel?" I suggested. "Kreel with a phone number, what is he lonely?" Tripp asked sarcastically. "I doubt it I mean the guy is jacked. And he can turn any body part into any material" Skye enlightened us. "Dirty minded aren't we?" Hunter said from behind. I had almost forgot he was there. "Ok thank you Skye for that. Call the number!" Coulson said in a fatherly tone.

"Kids!" he whispered to me as he passed. All I could do was smirk I knew he was thinking the same thing as Skye. As Skye dialled the number the room filled with tension as we waited for it to be answered. After the 5th dial a woman picked up. "Who is this?" Coulson asked. "Agent Coulson I am glad you got my message." A familiar voice said. "Raina!" Coulson hissed. "It's been a while since we have spoken." She said. "I am kind of in the middle of something of a man hunt can we make this quick." Coulson replied.

"What's the rush you need time to trace this call right?" she said smugly. "I take it then you haven't tracked down Mr Kreel or the item her stole?" she asked. "What do you know about that?" Coulson asked. "I know Hydra is about to ge their hands on it." she replied. "Congradualtions" Coulson spat. "Let me be clear Mr Kreel is working for Hydra I am not!" Raina informed us. Skye looked up at me shocked as Coulson asked, "Why the break up?"

"Hydra only has one thing on their minds, world domination. Its so 1945!" she said sarcastically. "What do you want Raina?" Coulson asked getting annoyed. "It's what I don't want, which is the obelisk falling into the wrong hands the hands of people who don't understand it." Raina replied. "I'm thinking you and Skye might." She said. Skye and Coulson shared a confused looked, "why would she think that?" Skye whispered. "I'm thinking you are going to tell me why." Coulson said to Raina.

"John Garrett understood it, the moment he was injected with the same drug that saved you and Skye. He had visions he started carving those visions into the wall.." Raina was in the middle of explained before Coulson took the phone off speaker and placed it to his ear. Skye looked at me horrified, "Why would we understand that object? I mean it was just a drug?" she cried. I walked over and put my hands on her shoulder at an attempt at comfort, as I didn't have any answers for her. As we watched Coulson we heard him say, "John Garrett was a mad man." But we couldn't hear what Raina was saying.

"Your not calling to talk about fate you want us to catch Kreel." Was the next thing we heard him say. After that the call ended. "There is a tracker to help us find Kreel, Skye get on tracking it. The minute that feed comes threw I want to know about it." He told her. Skye nodded and started typing away.

"If Kreel is handing off the item to Hydra we need to see where that leads." He added. "What if Kreel melts down again, the lab hasn't come up with a way to stop him." Skye said. "If he is an immediate threat to civilians Tripp has the backup plan." Coulson told her. "What kind of backup plan?" she asked concerned. "The heavy duty kind." Tripp replied. "Will that work?" she asked. "If we get close enough, catch him off guard!" Hunter commented. "Hopefully we wont have to find out!" Coulson said glaring at Hunter.

As the guys stood discussing something Skye came over to me, "Do you think I should worry about this?" she asked. "About what?" I asked concerned. "This obelisk thing." She replied. "Why would you worry about it?" I asked confused. "Raina said I would understand it?" she said as if it was obvious what she meant. "And you trust her now?" I asked. "Well I didn't want to say anything earlier but when Hartley touched it, and I went to pull it off it was like I knew it wouldn't hurt me." She confessed. "WHAT?" I gasped. "Everything ok?" Coulson said looking over at us.

"Fine." I lied. "Skye what the hell do you mean you knew?" I questioned. "Forget it you don't understand." She said as she began to walk away. "Skye!" I said but she didn't listen. "What's wrong this time?" Coulson asked. "She just told me when she was close to the obelisk it was like she knew it wouldn't hurt her!" I hissed. "WHAT? And she didn't tell us?" he said. "I know right?" I replied annoyed. "We need to have a word with her!" he said in the same fatherly tone as earlier. "We do, but it will have to wait." I said. "GOT THE FEED WE ARE GO TO GO!" Skye called...

**Thanks for all the support so far it means a lot to have over 100 followers and over 70 favs :-D Not to mention the 200 review :-0 Until next time ;-)**


	74. Chapter 70

**Ok so here is chapter 70, hope you enjoy :-) You might need to have read the prequel to understand the last part :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 70**

**Skye's Point of View**

"Ok lets get ready!" Coulson said when I told them I had the feed." Where do you want me?" Hunter asked. "Part of me wants you running back end, but the other part knows we need boots on the ground. So are you sure you are good enough?" Coulson asked. "Yes I am good enough." Hunter replied. "May do you want him?" Coulson asked looking to mom. "We could use him." she replied reluctantly. "Ok then suit up." Coulson said.

Hunter smiled as we headed to get ready. I jogged to catch up with him, "So what did my mom say to you?" I asked. "What?" he asked shocked. "Come on I know she said something to you. And whatever it was freaked you out cause you haven't come near me since!" I replied. "She told me to stay away from you or she will kill me slowly and painfully." He said shuttering at the thought. "Oh and to make matters worse she told me if I even tried to you know, get near you she would poke my eyes out." He cringed. "Jesus!" I replied shocked at how far mom took it.

"SKYE, HUNTER HURRY UP!" Mom called from the van. "Better go Skye she might kill me!" Hunter said sounding rather scared. I laughed and we ran to join the others. As we bundled into the back of the van Tripp took of at speed. By the time we reached the location I had the computers set up in the back and Tripp left to get in position. As I looked at the screens, mom got the icers ready and passed one to Hunter, "Icers? How did we get stuck with the non lethal option?" he complained. "Coin flip, Tripp called tails" mom told him. "Just got word from the lab Fitz might have something we can use to neutralise Kreel's powers." I told the others. "Best news we have had all day!" Hunter replied sarcastically.

"Raina's tracker just popped Kreel is here." I told mom and Hunter as I examined the screen. "Tripp are you in position?" mom called down the coms. "Locked, loaded and looking for, found him." Tripp replied. "He has the package!" he told us. I quickly brough up visuals as mom lent over me to look, "Hes talking to the person behind him." she said. "The deals going down. Skye?" Coulson asked. "Don't worry I am already running facial reconition." I replied.

"Let the exchange happen. Skye and Hunter, follow the new player, May stay with Kreel." Coulson ordered. "Everyone copy?" he asked. "Copy" I said. "Copy that Phil." Mom replied. However just as we were about to get ready to leave I heard the icer go off. Hunter shot mom and then he turned and shot me.

When I woke up mom was still unconscious. I walked over and shook her. "Mom get up Hunter double crossed us!" She slowly woke up as she turned to look at me, "What did you say?" she asked as I pulled her off the floor. "Hunter he shot us." I replied. "That bastard!" she hissed. "Wow mom chill he must have had reasons!" I said trying to calm her down. "I will give him a reason!" she said as she kicked open the van doors.

Thankfully Coulson was on the other end, "You two ok?" he asked concerned. "Fine." I smiled. "Were is he?" mom hissed. "May relax I sorted it." Coulson told her. "Did you kill him?" she asked. "No?" he laughed. "Well then the problem is still there!" she complained. "May I know you don't like him, but you are going to have to get used to it!" Coulson told her. "You asked him to join us didn't you?" she said. "Yes." Coulson told her. "Wonderful!" mom sighed. "Come on Skye lets go back to base!" she said pulling me back to the van. "You got a ride AC?" I called back. He smiled and nodded.

When we arrived back at base I realised how exhausted I was. I collapsed onto the sofa and flicked on the TV. "I am so tired!" I moaned as mom lifted my legs and sat down beside me. "It was a long day wasn't it!" she commented. As mom lay beside me and started to doze off I flicked threw the stations until found something I wanted to watch. "I love this show!" I cried as I made myself comfortable. "What is it?" mom asked without opening her eyes. "How I Met Your Mother!" I replied. Before long I was laughing away at the TV show as Barney pulled another one of his stunts.

Mom was completely out of it by the time the ads came on. I decided to go and make some tea while the break was on. I quietly tried to get up without waking her, but failed. "I want tea!" she said opening her eyes and smirking. "DAMMIT!" I laughed as I headed to the kitchen.

**Melinda May's Point of View**

As I waited for Skye to come back with the tea I decided to try and watch this show she was talking about. It came back on a few seconds before she returned. There was a man called Marshall on the screen, however when he called his wife Lily in the show something in my head clicked. Memories came flooding back to me, memories that involved Skye who was called Lily as a baby. Not only that but Coulson was there and he was Lily's AKA Skye's father.

I couldn't believe what I was remembering and part of me doubted if it was real. In these memories I was married to Coulson and he had adopted my daughter. I was Melinda May-Coulson and my daughter was Lily May Coulson. I was lost in thought as Skye came back with the tea. "Tea!" she chimed as she passed it over. "Um I need to see Coulson!" I said getting up and running to his office. I caught a look at Skye's confused face as I ran past. Thankfully she had enough action for the day and plopped herself back on the sofa instead of following me.

When I got to Coulson's office I didn't even bother to knock. When I stormed in he looked shocked. "Everything ok?" he asked. "WE WERE MARRIED?" I yelled the first thing that came into my head. "When did you remember?" he asked. "SO IT'S TRUE?" I gasped. "Yes it's true. We got married just after Skye was born, I adopted her we were a family." He said in a sad tone. "But when she went missing we started to blame ourselves and each other. I couldn't let our relationship end like that." He explained.

"So what happened?" I asked. "S.H.I.E.L.D as you know tampered with your memories and when Fury suggested removing me from them to make things easier for you I didn't object. He thought you would cope better without me, so I assumed he was right." Coulson told me. "So when Skye joined the team did you know it was my I mean our daughter?" I questioned. "No I honestly didn't but after a while I did have my suspicions about her." he confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I cried. "Because Mel that was the worst day in both our lives and I didn't want to bring it up. Neither of us gave up the search for Lily so why would I bring it up with no evidence. If it wasn't for Jemma, I don't think we would know even now who Skye was? If I rightly remember at the start you didn't even want to tell her you were her mother. So why in good conscious would I have ruined things but telling Skye I was her dad? It might have prevented the relationship you two have now!" he cried.

As I looked at Coulson I could see the pain in his eyes, the same pain I felt everytime I thought back to that day. The day I lost my daughter he lost his too, and I wasn't there for him. He suffered alone and comforted me at every opportunity he got. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and said, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. You shouldn't have suffered alone Phil." Coulson walked over and hugged me, "Forget all that now, we got her back. That's all that matterS!" He whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

I looked into his eyes, "Your right Phil as usual." I laughed a little. "But we have to tell her now, she will want to know." I told him as he released me from his hug. "If that's what you want Mel, I mean I want nothing more than to hear her call me dad." He joked. "Phil I don't think she will ever, stop calling you AC!" I smirked. "We will see. And don't forget we still need to discipline her for not telling us about the Obelisk!" he reminded me. "That's right I forgot about that, get her up here for some co-parenting!" I laughed. Coulson nodded, opened the office door and yelled, "SKYE GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!"

**Ok so that was chapter 70, I hope it wasn't to confusing for you :-( Let me know your thoughts :-) Until Next time ;-)**


	75. Chapter 71

**Ok so here is chapter 71, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks to Belle97 for giving me and idea for what Skye should call Coulson lol No copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 71**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

It seemed to take forever for Skye to reach the stairs, and judging by her heavy stumps up them she wasn't happy we interrupted her. She knocked before coming in. "You bellowed?" she said sarcastically. "Yes I did, we need to talk to you." Coulson told her. "What did I do now?" she asked with a worried expression. "Nothing Skye you didn't do anything!" Coulson assured her, laughing a little.

Skye breathed a sigh of relief before asking, "Well what is it?" Coulson looked at me for a sign that it was ok to go on. I nodded and he started. "Skye as you know your mom had some memories tampered with, after you went missing. And some of them involved me." He explained as she listened carefully. "Yeah she mentioned that. But why can't she remember you?" Skye asked confused. "Because Director Fury thought it would be best if she didn't remember me. Skye the reason he thought that was because well um…" Coulson trailed off.

"Spit it out AC!" Skye complained. "Because we were married!" I blurted out for him. "WHAT?" Skye yelled in shock. "Married? You two? When?" she questioned. "We got married after you were born Skye." I told her. "So what you were like a couple with a baby? You were my dad?" Skye asked looking at Coulson. "I was." He replied with tears in his eyes. "I actually adopted you, you used to be called Lily May Coulson." He told her. Skye started pacing the room and running her hands threw her hair as she tried to take in the information.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" she asked after what felt like an eternity. "I didn't want to ruin things between you and your mom." Coulson told her. "It was hard enough for your mom to accept that you were her missing daughter. She was so concerned about disappointing you, that when you two bonded I didn't want to risk upsetting you both. The relationship you have formed might not have happened if I told you straight away. Plus your mom didn't remember me even being involved in your life, so it might have been creepy!" Coulson joked.

This earned a smirk from Skye, "It was a good call Sir, I mean at least you always liked me, unlike Melinda May over here!" Skye replied. "HEY!" I laughed. "At least I didn't hate you when you first arrived!" I joked. Skye smiled over at me before turning her attention back to Coulson.

"So why are you telling me now? I mean mom obviously remembers you being there. So what happened?" She asked. "I got my memories back." I replied. "How?" she said looking at me. "The TV show, the woman called Lily. It made something click in my head and I remembered that was your name." I explained. "Lily? Huh I never thought to ask you what you called me." She laughed. "Well now you know!" I smiled. "So can I be Skye Lily May Coulson now? I mean I can't drop Skye after all these years." She asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can still be called Skye!" Coulson and myself said at the same time. "We have called you Skye longer than we got to call you Lily!" I told her. "OK cool thanks guys." She smiled. "But what do I call you now AC?" She asked. "Whatever you want to call me Skye!" he told her. However he realised what he had said, and just as she was about to say something he added, "Within reason of course!"

Skye smirked and replied, "How about DC?" Coulson looked at me confused, "DC?" he asked her. "Yeah Director Coulson and Dad Coulson!" Skye told him. I have never seen Coulson as happy as he nodded and replied, "I like it." Skye grinned and said, "of course it will be just dad when we are alone!" This made Coulson smile even more. Watching the two of them together made me incredibly happy, Coulson was the man I had always wanted as a father for Skye.

Skye broke my train of thought at that, as she asked, "Are you still married?" Coulson looked at me and mouthed, "You take this one." I nodded, "We are technically still married, but right now we are trying to decide if we want to keep things that way." I told her. "Oh ok, well for the record I think you make a great couple." She replied. "Dually noted!" Coulson laughed trying to change the conversation. Skye seemed to get the message as she said, "Ok well I am going to go let you two talk. Um see you later!" at that she opened the door.

"WOW hold on their young lady we aren't done!" Coulson called after her. "What else is there?" Skye asked walking back in. "The Obelisk" Coulson said. "YOU TOLD HIM?" Skye yelled glaring at me. "Skye he is your dad!" I told her. "Hey no fair you can't start pulling this co-parenting crap the day I find out he is my dad!" she wined. "I think you find as your parents and your bosses we can." Coulson replied. Skye let out an annoyed sigh as she collapsed into Coulson's chair.

"So what did you mean when you said you knew it wouldn't hurt you?" Coulson asked as we stood in front of her. "I don't know how to explain it." She mumbled. "Try!" I said lifting her chin up, forcing her to look at us. "Fine, it was like a signal? I don't know if that's the right word but I felt it, like a force and I just knew it wouldn't hurt me." She told us. "A force?" Coulson asked her concerned. "Did it hit you?" he added. "No there was not actual force, it was invisible. I don't even know if it was real." Skye explained.

"So why did you try and touch it?" I asked. "Because I wanted to help Hartley. And because I saw the symbols dad had me looking for." She mumbled. Despite the situation Coulson grinned at me the minute Skye said dad. I gently punched him telling him to focus. He choked back a laugh before concentrating again.

"Do you understand these symbols?" I asked, dreading her answer. After all she had the same drug Coulson and Garrett had. But her reaction so far was the total opposite. "No I don't have a clue what they mean." She replied with a sense of annoyance in her voice. "Hey don't worry Skye we will find out what they mean." Coulson reassured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I hope so." She whispered in response.

Coulson looked at me and I instantly knew what he was thinking. He wanted to let her off punishment. I rolled my eyes knowing that from now on Skye was going to be a daddy's girl, and she would have him wrapped around her little finger. "Just this once." I whispered. He grinned at me before turning to Skye. "Thanks for telling us honey, we only ask because we care. From now on make sure you tell us everything. Especially if it has to do with missions and most importantly your safety ok?" he asked. Skye nodded and got up to leave. "I will dad, thanks." She said as she hugged him.

Once she was gone I made sure she was clear of earshot before turning to Coulson. "Really Phil? She played you. Your daughter can already manipulate you!" I smirked. "She didn't!" he complained. "Phil, think about it. You were all for punishing her before she got up here. Then she starts putting on puppy eyes and a sad voice and you literally lap it up!" I laughed. Coulson thought for a minute and then relaised I was right, "Oh she played me!" he gasped. "Yip she did!" I replied. "Huh guess she takes after her mom!" he joked as he pulled me closer to him.

"We really need to discuss our situation." He whispered in my ear. "But that can wait!" he added as he kissed me firmly. After that it was like the old days and one thing led to another, and next thing I knew it was morning and we were in my bed. As I opened my eyes, squinting in the light I saw someone standing at the door. At first I though it was Coulson but then I realised he was still beside me. It wasn't until my eyes focused I realised who it was.

"SKYE?" I gasped pulling the covers up to hide my face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I hissed. "I KNOCKED I SWEAR I KNOCKED, BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALREADY UP TRAINING WHEN YOU DIDN'T ANSWER!" She cried. "Well what do you want?" I hissed. "My ipod I think its in here!" she told me. "WELL GET IT AND GET OUT!" I yelled. "Yeah ok, I will I will!" she said as I heard her rummaging around. "Whats going on?" Coulson said as he stirred beside me.

I felt him sit up but it didn't last long, he flung himself under the covers the minute he saw Skye. "GOT IT!" Skye declared. "GET OUT!" Coulson and myself yelled in union. "I'm going, I'm going!" Skye called as she banged the door. Once she was gone Coulson and me went into a fit of laughing. "Did you see her face?" he laughed. I nodded and continued to laugh. However the laughter didn't last long as the most awkward breakfast was just ahead of us.

**Ok so that was chapter 71, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	76. Chapter 72

**Ok so here is chapter 72, hope you enjoy :-) Until Next time ;-)**

**Chapter 72**

**Skye's Point of View**

As I ran from mom's room I was both horrified and impressed. Horrified that I had just walked in on my parents in bed together and impressed that it took them less than an hour to get back to the old ways. However I immediately went to wash my eyes to try and get the image of dad feeling up mom out of my head. As I threw the water over my face I heard someone behind me. "Walk in on something nasty did we?" Hunters questioned. "How'd you know?" I asked as he passed me a towel. "Heard them yelling at you!" he laughed.

"Ah I see." I said drying my face. "Hey look I'm sorry I shot you, I had no choice really." He told me. "It's ok I'm over it." I replied. "So we cool?" he asked nervously. "Were cool!" I laughed. "But just to warn you, I was just told Coulson's my dad so you might need to watch your back for him now to." I joked. "Seriously? That's one messed up family you have!" he smirked. Just as that the parents did the walk of shame from the bedroom.

"Morning!" Hunter called as they approached. Neither of them replied as they looked at the floor. "Oh come on now we all know your dirty little secret!" Hunter joked. However mom wiped the smirk off his face with a signature glare. "Sorry." Hunter mumbled as he walked away. I cursed him for walking away as I didn't know where to look or what to say. As I slowly looked at mom she blushed bright red.

"We are not discussing this." Mom said in a strict tone as she covered her face. I found my voice when she said that, "Oh come on! What does this mean?" I asked. "Skye we are not discussing this." Dad added. "Fine, but you should know grams thinks its great!" I told them. "WHAT? YOU TOLD MY MOTHER?" Mom gasped. "She called on a secure line, asked for updates." I told her. "So you immediately jumped to me and Coulson?" she questioned. I shrugged and said, "Well would you have preferred me to tell her about the Obelisk?" Both mom and dad looked horrified as I walked over to make toast.

**Melinda May's Point Of View**

"I can't believe she told my mother!" I hissed. "Mel calm down we never see your mother so it is nothing to worry about. Its not like she will be the mother in law from hell now is it?" he replied. I glared at him as I went to make tea. By the time we made whatever we wanted to eat and sat down nobody spoke. It was so awkward as we eat in silence. "Can someone pass me the milk please?" Skye asked avoiding eye contact as Phil passed it to her.

Hunter returned as we were halfway threw eating, adding to the awkwardness. "So what's happening with everyone?" he asked in his annoying voice as he sat beside Skye. When nobody replied he decided to answer himself, "Well Hunter today I caught Skye washing her face after walking in on her parents, it was super funny but now it's really awkward!" he said. "HUNTER!" Skye hissed. "YOU TOLD HIM?" I yelled. "NO I DIDN'T ITS NOT SOMETHING I WANT TO BROADCAST!" Skye blushed.

"Then how do you know?" I asked Hunter. "Heard you screaming at Skye to get out, both of you that is. Not something you do if you were just, you know friends." He replied. "Did anyone else hear?" Coulson asked. "No idea. But don't worry I'm not against one night stands!" Hunter replied winking at Coulson. "That's it, I am calling a meeting. Skye get the others." Coulson ordered. Skye go up without a word and went to get them. Once she was gone he turned to me, "would you mind if I told the others about us? It's just I cant have this idiot telling them." He said pointing to Hunter. "I agree we should tell them, but Phil does this mean you want to stay married?" I asked. "I want that more than anything." He smiled. "Good me to!" I said kissing him. "EUGH I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT!" Hunter complained.

When Skye returned with the others they all looked confused. Coulson stood up to greet them, "Ok I am only going to say this once, so listen up. I am married to Melinda have been for years, we were on a time-out for a few years while Skye our daughter was missing. However now that we have her back in our lives we realised that calling quits on our relationship was the wrong thing to do. So as of last night we are back together. That's all!" he told them. They all stood opened mouth staring at us. Tripp was the first to reply, "Great to hear guys I always thought you went on like an old married couple anyway!" he said slapping Coulson on the back. "Thanks Tripp." We replied.

Once everyone had returned to work it was just my family and I left and the awkward silence returned. This time Skye broke it, "Guys I'm sorry I walked in on you. I did knock like I said but neither of you answered!" she cried. "We were too busy you know…" Coulson smirked. This earned the same facial expression as earlier from Skye, "JESUS DAD I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!" she screamed. Both Coulson and myself burst out laughing as Skye ran off in disgust. "I like winding her up!" he grinned. "I can tell!" I laughed.

Once we were alone breakfast was less awkward and we were able to pretend we were alone in the base. "What time are you training with Skye?" Phil asked. "We usually start at one these days." I replied. "Mind if I tag alone? I feel like I have been missing out on her becoming a real agent now that I am Director. Back on the BUS I loved watching her train with Ward even though she was awful!" he laughed. "You watched her to?" I asked surprised. "Every morning, that she managed to make it there." he told me. "Made me feel like I was part of her life here, with her new family even if she didn't know our past." He explained.

"I wish I had remembered earlier Phil, think of all the time we could have had on the BUS. I can't think how bad it must have been for you, seeing me spend time with her. And when she was shot, I don't know how you stayed so focused." I cried. "Had to Mel, you both needed me." He replied. I leaned in to kiss him at that but was interrupted yet again by Skye, "Seriously guys don't have to make up for the 20 years in two days!" she complained as she covered her eyes.

"Honey you really have to stop doing this, what do you want?" I asked. "Sorry mom, I really am happy for you guys but we have a problem. Do you remember Donnie?" she said...

**Hope you enjoyed :-) Thanks for all the support so far it means a lot :-) Until next time ;-)**


	77. Chapter 73

**Ok so here is chapter 73, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 73**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

"The kid with the ice machine that nearly killed us?" I said answering Skye's question. "Yeah him." she replied. "What about him?" Coulson asked. "Well I was trying to get the image of you know um earlier out of my head, so I checked the Hydra feeds. Turns out there looking for him." Skye replied. "Yeah Skye I remember earlier quite well, and may it never happen again. Do you know why they want Donnie?" Coulson asked.

"Um no but I was thinking we could ask Jemma?" she smiled. "That's actually a good idea, I have been meaning to visit her." Coulson said. "Oh cool can I come?" Skye asked excitedly. "Sorry honey the less people that go the better for Jemma." Coulson told her. "But dad!" Skye wined. "Skye he said no, and are you forgetting you still have training?" I said rescuing Phil. "Mom!" Skye said trying to play me like she did with Phil. "Not a chance Junior go and change!" I scolded. Skye nodded in defeat and walked off.

"Thanks May I find it really hard to say no to her little face." Phil said when she was gone. "I can see that, you owe me. Oh and I'm not always going to be bad cop, you have to learn to stand up to her!" I told him. "I know I will but right now I just want to enjoy the happy period. You get that right?" he asked. "2 weeks that's all you get!" I laughed. He smirked as he kissed me. "Your to good to me!" He whispered as he gently kissed me again. "I know Phil. Have a safe trip." I said when he released me. "I will, see you soon. Don't kill our daughter in training!" he laughed.

Once he was gone I found Skye. She was already warming up. "Hey we are using the guns today." I told her. "Ok what do you want me to do?" she asked. "Um lets try some target practice again. I know you have mastered it rather well but practice doesn't hurt." I said passing her a gun. She nodded and took aim. "So you and dad happy?" she asked as she pulled the trigger. "Yeah we are. Are you ok with it?" I asked concerned. "YEAH! I think it's awesome!" she grinned. "Ok good." I smiled as she shot again.

When she was finished her round I pulled in her sheet. "How did I do?" she asked. "I imagined they were people I hated!" she smiled. "Imagine they are targets Skye. And who do you hate enough to shoot?" I replied. "Um just people who have annoyed me." She whispered. "So did I do good or not?" she said changing the subject. "You did good, but don't get cocky, this is still step one!" I told her. "So what you are saying is this is tiny and sad?" she said jokingly. I rolled my eyes and lifted her arm to check her heart monitor.

"61 beats per minute, consistent the whole time not that tiny and sad." I joked. She smirked as I released her arm. I then went over and lifted one of the biggest guns we had. "Speaking of not tiny!" she gasped when she saw the gun. "Yeah I want you to get used to this, it's a sniper rifle." I told her. However before I got to explain further Hunter interrupted followed by Mac. "Pardon me." He said as he wheeled his trolley over towards Skye.

"Quick question you went to S.H.I.E.L.D Academy right?" he asked her. "You didn't, if you did you would have known better than to shoot us!" I hissed at him. He looked over at me clearly annoyed I interrupted. "Apology number 470, I am very sorry Agent May. Oh and for the record Skye forgave me!" he cried. "Don't be sorry Hunter, just wait." I threated. Hunter looked visibly worried as he turned back to Skye. "Um we just have a little wager on if you went to the academy or not." Mac spoke up. "So did you?" Hunter asked. "Go to the academy, yeah no." Skye told them.

Hunter let out a sigh of annoyance as Mac grinned. "Ok so have fun with the inventory oh and remember they like them neat. Oh and none of those euro sevens with the lines threw them, drives them crazy!" he said to Hunter as he walked off smiling. When he was gone Hunter turned to Skye, "Coulson said you were a field agent, with a badge and everything!" he moaned. "More like a work study thing, I had the badge for like a day before S.H.E.I.L.D went, booom!" Skye said making an explosion gesture with her hands. Hunter smirked at her, for some reason this pissed me off.

"HEY don't you have inventory?" I asked annoyed by the way he hung around Skye. "Do you remember our conversation?" I added. Hunter's face turned white as he nodded, "Yes you right agent May I do have inventory, and of course I remember it still gives me nightmares!" he shuttered as he ran off. "That was mean!" Skye laughed when he was gone. "I don't like the way he hangs around you." I told her. "Mom come on he doesn't mean any harm." Skye replied. "Yeah and that's what we thought about Ward, and what you thought about Miles." I fired back at her.

"Hey Ward is good deep down, he just got a little messed up. He is getting better. And as for Miles he's an idiot always was when it came to money. He sees dollar signs and he goes mad, that's why he is Hydra!" she cried. "Whatever Skye just promise me you wouldn't do anything with Hunter ok!" I replied. Skye didn't reply as she took the gun from me. "Skye?" I questioned. "OK I PROMISE!" She yelled in annoyance. After that we fell silent as she struggled with the bigger gun.

"Here try holding it this way, it works for me." I instructed as I repositioned the gun. Skye fired as soon as I released it, "Hey that was a lot better!" she said as she took of her safety glasses. "Mom what's it like to take someone out?" she asked setting the gun down. "Um well it's not easy. You do it because you have to, not because you want to. It should always be a last resort, but even then it makes you feel like crap." I told her. "Does it get easier?" she whispered. "Honestly honey, no. It feels the same no matter the number. But hey hopefully you never be in the situation." I said trying to reassure her. "Yeah hopefully." She mumbled.

After that she seemed to be thinking of a change of conversation as she looked at the floor, "Hey remember that conversation we had about my father? The one where you thought he was behind my foster parents deaths we never finished that did we?" Skye asked out of the blue as she finally looked up at me. "Um where did that come from?" I asked shocked. "I don't know, I just remembered it." she lied. "Skye I know when you are lying." I said.

"Fine, I first thought of it yesterday when you guys told me about Coulson adopting me. It crossed my mind that we never finished that conversation only I didn't want to upset you yesterday. But I want to know if what you think is true!" she cried. I smiled at her as I took her hands in mine, "Skye that wouldn't upset us. You keeping things from us is what upsets us. I understand why you want to know, you loved your foster parents." I replied. "Know what?" Coulson's voice said from behind.

"Everything ok?" he asked concerned as he looked at Skye's worried face. "Fine Phil um how about we finish this together later?" I suggested to Skye. She nodded and walked over to stand beside Phil. "What's wrong?" he mouthed to me as Skye put her arms around him. "Will explain later." I mouthed back.

"So how was Jemma? Did she know anything about Donnie?" I asked. "You have been already? That was quick?" Skye gasped releasing Phil. "Yes Skye I have already been, and yeah I have some theories. Skye get the others meet us upstairs." He ordered. Skye nodded and slowly walked off to get Hunter and Tripp.

As we walked to the room where we were having the meeting Coulson saw the opportunity to ask about Skye. "So what was that back there?" he asked. "A few weeks ago Skye told me about her first foster parents. She said they where killed in a car crash by a man standing in the road. Said that the man wasn't harmed and that he talked to her. I then made the mistake in telling her it could have been her father." I explained. "So Skye was in the car?" he asked. "Yeah but she was ok, she just passed out or so she told me." I replied.

"So what makes you think it was her father?" Coulson asked. "I don't know I just have a feeling it was, who else would it have been?" I told him. However he didn't have time to reply, the others where already in the room waiting. And much to my dismay Hunter was standing beside Skye playing with her hair. "You have to have the dad talk with Hunter, scare him off Skye." I hissed at Phil. Phil looked in at the sight and his face turned purple, "Oh don't worry I will!" he spat and he continued to stare at the blissfully unaware Hunter. As I looked at Phil I knew he was going to be harder on Hunter than I was, and I couldn't wait!

**Ok so that was chapter 73, hope you enjoyed :-) Thanks for all the support so far! Until next time :-)**


	78. Chapter 74

**Ok so this is chapter 74, hope you enjoy :-) To the guest that asked if Skye and Hunter were going to date I hope this answers your question lol. As for Ward I'm not sure what to do with him yet. No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 74**

**Skye's Point of View**

_**Minuets before her parents come into the meeting.**_

I was standing beside Hunter waiting for my parent to arrive when an idea crossed my mind. Would dad be the same as mom when it came to Hunter? Now I had no intention of ever going out with Hunter, but it would be worth winding the parents up where he was concerned. So I decided to make a bet with him. "Hunter I have bet for you." I said to him. "Oh yeah what?" he asked intrigued. "I bet you my dad will react a lot worse than my mom when it comes to the idea of you dating me." I explained. "Huh no way, your dad is way more reasonable than May, I mean the woman still hasn't forgiven me for shooting you both!" he cried.

"So want to bet on it?" I smirked. "Ok you're on. How much?" he asked. "100?" I offered. "Ok Skye, but only because I know I am right" he replied smugly. "We will see. So you have to make them think you are into me, so do something to wind them up when the arrive." I told him. "Like?" he asked. "I don't know play with my hair or something!" I said. "Ok anything for easy money!" he smirked as he gently started playing with it. He was just in time to as I saw my parents looking in at us. "Oh you are so dead!" I whispered as they walked in.

However much to my disappointment they didn't even acknowledge the sight. "You better have the cash ready!" Hunter smiled as he moved on to rubbing my hand. "Shut up, I bet they are waiting till after the meeting!" I hissed. Hunter chocked back a laugh as dad started.

"Ok so we all know Hydra is after Donnie Gil but the question is why. The most likely scenario is that they are looking for another weapon. From what we have been able to piece together Donnie Gill had limited powers, when he entered the sandbox but while he was there.." Dad started to explain. "He was taught how to control and amplify those powers." Mom said finishing his sentence.

"Lovely and who do we have to thank for that?" Hunter asked sarcastically. "S.H.I.E.L.D or Hydra?" he added. "Your guess is as good as ours, Hydra had scientist embedded at the base. Explains how they took it so quickly." Dad answered. "Is that when Donnie got free? When it was taken?" I asked. "I've been told Gill is next on Hydra's wish list. As for when he got free I'm not sure." He replied. "Told by who?" Fitz asked quietly.

"A source." Dad replied. "One you trust?" Tripp asked. "Very much so, now I want us to bring Gill in before Hydra gets their hands on him. Fitz you know him better than anyone, got anything that can narrow the search?" dad asked. "Um well the last time I saw him he was he was…" Fitz began to say. "What sleepy, tired on drugs, friendly?" Mack offered suggestions to help Fitz. "Yeah!" he said at the word friendly. Yeah he had trouble making friends." Fitz told us.

"Anything else?" mom sighed. "I dunno maybe ask Jemma, if you have a contact number." Fitz mumbled. "Ok well if you think of anything else." Dad said. "We will work on it." Mack smiled. They got up and left at that. Dad turned his attention to me when they had gone, "Skye I hate to ask, but do you think you could talk to Ward about this one?" he asked hesitantly. "Um I guess." I mumbled. "He is getting better honey, I don't think he will be as hard to talk to this time." Dad said. I nodded and got up to leave. As I did Hunter went to follow me.

"HUNTER you stay here we need to have a talk." Dad called after him. I smirked at Hunter, as he turned white, "I hope you have cash!" I whispered as I left the room followed by Tripp.

**Melinda May's Point of View**

Once the others had left the room, Phil turned to Hunter who he had instructed to stay behind. "Hunter what do you think you are doing with our daughter? What are your intentions?" he asked in a strict tone. "Sir I know what you think you saw but…." Hunter began to defend himself. "Did I say you could talk?" Phil scolded. Hunter shook his head and looked at the floor.

"Now I know May has already told you off about hanging around Skye. You clearly didn't listen. So I am only going to say this once, stay the hell away from her. I seen the way you were with Bobbi and there isn't a snowballs chance in hell I am going to let you do it to Skye. If you even so much as look at her in that way I will make your life hell. I will make things so hard and so horrible for you; you will wish you had never been born. I will break every bone in your body. Skye has been through enough with Ward and Miles she doesn't need you. So if I ever see you look at her in that way, touch her in that way, kiss her, or anything beyond a working relationship you better run. And by run I mean get your skinny ass or arse as you would say, on a plane and fly to the edge of the world before I find you. Do I make myself clear?" Phil hissed.

"Can I talk now?" Hunter asked. "You may talk, but another thing if this attitude continues I will have to get rid of you." Phil told him. "Sorry Sir. Yes you made your thoughts on me, and your daughter very clear. Both of you did. But like I was trying to say before, what you saw in here was a bet." Hunter replied. "A bet?" I asked confused. "Yeah you know for money. Skye bet me you would have a worse reaction than her mom. To you know the idea of me and her dating." He explained. "So you took the bet?" I smirked. "And lost?" I laughed. "Evidently!" he sighed. "How much?" Phil asked holding in his laughter. "100, your daughter is quite the con woman!" he complained.

"Or quite the genius, depends on ones perspective." I replied. "Well sitting her 100 quid out of pocket I'm sticking to my con woman theory." He wined. "So can I go? You know seeing as how I don't want to date Skye." He added. "Why wouldn't you want to date Skye?" Phil asked. "WHAT? Are you serious?" Hunter gasped. "You just made it clear it wasn't allowed?" he said. "I did, but why don't you want to date her?" he asked again. "Well, um I, Skye's really um…." Hunter trailed off. "Are you doing this on purpose?" he questioned. "Yeah I'm sorry I really like messing with you!" Coulson laughed. "Go get back to work, and don't forget this conversation!" he added. "Jesus what a mad family!" Hunter muttered under his breath as he left.

"So she got one over on us, again?" I said once Hunter was gone. "She did, I must admit though that was good. I didn't expect him to tell us it was a bet!" he smirked. "I really though he was into her, they are both very good liars!" I said. "They are, we need to get them back for this Mel." Phil replied. "Oh we will, in time. However we need to make sure she is ok, with Ward right now!" I said realising she had been gone longer than I thought. "Oh that's right, lets go!" he said as we raced from the room.

**Hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	79. Chapter 75

**Ok so here is chapter 75, hope you enjoy! No Copyright Intended :-)**

**Chapter 75**

**Skye's Point of View**

As I prepared myself for another chat with Ward I was nervous as to what to expect. We hadn't had the best of conversations yet so I was hesitant to return. However dad was counting on me and I couldn't let him down. So I took a deep breath and opened the door to his cell. "SKYE!" He yelled as I walked in. "Long time since you have been down here!" He commented as I sat down. "I need to ask you some questions, and you better tell the truth!" I said.

"Of course but first how are you?" he asked. As I looked at his smiling face I felt sorry for him. I knew he was innocent and that Garrett had used him so I had to answer. "I'm fine Ward cant complain, how about you? You seem better." I replied. "That's good Skye, I hope you haven't been up to anything too dangerous. As for me, I'm doing good, any signs of them letting me out?" he asked. "Sorry Ward I have no idea, maybe if you talked to someone other than me…" I trailed off. "NO I will only talk to you, everyone else thinks I am evil." He hissed.

I realised I had made a mistake in getting him worked up so I quickly changed the subject. "Ward how about we get back on topic ok? You ready for some questions?" I asked as nicely as I could. Ward took a deep breath and nodded. "Shoot." He muttered. "Ok good, first question. Hydra how do they get people to you know work for them?" I asked.

"Well there not exactly what you would call welcoming, they don't give you a choice." He explained. "So what do they give you?" I asked confused. "Money, threats, torture?" I gasped. "There good at convincing people." He replied. "Is that what they did to you?" I asked. "No Skye I was never loyal to Hydra only to Garrett." He told me. "My family torn me down Skye, Garrett built me back up the way he wanted." Ward said sadly. "See this is what I don't get, you blame your family but they are well respected and loved." I replied.

"Well every family has it secrets, yours does too." he replied. "What the hell does that me?" I asked frustrated. "I know things about you, about your father." he replied. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not as I stared into his dark eyes. "You know what we need to stay on task." I muttered. "Ok you make the rules, Hydra's protocols on gifted individuals is pretty straight forward. An acquisition team is sent out to convince or capture the gifted. If those two options aren't possible they will take them out." He told me.

"Even if the gifted doesn't pose a threat?" I asked unconvinced. "Gifted that refuses Hydra is a threat. And threats are taken care of quickly." He whispered. "Ok well thanks for that delightful conversation, I need to go let the others know." I said getting up from my seat. "Wait don't you want to hear what I have to say about your family?" he called after me as I slammed the door shut.

As I turned around I bumped into mom who was waiting outside. "How did it go?" she asked. "Fine he told me what Hydra's protocol was for gifted individuals." I replied. "Anything else? Did he try and pull you in a different direction?" she questioned. "Yeah but don't worry I handled it." I said starting to walk on. "Well what did he say?" mom continued to question. "He didn't ask anything, he said every family has secrets including ours!" I told her. "What did he mean by that?" mom as shocked. "I have no idea, I assumed he was lying." I told her. "Yeah you're probably right, come on the others are waiting." She replied.

By the time we reached the room dad was going threw the mission. Turns out Donnie had showed up in Morocco by freezing a cargo boat. "Ice berg in the middle east, he isn't subtle" Tripp smirked. "How long will it take to have the BUS in the air?" dad asked. "15 tops." Tripp replied. "Ok you heard him you have 15 minutes to get your gear." Dad told us. "Excuse me, Gill is making it pretty obvious where he is. If Hydra want him they will find him." Hunter spoke up. "Wa—um the asset said Hydra would be ready to take him out if they can't capture him." I replied.

"That's why we have to beat the to it, so Hunter hurry up it takes you longer than the girls to get ready and we only have 14 minutes left!" dad told him. Hunter rolled his eyes and got up and left. "Fitz why don't you go help Tripp or something." Dad suggested. Fitz nodded and slumped off. "So how did it go? Was he ok? Are you ok? Did he say anything else?" dad bombarded me with questions as soon as he was gone. "He was fine answered what I asked, he seems better has come a long way, I am fine just hate seeing him down there and yes he said every family has secrets even ours but I assume he is lying. so there was the cliff notes ok cause now we have 12 minutes?" I smirked.

Dad smirked at me before he replied, "Cliff notes are fine for now, but I want the full story when you are back." I smiled and went to get my stuff. Exactly 12 minutes later we were in the air and all. The flight wasn't going to take that long so I hung around the cargo bay nervously waiting to get off. When we were told to get ready and put our parachutes on I felt sick. "First jump?" hunter asked. "Second, first was with Mom and Lola." I smiled at the memory. When I saw his confused expression I realised he didn't know Lola, "The car it flies." I laughed.

He still looked confused as I said, "Fine this is my first real jump!" Hunter started fixing my straps and he said, "Its ok to be scared!" I looked at him, "I'm not scared." I lied. "Well maybe you should be I folded your chute and according to my ex my folding skills are abysmal!" he joked. "Anyway jumping is the worst part once you're out, science takes over!" he smiled.

"Ok were are ready to jump, Tripp said were 5 minutes out. Are you two ready?" dads voice called from behind. Both Hunter and me nodded. "Ok good get ready." He said opening the door. He said something else after than but all I could hear was the wind in my ears as I jumped from the BUS with mom and Hunter. It felt like an eternity that we fell threw the air. The other two landed rather successfully on the side of the boat, I was a little less graceful and I hit the railings.

Hunter went into hysterical laughter as mom hauled me off the ground. "Hunter shut up, Skye could you have been any quieter?" mom said sarcastically. "Sorry." I whispered. "I'm fine by the way!" I added. Mom rolled her eyes as we crept along the top deck. There was nobody insight, that was until two men burst from the lower deck. We quickly shot them as mom radioed dad. "We aren't alone." She told him. "No great but not unexpected. Proceed let me know when you have eyes on Gill." Dad replied.

Mom nodded and signalled for Hunter to follow her. "Skye you cover the door." He said as he went to join her. "You don't give me orders Train Spotting!" I said flowing him down. "I'm not Scottish!" he said confused. "Huh learn something new everyday!" I laughed. "Skye protect the exit route!" mom called to me before following Hunter.

I nodded and went to get in position. Ages past before I heard anything. It was dad who I heard first, "May, Hunter either of you two find him yet?" he asked. "Not yet." Mom replied. "Target is talking to Hydra." Hunter replied. 'END THAT CONVERSATION NOW!" Dad ordered. "Copy that." I heard Hunter answer. Next thing I heard was a gone go off. "What am I hearing?" dad asked. "Agent May shot me!" Hunter replied in annoyance. "Repeat?" dad asked confused.

"MAY SHOT ME!" Hunter hissed. "Simmons is here, I repeat Simmons is on site. That's why I shot that idiot!" mom answered. "Do we maintain her cover?" she asked. "Yes maintain her cover." Dad told her. "What about Gill, what if we cant get him?" Hunter asked. "If you cant get him to come with you, take hum out. Copy?" dad told them. "Copy." They both replied.

Next thing I saw was Hydra agent's pouring out from the lower decks, including Jemma. I followed the around the ship hiding from their sight. I saw Gill with them, and they had obviously triggered his brainwashing as he was starting the freeze the ship. I knew we had lost our shot at taking him in, so I had to take him out. I positioned my gun, locked in on him as my target and fired just like mom had taught me.

Once I took the shot I looked up just in time to see him hit the water. Jemma looked up and saw me all I could do was smile down at her as she left with Hydra. "The threats been neutralised, Hydra doesn't have him." I informed the others. "Agent Simmons?" Tripp asked concerned. "Her cover has been maintained. She's safe for now." I told him. "There leaving empty handed, but where not." I said looking down at all Hydra's forgotten equipment.

* * *

Back on the BUS the excitement of the mission had gotten to me and I wanted some alone time. I went back upstairs which was rarely used anymore and sat down in the familiar sofa where we had shared many laughs. I pulled out my laptop and started to search the websites to see if the had found Donnie's body yet. I wasn't alone for long as dad came looking for me. "Hey what are you doing up here?" he asked sitting down beside me. "It reminds me of before." I told him.

"They still haven't found Donnie's body yet." I whispered. "They will Skye don't worry." Dad reassured me. When I didn't answer I saw him grow concerned. "You ok?" he asked putting his arm around me as I lent in. "No." I mumbled. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm worried about Simmons, in Hydra. She is a horrible liar and I know mom said she got better but she couldn't have got that good dad!" I cried. "She did Skye, your moms a good teacher. And besides you really think I would send her in without someone watching her back?" he said. "Do you?" I gasped. "Do I what?" he smirked. "Have someone watching her back?" I asked.

"I do and she is very talented." He replied. "Who is it?" I asked. "Promise you wouldn't tell anyone? Especially not Hunter?" he said. "Promise!" I replied. "Ok then, her name is Bobbi Morse, AKA Mockingbird and guess what!" he laughed. "WHAT?" I yelled. "Bobbi is Hunters ex wife, and I asked her to join the team when she is finished in Hydra!" dad grinned. "Oh I can't wait to see that reaction!" I laughed. "So did I cheer you up? You know Jemma is fine?" dad asked. "You did dad, thanks!" I smiled as I hugged him. "Ok good, glad to hear. Now I need to go talk to Fitz and your mom wants to see you." Dad said getting up. As he was walking away he realised I hadn't moved, "SKYE, YOUT MOM!" He called back. "GOING NOW, DC CHILL!" I called back as I got up to leave.

**Ok so that was chapter 75 hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	80. Chapter 76

**Ok so this is chapter 76, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 76**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

I decided to arrange a girly night for Skye and myself after the days events. Skye had seen Jemma for the first time since she had left and not only that but she was in a Hydra uniform. Despite Skye not saying much about it, I knew she was upset and to make matters worse she had made her first kill shot seconds later. So as I waited for her to come down after I sent her dad up after her, I got things ready. I made the popcorn the way she insists it tastes better, I poured out some malteasters, I made hot chocolate and I picked out all the DVDS I knew she loved but hadn't watched recently.

After about 20 minutes I heard her walk slowly down the stairs. "Hey go get your pyjamas on we are having a girly night. I have told the boys to stay away and I have all your favourite things waiting!" I told her. Skye smiled at little as she nodded and went to change. When she returned I could see she was more upset than I had first thought. "Hey you ok?" I asked when she sat down on the sofa and pulled the blanket up around her. "Fine." She mumbled lifting the bowl of popcorn and her hot chocolate onto her lap.

"Skye you have a cheek to talk about Jemma. You are a worse liar!" I replied. "Tell me what is wrong so I can try to help." I told her. "Is it about shooting Donnie?" I asked when she didn't reply. "Maybe." She whispered. "Skye I never wanted you to have to be in that position. And I know I told you it never gets easier to cross someone off, but what does get easier is dealing with it. Especially if you talk to someone about it afterwards. The first time I ever had to do it, I was so grateful Phil was there to comfort me. It won't get easier, I wont lie to you but you will get used to it." I told her. "If you say so." She mumbled. "I do say so kid, and I am your mom so you know I am right!" I joked.

Skye smiled a little before it faded again. "HEY I know what will cheer you up, I can't believe I never told you before!" I gasped. "What?" she asked curiously. "Not until you give me a smile!" I teased. "MOM!" Skye wined. "Skye!" I replied in the same wining voice. "Fine!" she said plastering a grin on her face. "See was that so hard." I smirked. "TELL ME!" She yelled.

"Guess who your godparents are?" I finally said. "What?" she gasped. "I have those?" she questioned. "You do." I told her. "Then who are they?" she cried in excitement. "Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton." I told her. "HAHA very funny." Skye said sarcastically. "I'm telling the truth!" I replied. "Seriously?" she gasped. "But Romanoff isn't that much older than me?" she replied sceptically. "I know she was like 13 when we asked her." I replied. "SO what you are telling me is, two of the Avengers are my godparents?" she grinned.

"Yes that is what I am telling you." I smiled. "Oh and they baby sat for you once." I added. "Once?" she asked confused. "Why only once?" she asked. "Because the house was a dump when we got back, and they had you all hyper and crazy looking when we got back." Coulson said from behind. "Hey this is girly night!" I smirked. "Can it be family night instead?" Phil suggested. I looked at Skye who nodded enthusiastically. "Ok then you can join us!" I said scooting up to make room.

"So the house what did they do to it? And where were you two?" Skye asked seemingly having cheered up a lot. "You take this one." I said to Phil. "Ok well we were on our first date night since you had been born. It was the same night we asked them to be your godparents. Anyway we called them once to check in and discovered they had made a bet on how long it would take for us to call. Not only that they told me you were watching the exorcist!" Phil started to explain.

"I love that movie!" Skye cried. "The nuns used to call me a devil child when I put it on TV!" She told us. "Probably not the best people to show that movie to!" I laughed. "So do you think that's why I like it so much? Cause Blackwidow and Hawkeye showed it to me as a baby?" Skye asked. "I seriously hope not, they swore they were joking about that!" Phil laughed. "Anyway the next morning your mom and me came home to find you downstairs in your crib with pink bows in the few bits of hair you had, Clint covered in glitter and Nat had a moustache drew on her face. Not only that but you had pink nail polish on that matched Clint's" Phil smiled at he told the story.

Skye was crying with laughter as he finished the story especially at Phil's facial expressions. They matched the one he had the day we came home to the sight. "So what happened when you woke them?" Skye asked. "They denied everything and blamed you!" I replied. "Really? And they thought that would work on you two?" Skye giggled. "Exactly what I said to them!" I smirked. "Well did you at least enjoy date night?" Skye asked.

"We did, your dad was almost sick on a rollercoaster though!" I told her. "Really?" she smirked. "Yip was smaller than Space Mountain!" I laughed. "Oh dad that is embarrassing!" Skye cringed. "HEY you are leaving out the most important part of the story!" Phil complained. "Is this going to be about that bloody fish?" I complained. "Yes it was Skye's first pet!" Phil replied. "IT DIED 2 DAYS LATER!" I cried. "Still Skye deserves to know about Nick the fish!" he said. "You bought a fish called Nick on date night?" Skye asked confused.

"No your dad was supposed to win me a teddy, but he decided you were more important. So he won you your first pet and called in Nick after Fury. I wanted to call it Bubbles!" I explained. "So I was always a daddy's girl?" Skye laughed. "He has his priorities right!" she joked. "Anything for my little girl!" Phil said hugging her. "AW dad!" Skye said returning the hug. "Can I get a dog?" she asked pulling out of the hug. "Um ask your mother!" Phil replied.

"Oh no Philip Coulson she asked you, you either tell her no or you will be buying a dog!" I said. Skye smirked and turned to face her dad with her perfected puppy dog eyes. "Skye honey a dog in the base wouldn't be practical. It wouldn't be fair to the dog." Phil started to say. "But daddy it could be a guard dog, I would love it and walk it everyday!" Skye said in a child like voice. "Mel help?" Phil mouthed to me. I shook my head and sat back to enjoy the scene.

"Skye it wouldn't be fair on the dog. What happens if we are on missions?" he asked. "He could come on the BUS!" Skye replied. "What happens if we don't take the BUS?" He asked. "Well if we don't take the BUS we aren't to far away are we?" Skye replied rather smartly I thought to myself. I could see Phil start to sweat as Skye had a counter argument for every objection he made. "Um Um." He began to panic. "Can we go get one in the morning then?" Skye chimed. "Yeah I guess so." Coulson replied defeated. I rolled my eyes as Skye pulled him into a hug as she yelled, "THANK-YOU DADDY!"

**Ok so that was chapter 76 hope you enjoyed I tried to link it to the prequel chapter I posted earlier :-) Until Next time ;-)**


	81. Chapter 77

**Ok so this is chapter 77, hope you enjoy :-) I have changed it slightly from the show hopes it works! No copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 77**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

Next morning Skye was awake before anyone else. She was pounding on my door before I had even woken up. "Is that Skye?" Coulson groaned beside me. "I think so." I mumbled back as I turned over. "Tell her to go away!" he complained. "No it's your mess, you tell her!" I said pulling the covers from him. "Fine!" he huffed. "SKYE GO AWAY!" He yelled. Unfortunately for him she didn't take no for an answer as she flung open the door. "We need to discuss opposites Skye, go away doesn't mean come on in!" he wined as she bounced in.

"But dad you said I could get a dog today!" she replied. "Skye are you really sure you want a dog? I mean it's a lot of work." Phil tried to change her mind. "I'm sure, get up!" Skye said cheerily. "Skye please shut up!" I moaned as I turned to look at her. "Morning to you to mother!" she replied with a grin. "DAD GET UP!" Skye yelled impatiently as Phil dozed of again. Lucky for Phil there was another knock at the door, saving him from Skye.

"Skye your computer is beeping I think you got a message." Hunter called from outside. "Who is it?" she called back. "How would I know!" Hunter complained as he walked off. "You need to check that." I told her. "It's probably nothing." She replied as she tugged the covers on the bed. "Still need to check it!" I scolded. "Fine but then can we go dad?" she asked. "Mmhhh" Phil said half asleep. "Make sure he gets up!" Skye instructed as she walked out of the room.

"Is she gone?" Phil smirked up at me from under the covers. "Yeah for now, I told you to sort this out before it got worse. Now it is left to me as usual!" I laughed. "But your so good at the scary mom face!" he said as he pulled me toward him kissing me gently. "And your really good at giving her what she wants!" I scoffed. "I better go see what she is up to, and you know and deal with this dog situation!" I laughed. "Thanks Mel, I will make up for it!" Phil said as I reluctantly got out of bed. "I'm counting on it!" I winked at him.

* * *

By the time I had found Skye sitting in one of the downstairs room she seemed to have forgot about the dog. "What's up?" I asked. "You know those markings dad has me investigating?" she replied. "Yeah the ones Garrett drew." I replied. "Yeah those, well I think someone else is doing them." She told me. "WHAT? WHO?" I gasped walking over to look at her screen. "Don't know, you tell me." She replied. "What?" I asked confused. "Mom I know dad is drawing them, I assume that is why he is obsessed with finding out what they are." She replied.

"Skye did you find something on these carvings?" I asked. "There was a picture stolen from a church, in the report I hacked it said it had carvings on the back. Said they appeared alien." She told me. "So is dad ok?" she asked concerned. "He's fine honey honest, I'm handling it." I replied. "So who stole the painting?" I added. She didn't look convinced but thankfully she didn't argue. "I'm already on it, with your permission me and Hunter can go and get the invites we need." She explained. "Invites?" I asked confused. "Yeah for the party." She grinned. "What party?" I hissed. "Let me worry about that, you just go and get a nice dress." She smirked. "Skye what party?" I asked again. "Mom chill can we go or not?" she replied.

"Is it safe?" I asked. "Yip." She replied. "You really need Hunter and not me?" I asked. "Yip." She said again. "Do you know where you are going?" I questioned. "Pretty sure." She said. "Did you ask Hunter?" I asked. "Nope." She smirked. "Good don't tell him why you are doing this." I said. "So that's a yes?" she smiled. "One more question." Skye sighed dramatically, "Shoot." She replied. "Are you taking the BUS?" I asked. "Um maybe." She mumbled. "Then Tripp is going to, I'm not letting that idiot fly my BUS!" I told her. "OK COOL SEE YOU IN A FEW HOURS, DON'T FORGET TO TELL DAD. OH AND GET A NICE SUIT FOR HIM WHEN YOU GET A DRESS!" Skye yelled as she raced off.

I nodded and went to get Coulson. "Is that the BUS?" He gasped as he heard the engine start up. "Yeah I was just coming to tell you about that. Skye found something on the carvings, she is going to get something for us now." I told him. "What is she getting? Why does she need the BUS? Who is she going with?" Phil bombarded me with questions. "First of, I don't know what she is getting she was talking about some invites for a party? Secondly I don't know why she needs the BUS. Thirdly she is away with Hunter and Tripp, I think." I replied, realising I had let my daughter go on a mission with basically no information.

"That's all you have for me?" Phil said sarcastically. "You let our daughter take the BUS and go off on a mission with that limited info? Have you gone mad Mel?" he asked shocked. "Well I guess I trust her more than I thought." I replied honestly. "Appears so. What did she say about the carvings anyway?" he asked. "Wait your not mad?" I gasped. "Surprisingly no, I mean if she crashes or damages it I will be, but right now no." he smirked. "Don't worry Phil if she crashes or damages it, I will kill her before you! Basically she said there was an old painting stole from a church, and on the report it said there was alien markings. Skye assumed it was the same ones you and Garrett were drawing." I explained.

How does she know I am drawing?" he asked. "Honestly Phil I have no idea." I replied. "Kid doesn't miss much!" he remarked. "So this party did she say what it was?" he asked changing the subject. "All Skye said was get a nice suit for you and a dress for me. So who knows what she is up to, guess we just need to trust her fully on this one." I replied. "Guess so, well while we have time on our hands why don't we enjoy some alone time?" he smirked. "I like the way you think!" I laughed as we headed back to our room...

**Ok so that was chapter 77, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-) **


	82. Chapter 78

**Ok so here is chapter 78, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 78**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

A few hours after Coulson and me had returned to bed, a loud blaring alarm woke us up. "Did we fall asleep?" Phil said jumping awake. "Seems like it, guess we wore ourselves out!" I smirked nudging him gently. "Well we have a lot of time to make up for!" he winked. I leant over and kissed him before realising the alarm was still going.

"What is that noise anyway?" I asked pulling away from him. "It's the intruder alarm, I assume signalling the return of our daughter. I knew she wasn't listing during orientation!" he moaned. I laughed at the thought of Skye during an orientation, anything that remotely involved listening for a long period of time and you lost her. Sure enough there was loud running footsteps up the corridor as Skye banged on the door. "ONLY ME, DON'T PANIC I AM FINE. JUST FORGOT ABOUT THE ALARMS ITS ALL GOOD IN THE HOOD!" She yelled from outside, sounding like she had run a marathon.

"Then why are they still going off?" I asked opening the door to reveal a red faced and out of breathe Skye. "Well you see I forgot how to turn them off, and now the code wont set. But Fitz is on it!" she replied. Just at that the alarm stopped. "You see, all good." she smiled. "Good thing someone listened in orientation!" Phil said as he joined me at the door. "So where were you?" I asked as she led us out of the room. "Florida, we needed to steal two invites from someone and I needed Hunter's um charm to do it!" she smirked. "Hunter has charm? Huh I've never seen it!" Phil scoffed.

"What are the invites for anyway?" I asked as I smirked at Phil. "A party that you two are going to attend." She grinned. "Why do we need to attend?" Phil asked. "Because that party is were the painting is, and you need an invite to even get threw the gates to the house. So we stole the invites of two people who were invited, and we are going to replace their I.D photos, with yours." She explained. "So we can get in find the painting and steal it!" Phil grinned. "Yeah that's the idea." Skye smiled. "And you can up with all this yourself?" I asked. "Most if it, I mean I had to lie to the guys about the painting and why we wanted it. But they helped a lot." Skye replied.

"Huh, well I must say Skye I am very proud you did well Junior!" I said. "Thanks!" Skye blushed. "So did you fulfil your end of the deal?" she asked changing the subject. "My end?" I asked confused. "THE SUIT AND DRESS?" She yelled. "OHHHHH yeah no, I got um held up." I told her. "Is that what your calling it now? So when I called it Scrabble which is a lot more creative than 'help up' how come you didn't believe me?" Skye smirked. "Because I'm your mother and it's my job to work out when you are lying. Parents can lie about being held up all they want!" I told her. "Suuuuurrrreeeee mom, we all know it was sex!" she laughed.

"SKYE, please don't talk about that when I am here!" Phil shuttered. "Dad I'm an adult I know all about it!" Skye said rolling her eyes. "Still talking about it!" Phil said putting his hands on his ears. "Sorry dad, we can talk about the mission now." Skye said pulling Phil's hands down. "Good that was awkward." He joked.

Skye laughed as she turned her attention back to me, "What are you going to wear?" she asked. "I might have something, but I haven't wore it in years!" I told her reluctantly. "How long?" she asked. "A long time." I replied. "Well get it out, I will tell you if it's a yes or no!" she smiled. "Dad you got a suit?" she asked. "Yeah I have one…." he began to say. "Get it on I will tell you if it's a yes or no to." Skye said as she clicked her fingers. "HURRY UP GUYS!" She ordered when we didn't immediately move. Phil looked at me like a scolded child as we walked to get changed. It didn't take long and we were back standing in front of Skye in a few minutes.

She walked up and down inspecting us closely as we waited her approval. After what felt like and eternity she smiled, "Looking good guys. Dad you look very handsome, mom you look hot!" She told us. "Thanks for the approval Skye, so are you going to tell us where we are going now?" I replied embarrassed at her comments. "Oh yeah two minutes!" she said running off. "You really do look hot!" Phil whispered just as Skye returned. "AHHH NO, NO! No more of that, not before the mission!" she scolded. "And certainty not in front of me." She added under her breath.

"You know we are the parents right? Kind of stepping on our territory!" Phil said. Skye ignored him and turned on her laptop. "Ok so I have it all worked out, but the party is starting soon, so you need to get moving." She told us. "Where are we going?" I asked confused. "It doesn't matter where!" She replied. "You need to hurry up!" she added. "Ok we are moving!" I said walking to the BUS. "Ok well good luck, we will be on coms. Keep the clothes on and here are your invites. See you when you get back!" Skye said ushering us onto the BUS.

With that she walked off, leaving us dumb struck and staring after her. "Did she just give us orders?" Phil asked. "I think so?" I replied shocked.

* * *

**Skye point of View**

After the parents were gone I went to get everything set up. They didn't have a long flight, so I had a limited about of time. Once I was finished I radioed Mack who I had working the party. "Your turn." I told him. "Opening the car door, as we speak." He replied. After what felt like forever dad radioed me, "Good work on the cover honey we are in." he said. "Thanks Sir, and no need to call me honey!" Hunter joked. I couldn't help but laugh as dad replied, "Hunter I will make you pay for that!"

"Ok remember the painting is on the lower levels, until it comes out later tonight for the guests." I told them. "How heavy is the security?" mom asked. "Um still assessing that. Keep in mind we have state officials and diplomats here. They are not friends of S.H.I.E.L.D" I replied. "Ok well we are going radio silent, we will resume contact shortly." Dad announced. "WAIT WHAT?" I yelled but it was no use. The coms died.

"Did they just turn off their coms?" I asked annoyed. "Yip" Hunter replied. "So know we have peace I would just like to say nice work today. Do we get to keep the scooter?" he asked. "Not to bad yourself, although it didn't look like to much work!" I joked. "And I don't know about the scooter, but I love it!" I grinned. "Hey I was babysitting an empty plane while you two were gone. How is that fair?" Tripp joked.

"It's weird, woman juts like me. Must be a magnetism thing I guess!" Hunter complemented himself. "Who can explain it eh?" he added. "Well if it makes you fell better I can't explain it either!" I joked. "Hey if I wanted someone to take jabs at me I would still be married!" Hunter complained.

Hunter launched into a story about his ex then but was interrupted by the coms coming back on. "Hey guys?" dad called over the coms. "Oh decided to come back on did we?" I asked. "Talbot's here!" he told us. "WAIT Talbot Talbot?" I asked. "What the hell is he doing there?" Hunter asked. "It doesn't matter, all that does is that our covers at risk." He replied. "We decided not to wait for the painting, we are getting it now!" dad told us. "We will keep you posted.

After that they fell silent. They didn't speak again until after they had cleared the first level. "Skye what's the security for the next level?" dad asked. "Um invisible lasers." I told him. "Great, well I have done this once before." I could here dad say. That was until the alarms started to blare on their end. "DID YOU HIT ONE?" I asked concerned. "No you mother walked threw them, said they already know we are here." Dad replied. "Um ok?" I replied shocked.

"You don't have much time, hurry." I told them. After about 15 minutes the said, "It's not here. Is it possible it's in another room?" mom asked. "No it's not a mistake a record of appropriation just popped up." I replied. "Don't tell me, the US Government." Dad replied. "Yip Talbot took possession of the painting earlier, its says its in relation to an on-going investigation." I told them. "We need to go!" I heard mom hiss. After that they went silent and I didn't hear anything until dad returned.

* * *

It was at least a half an hour before dad returned and during that time I couldn't help but worry. However the minute he was back it was like they hadn't left at all. "Any updates?" dad said when he returned. "Um where is mom?" I asked noticing her absence. "She followed Talbot, don't worry I wouldn't have let her go if I didn't think she could handle him." he replied. I nodded in understanding. "No nothing new yet, sorry." I told him. "Ok well I am in my office, if anything comes up." He said beginning to walk away. "HEY how was the party?" I asked. "Skye it was a mission you know that." Dad replied. "Yeah technically it was a mission, but still I want to know how it was. I mean did you dance?" I asked. "We did." He replied. "Was it romantic?" I asked. "Skye this is mother daughter stuff!" dad blushed. "So it was?" I smirked. "GOOD-BYE!" Dad said running off.

Thankfully an hour later mom returned. "Oh good your back! How was the party? Did you dance? Was it Romantic?" I questioned. Mom walked on like she didn't even see me. "Hey you ok?" I asked noticing her angry face. "Where's Coulson?" she asked. "What happened? Talk to me please!" I begged. "Where is Coulson!" she repeated. "Um his office. Seriously are you ok?" I asked again. Mom didn't answer me she just stormed off. So I followed her and grabbed her arm. "Hey what happened?" I asked concerned by the way she was shutting me out. "Nothing happened why are you so concerned?" she hissed. "Um because you aren't talking?" I replied. "I'm fine." She said beginning to walk off again. "HEY!" I said pulling her back.

This was a mistake, whoever this was and I'm pretty sure it was an imposter or mom brainwashed didn't like to be touched. They threw me into the wall with great force and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. They then proceeded strangle me with there incredibly strong hand. They were quite successful to, as I desperately tried to claw away their hand that was tightly around my throat squeezing it tighter and tighter. I could feel myself getting weaker as I gasped for air. But this person was strong and didn't give up until I saw blackness before passing out, hitting floor with a heavy thump….

**Ok so that was chapter 78 hope you enjoyed :-) Hope the little changes worked lol I am updating early because I cant update again until next Thursday :-( Until next time ;-)**


	83. Chapter 79

**Ok so here is chapter 79, I decided one more wouldn't hurt before I go on a shopping trip and then I have to catch up on Uni work :-( No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 79**

**Skye's Point of View**

When I regained mental consciousness there was someone pressing down hard on my chest, like they were performing CPR. I thought back to the last thing I remembered, someone disguised as mom or mom brainwashed had strangled me. It registered then what had happened, I must have stopped breathing. Sure enough as the chest pumps stopped, someone forced air into my lungs. I could hear Tripp he sounded far away shouting, "COME ON GIRL WAKE UP!" Then there was another voice Hunter I assumed reply, "Still not breathing!"

I tried to force myself to open my eyes, but it was no use I couldn't do it. It was like I was getting further away from reality. Another round of chest pumps started followed by another force of air into my lungs. They were growing more impatient, and it seemed to be working. I was finally able to take a breath of my own. I gasped for air, still unable to open my eyes. "SKYE, SKYE WAKE UP!" Tripp cried as I gasped for air. I couldn't answer him as I finally managed to open my eyes.

Tripp, Hunter, Mac and Fitz were all gathered around me with concern on all of their faces. "Are you ok?" Tripp asked as he helped me sit up. "We almost lost you there, what happened who did this?" Hunter asked his voice laced with anger and concern. "I'm ok, guys thanks." I croaked as I rubbed my painful neck. "Skye who did this, May or Coulson?" Tripp asked. "It was mom, but I don't know if it was really her or not. She seemed different, almost fake?" I said in my incredibly horse voice. "Hunter you need to tell Coulson now!" Tripp ordered. "Shall I tell him about you know this?" Hunter asked me. "NO!" I yelled causing my voice to break.

"Skye you need to relax, you almost died!" Mac said. "You should probably have one of the Doc's downstairs take a look at you. You were out almost 10 minutes it may have done some damage!" Mac said offering me a hand up. "I'm fine!" I whispered, but getting light headed in the process did nothing to convince them as I stumbled back into a chair. "Medical now!" Tripp ordered. "Fitz can you take her?" Tripp asked. "Um yeah of, of course I can!" Fitz smiled as he walked over and offered me a hand for support.

I took his hand and allowed him to lead me to medical. "You scared me there!" He admitted. "Everyone else is gone, and I thought I had lost you to Skye!" he cried. "Hey I'm not going anywhere." I croaked. "I promise, and Fitz, Jemma will be back." I told him. "We are a team and she will be back, I swear to you she will be back!" I told him. "Skye, Jemma is gone. It's just us now so all I want you to promise is that you wont do that to me again ok?" he said with tears in his eyes. I felt tears in my own eyes as I nodded in agreement. Fitz smiled as I did so and pulled open the medical door.

"She was um chocked?" Fitz said looking to me for correction. "Yeah I was strangled almost died!" I told the young doctor. "Oh ok, well let's just see if there is any damage." She said. "Any side effects?" she asked as she shone a torch in my eyes. "She was um um….." Fitz tried to answer. "Light headed, I felt light headed." I finished the sentence for him. "Ok we that's pretty normal after being without oxygen for a while, but your levels are still pretty low so that is a concern." She said. "Why is that a concern?" I whispered. "Well I think your windpipe is damaged explains why you can't really talk. Are you having difficulty breathing?" she asked as she checked my heart. "It hurts a little and I feel like I have to put more effort in." I told her.

"Ok did you get injured anywhere else?" she asked concerned. "I don't really remember I passed out before she left." I told her. "Ok well I need to take a look. Fitz could you give us a minute?" she asked. Fitz reluctantly left my side but I could see him hover outside as the doctor closed the curtain. As I lifted up my shirt it revealed a large bruise. "Was that there before?" the doctor asked. "Um no but they did CPR on me. Could that have been it?" I asked. She pressed on the bruise as I winced in pain. "I think they may have broken a rib or two but you need an x-ray to confirm that." She said as I pulled down my top. "Here put this on it should help you breathe easier. I will be back in a minute." She smiled as she placed the oxygen mask on my face.

Once she left the room Hunter walked in, "Talked to your dad they should be back soon. Don't worry it wasn't your mom. Someone had kidnapped her and was using a digital mask to pretend to be her. She is fine now and they are in the car and all." He told me. "Did you tell them?" I asked, not wanting them to be worrying. "Your dad asked for you, wouldn't take no for an answer. So I had to tell him," he replied. "Great they are probably freaked out." I muttered as I removed the mask. "Well you did almost die Skye not like you banged you knee!" he mocked. "But I'm alive aren't I? Did you tell them I almost died?" I questioned. "Um not in those words." He mumbled.

As I glared at him the doctor returned. "Put the mask back on Skye. We are ready to go on the x-ray. Don't take that off again until I say otherwise ok? Can't have the Director's daughter dying on me!" she cried. "I'm not dying!" I replied as I placed the mask back on my face. Once she was certain I had the mask back on she took me for my x-ray. It revealed that I did indeed have 3 cracked ribs and one of them was dangerously close to puncturing my lung. "Ok well you are off work for a few weeks I can tell you that!" she said as she studied the sheet. "You should probably stay in bed for at least one of the weeks, don't want to risk anything." She added.

"Are you afraid of my dad?" I smirked. "Your dad, your mom they're both pretty scary people in completely different ways. Don't want to be on either of their bad side, I'm only new." She admitted. "Well don't worry doctor?" I asked. "Chase." She replied. "Chase. Well don't worry Doctor Chase I will put in a good word for you." I told her. Her grinned almost reached the roof as she wheeled me back to the main medical room. "Ok so bed for a week, I have given you some painkillers, try not to take shallow breaths or avoid coughing it will do more damage than good. It might also give you a chest infection and you don't want that. Um try breathing deep every so often to expand your lungs. Other than that your good, and not dying!" she laughed. "Well I told you that to start with!" I smirked.

However the minute I laughed a shooting pain went threw my chest and I couldn't breathe. It was like someone was standing on my chest as I gasped for air once again. I could see Doctor Chase panicking as she called for help, unfortunately for her it was the same minute my parents walked in the door. I saw their panicked expressions as I once again slipped into darkness...

**Ok so that was chapter 79, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	84. Chapter 80

**Ok so here is chapter 80. I got internet earlier than I expected but I might not be able to update again until Thursday :-) To the guest who was waiting patiently for an update sorry for the wait lol Thanks for waiting :L To the other guest who asked what Skye's real name is, its Lily I have wrote a prequel explaining it :-) Hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 80**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

Getting the message that your daughter almost died at the hands of someone pretending to be you, is not something you hear often. It is the worst message I have ever received and it came just after I had finally got rid of my evil twin. Phil got a call as he was checking to make sure I was the real May. He was so relieved to see me that I didn't think anything could change his mood. I was wrong. From the minute he answered his phone his mood changed dramatically. "Mel we need to get back ASAP!" He told me as he pulled me behind him. "Why what happened?" I asked. "It's Skye." he replied. "What about Skye?" I cried. "The fake you did something to her. Almost killed her." he cried. "WHAT?" I gasped. "Is she ok?" I asked. "I think so, Hunter didn't sound to sure. That or he was lying to us." Phil replied. "You don't think she is...?" I asked unable to finish the sentence. Phil looked at me with tears in his eyes, "I can't even think like that Mel. Our little girl better be alive when we get to that base!" he sobbed. I nodded in agreement as we got in the car and sped off to the base.

* * *

Racing around the corner and down towards the medical room where Skye was, seemed like a lifetime away. Phil and myself sprinted as fast as we could to the room after we both screamed at Hunter to tell us where she was. However as we reached the room we where greeted by our worst nightmare. Skye seemed to be having serious difficulty breathing and one of the doctors was yelling for help. Phil burst through the doors and demanded to know what was happening but nobody would answer us as Skye passed out.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Phil yelled as the doctors raced around. "SIR you can't be in here, we need to look after Skye and we can't do that with you breathing down our necks." One of the doctors explained as he pushed us back out of the room, closed the door followed by the curtains around Skye. "This is all my fault." I cried as I stared into the room. "If I had just come back with you then I wouldn't have been taken and that imposter wouldn't have got near Skye." I added. "Mel you were just doing your job, same as the first time when Skye was taken. There is no way you could have known this would happen. Its not your fault!" Phil said as he placed his arms around me.

"I should have learnt from the first time then shouldn't I?" I cried. "Mel if that was the case then I am to blame. I shouldn't have let you go off on your own in the first place. I should have gone with you like before. I should have protected you. Instead I came back here alone, and then left with and imposter version of you. Who might I add had already attacked our daughter on my watch, without me even noticing? So if you want someone to blame, blame me!" Phil said as his eyes filled up. I didn't know what to say or do in response so I just hugged him, hugged him until a doctor came towards us.

"How is she?" I almost yelled as he approached. "Breathing." He told us. "Breathing? That's all we get?" Phil asked annoyed. "Breathing is all that I know. She went without oxygen for quite a while, I don't know if it did any damage until she wakes up. There was also some internal damage, most likely from a kick or two to the stomach, but we fixed those up so no worries there. I'm sorry that's all I can give you right now." He told us apologetically. "Well can we see her?" I asked. "Of course, but want me to stitch that up first?" he asked pointing to my head. I didn't even know what he was talking about until I looked in the mirror and see the cut. "Um yeah that's probably a good idea." I replied. "Phil will you go sit with Skye. I will be there in a minute." I told him. He nodded and ran off.

"Ok Agent May lets get that head sorted out." The young doctor said. He quickly stitched me up, clearly taking into account I was desperate to get to Skye. When he finally told me he was finished I leapt up and ran towards Skye's room. However before I got there I bumped into Fitz. "Is Skye ok?" he asked concerned. "She was ok when it happened, then she got worse and she couldn't breath and I was so scared and and I don't know what happened…." Fitz sobbed.

My heart broke as I watched him cry. I walked over and pulled him into a hug, he tensed at first and then he broke down. "Fitz Skye will be ok, you have seen how much she has been through in the last year alone. She will pull through this, just the same as when she was shot." I tried to reassure him. "But last time she had the drug." He cried. "True but this isn't as serious as last time." I told him. "How do you know?" he asked. "I don't, I just have to have faith. Because thinking about losing her isn't worth it, I can't imagine my life without her now that she is back in it." I told him. "I can't imagine my life without her either, especially now that Jemma isn't here. She's like my little sister and I don't want her to end up like me." He replied.

"What do you mean like you Fitz?" I asked confused. "You know, with brain damage. I hope she doesn't suffer from any." He replied. I didn't even think of that until he mentioned it. From what I heard Skye had been without oxygen longer than Fitz had been, so changes where she would suffer from something. Phil cut off my though train there as he called, "MEL SHE'S WAKING UP!" I snapped back to reality as Fitz and myself raced past the curtain.

Skye slowly opened her eyes and looked up at us. "AC, Agent May what happened?" she asked confused. Phil looked at me with the same horror on his face that I felt in my stomach, Skye didn't remember who we were…..

**Ok so that was chapter 80, hope it was worth the wait :-) Please let me know your thoughts :-) Until next time ;-)**


	85. Chapter 81

**Ok so here is chapter 81, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

_**Outside Skye's Room**_

"Phil she doesn't remember us, our daughter has forgotten who we are!" I cried. As I looked in at Skye, who was talking to Fitz about what she remembered I couldn't bare the thought of her not calling me mom again. "Mel it is probably temporary you heard what the doctor said." He tried to reassure me. "Phil the doctor said he doesn't know IF its temporary!" I hissed. "But it might be, Mel we have to remain positive. This could have ended a lot worse!" Phil replied. "I know, your right but I cant handle her not remembering me!" I admitted. "She hated me before, you know that. She loved you!" I added.

"Yeah she did love me, called me AC and everything!" he joked. I managed a small smile as I watched him try to make me laugh. "So what do we tell her?" I asked. "Lets see what she remembers first, start from there ok?" he replied. I nodded in agreement and we walked into the room. "Fitz can you give us a minute?" I said. Fitz nodded and scrabbled off the bed and out of the room.

* * *

"How do you feel?" I asked. Skye looked shocked that I had even spoken to her let alone ask how she was feeling. "Um ok sore head, sore throat and sore ribs but other than that I'm great!" she laughed. As she did, she winced a little in pain and I instinctively reached over to help her. "I'm fine May." She said sounding a little confused.

Phil squeezed my arm as a form of comfort as he walked over to stand right beside Skye. "Skye what's the last thing you remember before all this happened?" he asked. Skye thought for a moment before saying, "Well last thing I remember is going to Ian Quinn's party. Did he do this?" she gasped. This shocked me, as I looked at Phil. "That's all?" I blurted out. "What do you mean, what else is there?" Skye asked. "Mel I need to talk to you." Phil said leading me from the room.

"She has forgot most of the year!" I hissed when we were out of earshot. "I know Mel. How long after that party did it take for her to find out you were her mother?" he asked. "I don't know a month or less. Phil it was a year ago and a pretty bad time for me. I can't go back there, we need to make her remember us!" I said desperately. "Remember what?" Skye said from behind. "Why are you out of bed?" I snapped. "Because I knew you were talking about me!" Skye hissed.

"Well get back in, we left because we didn't want you to hear this!" I scolded. "May you aren't my mother and contrary to what you might think, I have a right to know what you are saying about me. Especially if it is about my memories, so you better tell me what the hell is going on!" Skye replied. "Skye honey a lot has happened so maybe you should just rest now and we can fill you in, in the morning ok?" Phil suggested.

"Skye honey? AC it feels like I have woken up in some twisted reality. Fitz told me Jemma and Ward are gone, Fitz himself can barely form a sentence, we aren't on the BUS, May is talking and you are calling me honey! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Skye yelled as she started to gasp for air. "Skye you need to relax, take a deep breath and remain calm. I know this is confusing believe me I do, but you need to breathe!" I said as I gently led her back to her bed. Once she was back in and her breathing had returned to normal I allowed her to talk.

"May I need you guys to tell me what the hell is happening? I am so confused, last thing I remember is that party and from the way you are all acting that was ages ago. So please May tell me what is happening. Have I gone mad or something?" Skye begged for answers. I looked at Phil who was equally as upset as I was watching Skye. "Skye what you need you need to understand is well um…." Phil started to say but trailed off. "Skye what you need to understand is a lot has happened since that party. It was almost a year ago and filling you in on everything might not be such a good idea right away. It might overwhelm you." I said finishing Phil's sentence.

"A year?" Skye gasped. "I forgot a year?" she cried. "Seems like it." I mumbled. "And in this year you learnt how to communicate?" Skye smirked. I laughed at the fact she still had her sarcastic sense of humour despite her missing year. "Yeah I had a little help from our resident bratty hacker!" I joked. "OHHHHH AC Agent May learnt how to joke too, how could I have forgot that year!" Skye replied. "Who said she was joking?" Phil smirked. Skye pretended to be offended as she pouted.

However the laughter didn't last long as Skye asked, "So what happened Jemma and Ward? How did I end up in here?" Phil looked at me for a way to answer her questions without upsetting her straight away. "Skye honey maybe that should wait until morning." I said before realising the honey part of my sentence. "Why do you guys keep saying that, did you discover you are my real parents or something?" she joked. However when neither Phil nor myself responded she stopped laughing, "WAIT ARE YOU MY PARENTS?" She yelled.

"Well um kind of." I mumbled. "WHAT?" She screeched. "Kind of? Kind of?" you either are or you aren't May!" Skye hissed. "Ok then we are." I told her. Watching her face change into a look of horror was hard. I thought we had already been through all this but once again we were in an awkward moment. "Did I know this before?" Skye asked. "You did." I told her. "And was I ok with it?" she questioned. "Eventually you accepted it. We were getting on really well, I was you new S.O" I told her. "What happened Grant?" she asked. Thankfully Phil cut me off before I could reply. "OK enough questions for tonight Skye try and get some sleep ok? We can deal with the rest tomorrow." He told her as he led me from the room.

"Phil do you see what this could mean for us?" I asked as we walked up the corridor a bit. Phil looked at me confused, "What?" he asked. "Skye never has to know about her biological father again. We can tell her you are her real dad, she liked that version better anyway. I couldn't bare telling her about that monster again so what do you say?" I asked. Phil thought for a moment before a huge smile appeared on his face. "I love that idea. Anything that saves her the pain of that story again." he replied. "Ok good, but what about Ward?" I asked. "He left us, she doesn't need to know about the Fake Hydra/crazy Ward. We can tell Fitz and anyone else not to mention him." Phil replied. "Ok sounds good. Do you think she will be ok?" I asked concerned. "She will be fine Mel, she is our daughter so that makes her tough!" Phil smiled as he pulled me in for a long overdue kiss….

**Ok so that was chapter 81, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	86. Chapter 82

**Ok so here is chapter 82 a little early because I love all the support, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 82**

**Skye's Point of View**

After Coulson refused to tell me any more information I decided to at least listen to him and get some sleep, but it didn't come easily. I drifted off once or twice but every time I did I had a nightmare. Every time I closed my eyes it continued on like a never-ending story. I saw myself being strangled in the dream but when I moved my head it revealed agent May as the one doing it. The more I struggled in the dream the tighter she squeezed, eventually I managed to wake myself with a start. As I opened my eyes and I sat up I saw May standing at the door.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a motherly tone, which apparently was normal now seeing as how she was apparently my mom. "It was you, you did this to me!" I gasped. "What?" May asked shocked. "You strangled me I saw it, I remember!" I told her. "Skye that wasn't me, it was an imposter. She used a digital mask to impersonate me!" she cried. "I would never hurt you!" she added. I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or just a really good liar from the desperation in both her voice and the look in her eyes. I decided to drop it and try and get more useful information out of her. "Do you know where my phone is?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah I have it," she told me. "Well can I have it back?" I asked when she didn't move. "Um no." she replied. "Why not?" I complained. "Your da—Coulson doesn't think it's a good idea. He thinks you might try and contact your old friends." She explained. "Old friends?" I questioned. "Yes old friends." She said vaguely. "This sucks you two better start dishing the info!" I replied. "Well that's why I am here." May said as she eventually walked into the room and sat down.

"What do you want to know?" she asked. "Everything." I replied. "Skye there is a lot of everything, give me specifics." She said. "Ok where is AC? Normally he does this sort of stuff." I replied. "Coulson is Director now, we see less of him." she told me. "WHAT WHY? WHAT HAPPENED FURY?" I gasped. "Hydra infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D after the initial threat and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D he stepped down. Handed control over to Coulson." May answered. "Jesus I did forget a lot!" I commented. "Skye are you going to keep bypassing the fact that me and Coulson are your parents?" she asked.

I thought for a minute before answering, "May forgetting a year is hard enough, forgetting that I found my parents after looking for them my entire life is worse. I just, I just find it really hard to believe, like it is too coincidental that I happened to be arrested by my parents!" I told her. "For all I know this is just S.H.I.E.L.D.S way of making me forget about the redacted file and I'm not buying it. Plus all this crap about me being here a year is even less believable!" I added. "Skye honey I know this is hard, and believe me I know all about your little plan about sharing S.H.I.E.L.D secrets with that idiot Miles but you never went threw with any of that. Yes you found Miles, but deep down you knew we were right and you stayed. And as for us lying to you about being your parents Jemma did a DNA test to make sure!" May told me.

I nodded in response as I tried to take in everything she said. "May can I talk to Fitz?" I asked. "Why?" she asked. "Because this is making me uncomfortable, you being so chatty, your not the May I remember and right now I need someone who is the way I remember them." I told her. "Fitz is different to, he changed after the accident." She said in a sad tone. "And Skye for the record, the May you think you know, it wasn't the real me. The past year you helped me find the real May." She said as she walked out of the room. I could have swore I heard he sniff back tears as she closed the door.

* * *

Fitz joined me a few minutes later. "Your mom said you wanted me?" he smiled. "My mom? Oh right May. Yeah I do, I want you to tell me what they aren't Fitz. I need to know." I replied. "What aren't they telling you?" he asked confused. "Pretty much everything, including where Jemma and Ward are." I told him. "Skye they probably have there um um reasons? For that, I don't want to upset them by telling you." He replied. "FITZ PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW!" I yelled. "I'm sorry Skye but I can't tell you, they will kill me!" he cried. "They are just trying to protect you and before this you would have understood that!" he added.

"Fitz, they wont even give me my phone, what is that about?" I hissed. "What they took your phone?" he asked confused. "Yes and I could really use it right now!" I told him. "Well I can get it for you? I can't tell you what you want to know but I'm sure giving you your phone wont hurt." He smiled. "Really? Thanks Fitz." I said relived he was at least helping. He nodded in response and raced off to get it for me.

He returned an hour later, "Took me a while but I found it beside May's bed." Fitz said as he passed it to me. "I'm sure she won't mind right?" he asked nervously. "Oh no, I'm sure she just forgot to give it back." I lied. "Ok good, well I have to go do some work Skye are you ok?" he asked. I nodded in response as he raced off. Once he was gone I went straight to my inbox, where I found all my messages deleted. "DAMMIT!" I cried in annoyance as I tried to restore them. It was no use they were gone. So I had to go to plan B, Miles. He was the last lifeline; he was the last one I spoke to before hacking my way into S.H.I.E.L.D. Only problem was, now that I was in, I wasn't sure what they had done to me to make me forget everything, but I sure as hell wasn't going to fall for their lies…..

**Ok so that is chapter 82, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	87. Chapter 83

**Ok so here is chapter 83, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 83**

**Skye's Point of View**

A few days after Fitz brought me my phone I was eventually allowed to leave my bed and walk around. I had no idea where I was, or how I had got there but agent May and Coulson seemed determined to try and enlighten me. This made me uncomfortable because if my theory about S.H.I.E.L.D was correct and they had removed my memories on purpose then why where they being so nice? I desperately needed to talk to Jemma but I didn't know where her or Ward for that matter where. Of course I had asked my so-called parents but they avoided the topic at all costs. So I decided I needed to get answers by myself. I had tried to reach Miles but he wasn't picking up, so I contacted another friend and they had agreed to meet me.

So as I walked along the corridor with agent May I told her I wanted to leave. "Agent May, I need to get away from here." I told her. "What? Why?" she asked her voice laced with concern. "I just need some normal right now, and this isn't normal anymore." I confessed. "Skye this is normal, I know you don't remember but this is your home and we love you." She cried. I knew then looking into her eyes that regardless if S.H.I.E.L.D had done this to me on purpose, agent May had no part in it. I don't know how I knew, but I did. "I'm sorry May but like you said I don't remember all this. Last thing I remember I hated S.H.I.E.L.D and everything it stood for. I need to get away, clear my head and find out if this was done to me on purpose." I told her.

"Skye please, you can't go off on your own its too dangerous. There are people out there that will hurt you, especially given you are a S.H.I.E.L.D agent whether you remember it or not!" May told me. "People like who? Hydra?" I asked. "They won't be able to find me May I did pretty well before." I replied. "I'm not talking about Hydra Skye!" she said. "Then who are you talking about?" I questioned. "Look Skye can you just trust me on this? Please?" May begged. "I'm sorry May but right now I don't know who to trust. Parts of me believe everything you are saying and I can tell you do care about me. But the other half has a pretty strong case against you to, I've seen you in action I know what you can do." I explained.

"Skye please give me a day and let me try and jog your memory please I am begging you?" May said. "Fine but if after a day nothing has changed can I go?" I asked. May thought for a moment before hesitantly agreeing. "Ok then, I just have to let someone know my change of plans. Meet you in the kitchen?" I said. May nodded in agreement as I walked off. However I had no intentions of meeting her as I headed for the cars.

* * *

**Melinda May's Point of View**

After agreeing to let Skye leave after a day if I couldn't jog her memories I raced straight to Phil's office. "We have a problem!" I said, as I yanked the door open. "What kind of problem?" he asked concerned. "A Skye problem. She wants to leave Phil said she can't stay here anymore. She said she needs normal so she can figure out if her memories where wiped on purpose!" I cried. "WHAT?" Phil gasped. "What did you tell her?" he asked. "I convinced her to stay another day so I could try and jog her memories." I told him.

Phil looked at me shocked, "And what happens then? If you can't jog her memories? She leaves? What kind of plan was that Melinda? You should have made it clear she wasn't leaving at all!" Phil hissed. "What was I supposed to say Phil? No Skye you can't leave. Jesus Phil she doesn't even remember becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D agent so in her eyes we have no control over her. She thinks this was done to her on purpose because she was looking for her parents. Oh which I forgot to mention she doesn't believe us on that one either!" I replied annoyed.

"What do you mean doesn't believe us?" Phil asked. "She thinks we are lying to her, to cover up the truth!" I explained. "Why would we do that?" Phil complained. "Does she really think we are that bad?" he added. "No Phil the Skye we know, knows who we are, she knows what S.H.I.E.L.D really is. This Skye is the girl we picked up last year, who only knew us a few weeks going by what she remembers. The S.H.I.E.L.D that girl knows is a secret organisation who kept her from her parents her entire life." I replied.

"We have to make her remember for her safety and for the safety of our team!" Phil said. "The old Skye isn't someone we can trust to be here, she wasn't trustworthy and she had ever right not to be trustworthy given what was kept from her. But this is a different S.H.I.E.L.D and we can't have her compromise it. What do we have to do to make her remember?" Phil asked.

However Phil's question went unanswered as Tripp burst in. "Hunter and Skye are gone!" he informed us. "WHAT?" Both Phil and myself yelled in union. "When?" I asked. "10 maybe 15 minutes ago." Tripp replied. "Skye came out all hot and bothered said she was leaving. I tried to stop her but she told me to get out of her way she didn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Hunter tried next but he was smart, he told her he was kidnapped by S.H.I.E.L.D and was looking for an out. Skye believed him and allowed him to go with her. Hunter text to say Skye was mad, and driving around looking for a bar." Tripp explained.

"So what you are telling us, is that Hunter was smart enough to trick Skye into taking him with her? But all he is really doing is looking out for her?" Phil asked shocked. "Exactly I know he surprised me to. But in his text he said as soon as he had an opportunity he would have her back in the car and will take her home." Tripp replied. "Well I must say I am relieved, are you sure we can trust him though?" I asked. "Oh yes you can trust him, he is so afraid of you he wouldn't dare let her out of his sights." Tripp laughed.

"So it's a waiting game." I said as Tripp left the office. "Seems like it, but it just goes to prove how little Skye trusts us. Mel you have to think of something that will jog her memory, the tiniest detail is all it could take!" Phil said. "The pancakes!" I gasped. "What?" Phil asked confused. "When I was getting to know Skye she made me make her pancakes every morning. It's been a while since I made them but it might just work!" I told him. "GO TRY IT! Anything to get her to call us mom and dad again!" Phil cried. "Hunter shouldn't be long, I hope!" Phil laughed. I smirked and said, "He won't be, he's afraid of me remember!" Phil laughed as I made my way to the kitchen to make Skye's favourite breakfast…..

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 83 :-) Until next time ;-)**


	88. Chapter 84

**Ok so here is chapter 84, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 84**

**Skye's Point of View**

"Where exactly are we going?" Hunter the man I had taken with me asked. "A bar, I need a drink." I told him. "Ok sounds like a plan." He replied. When I didn't respond he decided to fill the silence, "So what did they do to you to make you want to leave?" he asked. "I don't know exactly, I am missing some memories and I don't know if they are telling me the truth about what happened." I told him. "What did they tell you? Maybe I can help?" he offered. "They told me an imposter agent May strangled me and that's how I lost my memories of the last year." I answered.

"That is what happened Skye they didn't lie to you. And for the record they are your parents. When I was um kidnapped you called them mom and dad and everything, well you called agent May mom you didn't call Coulson dad until they told you he was. Well your adoptive dad, your family is very confusing." He told me. "Wait, what? Coulson didn't adopt me, he's my real dad is he not?" I questioned. Hunter's face turned white as he thought about how to answer. "I, I, I don't know…." He lied. "Hunter if you know something you have to tell me!" I cried. "Skye these are questions for May and Coulson not me. I don't know why they didn't tell you he adopted you, you need to ask them!" he insisted.

"Maybe I will, but after I get a drink!" I said pulling into the first bar I saw in miles. "Skye I don't think this is a good idea." Hunter said as he followed me in. "Then go. Why are you even sticking with me? S.H.I.E.L.D kidnapped you, now you are free you can go." I told him. "Can I have a drink with you first? As a thank-you?" he offered. "Um sure." I replied as he followed me in. "I've got the order, you get a seat?" he asked. "OHHH no I need to get my own, make sure its strong enough!" I replied. "You get the seat!" I added. Hunter reluctantly agreed as he went and sat down. I knew he was lying to me about why he had wanted to come with me. I knew it the minute I saw him texting in the car. So as I watched him from the bar I saw him text again.

I placed my order and martched down to confront him. "Are you telling them where we are?" I hissed. "NO, NO I am texting a friend." He lied. "Hunter I can tell you weren't always a straight cut agent so I am going to ask you again, are you telling them where we are?" I demanded. "I'm telling them you are ok, that's all I swear. They are worried and I owe them." He explained. "You swear they don't know were we are?" I asked. "I solemnly swear, told them you were up to no good!" he joked. "Huh didn't peg you for a Harry Potter fan!" I smirked.

After our drinks arrived I quickly downed my shot, "So Hunter I need you to tell me were Ward and Jemma are. When I asked my pa- when I asked Coulson and May they got all nervous and told me they left the team." I said. Hunter took a huge gulp of his beer, thought for a moment before saying, "They did leave, couldn't handle the pressure." He lied. "You sure?" I asked. "Positive." He replied. I knew he wasn't going to give up easy, so I ordered more beers for him. I made sure all that was in mine was water so he thought it was vodka. Eventually his tongue started to move.

"So Hunter did you know Ward?" I asked. "NOO he's supposed to have went a a crazy or somfingg." Hunter slurred after his 6th drink. "So you never met him?" I asked. "NOOO but you could ask him, he's he's locked up downstairs, I fink…" he slurred again. "WHAT? HE'S A PRISONER?" I yelled. "YIP he's being downs there a while." Hunter said as he dozed off. "HUNTER!" I said as I shoved him awake. "Take me back to the base, now!" I demanded. "Why? Have another drink…" he yawned. "NOW HUNTER!" I screamed. "OK, WOMAN RELAX!" He yelled in annoyance.

He got to his feet and somehow managed to stumble to the car with my support. "Do you remember the way?" I asked. "Have some faith Saber" he replied. "My name is Skye, not Saber you idiot!" I said as I closed the door of the car behind him. "Well I like saber, makes you sound cooler!" he said as I got in and started the car. "You're an annoying drunk, do you know that?" I smirked. "My wife used to say that too!" Hunter said, followed by floods of tears. I didn't know what to do so I just let him cry as I reached over and rubbed his arm for comfort. Unfortunately once he started to cry, he was useless for anything else so I had to trust my memory of where the base was.

* * *

Thankfully the base was easy enough to remember and I stopped the car far enough away so they wouldn't see it. "Hunter, you need to tell me where Ward is." I hissed. "He's, he's downstairs.." Hunter sniffed. "Do you know the codes to get into the base?" I asked. "I don't know!" he sobbed. "HUNTER, you must know the one for the door at least!" I cried in annoyance. "Oh yeah I do, its um, um, um, 1432?" he replied. "Great I will have to go with that!" I said rolling my eyes. "Stay here!" I ordered as I got out of the car.

I crept down the dark road to where the base was. From the outside it looked abandoned. I approached the door and saw the blinking security keypad. I quickly typed in the number Hunter had given to me and thankfully it was right. The door swung open and I tiptoed inside. Once inside I saw the corridor I had walked with May, and I also saw the weapons. I snuck over and grabbed one of the guns before making my way down the first set of stairs I saw. I jogged down the stairs as quickly as I could. When I reached the bottom I was in a dark corridor. I saw a small man standing outside what looked like a guarded door. "Skye, you back to see Ward?" he smiled. "Um yeah, can you let me in?" I asked. "Of course!" the small man chimed. He typed something into an iPad and the door beside him opened with a loud click. "There you go, now you know the drill I have to lock you in," he explained.

"Right, right, um well this makes this really awkward then…." I whispered. "Makes what awkward?" he asked confused. "I'm sorry!" I cried as I wacked him over the head. He collapsed to the ground, "Guess they forgot to fill you in on the details!" I said as I dragged him out of the way. Once I had him safely in the corner I walked into the room where Ward was. I couldn't help but gasp at the sight of him. "Skye, you came back." He beamed. "Ward I'm sorry I don't have time to explain, I don't remember what happened and how you ended up in here. All you need to know is I am getting you out!" I told him.

"What? How? Where are May and Coulson?" he asked. "I'm breaking you out, I stole the iPad that controls your cell and I think they are upstairs." I said answering all his questions. After that I pulled out the iPad and started to click every control I saw. The shield between us eventually fell. Ward hesitantly approached me as he took his first step to freedom. "You did it!" he gasped. "Yeah, you're my S.O and whatever they say you did I don't believe it!" I said as he pulled me into a hug. He kissed me once he was finished hugging me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Ward we need to go, we don't have time for this!" I said as I took his hand and led him up the stairs. However as we ran along the corridor we didn't get far. We had almost made the door and where about to open it when I heard someone call my name from behind. I whipped around to see agent May and Coulson coming towards us, looking incredibly worried. "Skye what did you do?" May gasped. "What did I do? May you had him locked up downstairs, you told me he was gone!" I cried. "You lied to me!" I hissed. "Skye your mother didn't lie to you, I did." Coulson told me. "Anything she said came from me, it was my call. I told her lying to you was for the best." He said.

"Skye lets go, you don't need to listen to this!" Ward said as he put his hand around my waist. I wanted to leave with him, I really did but there was something stopping me. As I looked at May and Coulson, saw tears in their eyes and desperation written all over their faces I couldn't move. "Skye!" Ward said more persistently. I was about to turn around and look at him but the blaring sound of a smoke alarm cut me off. "Shit I set the kitchen on fire with those bloody pancakes!" May hissed to Coulson, but she didn't leave to put it out. Instead she turned to look at me, "I was making them for when you came back, hoped it would jog your memory or something." She explained.

I stared back at her as the smell of burnt pancakes wafted through the air, and I can't explain how it happened but all my missing memories came flooding back. It was like being hit by a force field as I whispered, "Mom?" Mom's face lit up when she heard me say her name. The realisation hit me then, about what I had done. I had freed Ward and although he was getting better, he was still a little unhinged. I immediately tried to break free from his grasp but he was too fast. Ward pulled the gun I had lifted earlier from my waist and pointed it at my head.

"Agent May, Sir, I don't want to hurt Skye, but if you try and prevent me from leaving I will have no choice." He told them as he pressed the barrel closer to my temple. "Skye please come with me." He whispered in my ear, as my parents cried for him to let me go. "Ward you know I can't, but you can stay here with me." I replied. Ward lost the plot then. He threw me in front of him and I hit the floor with a thump. "STAY HERE? STAY HERE? SKYE THESE PEOPLE YOU CALL YOUR PARENTS LOCKED ME UP! THEY KNOW I AM GOOD BUT THEY STILL DID IT!" He screamed. I quickly scrabbled to my feet as mom and dad pulled me behind them checking for injuries as they did so.

"Maybe I should just eliminate them now, make you see sense." He muttered. "Ward if you do anything or hurt anymore people I will never forgive you." I said as I pushed my way in front of my parents. "Oh but you will Skye, you will see sense some day. When I reunite you with your real father you will." He said before aiming the gun and firing. After the initial bang I saw him run out the door before I felt mom collapse beside me…..

**Ok so that was chapter 84, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	89. Chapter 85

**Ok so here is chapter 85, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 85**

**Skye's Point of View**

Everything happened in slow motion after Ward pulled the trigger. Mom fell to the ground as I saw Ward sprint out the door. As I watched him run I don't know what came over me. I saw dad bend down and put pressure on mom wound as he yelled for help, he looked so desperate as tears streamed down his face. This is entirely my fault I thought, so as I watched dad cry I let anger consume me. I ran to get another gun and sprinted out the door after Ward. I didn't stop even when I heard dad yell my name; I was determined to find Ward.

So as I ran out into the cold air I screamed for Ward. There was no sign of him as I ran around the grass growing more and more concerned. Suddenly there was a sound behind me and I whipped around and pointed my gun. "Whose there?" I yelled as I wiped the tears that I hadn't noticed before away. "Mary Poppins." Hunter's sarcastic voice called back. "Who else would it bloody well be!" he added. However as he grew closer and saw me his face changed to one of concern. "What happened?" he asked. "I let Ward out because I didn't believe what I was told about him. He went mad and shot my mom and I came out here hoping to find him!" I sobbed.

Hunter looked incredibly shocked as he put his arms around me. "I'm glad you got your memories back. Is May ok?" he asked as he held me tight. "I don't know I took off right after it happened. I wanted to find Ward because it's my entire fault I let him go! If mom dies it's on me and I cant live with that!" I sobbed into his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry if there is one thing I learnt about Agent May, its that she is as tough as old boots." Hunter tried to comfort me. "I hope your right, but what if she's not?" I cried. "Why don't we go and see?" Hunter suggested. I nodded in agreement and he led me back to the base.

* * *

As we past the spot where mom was shot I saw how much blood she had lost. "This doesn't look good!" I cried. "Looks can be deceiving, think positive Skye your mom needs you." Hunter smiled. We walked up to the medical room where I saw dad standing outside looking in. I hesitantly walked up to him, "Is she ok?" I whispered. Dad turned around and looked at me, he had a look of sheer anger and desperation on his face that I had never seen before.

"How could you have been so stupid?" he hissed. "Dad I'm sorry I didn't remember what Ward had done, and I thought you were holding him prisoner for nothing!" I cried. "HOLDING HIM PRISONER FOR NOTHING?" Dad yelled. "Skye regardless if you remembered or not you shouldn't have let him go! I expected you to trust me as your boss despite not knowing I was your father. Why the hell would we keep him locked up for nothing?" dad asked. "I'm sorry dad, I didn't know!" I pleaded. "SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH SKYE, HE SHOT YOUR MOTHER!" Dad screamed.

"I KNOW HE DID, THAT'S WHY I WENT AFTER HIM!" I screamed in response. "Which is another stupid mistake you made. If he shot your mother for no reason why did you think you would be any different? And when I called for you to stop and you didn't listen did you think I was doing that for fun? Skye when I tell you to do something like stop, I expect you to listen, he could have shot you to!" dad scolded. "I KNOW BUT I WASN'T THINKING STRAIGHT!" I yelled hysterically. "NO YOU WERE NOT AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT US! YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO US!" Dad yelled at me.

"I DIDN'T TRUST YOU!" I yelled. "Then why did you trust Ward huh?" dad asked annoyed. "Why did you trust him more? I mean in your head you knew us the same length of time so why did you believe him?" dad demanded to know. "I, I-I don't know." I mumbled. "This is on you Skye, if anything happens to your mom its on you!" dad said harshly. "Dad I didn't know this would happen!" I sobbed. "Coulson don't you think you are being a little mean? I mean Skye was just confused and wanted answers, maybe if you and May had told her the truth….." Hunter tried to defend me but dad cut him off.

"EXCUSE ME? YOU ARE GIVING ME PARENTING ADVICE? WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU? YOU WENT WITH HER SO HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO LOSE HER AND LET HER FREE WARD HUH?" Dad yelled. "She um got me drunk…." Hunter mumbled. "Drunk? Seriously? You know what I have had enough of the pair of you for tonight. Get out of my sight." Dad ordered. "But dad I want to stay here, make sure moms ok." I cried. "NOW!" He yelled as he turned away from me. I felt Hunter take me by the arm and lead me away as I began to cry even harder.

* * *

Hunter took me to my bunk and gently sat me down on the bed. "Don't worry about Coulson he will come around. He is just upset about May, he loves her you know and that shit can seriously mess with a mans head." Hunter said. "He's supposed to love me to." I mumbled sadly. "And what you don't think he does? Skye if he didn't love you he wouldn't have given a shit that you went after Ward or that you trusted him more. What I saw back there was a man who saw his wife being shot and then he saw his daughter run after the man who done it. He was freaking out, I'm pretty sure he thought he lost you when you ran out that door." Hunter assured me.

"You really think so?" I asked. "Definitely, your lucky you have such great parents." He smiled. "I know, I landed on my feet when I found them." I sniffed. Hunter passed me a tissue as I curled up on the bed. "Why don't you get some sleep, its been at tough few days. I will wake you if there is any news on your mom." Hunter offered. "I don't think I can." I replied. "Try you look exhausted and besides when your mom wakes up you will be at her every call!" he laughed. I managed a small laugh as I replied, "Ok but promise you will wake me?" I asked. "Scouts honour!" he replied. "You were never a boy scout!" I joked. "I know but I like the saying, now go to sleep!" he ordered.

As I rolled over in the bed I didn't think I could sleep as the worry about mom was making me feel sick, plus there was the added fight with dad that had knocked me. But somehow I managed to drift off into an uneasy sleep only to be woken what felt like a few minutes later by Hunter. "WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled as I jumped awake. "I was just downstairs checking on your mom." He replied. "AND?" I yelled. "She's waking up!" he grinned. I didn't wait to hear the rest as I bolted down the stairs, I hesitantly looked in the room where I saw dad holding moms hand as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" he asked as he pushed her hair from her eyes. "I've been better." She replied with a weak laugh. "Did Ward get away?" mom asked. "Yeah he did." Dad mumbled. "And Skye?" mom asked. "I got really mad at her, screamed at her and told her to get out of my sight, I don't think she will come near here." I heard dad tell her. "But she's ok? Does she remember?" mom asked concerned. "Yeah she's ok and yes she remembers everything." Dad told her. "Oh good, Phil I need you to go and get her." mom said. "May you have just woken up and I am sure Skye is asleep." Dad replied. "Phil, Skye isn't asleep she is hovering outside the door listening." Mom told him.

I felt the breath catch in my throat as dad pulled the door back to reveal me hidden behind it. "Hi?" I said as he stared at me, still angry about the way I had acted before. "So am I in trouble?" I asked nervously…

**Ok so that was chapter 85, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	90. Chapter 86

**Ok so here is chapter 86, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended! **

**Chapter 86**

**Skye's Point of View**

Dad looked at me and I could see the anger fade in his voice as I stared nervously at him. "No Skye you aren't in trouble." He replied. "Actually can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. "Um dad I wanted to see mom first." I admitted. "Please Skye it's really important!" he begged. I nodded in agreement and he led me out the door "What is it?" I asked still a little upset about earlier.

"Skye about what I said before, I didn't mean it. I should never have said it, there is no way any of this is your fault. I mean we lied to you and caused you not to trust us. That was totally wrong and uncalled for especially after you have proven yourself to us on countless occasions. So what I am trying to say is I am so sorry Skye, I love you so much, more than anything else in this world and I can't believe I got so mad at you over something you had no control over!" dad rambled. As I listened to his apology I could tell her truly regretted what he had said, and like Hunter had said he was consumed with worry for mom.

"It's ok dad, I get it. You were upset over mom and I did let Ward go." I whispered. "Skye regardless if I was upset about your mom or not I shouldn't have reacted like that. You were just as worried and I pushed you away something which I regret more than anything." Dad cried. I reached over and put my arms around him, "Dad its ok I get it. I know you were upset, we all get a little mad sometimes." I assured him. "I forgive you, now can I please go in and see mom?" I asked. Dad laughed in response as he nodded in agreement. I gently released him from our hug and ran into mom's room.

Mom was awake and looking out the window where dad and myself had been standing when I walked in. when she saw me she had a huge smile on her face as I flung myself into her open arms. "I'm so sorry mom, I shouldn't have let Ward go. Look what he did, and it's my fault!" I cried as mom held me tightly. "Hey it's not your fault honey. You didn't know you were just confused and upset and we didn't exactly help you. We were to concerned about what might happen if you asked to many questions to even consider what would happen if we didn't answer them. This is on us, not you. I'm just glad you remember us, because hearing you call me May is something I never want to hear again!" mom told me.

"I hope I never forget who you guys are again, it was awful thinking I had no family again. It's not a feeling I ever want to have again." I told her. "As long as we are alive Skye you never will have that feeling again, I promise." Mom said as she continued to hold me close. As I sat wrapped in moms arms dad walked back in. "So Skye I have a question for you?" he said as he sat down on the other side of mom. "Um ok, what is it?" I asked confused. "What did you do to Hunter? He said you got him drunk and made him talk?" dad smirked.

"Um that's exactly what I did, I mean I was tempted to get pissed but there was something in my head telling me it would really piss someone off. I couldn't quite think who it was, but I obviously no now it was mom. So instead I decided to get Hunter pissed and make him talk." I explained. "Did it work?" mom laughed. "Oh yeah totally, he talked continually. But when he started crying, that was a bit much!" I joked. "He cried?" dad laughed. "Yip like a little baby, but in fairness to him he was just trying to be a good friend." I told them. "Is that a polite way of saying be nice?" dad asked. I nodded in response as I felt my phone ring. It was an unknown number and I felt my heart sink as I knew who it was. "Um I have to take this…" I told my parents as I got up and left the room. They looked concerned as I left.

* * *

To make sure they couldn't see me I walked up the corridor a bit before answering. "Hello Ward." I said when I finally answered. "AW Skye you knew it was me. Look I am just calling to say I am so sorry about what I did to May. I don't know what came over me it was like a fit of rage, kind of like what happened with the staff. Anyway I need you to know that, that wasn't the real me. I would never hurt any of you Skye and I need you to know that…" he said. I was about to answer when I felt the phone be snapped out of my hand.

"Ward if you have any sense left you will take this opportunity and run, you will stay the hell away from my family and if you even dare think about coming back here I will kill you. Skye isn't going to be part of whatever game you are playing do you understand me? So do yourself a favour and stay the hell away from her!" Dad hissed and he abruptly ended the call. He then turned to look at me, "He calls again you either end the call or give it to me, do you understand? Ward is dangerous, and although we know he isn't Hydra he doesn't see to want to be S.H.I.E.L.D either." He told me.

"But dad what if he threats to hurt more people?" I asked. "Did he?" dad replied. "No not yet but he might!" I cried. "We will cross that bridge if and when it happens. Until then you promise me you wont try and contact him?" dad ordered. "Yeah ok I promise…." I lied.

**Ok so that was chapter 86, hope you enjoyed :-) Also if you have time check out my prequel to this story :-) Until next time ;-)**


	91. Chapter 87

**Ok so here is chapter 87, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 87**

**Skye's Point of View**

The week mom was recovering was pretty quiet mission wise, dad never left her side so there were no orders. Everyone else took it as vacation time and occasionally went to the pub for drinks. I however was constantly trying to contact Ward who I hadn't heard from since dad took the phone from me. Him being at moms side 24/7 worked in my favour as it allowed me space to make the calls. I had left several messages on the number he had called from but it was of no use. I was about to give up and go and see mom when I got a call.

"Ward is that you?" I cried. "It's me." His deep voice replied. "Oh thank god, are you ok?" I asked. "Do you really care?" he said. "Of course I care Ward!" I told him. "Show me." He stated. Dread flooded through me at his word, he was going to ask me to meet him somewhere. "How?" I replied hesitantly. "Leave." He said. I felt my hands start to trembled as I replied, "Leave what?" I heard Ward sigh down the phone before he spoke again. "Leave S.H.I.E.L.D, leave May and Coulson and prove to me you care." He instructed.

"Grant I cant do that, S.H.I.E.L.D is my life now and May and Coulson are my parents I cant just leave. Besides you know they would come looking for me!" I replied. "It wouldn't work." I added. "Skye if you cared then you would make it work, what do I have to do to prove to you I love you?" he cried. The word love hit me like an ice bucket. "Love?" I whispered. "Skye who are you talking to?" dads voice suddenly said from behind causing me to jump. "NOBODY!" I yelled frantically ending the call behind my back.

"Why do you look so worried? Are you shaking?" he asked concerned. "Um I think I might have drank to much last night, not feeling to good!" I lied. "Huh I didn't know you went out last night. Don't tell your mother you were drinking she will kill you." Dad smiled. "Why aren't you mad?" I asked confused. "Oh I am, but I think I owe you a pass, after the last time I got mad." he told me. "Thanks dad." I mumbled suddenly feeling very guilty about lying. "So what's up? How come you left mom?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"She sent me looking for you, you haven't been down to see her in two days. I think she is worried." He explained. "Oh I didn't realise it had been two days." I mumbled. "Skye are you ok? Have you being sleeping?" dad asked. Truth was I hadn't slept in two days I was too busy trying to find Ward before he did something. The guilt over letting him go was making me feel sick and I had to find him to relief myself from it. "I'm fine dad, I will go see mom now." I replied as I left the room.

I slowly opened moms door just in case she was asleep. I was silently praying she was, but she wasn't. "Well long time no see, where have you been?" she smiled as I walked in. "Um I lost track of time." I mumbled. "Skye are you ok? You look sick. Do you have a temperature?" she fussed as she felt my head. "MOM I'm fine, I was just out with the guys, had a little too much to drink." I lied, fearing the lecture about Ward to be greater than the one about drinking.

"AGAIN SKYE? WHAT ARE YOU AN ALCOHOLIC? DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME AFTER THE LAST TIME?" She scolded. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. "Your sorry? That's all you are going to say?" she cried in annoyance. "Yip." I replied. "SKYE LILY MAY COULSON, THAT IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" She screamed at me.

Thankfully dad walked in and interrupted at that point. "WOW WHAT HAPPENED? Why are you full titling her?" dad asked. "She was out drinking last night!" mom hissed. "I know." Dad replied automatically, but instantly regretted it. "YOU KNOW?" Mom yelled. "I-I-I m-mean um? Skye what were you thinking?" dad said staring at me apologetically. I couldn't help but smirk at his scared face, "I wasn't thinking, I am very sorry I wont do it again." I told them. "Damn straight you wont!" mom ordered. I nodded in agreement as she finally relaxed.

After an awkward silence fell I asked, "Look can I go?" mom and dad looked worried at my lack of conversation but for some reason didn't protest. I assumed they wanted to talk about what was wrong with me in private, but for once I was grateful for the escape as I left them alone.

* * *

**Melinda May's Point of View**

Once Skye was out of the room I turned to Phil. "I don't think she was out drinking." I told him. "What? Then why were you so mad?" he asked. "Because at first I believed her, but now I don't. There is something she isn't telling us, and I can see it building up inside her, like it's eating away." I explained. "Mel I think you are looking to much into this. Why would she lie? She knows she can tell us anything." He tried to assure me, but it wasn't working. I knew there was something wrong with my daughter, only problem was I didn't know what. But if there was once thing I could bet my life on, it was finding out. I was her mother so it was my job to make sure she was safe!

**Ok so that was chapter 87, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time..**


	92. Chapter 88

**Ok so here is chapter 88, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 88**

**Skye's Point of View**

A few weeks after the last time I spoke to Ward, I could barely concentrate on work. I was so consumed with worry, stress and guilt about letting Ward loose. All I kept thinking was, he is out there now doing god only knows what and its all my fault. I tried to hide my fears from my parents but mom was suspicious. Her first day back training with me after being shot she challenged me about it.

"Skye what is wrong with you? You have been acting strange for weeks now." She asked her voice full of concern. "Mom I'm fine." I replied as I fired the gun she had me practice with. "Really? You're fine? Then why are your hands shaking and why do you look so pale and sick?" she questioned. "Full of compliments you are." I mumbled. "SKYE, this isn't a joke you have to talk to me, what is going on?" she cried. "I told you I'm fine." I complained as I fired another round. I could tell mom was losing patience with me as she grabbed my wrist to check my heart monitor. "All over the place, so I know there is something wrong!" she said as she read the results.

"LOOK WILL YOU JUST DROP IT!" I yelled in annoyance, tossing the gun away and storming off. However in true motherly fashion she didn't drop it, but instead chased after me. "NO I WONT DROP IT!" She called as she tried to catch up with me. The more I tried to get away from her the fast she ran, only good think was she was still recovering so I had an edge. I managed to escape her questions for a while as I ducked into Ward's old cell. She wont look for me in here I thought, as I lay down on the bed.

I'm not sure how long I was in there, it seemed like forever but eventually mom did find me and she wasn't alone. Both her and dad walked down the stairs and I sat up and waited for their impending questions. "Last place I thought you would be." Dad remarked as he sat down. "Its quiet." I whispered. "So is your bunk." Mom replied as she too sat down opposite me. "Skye will you please tell us what is wrong? We are your parents and we are concerned about you. You have been acting differently for weeks now and it's starting to affect your healthy. You haven't eaten all day!" mom cried. "I'm not hungry." I replied.

"Skye talk to us please! Is this about Ward?" dad asked. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASSUME IT HAS TO DO WITH WARD?" I yelled. "So it is about Ward." He stated. "NO!" I yelled as tears formed in my eyes. "Why are you getting so worked up then?" dad asked calmly. "BECAUSE YOU KEEPING ASKING WHAT IS WRONG?" I screamed. "Skye we are asking out of concern, both as your parents, your S.O and your boss. If you aren't looking after yourself then you cant work here." Dad said. "EXCUSE ME?" I hissed. "ARE YOU FIRING ME?" I yelled. "NO, NO, but honey you have to tell us what is going on, otherwise we cant in good conscience allow you to keep up with missions. There is clearly something wrong, so your dad and me have decided to put you on suspension until you feel ready to talk." Mom explained.

"And what if I decide never to talk?" I asked. "Then the suspension remains in play. However I hope it doesn't come to that because as your parents we want you to come to us with whatever problems you have. So when you are ready you know where we are." Dad said as he and mom got up to leave. "Anything you want to tell us before we leave?" mom called from the stairs. I shook my head in response as her and dad left visible upset.

* * *

**Melinda May's point of View**

Back in Phil's office after talking to Skye I was fuming. She had point blank refused to talk to us about what was going on. She even accepted a suspension rather than talk. "I'm really worried Phil, I don't know how long she can keep this up. She doesn't look good!" I cried. "I know Mel, I am worried to. But I have an idea, however I don't think you will like It." he said. "What is it?" I asked curiously. "I want to put a wire on her phone, see who has been calling or texting her." he explained. "Why?" I asked. "I think Ward has been messing with her head, maybe trying to encourage her to do something she isn't happy about?" he suggested.

"How would we not know about that?" I asked. "Skye is good at hiding her tracks, we just need to be better. So are you ok with this?" he asked. "Yeah totally anything to help her!" I replied. "Ok PHEW cause I already did it!" he smiled. I couldn't help but laugh as I asked, "What if I said no?" Phil smiled, "Then Hunter would have done something else to upset you!" he laughed. "Phil I like you thinking!" I grinned as he turned on the computer.

"Ok so lets see what we have got." Phil whispered as he brought up Skye's phone feed. "OHH We are in luck she has an incoming call!" he said. We both stared at the screen waiting for her to answer. "Ward?" we heard her say once she picked up. "Yeah its me." Ward's deep voice replied. "Are you ok?" Skye asked. "Skye lets skip all this crap, I have an ultimatum for you. I am here at the orphanage where you grew up. I have the old nun you loved, along with the new kids. If you are not here in 3 hours they all die." Ward explained to her. "WHAT?" Skye yelled down the phone. "What happened to not hurting anyone?" she cried. "You didn't play ball, so I am using methods I know that will work on you." Ward told her. "So your answer?" Ward questioned. Skye seemed to think for a minute as her end of the call fell silent. Unfortunately for us she said the dreaded word, "Yes."

I didn't even wait for the end of the conversation as I raced down to where I had last saw Skye, closely followed by Phil. I burst open the cell door only to reveal…

**Ok so that was chapter 88, hope you enjoyed :-) To all my American readers happy thanksgiving :-) Until next time ;-)**


	93. Chapter 89

**Ok so here is chapter 89, sorry it took so long, but anyone who works in retail at Christmas nows how busy it is, and the overtime is crazy! So there might be some more delays :-( No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 89**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

Only to reveal Skye in a flood of tears, sitting in the same spot we had left her in. "OH THANK GOD YOUR STILL HERE!" I cried upon seeing her. "I take it you heard the conversation with Ward then?" she mumbled between tears. "We did, and there is no way in hell you are going there!" Phil told her. "Dad I don't have a choice Ward said he would kill kids, KIDS!" Skye exclaimed. "I know he did, that's why we are going and you are staying here. Regardless if you go or not chances are he will still do something." Phil explained.

"BUT DAD HE WANTS ME!" Skye cried as she got to her feet. "I have to go!" she added. "I'm sorry, I knew would say that." Phil told her as I looked at him confused. It wasn't until I saw the iPad in his hand that I knew he was planning on locking her in. "I hope you know why I am doing this." He said as he hit the lock button. "DAD WHAT THE HELL?" Skye screamed as the shield went up. "MOM TELL HIM TO LET ME OUT!" She protested. "I'm sorry honey but I agree with your dad. We will go, and I promise you the kids will be safe. But we can't risk you going and getting hurt." I said as Phil led me away.

* * *

"Think she will forgive us?" I asked when we were at the top of the stairs. "She will, eventually." He smirked. "Great so grumpy, moody Skye for a month?" I laughed. "At least she will be safe?" Phil said on a more serious note. "I suppose that alone is a good enough reason. I can't believe she didn't run before we got to her." I replied. "I think subconsciously she is grateful that we are making her stay here." He explained. "Yeah deep, deep down!" I replied as we went to tell the others the plan.

"So you locked your daughter up? In order to go and find her crazy boyfriend who happens to be an ex member of your team, an ex Hydra agent, May's old boytoy and an all around jackass?" Hunter said after we told him and the others the plan. "Yes Skye is locked up she will be staying here. Ward wants her so we can't risk her safety. Yes he is crazy, but he was showing signs of improvement, he was never Skye's boyfriend nor will he ever be if I have a say. Yes he is an ex member of our team, yes he was associated with Hydra but he wasn't officially one of them, Hunter never again talk about my wife and Ward how you even know about that I don't want to know, but mention it again and your fired. As for the jackass part, that is of personal opinion. So does that answer everything?" Phil asked sarcastically.

Hunter nodded in response as he looked at the ground, trying to avoid the smirks from Tripp and Mack. "Ok good then lets get going." Phil told them. "Were are we going exactly?" Tripp asked. "The place Skye grew up." I replied sadly. Tripp nodded in understanding as he gave me a sympathetic smile.

A few minutes later we were all on the BUS ready to leave. "Are you sure she will be ok here alone?" I asked Phil as he closed the cargo bay door. "Yes May she will be fine. She can't get out and follow us, I left her food, her computer that bloody iPod and a magazine." He told me. I couldn't help but laugh at the way he took care of her without me even knowing he had been back to see her. "Ok so she is well occupied." I smirked. "Yes she is, and it will do her some good to be on her own." He replied. "Yeah your right, she has been so worried lately she needs some down time." I said.

Once we were in the air my attention turned from worrying about Skye to that of excitement, to see where she spent at least some of her childhood. "What do you think it will be like?" I asked Phil as he joined me in the cockpit. "The care home?" he asked for confirmation. "Yeah the care home." I replied. "I don't know, I hope it's nice. At least we will see where our daughter was when she was kid. We will even see the nun who looked after her, she might have Skye's file or something?" Phil said excitedly. "That won't be a pleasant read." I said sadly knowing Skye had a rough time. "At least we will know more about her, even the parts she doesn't feel she can tell us." Phil replied sadly. "Yeah I guess." I mumbled.

Two hours later I prepared for landing as the butterflies in my stomach went mad. "Ok so this is it!" I said as I joined Phil at the car after we landed. "Yip, you ready to see where she grew up?" he smiled. "Ask me that after we get there!" I mumbled as we got in the car, followed by Hunter, Mack and Tripp.

* * *

**Skye's Point of View**

I was incredibly frustrated at the fact my parents had locked me up and from what I gathered, they had also left. So when I heard someone coming down the stairs I jumped up in the hope it was they. My blood ran cold when I saw he it really was. "You said you were at the orphanage?" I gasped as a now clean-shaven Ward reached the bottom of the stairs. "I lied, I knew exactly what May and Coulson would do. They are so predictable!" he explained as he took the seat outside the cell. "It's funny, being in reversed positions isn't it?" he asked as he stared in at me. "They will be back soon, you better leave!" I cried as I tried to sound brave.

"Skye, don't lie your pretty bad at it!" he scoffed. "Look as you know I want you to come with me, and seeing as how you haven't given me any other option I am going to have to make you!" he told me. "WHAT?" I gasped. "You heard me, know where is that iPad?" he said as he got up to start looking for it. I could do nothing but huddle in the corner praying dad had hidden it…

**Ok so that was chapter 89 hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	94. Chapter 90

**Ok so here is chapter 90, unfortunately I won't be able to update for a few days, I have exams and work :-( Hopefully I can update by Saturday! No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 90**

**Skye's Point of View**

As I sat huddled in the corner I suddenly realised I had my laptop. Ward had gone upstairs so I quietly crawled over and pulled into onto my lap. I quickly opened the screen and started typing a message to dad and the others. I just prayed they got it in time.

_Dad, Ward isn't at the care home, he lied he is here. I need your help like NOW!_ I typed quickly. I managed to hit send and hide the laptop before Ward returned. "WHERE IS THAT IPAD!" He yelled in frustration causing me to jump. "I don't know, dad must have hid it." I whispered. "OBVIOUSLY SKYE!" he yelled, however as he yelled at me he touched his face. And I cant explain it, but it was like he was wearing an electronic mask, as it flickered a little.

Realisation hit me like a brick as I though back to the woman who had pretended to be mom. She had also worn an electronic mask, and like this one it was very convincing. "Where is Ward?" I hissed at the imposter. "Oh finally worked it out did we?" he spat as he continued his search. "Were is Ward?" I repeated. "I don't know, Hydra has him I think. I'm not working for them I am working for your old man. He wants to meet you." He replied. "My dad is Phil Coulson, so unless you are working for him, and I highly doubt it then you are not working for my DAD!" I spat.

"Whatever you little bitch, I am only doing a job. He has promised me a lot of money for all this inconvenience. This is not what I signed up for. Being locked down here for months, sharing information he forced me to memorise, and pretending to be this dude Ward. BULLSHIT the whole lot if it, I only wanted to be in and out. Then I was forced to listen to all your whining and you know what I feel sorry for this Ward character having to listen to you for a year!" he complained. "SHUT UP you don't know anything!" I cried. "Huh your one to talk, you though I was Ward and you are supposed to love him!" he teased.

After that I decided not to encourage this man, whoever he was. He clearly had a wealth of information thanks to this man who claimed to be my father. I couldn't risk making him mad, as I had no idea what he was capable of.

* * *

**Melinda May's Point of View**

We had been at the care home for an hour and there was no sign of Ward. I had opted to stay with the nun who had the pleasure of knowing my daughter both as a child and as a teen, as the others searched the building for the 100th time. "So what was she like?" I asked the old nun. "She was a lovely child, very helpful and caring. She wanted to help everyone she had a big heart. She even helped the girls who teased her without a once of resentment. They used to tease her about her name, Mary Sue Poots, I realised after I named her it wasn't a good choice. But she never complained about it to me, she didn't want to hurt my feelings." The elderly woman told me.

"What about when she was a teenager?" I asked, desperate for more information. "Her teenage years were not as good. She liked to party, a lot. I tried to get her to stop but by that stage she had fallen in with a bad crowd and only answered to the name Skye. This went on for a few years before I woke up one morning to a note." She said sadly. "A note?" I asked. "Saying she wasn't coming back. She had finally found a way to get to her parents and she needed to follow through with it." She explained. "I had no idea she was involved in illegal activities. First sign of it was when she rang me to bail her out. Of course I raced to the station but when I got there they said some guy called Miles had already bailed her out. I didn't hear from her again." she mumbled.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "For what?" the nun asked shocked. "If I had found her before then she wouldn't have caused you so much trouble." I whispered. "How she turned out isn't anyone's fault. She was desperate for answers and unfortunately this group 'The Rising Tide' came across as her only option. I am just glad that she has found you now, she prayed every night that she would find you." She told me. "Yeah I suppose, I just wish I had known her then. I missed so much." I replied sadly. "But you have the rest of your life to get to know her, you have to be grateful for that at least. How is she anyway? I wish she could have come." She asked.

"She is good, you would be proud. She is a trained agent and she is good. She has helped in some many missions and helped a lot of people. Skye wanted to be here, she really did but given the circumstances I couldn't risk her safety." I explained. "I understand, I am glad she has you now. And for the record I was always proud of her, despite her bad behaviour. What I am wondering though, is why you call her Skye? Surely that isn't what you named her?" she questioned. "Your right it isn't, I named her Lily. Lily May Coulson, but when we found her it didn't seem appropriate to ask her to change her name. So now she goes but Skye Lily May Coulson." I smiled. However my smile didn't last long as a very distressed Phil appeared in the doorway, followed by a beaten up Grant Ward.

"PHIL WHAT IS IT?" I gasped as I shot Ward a glare. "Mel we have a problem. Apparently the person we have had in custody this entire time wasn't the real Ward." He told me. "Excuse me?" I asked shocked. "We have had an imposter, Ward here was a prisoner with Hydra. Thanks to Bobbi he was realised without her cover being blown. But that means that whoever has been harassing Skye is a lot more dangerous than we initially thought." Phil told me. Just at that a frantic Hunter and Tripp appeared, "Sir we have to go, Skye sent us a message. The fake Ward is with her!" he cried.

**Ok so that was chapter 90, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	95. Chapter 91

**Ok so this is chapter 91, a little earlier than I thought I would get it done :-) Again there may be a delay in the next :-( But hope you enjoy anyway :-) No copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 91**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

The journey back to base was the longest journey of my life. After Skye's first message we hadn't heard a word, however Ward managed to hack his way into our security camera's. We saw the man who was with Skye desperately looking for something. "What is he looking for?" Ward asked as he studied to screen. "The iPad to unlock the door to Skye's cell." Phil replied. "You locked her in?" Ward asked, impressed. "Only way to make her stay. Which reminds me how the hell did you know about the care home?" Phil questioned.

"Well um, as you know I have a thing for Skye. So as soon as I got out I immediately tracked her phone. When I saw her exchange messages with someone she had called Ward I knew she was in trouble." He explained. "Why didn't you contact us?" I hissed. "Would you have believed me? You thought you had me in your custody!" he complained. "You should have tried!" I cried. "Mel this isn't helping, he turned up at that care home to help Skye, that means he is on our side!" Phil defended.

"So you two an item now?" Ward smirked. "Always where Ward, just took a few years to get Mel to remember." Phil told him. "Remember Sir?" Ward asked confused. Thankfully Tripp announced landing before Phil launched into that story. I was annoyed at how relaxed he was seeing as how our daughter was with a mad man.

Within seconds of landing I was off the BUS and sprinting towards the cell where Skye was. As I flung open the door I was relieved to see her sitting on the bed with her laptop. "SKYE!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs towards her. "MOM!" She said sounding relieved. "Where is he? The fake Ward?" I cried. "He took of when he heard the BUS return." She replied. "He didn't find the iPad then? Phil smirked. "No he didn't, where is it anyway?" Skye asked. "I took it, I knew you could probably hack your way out anyway, so I took it." He told her.

"Dad you know me to well!" she grinned as she clicked her laptop and the shield came down. Once she was released I pulled her into a hug as Phil joined in. "So how was St Agnes?" She mumbled. "Interesting." I smiled. "Really what did you hear?" she said pulling away. "Skye that can wait, right now we need to tell you something." Phil interrupted. "What?" she asked. "Ward." He replied. "I know Hydra has him." Skye said sadly. "Actually…." Ward's voice said from the stairs.

Skye whipped around to look at him, her eyes filling up as she did. "Grant?" she whispered in shock. "Yeah." He smiled. As soon as he said that he didn't get much chance to move, Skye launched herself at him as she held onto his neck, her feet dangling off the floor. "Looks like you will have to have the father talk again!" I whispered to Phil who was staring at the pair disapprovingly. "Seems like it." he replied not breaking his stare.

* * *

**Skye's Point of View**

Having Ward back was unreal. I thought he was evil all the good taken from him by Garrett. "I missed you." I whispered in his ear as we sat in my bunk hiding from mom and dad. "I missed you more. I'm sorry for everything I put you through, real me and fake me." He replied as he kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you are safe!" I assured him. "Not as much as I am, if he had hurt you I wouldn't have known what to do." Ward admitted. I looked up at him as he smiled kindly down at me. Within seconds we were kissing, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately half way removing each others top there was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" Ward moaned as I started to giggle. "SHHHH Its my parents!" I laughed. "How do you know?" he complained. "Because they always do this when they think I am with a guy!" I replied. "But you are with a guy!" he smiled as he kissed me again. Consumed in each other we didn't realise the door opening. "MOM!" I screamed pulling the covers up over Ward and myself. "Dammit I lost the bet!" she wined when she saw us. "Skye, Ward get up." She ordered. "But…" I began to protest. "NOW!" She instructed. She turned and left the room at that. "Apologies in advance." I said to Ward as I pulled my top back on. "For?" he asked confused.

"My dad." I smirked. "Um why?" he asked nervously. "Just sorry, he will warm to the idea." I replied. "Warm to? Skye you're not filling me with confidence!" he cried. "WOW Is Agent Ward worried about talking to my dad?" I laughed. "Well yeah I mean I didn't even know he was your dad, plus I slept with your mo…" he began to ramble but I cut him off. "Ward mention that to my dad he will kill you, mention it again in front of me and that image will ruin things for us. From now on we pretend you didn't sleep with that person. Ok?" I shuttered.

This seemed to relax Ward as he smirked. "Got it." He replied as he got up and opened the door. Mom was waiting outside. "Coulson wants you, his office." She told Ward. He nodded and headed off. "So you and Ward?" mom asked once he was gone. I couldn't help but blush as she stared at me. "Maybe." I mumbled. "Huh didn't look like a maybe to me!" she laughed. "Were taking things slow!" I cried. She looked at me, rolled her eyes and repeated, "Huh didn't look like a maybe to me!" I was in shock at how understanding she was, "Bite me mother, from now on we enforce a knocking rule!" I complained.

"Why is this going to be a regular thing?" she smirked. "MOOOOM!" I wined. "OK, OK I'M SORRY, I wouldn't joke anymore. I'm just glad you are happy honey. Really, I don't think I have ever seen you so happy." She smiled. "Yeah I am happy, I didn't realise how much I missed him." I admitted. "It was obvious, I mean why else would you hide you talking to him from us?" mom asked. "I-I didn't think you would approve." I replied. "Skye we just want you to be happy. We thought Ward was a mad man, so we tried to protect you from him. That's all we want, you safe and happy." She explained. "I know mom and I am, both those things." I smiled. "Yeah I know, I just hope we get this fake Ward before he tried again." she mumbled.

"We will, but if dad kills real Ward I might need fake Ward back!" I joked trying to lighten the mood not wanting to talk about my Bio Father just yet. "Yeah we should probably go see how that is going!" she laughed.

**Ok so that was chapter 91, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


End file.
